Memories of the North
by Ark Shiranui
Summary: A year has passed, Admiral Suveran Schwarze/Tirpitz continues her life both as an admiral and a ship girl. When her old partner is assigned to her base, she finds herself facing her past once again. What's more is that Tirpitz will find herself facing worse problems as she faces old and new enemies...and her old friend.
1. New life, New problem

**Author:** 'Memories of the North' will have more flashback about Tirpitz's past, mostly about Russia and Norway, since it wasn't much tackled in the previous story. I'll say this as early as the first chapter...there will be no happy ending for everyone.

After some thinking, I decided to refer to her as "Tirpitz" when speaking with or around ship girls and "Admiral Suveran Schwarze" when around ordinary people. Also, by the August, uploading new chapters will probably be slower due to real life responsibilities. I'll let you guys know if my schedule is still going to be the same or if it will be slower.

 **P.S.**

There's going to be three OC ship girls (and one Abyssal) that I will insert in this story as a certain "avid reader" requested it. I didn't mind so I decided I would add them in the story. While they're going to be a part of the characters, the story still revolves around _four ship girls (five if you count Bismarck)_.

* * *

 _I thought...I would never be that monster again...but I was wrong..._

A country in the north, Russia. Of all places to be temporarily posted, it had to be a country where coldness is one of the worst. As I head towards the office, I pass by some ship girls who all had darkened expression. I wonder what's up with them?

"Second of the Bismarck class battleships, Tirpitz, reporting in"

I saluted when I entered the office. When I looked at the admiral, I feel like he's inspecting every aspect of me. He makes me a little uncomfortable.

"So you're Tirpitz. Sister ship of Bismarck"

"Yes" I nodded

"Your older sister is highly praised in your navy because of her accomplishments"

The admiral leaned forward, narrowing his eyes. What's up with him?

"Even if you had a good record, your sister exceeds you by a high level. She made quite a reputation for herself..."

I silently reacted. I detest if someone, specially from the navy, compares me to my sister. I just don't like anyone comparing me to her...

"You're the biggest battleship in Europe and a capital ship. I have high expectations of you"

I clenched my fist behind my back. If anything, people having high expectations of me is one of insecurities. Everyone just expects so much from me because Bismarck is my sister. They just keep thinking since we're sister ships, I should be as good as her.

"While you're posted in my base, I'm going to pair you with a fellow battleship"

"Pair...me?"

"Yes. You're going to be partnered with a Russian battleship"

Partnered? No one told me about partnering? Was this a decision made by the admiral?

"I've told her to come to my office, but she's running late. That rebellious girl doing whatever she wants"

He mumbled angrily. He sounds so ticked off so I didn't bother asking. As he continued to curse under his breath, someone rudely barged in.

"Hey. I'm here"

A grey haired girl with her hands in her pockets lazily walked in.

"Gangut, you're late! How many times I have to tell you shouldn't be smoking your pipe inside the office?"

"I smoke whenever and wherever I want. So screw you!"

My first impression in this Gangut person is she's rude and stubborn. She's definitely the type of ship girl who doesn't listen to other people.

"Who's this person?" She pointed her thumb at me

"That's the German battleship I'm partnering you with while she's temporarily assigned here. She's Tirpitz, second of the Bismarck class battleships"

As the admiral introduced me, she almost dropped her pipe and raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?! What kind of stupid joke is this?!"

"It's not a joke. I've decided to pair you up to someone with discipline...and respect"

"This German is going to be my partner?! I can fight on my own, you know!"

She angrily slammed the admiral's desk while I just watch, feeling awkward.

"There's no way I'm fighting alongside a German! I prefer to fight my own way without anyone holding me back!"

"My decision is final. Tirpitz will be your partner whether you like it or not!"

The admiral showed authority by standing up and hitting the table. I can see Gangut has no choice but to accept his decision so she went silent.

(This awkward situation makes me prefer England over this place)

Gangut rudely hit the table and as she turned around, she glared at me with hostility. She then stormed out of the office.

"Sorry you had to see that. It's just how Gangut is..."

"I can see that..."

"The reason I'm pairing her up with you is because I'm hoping she'd learn to have a bit of discipline. She's reckless and refuses to listen to anyone"

From the sound of it, that Gangut is a constant headache for the admiral.

"If she keeps being so stubborn and reckless, she would undoubtedly sink. I can't afford to any of my ship girls sink"

"I understand, admiral"

"The Admiralty warned me if I don't keep Gangut under control, they'd replace me"

He leaned his back on his chair, feeling stressed out.

"I'll do what I can to at least help Gangut learn proper discipline"

"That would be great"

I can already tell this has been going for a while and the admiral feels like giving up just looking at the stress visible on his face. I hope I can do something about Gangut...

* * *

There's something. A memory. A lingering memory that would sometimes haunt Tirpitz in her dreams.

"Everyone...I'll hold them back..."

A shipgirl. The dream is a bit vague and the colors are almost dull, but she remembered that ship girl.

"...!"

She was a battleship. She called out her name, but no voice came out. A dear friend? Someone close to her? The dream is vague. It changed to a different one.

"Ya...mato..."

An Abyssal filled with deep hatred wreck havoc in the seas, leaving no survivors in her rampage.

"..."

Tirpitz panted as she never faced an Abyssal this powerful before. The Abyssal rivaled the power of Battleship Princess herself.

"So...is this...where I'm going to die...?"

She already knew she could never win against an Abyssal of that power. As shells from battleship caliber guns went flying towards, she closed her eyes and let darkness sink in.

"..."

Even before the sun starts to rise and the reveille sounding, Tirpitz woke up from that horrible dream. Standing up, she realized it's already morning so she better get prepared for the day.

"It's been six years since I became an admiral, huh..."

Tirpitz softly thought while taking a shower. After buttoning her uniform and slipping on her boots, she took out an album and sat on the side of her bed.

"More than twelve years ago. For a human, that's a long time, but for ship girls...how much time passes doesn't matter"

She opened opened it and looked at old pictures of her days back when she was an active ship girl. There were pictures of her alongside unknown ship girls, but there are noticeable ones. A certain Russian battleship who has a habit of smoking her pipe, Arkhangelsk before she went completely mad, and a third ship girl...

"..."

Her hand gently pressed on the picture, while her eyes gazed with deep emotions. She looked at the picture of a "Project" ship girl with reddish brown hair tied in a ponytail wearing a red and white modified miko uniform paired with a white skirt.

"Gone. Like the others..."

She commented on the ship girl with reddish brown hair. While she feels sorrow and longing, her voice was cold and distant. Not wanting to feel negative emotions, she closes the album and hides it back inside the drawer.

 **Later...**

As Tirpitz walks around the naval base to enjoy the fresh morning, she saw Prinz Eugen talking to Yamato. She's curious to what they are talking about since Prinz Eugen shyly looks away while blushing and her fingers are fidgeting.

"That's a first..."

As she continues to walk, she thought about what she went through more than a year ago.

 _I...want to sleep for good..._

She smiled, remembering how she reconciled with her Abyssal self and the two became at peace.

"A lot has happened last year. A lot..."

After a good morning walk, she went straight to her office, knowing she would have daily paper work to do.

"Time flies so fast..."

Tirpitz thought as she looked at the recent post sortie reports of the ship girls from her base.

(A mysterious...phenomenon)

She thought about the report as she leaned on her chair. While Tirpitz is in deep thought, Nagato enters the office bringing her the documents she requested.

"These are all the documents you request and an official letter from the admiralty" Nagato puts the filed papers on the desk

"Ah. Thanks"

Some of the documents involved post sortie and operation reports from other naval districts.

"Admiral, why did you suddenly decide to look into these reports?" Nagato asked

"It made me curious. One of the girls from Sasebo went missing three days ago"

Hearing about a missing shipgirl, Nagato is shocked while her admiral shows little emotion.

"According to the admiral there, one of his fleet patrolled near Drake Passage. It was unusually stormy. One of the destroyers got separated...and was never seen again"

"Did they try looking for her?"

"They sent out a search party, but all they found in the area is an odd looking Ro class destroyer who they said it looked like it was trying to talk"

"Admiral..."

(What's more whenever a storm shows up in that area and a ship girl gets caught up in it...they mysteriously disappear...)

Tirpitz scratched her head as even her can't find an explanation.

"Not just Drake Passage, but other areas as well. The most infamous one is the Bermuda triangle"

"I heard the legend on the place is exaggerated. It created false stories, but there are people who proved those are just made up"

Nagato puts her hand on her waist while Tirpitz arranges the papers.

"When I first sunk, I had memories of before I woke up as an Abyssal" Tirpitz recalls an old memory

"...?"

"I can't move, see, hear, or even speak...but I felt something"

"What did you felt?" Nagato wants to know

Her secretary ship is eager to listen so Tirpitz prepares to continue.

"A mysterious power. It urged me to wake up and when I did...well you know what happened"

As Tirpitz arranges the documents, she picks up the white envelope with the seal of the Japanese Navy.

"Ah. I've been waiting for this" Tirpitz smiled

"What's that, admiral?"

"I've been informed two days ago they're going to transfer a ship girl here from Russia. They said the details will be on the official notice they're going to send"

She opens the envelope and pulls out the folded letter. Quietly, Tirpitz reads the letter, but reacted strangely after a few minutes.

"Recommendation...Approved by...the official transfer..."

Upon realizing who will be the transferee from Russia is, she stopped reading for a while.

"...of the name ship of the Gangut class battleships...Gangut"

"Admiral? What's the matter?"

Tirpitz didn't react for a while as she tries to clear her thoughts.

"G-Gangut. Of all people they could send...it has to be Gangut"

"Who exactly is Gangut?"

Since Nagato never met Gangut, she asked her admiral who seems to know Gangut.

"She was my partner back when I was assigned in Russia"

"Your partner back in Russia?"

"Remembering those days...still scares me to this day. It was horrible...very, very...horrible"

Tirpitz lowered her head and as her hands clutched her arms, she shook as if she is scared.

"No matter how horrible I was treated, Gangut is my friend who also had my back..."

"Admiral..."

"The only problem is how would she react seeing her admiral is her supposedly dead partner..."

The ship girl Tirpitz is known to have sunk eleven years ago, so to others...she's officially dead.

"Well that is a problem..." Nagato felt sorry for her admiral

"I feel like it's going to be like the ordeal with my sister again"

Tirpitz referred to when Bismarck and the others arrived at her base.

"Aaaah. This is going to be a pain to deal with..."

She already expected it will going to be awkward and tensed once Gangut meets her.

 **Afternoon...**

Still inside her office, Tirpitz reads what Gangut has been doing for the past few years. Tirpitz isn't surprised to see how Gangut's superiors views her as a constant headache as she's a stubborn and disobedient one.

"What's the matter, comrade admiral?"

Tashkent cheerfully asked while drinking vodka. The Russian destroyer relaxed her back on a chair and shakes her ice filled glass.

"They're sending Gangut here in a few days. From the looks of it, her admiral saw her couldn't take it anymore...and wanted to pass the problem to the others"

"Ha ha ha. It's very likely of them. They have no use for ship girls who refuses to obey"

Tashkent laughed, but stopped upon seeing her admiral's darkened face.

"I can understand why not even Bismarck knows about your past in Russia. After all you went through. The abuse...the torture...the loss of a comrade"

Hearing "the loss of a comrade", Tirpitz's hands tensed up remembering the picture of a certain 'Project shipgirl' wearing a modified miko uniform.

"What are you going to do? They'll know the hell you went through..."

"...and the murderer I became on that very day"

Tashkent puts down her almost empty glass of vodka, gulping.

"You're not a murderer, comrade admiral..."

"I might as well be. Tashkent...if only you could see how he was begging for mercy while I looked down on him. I felt nothing...no emotion"

Tirpitz clenched fists and gritted her teeth, horrified at a sin she had committed a long time ago.

"When Arkhangelsk told me I'm no different from her, she was right about me. I'm just like her...a monster"

She felt disgust to herself, but she can't erase that fact it's a dark side of hers.

"What happened...brought out the worst out of you" Tashkent commented

"It did. And it's still here..."

"Comrade admiral...what if those geezers find out who you really are?"

Tashkent asked with a worried and somewhat terrified expression on her face.

"The truth is they contacted me and ordered me to observe you and report to them. Just like you expected, they're starting to make their move. What's your next plan, comrade?"

"..." Tirpitz didn't say a word

"Admiral?"

Tirpitz went silent for a while and deeply thought about what Tashkent had said.

"We can actually use that as an advantage"

"What?" Tashkent is confused

"They don't know I'm Tirpitz and they don't know you're a double agent. There's actually a way we can use that..."

Tashkent swallowed her breath, wondering what her admiral is up to and what she plan she has in mind.

* * *

 **UNBEKANNT**

It's been two years since then, hasn't it. My memories are a bit vague sometimes, but I can remember who I am...who I was. I sat on a wreckage in some beach. It feels lonely...just like back then.

"Huh? That...person. That's right...she's..."

I laughed. Sometimes I tend to forget things and I would remember it again. Still, she is the only one my mind could never forget. It has been going on like this for two years. I just kept sitting, looking at the waves sweeping the sands of the beach.

"How I long for the old days..."

Whenever I would at the ocean, something deep inside me long to return to the old days where I would smile and laugh with everyone.

"If only I could go back..."

My heart ached just remembering the joy I felt when I was with everyone. Something deep inside me is in great sorrow. Something...someone is suffering. Who could it be?

"Is it me who's crying in the inside?"

I asked, but there is no response. It's quiet...but that's fine. I did what I had to do, so I never regretted it. There was no other choice back then.

"I'm sure she's still angry at me. I know her very well..."

It was sudden. I could never forget the look in her eyes when I made my choice. I didn't tell her, but I'm sure she had figured it out already. The confusion and the sadness...I saw it in her eyes. She doesn't know why I did it...but I had no regrets. On that stormy battle, I looked at her with no emotion and I turned my back...just to never come back...

"It was the only way"

For the past two years I keep telling that to myself. I keep questioning whether it's best to sacrifice my feelings and her feelings. It hurts...but I still I have no regrets.

"I hope all of you can forgive me one day..."

I lowered my head for a brief moment and couldn't help but smile. I'm taking to nothing as if someone is there to listen. Spending two years in solitude doesn't go well with my mental state.

"...I left without saying a thing again"

My hand gently covered my face as I laugh at my own suffering. It's pointless to cry, so why not just laugh it. Then again...this means I have gone insane. This soul crushing loneliness...makes me think how death would be the best option now.

 _In the end...I just realized...I really am just alone..._


	2. Former Partner

**Author:** There's going to be a battle in a near future chapter which will introduce an OC Abyssal a "certain reader" requested. Next chapter will focus on Tirpitz and Gangut's awkward situation and another flashback!

I introduced two OC ship girls in the Extra. I think I should introduce the third and last one in the next chapter?

 **P.S.**

 _HAPPY 4TH OF JULY TO ALL AMERICANS OUT THERE._

* * *

 _It's been a really long time...since I last saw that person..._

Early in the morning, Tirpitz sits by the cape and look towards the horizon.

"Will history repeat itself again...?"

As she waits for morning to rise, she closes her eyes and recalled a memory from the past.

"It's been thirteen years, hasn't it...?"

Tirpitz's mind drifts into darkness. Flowing in the river of memories, digging up the bitterness of the past.

 _There was a storm...a crimson storm..._

She coils remember sailing in the midst of a storm surrounded by crimson.

"Bad news. Signal is jammed. We're cut off from outside contact"

The flagship of the fleet Tirpitz was a part on delivered bad news. While they sailed in the violent storm...she remembered witnessing the abnormality.

 _What is that...?_

With the fleet sailing blindly in the twisted storm, they found it's core...a ruptured sea that never seems to end.

"Everyone...fall back. Fall back!"

It happened so fast. Tirpitz just remembered someone shouting. While the aura the core emits is overwhelming. It's like it can beckon anyone to their death. Mesmerizing anyone to their deaths.

 _An...eternal abyss...that can...that can..._

 _When engulfed in it...ship girls..._

 _They disappear...but they...come back..._

 _Horrible...twisted...corrupted..._

She opened her eyes before the memory consume her. As she heavily breathes, someone tapped her shoulders which made her jolt.

"S-sis? It's just you..."

"What's the matter? You look pale" Bismarck sat beside her

"Nothing. Just remembered something awful..."

Tirpitz looked away after remembering witnessing one of the things that scarred her memory.

"I heard some Russian battleship called Gangut is coming today"

"Yeah..." Tirpitz nodded

"Tirpitz, answer me honestly. Why are you afraid?"

Hearing that, Tirpitz couldn't answer Bismarck's question. She just couldn't...

"It's like you don't want to meet this Gangut person"

"That's because I really don't want to meet her again" Tirpitz tipped off her cap

"Why?"

Tirpitz fell silent for a while. It's as if she's unsure whether to answer Bismarck or not.

"Because Gangut was once my partner back in Russia. Well other than being my partner...she became one of my closest friends"

"..."

"She was someone dear to me..."

"You know...I didn't even know you were partnered with a Russian battleship"

Bismarck mentioned that since Tirpitz refuses to talk about things related to her time spent in Russia.

"I was surprised. I just arrived there then the admiral told me he's going to partner me with Gangut"

"Oh"

"At first I don't know why she acts so stubborn and disobedient...but then I came to understand her why she acts that way"

Tirpitz looks up in the sky and remembered how she saw a different side of Gangut for a brief moment.

"Ha ha ha. It took some time before we opened up to each other. It was then...we became close comrades who protected each other"

"You look very happy, Tirpitz" Bismarck petted her head

Tirpitz pouted when Bismarck petted her head, thinking she is being treated like a child.

"Gangut is actually a caring and protective person. She's not always stubborn, violent, and rebellious. In a way she was just like us" Tirpitz slowly removes Bismarck's hand from her head

"What do you mean?"

"She never had a childhood. She suffered at an early age. Gangut...was just a victim..."

Tirpitz lowered her head and spoke in a sorrowful tone. She pitied Gangut after learning of her past.

"Even though I was alone in Russia, I had Gangut. She's like Scharnhorst, but Russian"

The way Tirpitz look just remembering her memories with Gangut made Bismarck smile. It warms her heart seeing her younger sister so happy.

"Life there wasn't always so...comfortable. I witnessed horrible things and experienced horrible things. That's why I just couldn't...talk about it"

"Tirpitz..."

Bismarck tapped Tirpitz's shoulders to comfort her since she looked like she's going to cry.

"You know, there was a certain ship girl there I met. She was a Project ship girl...and she was close to me"

"Project...?"

"Project ship girls aren't regular ship girls. They're ship girls who embodies the existence of warships that were never born in the old war"

"W-what?" Bismarck is confused

"They're ship girls who aren't like us since they're warship selves had a soul, but not a body. They never existed beyond the planning phase back in the old war, thus they are called Project ship girls"

Bismarck nodded her head as she at least understood what Project ship girls are.

"Wait you were saying something about a Project ship girl you knew"

"She was the successor of the Yamato class. I met her when I was in Russia"

"Oooh"

"It's because of her kind and sweet nature I grew fond of her. Even if she's not like normal ship girls, I still cared for her"

"Sounds like you two are very close..."

"You could say we had a bond. I really liked her, you know. My mistake was being too attached to her..."

Saying the last part, Tirpitz lowered her head and laughed filled with sorrow.

"What happened...?"

"..." Tirpitz lowered her head

"Did something horrible happened?"

"It was...it was an operation, but everything went wrong"

Tirpitz felt like she wanted to cry. To comfort her, Bismarck pulled her closer and embraced her.

"Just let it out..."

"It went very wrong. I couldn't do anything. She chose to be left behind while we had to retreat. Sis...I couldn't do anything. She...she just...Now she's gone..."

There was nothing Tirpitz can do about it, but the loss of someone close to her still hurts to this very day. She just wished she could have done something.

"It's okay. Let out all those painful feelings"

Tirpitz begun crying while Bismarck gently strokes her back. She felt sorry for her younger sister.

 **Later...**

Arriving at Maizuru naval district, Gangut smokes her pipe as she looked at the naval base she's going to be posted.

"This is the third one this year. Well whatever..."

The second remodelled battleship walked with a little interest visible in her face while she tucked her hands on her skirt's pockets. As she had just walked in the base, she already got the attention of nearby ship girls.

"Who's that?" Kawakaze raised an eyebrow

"She looks kind of scary, isn't she?" Murasame noticed

"I agree" Shigure nodded

"Poi" Yuudachi tilted her head

The four "war dogs" of the base are all curious to who Gangut is.

(The hell with these people?)

Gangut thought as the gazes of other ship girls are annoying her. While she walks with little care to her surroundings, someone spoke to her

"You must be Gangut, right?"

The German battleship Bismarck came to greet the newcomer. Gangut is annoyed at first, but Bismarck's uniform quickly caught her attention.

"Huh? That uniform..."

Gangut inspected Bismarck's uniform and noticed a bit of resemblance to someone she knew. Except only one of them wore a skirt.

(Don't tell me...)

"I'm Bismarck, the nameship of the Bismarck class battleships. It's a pleasure to meet you"

"So that's why..."

Bismarck smiled as friendly as she could and reached out her hand for a hand shake. Reluctantly, Gangut shook her hand. Normally she would just ignore other people and walk away, but somehow...she acts differently.

"The name's Gangut. The lead ship of my class"

Gangut acted as if she's shy when talking and looking at Bismarck which is rare of her.

"So you're Bismarck. That means you're her older sister. Tirpitz's sister..."

"Aaah. So you knew my sister"

Bismarck pretended to be oblivious and casual even of it's the opposite.

"Well before you meet the admiral, how about we talk on the way"

Laughing, Bismarck grabbed Gangut and the two walk away. Bismarck gave a thumbs up to Graf as she takes Gangut away.

"You're sister told me a lot about you"

"Really? Did she say how great I am?" Bismarck joked

"Well she told me how you like to be praised so much and you pout if she praises someone else" Gangut put up an awkward smile

Bismarck looked away, guilty of what Gangut told her. She has to admiral it's likely of her.

"Also she says you can't cook"

"I did try to cook...but food I cooked gave her stomach ache so she wasn't able to sortie on that day"

Gangut felt awkward hearing that from Bismarck. When Bismarck snapped to her normal mood, she almost forgot what she's supposed to do.

"Anyway. Our admiral is a bit eccentric sometimes, but she's responsible and serious when it comes to her duty..."

"She? A woman, huh"

"Yeah. You could say I treat her like she's my own sister"

Bismarck laughed at herself as it's not what she wants to really say.

"What do you mean?"

"W-well you could say she's like a little sister to me. Well she is one..."

Again, that's not what Bismarck had in mind, but she decided to go along with it anyway.

"Here we are! Don't be shocked when you meet her, okay?" Bismarck stopped at office door

"What?"

Bismarck opens the door with a bright smile on her face while Gangut enters with her.

"Tir - I mean...admiral, Gangut's here"

The moment "the admiral" turned to look at the energetic Bismarck, Gangut took a couple of steps back, almost dropping her pipe in shock.

"...?!"

Gangut took a step back upon seeing who the admiral of the base is. Tirpitz can feel her hand shaking, but she restrained herself as much as possible. Trying to act calm and collected in front of Gangut is no easy task.

"Hmm? What's the matter?" Tirpitz spoke in calm manner

She can feel her heart racing, but she's not letting her personal emotions get in the way. Bismarck is aware what Tirpitz is feeling, but she just stands there in the back.

"N-no...way. It can't be..." Gangut couldn't think straight

Bismarck felt awkward, but Tirpitz felt even more awkward. Gangut is extremely shocked to see how her admiral "looks exactly like" someone she knows.

"This is...impossible. How can you be...just how can you be..." Gangut couldn't believe who she's looking at

"..." Tirpitz herself is silent

Bismarck can see how her younger sister can't bear to face Gangut, but forcing herself to do so. Gangut's felt her legs shaking as she doesn't know how to react at this situation.

"Gangut here is probably a bit nervous since she's new and all. I'm sure you can understand, admiral. Hahahaha" Bismarck pats Gangut's back

"...?"

Gangut doesn't understand why Bismarck is acting like everything is normal and there's nothing wrong. She wanted to ask Bismarck to what's really going on, but she couldn't speak out of shock.

"What? What's the matter? Is there something wrong?" Bismarck pretended to not know anything

"...?!" Gangut is in disbelief on how Bismarck acts casually

At first, Tirpitz is a little confused, but Bismarck's signalling made her understand.

"Gangut, huh. I'm not surprised. Still the same as ever..."

Gangut jolted as if she noticed something from what her admiral said. She turned to look at Bismarck who quickly look away, avoiding eye contact.

"Tir...pitz..." Gangut's lips shook as she uttered that name

"I'm the admiral of this naval district. Nothing more, nothing less"

"That's right. She's the admiral"

Bismarck is obviously playing dumb, but Gangut doesn't know that. She couldn't say a thing as she can't process how her admiral looks exactly like Tirpitz...

(Ah. So this is how I looked like when I first came here) Bismarck thought to herself

Gangut lowers her head and clenches her fists. After a minute of silence, Gangut reluctantly saluted.

"Lead ship of the Gangut class battleships, I am Gangut"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Gangut" Tirpitz saluted as well

The two gazed at each other, further making the situation more awkward.

"G-gangut, you must be tired from your trip. How about I show you to your room?"

To break up the tenseness from the two, Bismarck quickly grabbed Gangut's arm and dragged her out of the office.

 **A few hours later...**

Gangut stared at the ceiling as he lied down on the bed. She couldn't stop thinking about the admiral who look exactly like her old partner.

"Tirpitz..."

She just can't figure it out how Bismarck acts so normally as if nothing is wrong.

"Something's not right here. I definitely know it"

She stood up, unable to rest just thinking about the naval district's admiral.

"That person...this isn't just a coincidence"

Gangut lies back down and remembers the old days when she was partnered with Tirpitz. To others it was a long time, but to her...it felt like time didn't pass. There was a time when she first showed a different side to her partner. It was after sortie that went wrong.

"Tirpitz..."

What went wrong was not only the enemy flagship escape, but Tirpitz was heavily damaged after taking the torpedoes aiming for Gangut.

"Tirpitz, I-"

"I can't talk with you right now, Gangut"

"..."

"I need to dock first. It hurts like hell..."

It's obvious Tirpitz took a lot of damage seeing her wounds and tattered clothes. Just as Tirpitz walked away, Gangut noticed markings on her back which definitely looked like scars.

(Scars?)

She felt guilty since her recklessness caused Tirpitz to almost sink. It's a good thing there was damage control. Gangut shakes her head after remembering the disappointed look in Tirpitz's face.

"Some partner I am..."

Gangut turned to the side and looked at the picture of her and Tirpitz which was a stolen shot of the two of them eating together.

 **Office...**

Inside the office, Tirpitz just silently stares at how Ark Royal uses her office a room for tea time much like Warspite.

"That must have been really awkward. Meeting your old partner after 12 years has passed" Ark Royal lowers her cup

"Gangut is looking at someone who should be still dead. I still am..."

Ark Royal can tell the ship girl admiral has mixed feelings for Gangut just hearing how she speaks.

"I saw how she looked at me earlier. She was so shocked she couldn't say a thing. I feel guilty for not telling her the truth at that moment"

Tirpitz felt guilty on the how Gangut looked at her and how she remained silent, pretending nothing is wrong.

"Well you can't straight up tell everything. There's a time for that..." Ark Royal sighs

"I'd never thought I would feel this much emotions. I thought the north had rendered me unable to feel"

Her tone became somewhat depressed and Ark Royal can notice it too.

"I was alone in north. I couldn't do anything but look over the war and tell how cruel it is"

"Tirpitz..."

"It's why they started calling me The lonely Queen of the North. Something I despise"

When Tirpitz realized she started talking about her personal feelings, she cleared her throat and resumed to the original topic.

"Gangut has the right to know the truth so that's what I'm going to do"

"At least you're finally being honest both to yourself and the people around you" Ark Royal seems pleased

"She's just...a victim after all. I don't want someone close to me to suffer"

Tirpitz leaned forward and rested her head on her arm while her fairy companions gather near her.

"I don't want to keep any more secrets than I already did. I don't want to lie to the people I care about anymore" Tirpitz leaned on the chair

"Then does Bismarck and the others know about that?" Ark Royal raised an eyebrow

"...Nein"

"How long are you going to keep that from them?" Ark Royal frowned

"...I don't know"

"I won't be surprised if you just leave Bismarck and everyone else without saying a thing..."

A bit disappointed, Ark Royal furrows her eyebrows and crosses her arms. On the other hand, Tirpitz shows little care.

"It's something I don't want to tell my sister. Knowing her...she'll let her emotions get the best of her"

"Is that why you've been avoiding answering her when she asks about your past in Russia?"

"Yeah. It's a part of me that's best left buried and forgotten"

"Still...she has the right to know. You two are sisters, aren't you?" Ark Royal's voice softened

"That's the problem. It's because she's my sister, I don't want her to know"

"I just don't understand sibling relationships sometimes" Ark Royal shook her head

Unknown to the two, Bismarck happened to overhear their conversation. She's speechless as the conversation implied her sister Tirpitz is keeping a secret she must know.

(Tirpitz...)

Bismarck clenched her fists and bit her lip, upset about it. She silently leaves the scene...not uttering a single word.

* * *

 **EXTRA**

In Yokusaka naval district, admiral Alexander Charland dramatically enjoys his time staring at a picture when two excited Project ship girls interrupted his daydreaming.

"Hey, admiral!"

A ship girl with pale skin and blonde hair excitedly greeted her admiral. Behind her is a shy looking ship girl with red hair tied in a side ponytail. The two ship girls with slightly identical uniforms entered the office.

"E-excuse us for suddenly barging in" The red haired ship girl bowed

"What are you doing, admiral?" The blonde one asked

"Ah. Montana, Maine. It's nothing...just admiring mon amour"

"Mon amour?" The two tilted their head

The Project ship girls Montana and Maine walked closer as admiral Alexander showed them the picture he was busy staring for half an hour.

"The Richelieu may have astounding beauty, but her admiral is haaaa - I just admire German beauty"

The two battleships are just speechless at how eccentric their admiral can be sometimes.

"I just find beauty of German women to be astonishing beauty"

Montana and Maine leaned closer and looked at the picture the admiral showed them. It's a stolen shot of Maizuru naval district's admiral eating lunch with Kongou, Richelieu, and Iowa who are too busy bickering at each other than eating. The picture of the annoyed admiral is what caught the two battleships' attention.

"Hah. I got that picture from a certain journalist heavy cruiser in her base. Though she sold it to me for a painful price...but it's worth it!"

"Aaaaaaah! Isn't that-?!" Montana took away the picture from admiral Alexander

"Big sis, isn't that Tirpitz...but with white hair and wearing an admiral uniform?" Maine shook her head in disbelief

"It's Tirpitz! It's definitely Tirpitz, isn't it?"

Filled with joy, Montana shakes her younger sister while the admiral is confused to why the two are very happy.

"What's up with you two?" The admiral scratched his head

"It's Tirpitz! This one here is our comrade Tirpitz!" Montana points at admiral Suveran Schwarze who is also the battleship Tirpitz

"Y-yeah" Maine nodded

Admiral Alexander tilted his head, still confused to what the two are talking about. He doesn't know who "Tirpitz" is so he has no idea.

"That's the admiral of Maizuru's naval district, admiral Suveran Schwarze. I don't know who you are talking about"

"It's definitely Tirpitz! I mean she looks completely like her...except for the white hair" Montana insisted

"I think so too...!" Maine also insisted

Their admiral just crossed his arms as the two are definitely insisting "Maizuru's admiral" is "Tirpitz". Montana crossed her arms and thought for a while before coming up with an idea

"Hey, admiral!" Montana slammed the desk with a mischievous grin

"W-what?"

"We want to be transferred to her base!"

"Big sis?" Maine is a bit surprised

The admiral himself is speechless at her request, trying to process on what she had just said.

"If Tirpitz is the admiral there...then my little sister and I want to be transferred in her base. Plus our big sis Iowa is there"

Montana easily grabs the admiral and requested it to him. Meanwhile...the admiral is just speechless and unsure what to do. He know the two will persist him until he agrees...


	3. Old Relationship

**Author:** I edited some parts in the chapter, namely the last part and the EXTRA. Future chapters _might_ take a while to upload compared to my usual schedule.

Next chapter will have a battle...and Tirpitz having a serious conversation with Warspite.

* * *

 _Can things really go back the way it used to be...?_

Gangut. Even if she doesn't want to get along, I still try to. We're partners and we can't really work together if we're not on good terms.

"She's harder to get along with than those British carriers..."

I have a past with aircraft carriers from the Royal navy, but I carry no grudge. As I finished showering, I thought on how Gangut always wears that sharp glare.

"Gangut..."

I thought about her recklessness during the sortie. She rushed ahead as soon as the battle started. She still rushed even if there are enemy aircraft's swarming the sky. She kept brushing off the shells shot at her...she just kept attacking.

Gangut, torpedoes to your port side!

I warned her as I rushed to her aid. She won't evade those incoming torpedoes.

 _Not good..._

She will sink at this rate. I rushed to her at full speed and went between the torpedoes and her...

 _Screw this...!_

The torpedoes struck me instead of her. Damage control is preventing the flooding that might cause my magazines to detonate or to capsize...

 _...?!_

 _You...idiot..._

I can see her yell something, but I can't hear her voice. As I was about to pass out from the heavy damage, I saw a different expression from her.

 _Aaah...it's cold..._

She looked surprised and worried for a brief moment. Last thing I saw were destroyers covering fire as the others drag me out of the battle. When I regained consciousness, we were retreating.

"That idiot..."

I just finished docking when I thought what sent me to the dock for a whole day. As I dry my hair, I heard footsteps in the changing area.

"...?!"

When I turned to look where the footsteps are coming from, I saw Gangut.

"Gangut..."

She looked at me with uneasy eyes as if there's something she wishes to voice out. I wonder what could it be?

* * *

The secretary ship Nagato delivers newly arrived documents to the admiral who she notices to be acting out of the ordinary.

(She's been quiet since this morning...)

Nagato thought to herself as she glances her admiral, Tirpitz reading the files.

"The transfer request, huh..."

"All it needed now is your approval for the transfer of the Project ship girls Montana and Maine..."

While Tirpitz knows she fought alongside the two battleships in the past, this doesn't alarm her.

"I don't have time for this..."

"Admiral?"

"The headquarters is giving me a headache with all these reports and documents..."

Tirpitz scratches her head, visibly displaying how irritated she is right now.

"Then you don't approve the transfer request?"

"I'll think about it" Tirpitz leans back on her chair

"Ever since Gangut arrived, you've been acting strange..."

"Our relationship is what you can call...damaged"

"What happened between you two, admiral?"

Nagato thought her question is inappropriate knowing how secretive her admiral is.

"Nothing much. Tirpitz sink eleven years ago. That's what Gangut and most people knows..."

"Admiral..."

"To see your former partner who supposedly sunk eleven years ago back from the dead...and now as the admiral of the base you're posted. It's not easy to process"

While thinking about Russia, Tirpitz thought of many things including a certain Japanese Project ship girl.

"Even though I want to tell her the truth, I can't find the strength to do so..."

"This is the first time I see you like this..."

"There's a first time for everything..." Tirpitz dryly laughs

Tirpitz takes a deep breath and looks at her secretary ship right in the eyes.

"After all I've been through for the past year, I'm still avoiding my past"

"Admiral..."

"Still... I must face it as I still need to find the truth about what really happened at Norway. Not just for my sake, but for Scharnhorst...who's still out there"

"Just don't forget you're not alone anymore, admiral"

To comfort her, Nagato slowly pulled closer her admiral and gently embraced her.

(It's warm...)

Perhaps Tirpitz had remained alone in the cold for so long, the mere sensation of warmth comforts her. More than anything...she doesn't want to be trapped in the cold again...

Later...

Tirpitz had just exited the arsenal when she happens to find Gangut wandering about.

"..."

She tips off her cap and prepares to leave the other way, when Gangut calls her out.

"Wait"

Gangut grabs her wrist to make her stay. It's been a long time since she last saw Gangut so she doesn't know how to speak to her.

"Let's talk..." Gangut asked

"There's nothing to talk about..."

"Yes there is and you know it!"

Gangut yelled while Tirpitz herself is fighting the urge to avoid her former partner. She told Ark Royal she won't keep any more secrets, but her feelings...just won't let her.

"I know it's you...Tirpitz"

"I'm not who you think I am..."

To a degree, Tirpitz felt regret lying both to herself and Gangut.

"...?!" Tirpitz dodged when Gangut brought out a ballistic knife

Gangut swung the ballistic knife in her hand like she's used to it while Tirpitz easily dodges it.

"..."

Finding an opportunity, Tirpitz grabs Gangut's right wrist and knocks off the knife on her left hand.

"If you're not Tirpitz then you would have skillfully moved like that"

"..."

"Stop with all the crappy lie and tell me the truth!"

"You're just wasting your time..."

Tirpitz couldn't find the strength to face her old partner so even if it's against her feelings, she turned away, leaving a disappointed Gangut.

"Damn it!"

Angry at herself, Tirpitz punches a wall until her fists reddened. As she wallowed in self loathing, someone spoke to her.

"That wasn't very like you, admiral"

The aircraft carrier Akagi greeted her admiral with a smile who is puzzled to see Akagi of all times.

"Akagi..."

"I know it may seem rude, but I saw the little skirmish earlier. Knowing you, I surely thought you would have told the truth"

The two sat together near the cape where they looked at the peaceful ocean.

"I feel like a wuss for turning my back on her when I should have told the truth"

"Why didn't you tell the truth?" Akagi asked

"Whenever I would think of Russia...I get scared. More than the time when I first saw Abyssals as a child"

Tirpitz removes her cap, letting the wind blow the hair between her eyes.

"You know, partners shouldn't keep secrets from each other. Trust is always the first thing that must be established"

Since Akagi is partners with Kaga, she can relate to her situation in a way.

"You can't run away from your former partner, admiral. She's someone precious to you, right?"

"She is..."

"If you care about her, then why do you keep avoiding her?" Akagi grabbed the admiral's cap

Tirpitz thought for a while on what to answer.

"Admiral, partners must always consider each other's feelings. That's because if they don't...it damages their relationship"

"Akagi..."

"If you just turn away from it...there will be a point where the damage can't be repaired ever again"

Akagi grabs Tirpitz's hand and removed her glove, looking at the reddened fist since she had punched a wall repeatedly.

"I...don't want that kind of thing" Tirpitz's hand tensed up

"I know your relationship with Gangut is damaged, but it's not broken. It depends on you if you want to fix it...or severe it"

Akagi advised her admiral as she returns the cap back to her head and fixing it's angle.

"To fix it...or severe it..." Tirpitz thought

"So what will you choose, admiral?"

"It's already obvious, right?"

She slips her glove back on and stands up while Akagi looks up at her.

"Thanks for the advise, Akagi. That really helps" She tipped off her cap

"Anything for you, admiral"

Tirpitz tips off her cap again before leaving the cape.

"Just like Kaga and I..." Akagi giggled

She's glad it encouraged the admiral even if she doesn't fully understand her true feelings.

 **Later that night...**

Upset at what happened earlier, Gangut throws every pebble she finds at the sea and kicks the sand.

"You shouldn't take out your feelings like that, Gangut..."

Gangut turns around and she is surprised to see Tirpitz in her ship girls uniform.

"You..."

"Don't get angry at yourself-"

Before Tirpitz could finish, Gangut punches her, but she didn't use full force. It surprised Tirpitz for a few seconds, but she can understand why.

"I deserve that..." She massages the cheek where Gangut punched her

Gangut looked like she's about to cry and Tirpitz can also understand that.

"You good-for-nothing, stupid, damn...battleship...!"

Gangut weakly hits Tirpitz's chest while spouting out her anger while the latter is silently letting her do so.

"You're Tirpitz all along...so why didn't you tell me the truth?"

"...because I was scared" Tirpitz replied

"What?"

"I was scared of what would you think of me after all these years. Gangut, all you know is that I died many years ago. I just...don't know...what to say to you..."

Tirpitz sits on the sandy ground and so does Gangut. She looked at the German ship girl who has so much guilt and regret in her face.

"I mean it's been more than twelve years since we last each other. I don't want to disturb your life or anything..."

"Tirpitz..."

"After all that's happened to me...I'm still scared ha ha ha..."

The two of them went silent for a while. Gangut looks away for a brief moment, looking at the waves.

"You have every right to be angry at me" She told Gangut

"You're right. I'm angry at you...but I can't hate you"

The way Gangut says it, Tirpitz felt like it's just like the time when she talked out her feelings to Bismarck more than a year ago.

"I'm angry at you because you've been avoiding me for the past few days. I'm angry at you because you didn't tell the truth!"

"..."

"Still...I couldn't bring myself to hate you...because you're a comrade of mine, dumbass!"

Gangut yelled at the top of her lungs, letting out her feelings towards her former partner.

"I just don't know how to talk to you. I just don't know...what to do..." Tirpitz looks at her gloved hands

"What kind of crap are you saying?!"

"...?"

"You're the person who changed me. You should never hesitate no matter how much it would hurt!"

"Gangut..."

"The truth may hurt once, but a lie...it will hurt a lifetime!"

It's not everyday Gangut would say words of wisdom to anyone, but on this occasion...she's speaking what she feels right now.

"I don't care if you're a ship girl or admiral. It doesn't matter to me! Because I see you as my partner...whatever you become"

Tirpitz is surprised Gangut is less angry than she thought she would be.

"I feel like I'm a horrible person when you're not angry at me. I avoided you rather than face you. I was a coward..."

"It's been years ever since then. Things have changed...but not our relationship"

"Gangut..."

"Even if things between us became damaged after all these years, if it's fixable...then we'll just fix it"

"How are you not angry at me?"

"I asked the same thing to you many years ago, remember?" Gangut smiles

Tirpitz is a but forgetful so there are things in her past she tends to forget.

"When I acted like an asshole to you, I asked you why you're not angry at me even though I keep pushing you away"

"..."

"You told me...it's because we're partners"

Tirpitz remembered that memory. It was a memory when they both returned damaged. It was Gangut's recklessness that got them in that state. Despite that, Tirpitz didn't show signs of anger towards Gangut.

"It sounded stupid, but I realized you weren't angry at me...because you want to understand me. The first thing about partners is understand each other"

"Yeah. I remember telling you that"

Tirpitz giggled and so did Gangut. The two of them stared at the night horizon, enjoying the moment.

"Remember when we were in an operation. We were taken by surprise and it caused the sinking of one of our own" Gangut reminded Tirpitz

"What happened to Yuki devastated me. Even to this day..."

"Back then I didn't know how to talk to you. I just don't know what to say to make you feel better"

Gangut lowers her head with her hand holding the tip of her cap.

"Still you never left my side. You made sure I didn't do anything that would get me killed" Tirpitz smiled at her

"That's because you were always there for me, making sure I won't get myself killed. Besides...that's what comrades are for"

Gangut raises her fist and Tirpitz gently bumps it with her fist as well.

"You even rushed to protect me when I fought that powerful Abyssal. I would have sunk if you didn't arrive in time..."

"You're...very important to me. I would never forgive myself if I lose you..."

"Same thing goes to me" Tirpitz responded

"We're partners. We watch each other's back...even outside of the battlefield"

Gangut stands up and laughs proudly while Tirpitz feels happy for her.

"Tirpitz, no matter how many years would pass or whatever we may become...nothing will change between us. Remember that..." Gangut reaches out her hand

"Yeah. Nothing...will change between us..."

Tirpitz holds her hand and Gangut helps her stand up.

"Partners?" Gangut reaches out her hand again

"Partners" Tirpitz shakes it

As the two battleships who rekindled their relationship, the aircraft carriers Akagi and Kaga had seen and heard the whole thing.

"It's nice to see them be friends again..." Akagi sighs in relief

"You encouraged the admiral so you helped, Akagi-san"

"Their relationship is not broken. It just needs the two of them to fix it"

Akagi lightly giggles as she walks away while Kaga follows after her. She faintly smiles as she looks at Akagi from behind.

 **The following morning...**

Early in the morning, Tirpitz picks up her usual coffee and head to the office to start her day. Before her daily paper works, she focused on the transfer approval. She wasn't able to focus on it the other day because of the situation with Gangut.

"Montana and Maine, huh. Well they were comrades...and they were the one requested the transfer in the first place"

As she sits on her chair and relaxes, the door suddenly bursts open and a really energetic Iowa rushed to her.

"Tiiiiirrrr-chan!"

The lively fast battleship shakes the admiral who is about to get annoyed.

"I hear Montana and Maine is going to come here"

"Technically, they requested a transfer...and all it needs is my approval to make it official"

"Then you'll agree to it, right? Montana and Maine is coming here!"

Iowa shakes Tirpitz even more, increasing her annoyance. It't early in the morning and Iowa is already bothering her.

"I haven't thought about it much. I was busy for the past few days"

Tirpitz fixes her wrinkled uniform and sighs while Iowa is eagerly waiting.

"You'll say yes, right? RIGHT?! RIGHT?!"

"Like I said, I haven't decided yet"

Iowa can't seem to recognize how Tirpitz is not in the mood right now since she went to bother her early in the morning.

"But you'll yes, right?!"

"..."

"Please, please, please...pretty please!"

The energetic fast battleship pleaded in a loud manner.

"I'll think about it if you stop bothering me so early in the morning!"

"Really?"

"I might say yes if you stop disturbing like this so suddenly. Got it?"

"Got it, yo!"

Iowa quickly ran out of the office, purely hoping Tirpitz will agree to let Montana and Maine transfer in the Maizuru naval district. As she sits back on her chair, she noticed her fairies had slipped when Iowa went to bother her. The little ones dug through her desk's drawers and found some pictures.

"Hey!"

Tirpitz found her fairies looking at a picture. It's a picture she hid, but the little ones somehow found it.

"You guys..."

The fairies stood away from the picture and she realized it's the picture of her and a certain Project ship girl.

"Yuki..."

She muttered the name under her breath as she looked at the cheerfully smiling ship girl beside her in the picture.

"I...couldn't do anything..."

Tirpitz sat on her chair while the fairies all looked at her. She held the picture and closed her eyes, reminiscing a memory from a long time ago.

"Are you okay?"

She remembered first meeting her back in Russia. The first time she saw "Yuki" was when she was still new. She helped the Project ship girl stand up after she saw her on the ground.

"Is there something on my face?"

Tirpitz thought since the Yuki stares at her. The moment the Japanese ship girl saw the German ship girl...it was like something struck her.

"We haven't met before. You must be new"

"My name is Yuki. I'm a planned ship that was never constructed back in the old war...but thankfully I was given a second chance in this world!"

She bowed as she introduced herself to the curious Kriegsmarine ship girl. Yuki swallowed her breath as Tirpitz smiles at her.

"So what planned ship are you based on?"

"I'm based on the A-150 project. The supposed successors of the Yamato class..."

It's like she's shy saying the last part and Tirpitz noticed it.

"Thanks for helping me, uhm...aah..."

"Sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. I am Tirpitz, second of the Bismarck class fast battleships. I'm a proud ship girl of the Kriegsmarine"

She held out her hand and Yuki shook it. Her curious yet gentle smile made Yuki feel something. Admiration perhaps?

"I'm pleased to meet you, Tirpitz-san"

"Same goes to me"

She remembered it was the first time she ever saw the Project ship girl smiled with such friendliness at her.

"Forgive me, Yuki. I couldn't do anything...for you back then..."

While she doesn't blame herself, she feels regret over what happened to one of her dear comrades. As she is reminded of a sweet yet bitter memory, the fairies brought her a pendant.

"I told you not to take my stuff without my permission. Honestly..."

Tirpitz sighs as she holds the pendant. It was given to her by Yuki as a sign of their friendship. Even of Tirpitz doesn't wear it, she keeps it with her most of the time.

* * *

 **EXTRA**

Looking quite bored and annoyed, Battleship Water Demon returned only to find a few Princesses currently present, with Central Princes notably absent.

"You're back early. You must probably be bored"

Submarine Princess polishes her 'precious' torpedoes like it's her prized possession. New Submarine Princess just silently sits in a corner, with the usual expressionless face.

"Where is Central Princess?" Battleship Water Demon asked Aircraft carrier Princess

"She went somewhere. Something about talking with that ruthless and savage Abyssal"

The Abyssal aircraft carrier lazily lied on her living rigging and answered with little care.

"What?"

"You heard it. Central Princess already got bored so decided she'd have some fun" Aircraft carrier Princess

"Why does she have to call her? My power is enough"

"If you're power is enough, how come you got sunk in the most stupidest way by being pummeled by puny ship girls. If I recall, the Beast humiliated you by escaping multiple times"

Aircraft Carrier Princess mocked Battleship Water Demon who lost her patience at the moment she is reminded of her defeat and about how she never finished her fight with the beast. Seeing how Aircraft carrier Princess triggered her, the other Abyssals backed away.

"Kyah!"

Battleship Water Demon grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off the ground.

"No one can match my power in the battlefield! I may have been defeated once, but I will never be defeated twice!" She threw Aircraft carrier Princess to a side

"We all know you have a competition in strength and it's _her_. You're not the only powerhouse in the Abyssal fleet" Supply Depot Princess adjusted her headphones

"You...!"

"You shouldn't feel threatened about that dreadnought. She does what she wants, but she's loyal to Central Princess" Harbor Princess turned to look at her

"I don't feel threatened. I can take her own any time"

Battleship Water Demon's pet slammed the ground, making large cracks.

"It's fine, isn't it? She's not going to steal your prey or anything. That's why you shouldn't worry"

"I don't want that dreadnought or any of you stealing my prey. Because any of you do...I wouldn't hesitate to send any of you to the bottom of the sea!"

Her pet growled and slammed the ground again, visibly intimidating all the present Abyssals, except for New Submarine Princess who definitely unfazed. Battleship Water Demon left after warning her fellow Abyssals.

"I just wish those two Abyssals would sink each other. They're such a brute!" Airfield Princess gritted her teeth

"Idiot. Those two may be ruthless, savage, and hard to deal with...but they're the aces of the Abyssal fleet" Aircraft carrier Princess spouted at Airfield Princess

While the other Abyssals chatter, New Submarine Princess walked away with her monstrous midget submarine following after her. Submarine Princess noticed this.


	4. Dreadnought threat

**Author:** I just got back to the Philippines from my couple of months visit in Japan. I'm only going to stay in the country for a few weeks since I'm scheduled to go to Indonesia by August.

The Abyssal introduced in this chapter is also an OC (the fourth and last one) requested by a certain reader. I mentioned about it in the previous chapters, but I mentioned it again to remind everyone who is reading the story.

The "serious conversation with Warspite" is moved to the next chapter.

* * *

 _It's been a long time..._

There are paperworks the admiral had yet to finish working on due to the situation with Gangut the other day. Now that she has free time, she focused on finishing them. She handed the document about the approval of transfer to Ooyodo.

"You approved of it already?" Ooyodo tilted her head

"Those two are the one who requested to be transferred here in the first place...by persuading Alex. Also, Iowa won't stop bothering me with it"

"Do you happen to know them? From what you told me, it sounds like you know them" Ooyodo curiously asked

"They're my comrades back in the north. I fought alongside them during the time the Kriegsmarine aided the U.S navy in an operation"

Other than the relentless persuasions, there is deadline on the document sent to her so made a decision and approved it before the deadline comes. Since Tirpitz knew them and they knew her, she didn't mind having those two in her base.

"So is there any recent news from the headquarters? It's been quiet lately"

"There is...but it isn't a good one" Ooyodo handed over the latest reports

Looking at the post sortie reports of other naval bases, Tirpitz sits quietly on her chair while Ooyodo is just standing there, waiting for her admiral to speak. She silently read the reports Ooyodo handed over.

"Admiral..."

"A unknown Abyssal battleship, huh..." Tirpitz exhales

While she enjoys the peace, the appearance of another threat is unavoidable.

"An unidentified Princess class attacked a transport convoy and the torpedo squadron escorting it"

Tirpitz looks at the report Ooyodo delivered to her just now. It makes Ooyodo think how her admiral doesn't look worried despite the fact the mysterious Abyssal wiped out all the transport ships and heavily damaged the ship girls.

"Not to mention it's a battleship type. We may have sunk Battleship Princess a year ago, but a new headache appeared"

She looks more annoyed than concerned that a new threat emerged. Tirpitz takes a sip from her coffee while reading the report.

"What's your plan, admiral?"

"Investigate it. Since we received an order to track down the Abyssal responsible for these attacks"

Tirpitz replied as she looked at the report once again. It's not just her fleet, even Kure's fleet encountered it.

(Judging from the description...)

She looked at how the unknown Princess was described. Both fleets described the appearance as a battleship type with large guns mounted on a monstrosity.

(Not to mention the behavior...)

Her fleet reported the Princess aimed for the heavier ships and attacked the destroyers after heavily damaging the capital ships.

"The pattern"

"The pattern?"

"The attack pattern is somewhat identical to a certain Abyssal. I'm not fully sure though" Tirpitz furrowed her eyebrows

She suspected the Abyssal attacking ship girls recently is "identical" in her opinion.

(The appearance and toying with the enemy. This looks familiar)

"Admiral?" Ooyodo called her out

"I thought I could catch a break, but it can't be helped..."

Tirpitz grunting while Ooyodo is just standing, confused to what her admiral is talking about.

"If who I'm thinking is the same Abyssal as the report says, then she'd still be lurking"

"H-heh?"

"If it is her then...most ..ship girls who encounters her are good as a dead"

Tirpitz stands up and as she does so, a fairy jumped on her shoulder.

"Where are you going, admiral?"

"There's going to be slight changes with the fleet composition"

Ooyodo fastened her pace as Tirpitz leaves the office.

 **The next day...**

Bismarck had returned from an sortie. Since the mission is a success and she scored the most hits, she thought she'd boast this to her sister.

"Hey, Tirpitz-"

As she excitedly storms into the office, she quickly saw the admiral is absent. Instead, U-511 who is wearing the admiral's cap and coat is occupying the chair.

"Huh? Where's Tirpitz?"

"The admiral is away as of the moment"

Nagato paused from arranging documents and replied.

"Admiral Yuu is in charge!"

U-511 raised her hand and wearing a coat too big for her makes her look really adorable.

"Where is she?"

"She's on a sortie" Nagato replied

"S-sortie?!" Bismarck almost dropped her jaw

For the past year, Tirpitz never went out on a sortie so Bismarck is shocked and surprised at the same time.

"I didn't know she's going on a sortie" Bismarck scratched her head

Bismarck approached U-511 who is enjoying pretending to be an admiral.

"She left about an hour ago" Nagato informed her

Nagato informed a pouty looking Bismarck as she arranges some files and documents.

"I wanted to come along..."

Bismarck sighed, a bit depressed. It's been a really long time since Tirpitz last sortied so Bismarck is a bit sad she isn't with her...just like the old days.

"The admiral went along with the fleet assigned to sortie. They're just investigating and tracking an unidentified Abyssal that has been causing trouble"

"What?"

"Our fleet encountered an unidentified Princess a few days ago. Not just Maizuru, but other naval bases as well"

Nagato handed over a post sortie report to Bismarck who can't understand it much.

"There were orders to investigate about it"

"Why did Tirpitz decided to go investigate it herself?"

"That I don't know. The admiral didn't tell" Nagato folded her arms

There are times where even Bismarck too can't understand her own sister sometimes. At least she knows her sister Tirpitz tends to keep secrets.

 **Somewhere...**

In line ahead formation, a fleet led by Tirpitz sortied to investigate about the appearance of an unidentified Abyssal. While sailing, Tirpitz looked up in the sky and thought they're going to be met by a stormy weather.

"This is the first time we all see you in the open sea, admiral" Kirishima commented

"Hmm?" Tirpitz looked back

"Tir-chan never went out to sortie ever becoming an admiral, no?" Iowa too

Tirpitz then realized the other ship girls are looking at her with sparkling eyes. It's like seeing her sailing is extremely rare.

"All of you stay focused. We're on a sortie"

Still, Tirpitz felt a little uneasy as it's been eleven years since she went out to the open sea. It felt like she's still under sea trials.

(To go out to the open sea. It's something my past life never experienced...)

As she thinks about the old war, Iowa wanted to ask something.

"Hey, Tir-chan, why did you decide to sortie?"

It's unusual of Tirpitz so Iowa asked her out curiosity. The other ship girls wanted to know too.

"I'm a ship girl, aren't I? It's only normal for me to sail once in a while" Tirpitz replied

"Well that's true..."

"Besides I want to confirm something"

"Confirm something? What is it, poi?" Yuudachi scratched her head

Rather than answering, Tirpitz smiles instead, keeping it a mystery from the rest of the fleet.

"Looks like there is really going to be a storm" Kirishima noticed the dark clouds

"A storm means less detection range and visibility for us ship girls"

Tirpitz reminded them knowing how a bad weather can affect the fight. To a degree, she feels anxious and uneasy whenever she would sail into the storm. A fear she had developed after the tragedy at North cape.

(My heartbeat...)

When it started raining gently, gradually increasing, Tirpitz can feel her heart racing. Her breathing became faster, feeling like she's reliving what happened almost twelve years ago.

"Tir-chan?" Iowa noticed Tirpitz's unusual mood

She saw how anxiety and uneasiness is visible on the German battleship's face. She tried calling Tirpitz out, but she doesn't answer.

 _Haa...haa...ha..._

What Tirpitz felt at that day reminded her in the present. She recollected how she fled using the remaining strength she had. She couldn't bear to look back...at her greatest guilt and regret. She no longer looks back.

"Tir-chan!" Iowa alerted her when her radars detected an unknown ship

"...?!"

As she snapped out of her old nightmares, her radars detected a large, unknown ship heading towards them. Before she can fully react, armor piercing shells went flying from a long distance directly hit Tirpitz.

"Kkh!" She gets damaged, but brushes it off

Iowa helped her in standing up as the fleet locked on to the direction where the salvo came from. A couple of minutes after the first salvo, a second one followed to which they all dodged.

"Just who-"

"Ahahahahaha! I finally found you~"

As she dodges incoming shells, she hears a familiar voice. A twintailed Abyssal wearing a white dress with heterochromia eyes appeared before them, accompanied by an armored monstrous rigging with large caliber guns mounted on it.

"It can't be. You're..."

"It's been a long time...lonely Queen of the North!"

"I knew it. Dreadnought Princess..."

The grinning Abyssal Tirpitz referred to is 'Dreadnought Princess who clenches her metal clad hands, focusing solely on the damaged German battleship.

"How long I've waited this! Twelve...or was it thirteen? Many years I've waited for you, lonely Queen of the North!"

Dreadnought Princess fired upon the fleet, almost in an erratic way, unable to contain her joy just seeing her "prey" is right in front of her.

(Argh! Of all times...!" Tirpitz fires her main guns

"Ambush is big no in my dictionary!"

Iowa let her sixteen inch guns loose on the single enemy in front of her. Unfortunately, even her guns did little damage to the Princess who brushed it off with a smug on her face.

"What?!"

"She's like Battleship Princess. Along with raw firepower, she also possesses heavy armor that can absorb just about any damage"

Tirpitz explained why even Iowa guns did little damage to the Abyssal. Three battleships, one heavy cruiser, one light cruiser, and two destroyers continuously fired upon the enemy battleships who absorbs every attack they can throw.

"Did you miss me, Tirpitz?!"

"After twelve years? I don't think so"

The German battleship sarcastically answers while still dodging shells fired at her. She isn't surprised why Dreadnought Princess is clearly filled with adrenaline and excessive excitement.

"You escaped me before...you will not do so again!"

"After all this time, you're still hung up on that. Talk about long time grudge..." Tirpitz dryly laughs

Dreadnought Princess fired at Yuudachi and Ayanami who are both relentlessly sending shells to her. Luckily for the destroyers, their speed and evasion allowed them to dodge the incoming shells.

"You have been quiet for the past six years, why come out now?"

"Let's just say...there has been interesting things going on" Dreadnought Princess didn't give a direct answer

"So you decided to toy with ship girls recently? Is that it?" Tirpitz asked

"Heh~ How did you know?"

"The way you aggressively attacked and toyed with them, I suspected it was you. Besides...the description of the Abyssal added to it. Now I know my guess is right"

"I was bored so I decided to have some fun. Good thing I did since you came out. If only I've known you would come out, I should have done it sooner!"

Dreadnought Princess fired more salvos with two shells directly hitting and damaging Jintsuu.

"I could have gotten in Japan sooner, but the Americans' damn so called Enterprise gave me a setback!" Dreadnought Princess yelled out her frustration

After Tirpitz dodged a salvo, she isn't able to dodge the next one so the attack caused her to be moderately damaged.

"Hahaha! Your skills have rusted - I'm disappointed! I prefer the old Tirpitz...!"

The Princess ignores the other ship girls firing at her and focused on a damaged Tirpitz. She knows her armor is resilient to most attacks.

"Maybe you should have let your sister fight? She would have put up a better fight like she did when she saved your sorry behind back in the north!"

Dreadnought Princess taunted the Tirpitz who refuses to stay down even in a damaged state. She screamed as she opened fire her main guns against an enemy, something she hasn't done for a long time

(I can't beat Dreadnought Princess...the way I am. No matter what I do...I'll always be inferior...compared to _her_...)

She could barely remain conscious after that critical shot at her. As she suffers from damages and injuries, negativity took over her. That negativity is her insecurity.

"To think you're the same class as her. Your old admiral must have been disappointed. Hahahaha!" She continued to taunt Tirpitz

"I'm not...like _her_. Stop...comparing me...to _her..._ "

Spacing out after Dreadnought Princess' words cut deeply. As Tirpitz begins to hear voices in her head, Dreadnought Princess takes the opportunity to finish of an incapacitated Tirpitz.

"Fire!"

Kirishima and the others fired upon Dreadnought Princess all at once, getting her attention.

"Tir-chan, you're heavily damaged! We have to retreat!" Iowa rushed to Tirpitz

"..." Tirpitz mumbles something under her breath

Tirpitz snapped back to reality when Iowa slapped her across the face.

"We have to retreat!"

"..."

Seeing herself heavily damaged and what's going on, she regains her usual serious composure.

"This is a battle we can't win for the time being. For now we have to retreat!"

Tirpitz ordered a retreat seeing how they are no match for Dreadnought Princess. Besides, Tirpitz, who is the flagship, got heavily damaged.

"Eat this, poi!" Yuudachi launched torpedoes

Choukai and Ayanami did the same. The torpedoes from three ships struck the Princess' monstrous pet, damaging it.

"Kratos!"

As she worried for the monstrous rigging she called "Kratos", the ship girls have begun to retreat. The ship girls utilized their speed and the stormy weather to their advantage in order to outrun their enemy, but Dreadnought Princess refuses to let them escape that easily. She gave chase to the fleeing ship girls in the heavy rain.

"Dreadnought Princess is still after us" Jintsuu looked behind

"Tch! She's persistent" Iowa clicked her tongue

"She won't stop unless we're all good as dead...or unless we outrun her"

Annoyed at how Dreadnought Princess won't simply let them escape that easily, Tirpitz positioned herself and launched her torpedoes. Dreadnought Princess dodged them, but Kirishima's shells took her by surprise and got hit in the process.

"Argh!"

As she almost stumbles, Dreadnought Princess growled and gave chase. Unfortunately for her, she lost sight of the ship girls in the storm due to their speed.

"Grr! She escaped again! She and those ship girls will pay for this!"

She cursed as she stopped in one place after she lost the fleet. She cursed out of fury and frustration, losing her prey she long waited to finish off.

 **Maizuru naval district...**

After successfully escaping from Dreadnought Princess, they immediately returned to the naval base where Tirpitz had to go for repair as soon as she returned due to the damages she sustained.

"Dreadnought Princess..." Nagato takes a deep sigh

"You seem very troubled, secretary ship"

Warspite noticed as she drinks tea while comfortably sitting on the sofa.

"Warspite..."

"It's been a long time since the admiral and that Abyssal fought. It's been twelve years"

"What do you mean?" Nagato straightened her back

"It's a bit of a long story, but the admiral fought her her back in Norway. She would have sunk if Bismarck didn't arrive in time"

"I...didn't know that"

Even though Nagato is genuinely surprised, she knows her admiral doesn't disclose certain parts of her past, even to Nagato.

"I'm sure Dreadnought Princess is upset she failed to sink the same ship girl twice"

"How much do you know?" Nagato wanted to know

"I can't say for certain. The admiral is secretive and clearly doesn't like speaking about her past"

Warspite told Nagato how even she doesn't know all about the admiral, but she does know how she acts and behaves because of their long history.

"What I know is that right after the encounter with Dreadnought Princess, she showed a small part of what she truly felt deep inside"

"What do you mean by that?" Nagato raised an eyebrow

"For instance, while she cares for her older sister, in a way, the admiral did feel a bit...distant towards her"

"..."

"I can understand that as biological siblings and the same time sister ships they have a very close relationship, but not all relationships always go well"

(The admiral harbors negative feelings towards Bismarck. I just fear how it would affect the admiral once it gets worse)

Warspite recalled a time where while Bismarck boasted about the last battle to some ship girls, Tirpitz clenched her fists and briefly held the tip of her cap before walking away.

 **Repair docks...**

Bothered by awful voices from her memories, Tirpitz woke up from the nightmare. She sighed in relief as it was just a dream. Still, how Dreadnought Princess rained a barrage of shells at her until she's heavily damaged wasn't a dream.

"She's back...and she wants me dead. Great..."

Alone inside the bath, she enjoys the peace and quiet as she rests until she's fully repaired.

"I hate it when she kept reminding me"

Tirpitz leaned on the side of the pool as she couldn't erase from her mind about Dreadnought Princess' taunting on her. As she closed her eyes to sleep for a moment, someone barged in.

"Tirpitz!"

Bismarck yelled at the top of her lungs waking Tirpitz up and rushed into the pool, not caring if she is soaking herself.

"I heard what happened. I rushed as fast as I can!"

"Then you know I got pummeled badly and had to limp back to the base"

While she's annoyed how she is disturbed, she knows Bismarck is just overly worried again.

"You should have taken me with you. You could have sunk!" Bismarck shakes Tirpitz

"I prefer if I didn't..." Tirpitz mumbles

"..."

"Sis?"

"I'm just glad you're alright. I would lose it if something bad happened to you"

Bismarck tightly hugged Tirpitz, almost suffocating her. Tirpitz, on the other hand, just pats her back.

"I'm fine. I won't sink that easily, you know"

"Still you could have sunk..."

"...but I didn't. Sis, I know you're just worried, but it will be alright. I won't let what happened many years ago be repeated. Not this time"

As Bismarck lets go of her, she looked at Tirpitz as if she's going to cry at any moment. To calm her down, Tirpitz pets her head, which surprisingly worked.

"It's going to be alright. I'm alright, okay?"

"Y-yeah. I'm just glad I didn't lose my little sister...again"

Bismarck hugged her again and Tirpitz just let her so she wouldn't cry. Outside, certain "affectionate' ship girls are gritting their teeth. Most notably are Kongou, Iowa, and surprisingly...Prinz Eugen.

"Kuuuuh! I'm so jealous, desu" Kongou gritted her teeth

"Maybe I should have been heavily damaged too so I can be in the bath too" Iowa regretted

"I wish I was in Bismarck-neesan's place instead" Prinz Eugen bit her thumb

Behind them is a furious Gangut who found the three ship girls leering with jealousy just outside the bath.

"Firing squad for all of you..."

She threatened the three as she cracks her knuckles. The three ship girls felt Gangut's menacing aura and became frozen in place.

* * *

 **EXTRA**

After the encounter with Dreadnought Princess, she resumes her daily duties as an admiral while still thinking about the incident.

"Dreadnought Princess..."

She thought about Dreadnought Princess' taunting the other day and slapped herself, trying to forget about it.

 _Tirpitz...why do you keep pushing yourself too hard?_

A gentle voice echoed inside her head. It originated from a memory more than twelve years ago. It was the voice of "a ship who was never given chance to be born". There were several of them, but the voice is from Yuki, the Project or Research shipgirl who was based on Project A-150 also known as "Super Yamato".

I feel like there's something I need to prove. Both to myself and to other people...

 _There's nothing you need to prove to anyone, Tirpitz..._

Yuki giggled as she gave Tirpitz a cup of fresh tea, but it didn't lightened Tirpitz's mood one bit. She's still wearing that depressed expression.

 _Just because you're the Bismarck's younger sister doesn't mean you have to be like her_

 _I can't help it. Everyone, specially my superiors keep comparing me to her. Everyone...just..._

 _You're insecure because they hay have high expectations for you, but you doubt yourself. I get that_

 _Yuki...?_

As the supposed successor to the Yamato class, everyone thinks I should be a 'legend' like my big sisters

 _Yuki gently reached out her hand and pressed her warm palms on Tirpitz's cheek._

 _Even so, I am my own person. I don't try to be someone else I'm not. You just can't because we are all different at what we do_

 _Yuki..._

 _Tirpitz. You don't need to meet anyone's expectations. Just be you...be Tirpitz. You can never do great things when you keep doubting yourself_

Moved by Yuki's words, Tirpitz finally smiles and slowly pressed her hand on Yuki's hand that is still touching her cheek.

 _Thank you..._

In return, Yuki smiles, something that always warms Tirpitz's heart. In the past, Tirpitz isn't always known to smile due to the "loneliness she perceived".

 _It looks like this is goodbye. Always take care of yourself, Tirpitz..._

...but then, a horrible memory slipped in. The skies were dark and they were in a battlefield. Yuki touched her cheek one last time, gazing at her with eyes shedding tears of farewell.

"...?!"

Getting back to the reality, Tirpitz drifted into her memories again until she snapped back at the sound of knocking. Jervies jumped inside the office while Ark Royal comes in next.

"Admiral~!" The energetic British girl grinned

"Tirpitz, there are a couple of Americans looking for you at the docks. That Iowa almost exploded when she met them"

"Must be Montana and Maine. They're scheduled to arrive today, but a little early" Tirpitz laughed

Ark Royal noticed how Tirpitz looked like she was crying before they came in and the way she speaks casually seems forced.

"Well I guess I have to greet those two. It's been along time after all"

Tipping off her cap, Tirpitz walks out the office as if she's in a hurry. Puzzled, Jervis looked up at Ark Royal.

"Why does darling looked so sad? Did someone die or something?" Jervis tilted her head

"..."

Ark Royal didn't reply. Instead, she left the office while Jervis followed after her, confused at the sudden change of mood. In the docks, Tirpitz meets the two new recruits in the base who is being tightly hugged by Iowa. Their necks are locked by Iowa's arms to the point they looked like they're suffocating.

"It's good to see familiar faces..." Tirpitz removed her cap

"Tirpitz...!"

The two noticed her and they all rushed to her. They're both glad to see an old comrade and so does Tirpitz herself.

"It's been a long time" Montana laughed

"Yeah. I could say the same thing"

The two shake hands, showing familiarity to each other. They're clearly pleased to see each other.

"While I'm glad you're posted in my base, you didn't have to openly yell I'm Tirpitz to your admiral"

"Hahahaha! It's fine. Not a single person knows your secret. Admiral Charland thinks we're joking anyway"

"Big sis Iowa told us everything so we learned about your situation" Maine joined in the conversation

"Even if you're not on active duty anymore, a comrade is still a comrade. Maine and I are looking forward to work with you...admiral" Montana saluted

"Y-yeah" Maine saluted too

"I'm looking forward to that too" Tirpitz saluted

As old comrades share a laugh together, Iowa couldn't contain herself and joined in with the fun. She grabbed both Tirpitz and Montana, suffocating the two out of joy.

"Big sis!" Maine worried

"Let's celebrate and have a drink tonight!"

Iowa laughed while she continued to suffocate the two battleships who are struggling to break free. While they celebrate, they are unaware of the danger that's about to come.


	5. Secrets to be told

**Author:** One thing I could say for this country is the non stop raining is annoying which is opposite to Japan right now. Because of it, I can't even get out of my house since it just keeps raining all day.

In a future chapter, can't say if it's near, but someone is going to betray someone. It's going to be a shipgirl though. Also the two sisters are going to have a bit of a conflict...in the future too.

* * *

 _The bitter feelings from the past..._

Raining and alone. I held my bleeding shoulder while I glare at the Abyssal looking down at me with sadistic eyes. It's because of the ambush the fleet got scattered...and I strayed a bit far.

"Hahahaha! You lasted long against me. I admire you, ship girl Tirpitz. You're resilient, but not as powerful as me"

Dreadnought Princess. A powerful Abyssal battleship who is known for her destructive firepower and heavy armor.

(Turret Dora and one of my torpedo tubes are disabled. I...can't win against someone like her...)

Even if I knew I could never win against someone like her, I still stood up. I mustered the little strength I have left and readied my cannon.

"Heh~ You're still going to fight me even if you can't win. You're brave, but stupid!"

"I am a battleship of the Kriegsmarine. And in my navy...we fight to the last shell!"

In the Kriegsmarine, it is instilled in our thoughts to fight to the last breath. I would always be told to die rather than surrender. I never questioned the ideology of my navy because...I am just a soldier.

"You chose to fight to the death. Amusing~"

"It's the fate of ship girls like me. To fight to the death in this war. It's a cruel fate given to us the moment we were born" I told her

"You know I find you interesting...too bad I have to sink you!"

She fired all her guns at once and I barely dodged them. My engines are already pushed to the limit.

(I never wanted to fight in this war. I never...wanted this fate!)

I screamed in my head as she kept raining shells at me. I'm running out of stamina.

"Hahaha! That's it! Fight to the death!" She laughed sadistically

"Damn it! Is this where I'm going to sink...?"

I couldn't escape her as my damages engines cut down my maximum speed. Still, I kept firing at her even if one of my turrets are torpedo tubes are knocked out.

"Good! That's it! Ahahahaha!" She took little damage after I landed several direct hits

Amidst the stormy rain, all I can hear is the exchange of our cannon fire. I continued to retaliate as I scream in this rainy battlefield.

"Ggh!" A shells directly hit me

I received heavy damage. One more direct hit and I'm definitely done for.

"Couldn't repair...damn it"

"Any last words, lonely Queen of the North!"

"I'm already tired...of this cruel fate..."

I couldn't ran away anymore. I just lost the strength to do so. I just hopelessly stood on my knees while I wait for my end. I can't do anything anymore. It will take a miracle for me to get out alive.

"Sis..."

As I feel the heavy rain dripping on me...I looked in surprise when shells exploded upon impact on Dreadnought Princess. More shells are fired at her.

"Just who..."

Even if my consciousness is beginning to fade, I turned to look at who opened fire.

"Ah. It's my sister..."

She opened fire at the Abyssal, screaming furiously.

"You will not sink my sister, Abyssal! Not while I'm still alive!" Sis yelled

"Stupid shipgirl!"

"It's Bismarck. I am Bismarck!"

Sis...looked amazing fighting, isn't she? Everyone admires her...because she had done so many things worth praising.

"You'll pay for interfering from killing this prey, stupid ship girl!"

"I said I am Bismarck and that prey is my little sister, bitch!"

As she keeps firing at Dreadnought Princess, more shells went flying at the Abyssal. The rest of the fleet arrived, huh. What a stupid miracle...

"Argh! Damn all of you!"

Before the other ship girls can get any closer, Dreadnought Princess fired all of her cannons erratically before fleeing.

"Why is it so dark...?" I asked myself

Ah. It's my mind starting to go blank. I think I'm going to pass out soon.

"Tirpitz!"

My sister rushed to me and grabbed both of my shoulders, shouting at me.

"Can you hear me? Say something!"

"Sis..." I couldn't see her clearly

"Are you alright...?"

"I'm...alright..."

I weakly answered. I'm losing strength to stay conscious. The rain feels so cold...

"Hey. Why does...it feel so cold...all of a sudden?"

My head and body feels lighter. I'm at my limit. Guess I'll pass out...here.

"Tirpitz! Tirpitz!"

Before I pass out, I can hear sis calling me out several times before my senses stopped feeling anything.

* * *

Curenly away from her base, Tirpitz visits a hospital to speak with an injured injured rear admiral, one of the many injured during the bombardment in the Saiki bay anchorage.

"Guten tag, rear admiral"

Tirpitz enters the hospital room and tipped off her cap, something she often do as a greeting.

"A-admiral Schwarze..."

Outside of her naval base, Tirpitz is referred by her name as an admiral- admiral Suveran Schwarze. It's used by people who doesn't know her real identity.

"How are you doing, rear admiral"

"I-I'm fine. The doctors said my injuries are almost healed. They said said it was unusual for my deep wounds to heal so fast he he he" The rear admiral scratched her cheek

"I see. It's good that you're recovering...after that"

Admiral Schwarze removed her cap and smiled towards the recovering patient.

"Rear admiral, if it's okay, may I ask about the incident the three days ago?"

"Yeah. Sure..." The woman nodded

Admiral Schwarze grabbed a nearby chair and grabbed it, sitting near the patient.

"Rear admiral Rikawa, what exactly happened at Saiki bay anchorage?"

"A monster..." The rear admiral lowered her head

"A monster?"

"It was an Abyssal. A Princess one at that!"

Rear admiral Rikawa clenched her fists, her eyes filled with horror and anger. Even if admiral Schwarze noticed this, the latter remained stoic.

"Is this the one?" Admiral Schwarze showed her a picture

"..." The rear admiral nodded

"This was taken by a the light carrier Ryuujou, one of the Sasebo girls that responded to the distress call"

In the photo is Fast battleship Princess, the Abyssal form of the admiral's twelve year dead friend...Scharnhorst.

"Fast battleship Princess. She...attacked the anchorage..."

The rear admiral shook, remembering the terror she learned that day. She couldn't forget how Fast battleship Princess destroyed the coastal defenses like it was made out of paper.

"Hu...mans..." The Abyssal groaned

Rear admiral Rikawa remembered how Fast battleship Princess bombarded the anchorage killing several men. With her own eyes, she saw the Abyssal walk on land.

"No...way...No way...an Abyssal..." She couldn't move, frozen by fear

An Abyssal, worse...a Princess class at that. Her glowing red eyes leered at the terrified rear admiral. Emotionless eyes looking down at the human...

"Your fault...argh...their fault..." Fast battleship Princess growled

"..." Rear admiral Rikawa couldn't say anything, suffocated by fear

"..."

Fast battleship Princess saw the terrified woman wearing a white naval uniform.

"That uniform..."

"...?!"

"Where is-"

As Fast battleship Princess stretched out her hand. Just as the tip of her fingers touched the rear admiral's cheek, she backed away as if she felt something.

"You...! What-"

Her words are cut off again when the Abyssal turned around. Carrier borne aircrafts flew on the sky. Realizing it belongs to ship girls, the Abyssal fled from the anchorage.

"It's like she's looking for something...or someone. She kept asking 'where', but I don't know"

"..."

"It was the first time I ever saw a Princess up close. It was...horrifying. Those human looking Abyssals...their power is far beyond normal Abyssals"

Admiral Schwarze saw horror in the young woman's eyes. Those eyes...they reminded her of how she felt when she first saw an Abyssal.

(Mom...dad...) She thought about the traumatic event of her childhood

The admiral isn't surprised why the admiral looks traumatized after seeing an Abyssal up close. Most people felt the same. The admiral knows since she saw many people break down.

"Admiral, if those admirals reach mainland, then we're all done for!"

Still shaken by fear, rear admiral Rikawa grabbed admiral Schwarze's hand. The moment rear admiral Rikawa touched the admiral's hand, it felt like she saw something inside the admiral's consciousness.

"...?!"

The rear admiral found herself standing in an inner world. The sky is and the water she's standing on are bathed in crimson and her surroundings are eternally dark. She's also surrounded by the silhouettes of eternally falling warships wrecks and debris.

"W-what...is that?!"

Wrapped and bound by chains a white figure with medium length wearing white and black uniform that partially resembles Tirpitz's uniform is in a fetal position and obviously in a deep slumber.

"Admiral Schwarze?"

Even if the being is deeply asleep beneath the surface of the water, she recognized the white being to closely resemble the admiral.

"Is that...the admiral?"

The pale figure is actually "the beast" peacefully and deeply asleep, but the rear admiral doesn't know that. All she knows is that there's a pale human like being there that closely resembles the admiral...

"She looks like the admiral..."

As her hand slowly reached out to the dormant Abyssal, she caught a brief glimpse of its thoughts. As she is about to call out its name, she felt a powerful force pulling her away.

"W-what the-!"

She doesn't know what it is, but something forced her out of the consciousness that isn't hers, like she's an unwelcome visitor being kicked out of some sort.

"Aaah!" She stood up

(That was strange...) Admiral Schwarze squeezed her hands

Still, she felt something...familiar the moment the rear admiral touched her. It's close to feeling a jolt of electricity. What she doesn't understand is why her instinct sensed danger.

"A...b-beast...?!"

"...?!"

"I-I'm sorry, admiral. I don't know why I said that. I'm also sorry for acting inappropriately!"

The rear admiral apologized while the admiral herself is a bit confused. She doesn't know what the rear admiral is apologizing for.

"It's just that I felt like you're someone else. It sounds stupid...but I saw a white monster that kind of looks like you"

"..." Admiral Schwarze lowered her head

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or anything. Please forget what I said, admiral!"

"Don't worry. It seems you're still shocked after what happened. I'll speak to you again when you recover"

The admiral faked a smile and reassured her, something rear admiral Rikawa noticed.

"Now then. I'll be taking my leave. Get a good rest"

"Y-yes"

Admiral Schwarze then left the room. She then looked at her left hand, the hand the rear admiral touched and grabbed.

(Rear admiral Rikawa Isomi. That person...there's something unusual about her)

She suspected about rear admiral Rikawa, but doesn't seem to be very concerned about it. Sighing, she took her leave, still baffled about what happened earlier.

 **Maizuru naval district...**

Still thinking about what happened at the hospital earlier, Tirpitz returned to her base thinking she needed time to relax.

"The past few days have been stressful for me"

Peace and quiet is the first thing on Tirpitz's mind. The naval base is lively as usual which is a relief for her. Back in her early days, when she would leave for a business trip, she would sometimes come back only to find the base in chaos.

"Same as ever..."

As Tirpitz is walking, she spots the submarine girls trying to pull I-58 away from the pole she is clinging into.

"I don't want to Orel anymore, dechi"

"Iku, Hachi, and Imuya are on a sortie. So it's our turn to Orel" I-400 reminded I-58

Even the combined effort of the I-400, I-401, I-13, and I-14 has a hard time pulling a persistent I-58. Laughing, Tirpitz let the submarine girls handle it while she heads for the office.

"...?"

In the wharf, Tirpitz finds Warspite sitting by and blankly gazing at the sky. Her long blonde hair, being gently blown by the passing breeze.

"Warspite..." She approached her

"Admiral?"

The Grand old Lady is occupied in her thoughts she didn't notice Tirpitz approaching her until she called out her name. Just by looking at Warspite, Tirpitz noticed a speck of sadness, something she sometimes sees in Warspite.

"How was your visit?" Warspite asked

"Unusual"

"Unusual? Why?"

"It's hard to explain..."

The thing Tirpitz views unusual in her visit is when the rear admiral touched her and she felt something...familiar. Yet this feeling can't be simply described by words alone. It's impossible to verbally describe the feeling of something 'invading' her thoughts.

"Admiral, may I ask you something?"

"Hmm?"

"Ever since the encounter with Dreadnought Princess, you've been acting a bit...different"

"Different?" Tirpitz doesn't know what Warspite means

"For the past few days...you've been quiet and distant. You're suppressing something, aren't you?"

When Warspite asked, Tirpitz looked away, refusing to answer that. Because of this, Warspite touched her cheeks and slowly make her face her and looked at her right in the eyes.

"This is just like your past self, admiral. What is it you're keeping inside your heart?"

"...bitter feelings"

Tirpitz honestly answered, knowing Warspite won't let her lie. Besides, the veteran battleship's eyes are urging her to speak honestly. Persuasion is something Warspite excels at.

"When I faced Dreadnought Princess, I felt...scared. I was scared to sink and become that monster again. I was scared to hurt my sister, the girls here...and innocent people...again"

"There's more to it, isn't it?"

"That Abyssal taunted me...the truth. It made me hate myself all over again"

Tirpitz clenched her fists, but Warspite calmed her down by putting her hands on top of Tirpitz's hands.

"It reminded me how everyone in the navy viewed me. They wanted me to be at the same level as my older sister...to be as strong as her, but I'm not like her. I could never be like her..."

"..."

"I feel bitter about it. Those people kept toying with my emotions...molding these bitter feelings inside me. It does hurt me to be living in the shadow of my older sister who is better than me"

Tirpitz could never forget how back in the Kriegsmarine, Bismarck is always viewed and respected with high regard. It's because of it, Tirpitz is always pressured with everyone's expectations. She also developed insecurity because of the people around her.

"To think I would feel insecure because of my sister. It's stupid isn't it?"

"..."

"Everyone would always compare me to her, but I don't pay attention to them. I don't want to hate my sister so I had to suppress my emotions most the time. Right before I knew it...I became cold and distant to others"

Warspite can understand how Tirpitz feels. Since Bismarck is the pride of the Kriegsmarine, there are people who expects the younger sister to be just like the older sister.

"I was able to somewhat overcome it because of Scharnhorst. She taught me how I should try being myself and not be like others. She taught me...I don't have anything to prove to anyone...because I should be proud of who I am"

Another unforgettable memory is back when Scharnhorst is Tirpitz's unusual source for guidance. She was a reliable friend to Tirpitz and a caring older sister to Gneisnau.

"...but now she's gone...and I'm still here. Her sinking made me blame myself for what happened. It made me think...what good of a ship girl am I if I can't even protect my best friend?"

"It's not your fault" Warspite reminded her

"I know that, but that dreadful battle still haunts me"

The dreadful battle Tirpitz is referring to was the battle of North cape in which a mistake caused the sinking of a dear friend of hers.

"Scharnhorst is out there...as an Abyssal. That's why...I'll save her...this time"

"Admiral..."

"Warspite, I don't want to lose anyone important to me anymore. I just can't best losing anyone...anymore"

Filled with emotions, Tirpitz embraced Warspite so she would cry. Even though Warspite feels a bit awkward, she comforts her.

"There, there. We all don't want to lose someone precious to us. I lost Valiant, I won't lost another"

"..."

"Your friend is right, you know. You don't have anything to prove because after the challenges you overcame...you grew into a wonderful person...kind of like Bismarck"

Warspite further comforted Tirpitz who isn't good with handling sadness, but have more control compared to Bismarck.

"Warspite, I-"

Tirpitz stopped when she heard a clicking sound. The two turned to look and saw a nervous Aoba who had just took a picture of them.

"Hehehe...sorry to ruin your moment?"

"..."

It's definitely obvious Aoba took a stolen shot for her 'story' as it's the heavy cruiser's habit.

"I'm not trying to get a scoop or anything if that's what your thinking, admiral. So I'll be on my way-"

"Aaaooobaaaa!"

Tirpitz stood up and glared at Aoba, seething with anger. Aoba ran as fast as she could with a furious German battleship pursuing her.

"Come back here, Aoba! I'l have you eat my main guns and torpedoes!"

"Eeeek!"

Aoba pushed her legs to the limit and tried to outran her furious admiral. The two swiftly ran past shipgirls such as the Sendai class and CarDiv 02.

* * *

 **EXTRA**

In one of the four main naval base of the Japanese navy, a young woman in her early twenties is seen highly focused on the papers scattered on his desk. A familiar figure then entered the office.

"..."

"Admiral..."

The shipgirl Aquila looks worried for her admiral who's been silently staring at the files and picture for ten minutes now.

"I am so going to die ahahaha"

"...?" Aquila is confused

"No one can know about this. If Suveran finds out about this, I'm sure she'd be upset...no, really angry"

The pictures the admiral is looking at are pictures of both admiral Suveran Schwarze and her past pictures as Tirpitz.

"Where did these pictures come from, admiral?"

Aquila held two different pictures, one is from the present and one is from the past. One picture shows "the admiral side" and the other one shows "the shipgirl side".

"It came along with a...present. An anonymous person delivered and just left it this morning...along with a head of some dead foreigner"

"...?!"

"The sick bastard even sent pictures" The admiral showed a few pictures of how the man was slowly killed

While Aquila is shocked, her admiral only looks disturbed and unsettled, the mere thought remember seeing the head of a dead man delivered to her is really...disturbing. Not to mention about the pictures of his gruesome death.

"I had Sealion dispose of the head somewhere"

The female admiral shuddered while Aquila covered her mouth with her hands.

"According to the note attached to the package, that dead guy dug information about Suveran...but this mystery person killed him and stole the information"

"And sent it to you?" Aquila is confused

It's hard to believe, but she knows her admiral isn't lying. The admiral then handed the note that was attached to the horrible package to Aquila for her to read.

 _I would have sent it to "the other guy", but wolfpacks are hard to shake off so I'm sending it to you, another admiral._

 _The unfortunate guy who died a horrible death found something he shouldn't have found in the first place._

 _I can't afford for that admiral's secret to be known to them. It would ruin what I had planned and worked for._

 _This information is very sensitive, especially to that admiral, so I suggest you don't do something stupid by revealing them._

 _If you do happen to reveal them, you would suffer the same fate as that worthless Union agent._

 _I suggest you let "her" know someone out there is after her. It won't be long before the truth is unveiled._

 _Well I would do it myself, but I have other things to take care off...and I can't have them finding out a traitor like me._

Aquila returned the note, still confused. The sender's motives makes both of them questioned what would come out of this.

"I don't know what this person wants and why he or she sent it to me, but we can't let this be known by anyone"

The admiral referred to the documents detailing the reason behind the pictures. The pictures of both the ship girl "Tirpitz" and Maizuru naval district's admiral.

"Suveran will be in big trouble if anyone, specially in the navy finds out about this. And I don't want that to happen" The admiral begins to sweat

"That person is out there, playing us in a game...probably" Aquila gulped

"..."

"You don't look worried at all, admiral"

"Of course I'm worried. The head of a dead guy and these pictures successfully scarred me for life"

The admiral dryly laughed, barely hiding how she found such things a bit disturbing, but it didn't inflicted much terror in her compared to how most people would feel. She couldn't get the image of the severed head with a terrified face, refusing to imagine his horrible death...which will still scar her for life.

"What are you going to do, admiral?"

"What else? Have _her_ know that someone out there wants to know who she really is"

The admiral returned the pictures and papers inside the envelope and hid it inside one of her desk's drawers.


	6. One problem to another

**Author:** Within this month, uploading chapters will be slower since I have to deal with real life responsibilities. Also the Summer 2018 event will be on late August so my focus will shift during that time.

 **NOTE:** Tirpitz's sinking in Norway will be discussed in the next chapter. Also someone will get badly hurt...along with a bit of foreshadowing.

* * *

 _An old enemy comes back..._

Concerned about what recently happened, Tirpitz's hands tensed up just by looking at what Sasebo's admiral gave her.

"Here I thought there's no evidence of past left..."

The envelope contained a copy of her records and several photos. What concerns her is not the photos in the present, but of the past. She is alarmed to see there are still photos of her back when she was an active ship girl.

"So what are you planning to do now?"

Ark Royal, who is just sitting and casually reading a book, ceased her current activity and approached the admiral. She picked up a photo, one from the past.

"If someone like those traitorous humans find out...it will be big trouble" Tirpitz took the photo Ark Royal is waving

"Why is that?"

"There's the issue with the certain Russians. I've found things they wouldn't want getting out. They'll have me killed as soon as possible"

Tirpitz knows very well how" those from the Union" tend to think, so she knows they wouldn't hesitate to have her killed at the sign of the slightest suspicion.

"I'm surprised no one found out who you are for the past six years. I mean how come no one suspected you back then? I know I would have"

Ark Royal cited how she would have suspected about Tirpitz's identity if she worked for the Japanese. Which loosely implied the Japanese navy are either ignorant or their guard must be light.

"Saki - Sasebo's admiral said someone sent it to her...along with a severed head. Not a single shipgirl in her base saw who left the package"

"Wait - did you say severed head?"

"Yeah" Tirpitz nodded

The admiral responded as if the fact a severed head inside a box isn't something to be surprised about. Then again, death isn't a new concept to Tirpitz as she had witnessed it countless times and experienced it herself.

"I had Tashkent find out the identity of the dead guy"

"Did your destroyer found something?"

"She did. Apparently it's some guy working for the Union. The same Union who - Ah forget it"

Tirpitz didn't continue what she's about to say, knowing Ark Royal is present.

"Basically they're horrible people who are worse than Abyssals. Not just them, but my traitorous superior who died before I got more information"

While Tirpitz resents some humans due to their selfish and greedy nature, much like her Abyssal self, she still trust humans as much as she trusts her shipgirls.

"So what are you going to do next?" Ark Royal crossed her arms

"I have to make sure this information doesn't get out. If it does, I'm screwed..."

"Being an admiral sure is stressful, huh"

"Dreadnought Princess is still out there, rampaging in the open seas. I have to deal with her while dealing with this"

As Tirpitz rests her back, already stressed with two major problems, she felt a sharp headache.

"Tirpitz?"

"It's fine. Just a headache..."

She ignored the pain, thinking it's her mind reacting to her current situation and problems.

 **Later...**

Straightening her back, Gangut walks by and happens to see Bismarck enjoying the sea breeze.

"Hey, Bismarck" She waves her hand

"Oh, Gangut? What's up?" Bismarck places her hands on her hips

"Have you seen, Tirpitz? Been looking for her for a while now"

"Ah. She said she's going out for a while to talk to Sasebo's admiral"

Bismarck tilted her head and scratched her head.

"She's been going out lately...even though she's not the type to do so frequently"

Gangut walked closer towards Bismarck, with her hands tucked in her skirt's pockets.

"Tirpitz is an admiral now so it's probably about business in the navy"

"I know that, but don't you think she's been acting odd lately?"

She expresses her concern to Bismarck since she thought the older sister could probably understand.

"I don't know about that, but I guess she's been acting differently lately"

"Do you know why?" Gangut asked

Bismarck placed her hand on her chin, recalling a recent memory. She overheard Tirpitz having a suspicious conversation with Ark Royal.

"If anything, it's probably about an operation or something. Tirpitz is always stressed about her duties"

Bismarck didn't bother mentioning about it as she lacks details on what is it about.

"Tirpitz does things without really explaining. Even though she's the type to know what she's doing, I can't understand her sometimes..."

"You and I both" Bismarck chuckled

In the past, Gangut never personally met Bismarck, but heard a lot about her from Tirpitz.

"You two sisters resemble each other. So I'm surprised no one ever asked if you two are related" Gangut smirked

"It's probably she can be cold and serious most of the time no one noticed it" Bismarck laughed

As they share a friendly laugh, the two enjoyed the peacefulness and nice weather.

"You're Tirpitz's partner back in Russia, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Tirpitz barely talked about her time in Russia. Whenever I would ask her, she would dodge the question"

"..."

Gangut's mood turned serious when Bismarck mentioned about Russia. She's trying to hold down her own emotions.

"Did something happened in Russia? I have feeling something bad happened so she doesn't like talking about it"

"..." Gangut's lips is shaking

"Gangut?"

"She went through...horrible things...because of me"

Gangut weakly mutterer, her tone clearly both furious yet filled with sadness.

"Horrible? Gangut, did something happened?"

"..."

"Gangut!"

Bismarck grabbed Gangut's shoulders, with the latter reluctant to answer Bismarck

"Bismarck, the truth is-"

"Comrade!"

Tashkent interrupted their conversation as she showed up, cutting their moment.

"There are you are, comrade Gangut! I've been looking for you"

The Russian destroyer laughs as she pats Gangut's shoulders, confusing the two. Her appearance is suspiciously timely and sudden, as if it's on purpose.

"Tashkent?" Gangut is confused

"I'm sorry for interrupting the moment, but I have important business with you, comrade. So we must go now!"

Tashkent quickly grabs Gangut's wrist and drag her away, displaying unusual strength for a destroyer. Even if Bismarck is confused, she thought how Tashkent is like putting up a fake smile.

"What as was that all about...?"

Bismarck just scratched her cheek when Gangut dragged the confused Russian battleship away.

"T-Tashkent, slow down...!"

A few seconds later, Tashkent stops and let go of Gangut, but she doesn't face her.

"Comrade, that was a really close one, you know. You might have slipped unnecessary words"

Tashkent turned her head around and brightly smiled, but Gangut can tell it's forced.

"What? Tashkent?"

"You should be careful on what you're going to say. The last thing the admiral wants right now is her older sister finding out unnecessary things"

Tashkent tilted her head as her hand gestured in a random manner, as if she's joking.

"Why so?"

"Let's just the admiral is currently preoccupied with several problems and the last thing she needs is a headache..."

"I still don't get it" Gangut grunted

"It means think first before you first, comrade Gangut. It will probably save your life"

Tashkent's expression grew grimmer and darker, stating a serious warning to Gangut.

"...?!"

"Now then, I have an expedition to attend to~"

Tashkent walked away, leaving a shaken and speechless Gangut who just reacted by clenching her fists and biting her lip.

 **The next day...**

Nagato, leading the main fleet, sorties around the area of Sea of Japan. It's because of the frequent Abyssal attacks lately, shipgirls of the naval districts are always actively sortieing.

"That's..."

About 28km north of the fleet, they can faintly see smoke rising up to the sky. The location of the thick, black smoke is one of Japan's supply point.

"A large ship?"

Nagato's radars detected the presence of a large ship, but can't exactly identify it.

"All ships, ready your main guns!"

The large, single ship detected is unlikely to be a shipgirl, so Nagato deduced it's an enemy ship.

"Enemy ship spotted. It's the Dreadnought Princess!" Zuikaku reported

"No other Abyssal are spotted. Dreadnought Princess has no escorts"

"In that case...CarDiv 05, launch preemptive airstrike!" Nagato ordered

"Roger that!"

With a nod, the crane sisters each took an arrow and pulled their bows, releasing the first wave of bombers.

"Hahahaha - huh?"

Dreadnought Princess enjoyed bombing the harbor when her radars detected a large amount of aircraft's heading her way. She turned to see aircrafts over the sky.

"Grrr! Ship girls!"

Dreadnought Princess opened fire, swatting the bombers above. Bombers dove towards her, dropping their payloads left to right. Even if the bombs only does minor damage to her, there's too many for one Abyssal battleship to handle.

(Aaaarrgh! They just keep coming!)

She turned her attention towards the shipgirl fleet aiming their main guns at her.

"Fire!"

"Let it rip!" Montana raised her hand

The battleships Nagato, Montana, and Maine all opened fire, with most of their armor piercing shells landing directly at the target.

"You think you can beat me that easily? Don't screw with me!"

Dreadnought Princess let loose her cannons as her 'pet' roars.

"Pya! She's angry" Sakawa dodged an incoming shell

"Don't let your guard down!" Yahagi reminded her

The fleet engaged the lone Abyssal, but even so...Dreadnought Princess can hold on her own despite the punishment she's taking.

"Tch! She's a tough one. She's tanking every shell I shoot at her"

Nagato admitted at how resilient their current opponent is. Still she kept firing, hoping one attack can penetrate through that thick armor.

"Keep blasting them to shreds, Kratos!" Dreadnought Princess grinned

Dreadnought Princess showed to the shipgirls what sets her apart from other Abyssals. Her terrifying firepower and seemingly impenetrable armor are the reasons why no one had succeeded in defeating her, not even the "ace of the U.S navy"

"I got you now!"

Seeing an opportunity, Dreadnought Princess quickly took it to open fire once again.

"Kyaa!" Maine is heavily damaged

"Maine!"

With the brief loss of focus, Nagato got struck by the shells too. Two shells scored a direct hit on Nagato, moderately damaging the Big Seven battleship.

"It's time to sleep with the fishes, shipgirl!"

As Nagato stands up, Dreadnought Princess readied her main guns, but as she is about to fire...

"...?!"

A shell landed on her monstrous rigging, damaging one of her turrets.

"Kratos!"

She worried for her monstrous rigging who screeched upon being shot. Furious, she turned to look at who shot her.

"You bitch!"

The one who fire at her is Battleship Water Demon, a fellow Abyssal battleship who can match her might on equal level.

"That battleship was one of the damn shipgirls who sunk me so she and those shipgirls are my prey!"

Battleship Water Demon cracked her knuckles, her thirst for blood boiling. Dreadnought Princess feels the same as shooting her like that is a challenge to a fight.

"How dare you ruin my fun? Because you hurt my Kratos...I'll rip you to shreds!"

Ignoring the shipgirls, Dreadnought Princess changed her target and aimed at Battleship Water Demon instead.

"Just the right timing. We'll see who's the stronger battleship!"

Battleship Water Demon gestured in provoking Dreadnought Princess to attack which the latter did. While the two Abyssals are occupied with shooting at each other, the ship girls are just there, confused and dumbfounded.

"Impossible. That's...Battleship Princess..." Nagato is couldn't believe her eyes

"It looks like she changed. Evolution? Abyssals are capable of such things as much as us shipgirls are capable of remodelling" Yahagi thought

"Flagship, what should we do? Engage or retreat?" Montana asked

"With their firepower and armor, we can't take them on both. It's a certain death if we engage them both"

She looked at everyone who are all damaged from the fight until Battleship Water Demon showed up.

"While they're busy trying to kill each other, we will retreat"

"Understood!"

By the flagship's order, the shipgirls starts retreating. They managed to evade certain death from two powerful Abyssals. Unknown to them, a certain submarine shadowed them.

 **Maizuru Naval district...**

After successfully returning , Nagato reported to her admiral about the sudden turn of events.

"Battleship Water Demon, huh. Not only we have one problem, now we have two!"

The appearance of those two in the same area will prove to be an obstacle not just to her, but to the rest of the shipgirls.

"Still...you said they were attacking each other?"

"It was Battleship Water Demon who opened fire first. Then they started shooting at each other"

Nagato confirmed. As much as it seemed impossible, it's the truth. Not all Abyssals "cooperate" with each other, so there's always a conflict.

"If they're this disorganized, then it's a good thing for us, but the fact the two of them are in within this area...will prove to be a huge problem"

"..."

"I'm just glad you girls somehow escaped...even if it's a bit odd..."

"We didn't know why they fought each other, but we didn't stay long to find out"

Tirpitz shrugged her shoulders as she sat on her chair to relax her back.

"Those aren't going to be our only problem. There's someone else..."

"Who...?"

"Central Princess...has started to move"

Fully aware of what Central Princess is capable of, Nagato reacted.

"Enterprise fought her, but her fleet was forced to retreat after sustaining heavy damage. Central Princess doesn't move unless it's necessary. So...what could have forced her to come out in the open?"

"Admiral?"

"I fought her a long time ago, once. Not as a shipgirl...but as a monster...an Abyssal"

Tirpitz's hands tensed up, resenting her memories as the beast of the north, the Abyssal that wreaked havoc in the Atlantic for four years.

"Even as an Abyssal, I lost to her...but I evaded capture when the Home fleet arrived"

"..."

"The first and last person to sent her running away in a humiliating defeat is the first shipgirl"

"The first shipgirl? Didn't she disappeared thirty years ago?"

"Yeah. That's why it's a bad omen when the most powerful Abyssal comes out in the open"

Nagato gulped, admitting even she doesn't want cone face to face with Central Princess herself.

"Anyway, since it's still uncertain if Central Princess will come out again or will she stay hidden for a long time again so we can rest easy...for now"

"I understand..."

Nagato nodded, understanding what her admiral wants to say, just by looking at her. As Nagato leaves the office, Ooyodo enters the office with an envelope.

"Ooyodo?"

"Admiral, you have a mail..."

Ooyodo hands over a neatly white envelope with an odd stamp at the back.

"Who sent this?"

"The sender is unknown, but it was directly addressed to you"

"I see. Thank you..."

Ooyodo saluted before she leaves the office. Alone, Tirpitz opens the letter and upon reading the scribbled words, she almost dropped the piece of paper.

"So it was you, huh? What game are you planning...?"

Tirpitz held herself back from crumpling the letter, restraining her emotions. The mere thought of what the "sender" wanted to say to her, made the German battleship tightly clench her fists.

 _...Arkhangelsk?_

* * *

 **EXTRA**

In the dead of night, slow and rhythmic footsteps echoed in the empty pier. Other than the footsteps, muffled whimpering and groaning can be heard along with sound of dragging and struggling. A young woman with medium length grey hair easily drags around an unknown foreign looking man whom she obviously had tied up and gagged.

"I was right to make a gambit. It was part of my positional play after all~"

Lifting him on his feet, she had him standing up at the edge of the pier, centimeters away from falling into the water. She then removed his gag to allow him to speak as she clearly couldn't speak with him with incoherent noises alone.

"Arkhangelsk, how can you betray the organization?!"

The shaking man spat those words at Arkhangelsk who has no interest at what he's saying.

"Betray? Hahahaha. How can I betray if I was never loyal in the first place?"

Despite her "boredom", she answered him directly...and honestly.

Her hand tightly clenched the man's collar, the only thing preventing him, whose feet are barely clinging on the ground, from drowning to his death.

"W-what?!"

"Don't you get it? I may be a dog, but I'm one hell of a ferocious dog. I can't be tamed that easily"

Arkhangelsk couldn't hold back her smile and her emotions as she had been itching loosen her grip, but she knows she can't do so just yet.

"W-what are you planning, you traitorous shipgirl?"

"The board had been opened. I had to move a piece forward so it would create a blockade. I wonder how she will react with the initiative I made"

Her victim doesn't understand what she had just said, but not that she cares whether he understood it or not. Arkhangelsk tilted her head, humming and looking at the side.

"You made a mistake wen you tried to get a fool's mate. That's not a very good tactic"

She finally loosened her grip, something she'd be meaning to do a few minutes ago. She watched the man struggling from his bindings as he drowns to his death.

"Now that we're in the middlegame, things will get more interesting"

Arkhangelsk kept speaking in a cryptic manner, but to her she's speaking in terms of the "game". She took a deep sigh of relief, a thorn has been pulled out the moment she finished it.

"A pawn are expandable, but I cannot not a single one to reach the other end of the board"

With her job done and one menial piece sacrificed for the later parts of the game, she walked away...only to stop after a few meters. She turned her head and crossed her arms.

"How odd. I'd never thought she'd sent a mere destroyer after me. No...rather...you went out on your own, didn't you?"

A figure is forced to step out when Arlhangelsk is already aware of an uninvited guest following her. She dislikes being followed and she gets easily annoyed by it.

"Russian destroyer...Tashkent, one of Maizuru's strongest destroyer. A seemingly loyal Union shipgirl when in reality, your loyalty lies to your beloved admiral"

Arlhangelsk laughs, mocking the Russian destroyer whose heart is racing right now. She knows how strong is Arkhangelsk and what she's capable of, but made the choice of entering the danger zone on her own.

"The admiral ordered me to avoid direct confrontation, but I can't simply do as you please...Arkhangelsk"

Tashkent faced Arkhangelsk directly, showing the battleship she isn't afraid to take on a ruthless and bloodthirsty killer like her.

"None of those idiots in the organization even realized you're passing information to Tirpitz right under their noses. Hahahaha they sure are stupid"

"I can never place my allegiance to the people who threatens my admiral and my comrades"

At first, Arkhangelsk softly laughs, but she broke into a maniacal laughter. She finds Tashkent caring for the one she cares about simply amusing.

"Hahahahaha! You reminded me of someone I know. Too bad she's dead though"

"I have business with a certain human. It took me a long time to find someone who never existed to begin with"

"A human?"

"Well this human possesses the power that was thought to be impossible. I needed that power for a checkmate"

"What do you want, Arkhangelsk?"

Arkhangelsk smiled, refusing to directly answer that. Rather, she changed the topic and turned the tables.

"...say, you know about the truth on why Scharnhorst sunk, right? Not to mention that A-150 Project shipgirl sunk for the same reason, right? That battle devastated Tirpitz, but she doesn't know it was a set up"

Guilty of it, Tashkent remained quiet. With a sinister yet sly facial expression, Arkhangelsk hummed before she spoke again.

"Those from the Union. It was their doing why the allied fleet was no longer at the target location. If the fleet wasn't so stupid, that Project shipgirl wouldn't have sacrificed herself"

Much like Arkhangelsk, Tashkent is aware of the truth behind the tragedy that cost the life of someone important to Tirpitz. Arkhangelsk toys with Tashkent's regret.

"You knew about the truth. Then...why did you remain quiet about it?"

"..."

"Well I can understand that. Tirpitz will never forgive the person who got her two of her closest friends killed. Even if it's a human..." Arkhangelsk laughs jokingly

"..." Tashkent still remains quiet

"Rather...you know what will happen if Tirpitz were to discover her beloved former admiral was the one who discarded her in the first place. That will surely...break her heart"

"You know nothing about my admiral, monster!"

"I still have a payback to settle, little destroyer"

Tashkent's lips shake when Arkhangelsk spoke out the truth and the possibilities. Arkhangelsk knows how to play the game more than anyone.

"What do you want from my admiral?"

Arkhangelsk smiled once again. After a moment of silence, she leaped forward, swift enough to unable Tashkent to defend herself in time. She grabbed the destroyer by the throat and pinned her against a container.

"Something she should have done a long time ago"

The deranged battleship replied, slowly strangling Tashkent. She shows little mercy, even to a Russian destroyer.

"For that to be happen, I need that clueless human for this board game"

"...K-kkh...! W...why?" Tashkent could barely breathe

"...because I have to make _a certain_ _beast_ come out"

"I...I...won't let you...do as you please, you abomination of an Abyssal!"

Tashkent struggled even if she has little to no chance of breaking free from Arkhangelsk's grasp. With an absolute grip, the Russian destroyer's struggle is rendered futile.

"I admire your love for your admiral...but I won't let anyone stand in my way"

Determined to accomplish her goals, Arkhangelsk is willing to go all ends to get what she wants. She pulled out a military knife and pointed it's edge towards Tashkent. Despite her vision dimming down, Tashkent can still see the serious intent and ruthlessness in Arkhangelsk.

"...not even a shipgirl"

"Ad...miral...I'm sorry...I failed..."

As Tashkent loses space to breathe, with the air going to her lungs became more constricted. She begins accepts her fate as she is cornered and facing seemingly "certain" death. She closes her eyes as Arkhangelsk raises her hand and drives the glinting blade towards her.


	7. Confrontation

**Author:** Next chapter will focus more around the shipgirls of the Maizuru naval district while the admiral is...temporarily out of commission. Starting next chapter, Tirpitz's past in Norway along with her past in Russia will be further explored, revealing more details with each chapter.

It's August 08. If I didn't browse through Reddit this morning, I would have forgotten it's Yamato's launch date which is her birthday! I commented to greet the first LSC ship on her birthday. She may not be the best battleship in WoWs, but I love using her and melting brain dead enemies with her 46cm guns.

* * *

 _This has gone too far..._

It's just another day in the naval base. Like on certain occasions, the admiral herself is away from her naval base, currently in a meeting.

"Damn. Where the hell is Tashkent? None of the little ones saw her since this morning"

Gangut removed her cap to scratch her head, a habit whenever she's frustrated. The feeling alone is visible on her face and how she grunts.

"Hey..."

As Gangut softly murmurs to herself, Bismarck happens to pass by and saw her looking somewhat frustrated and troubled.

"What's the matter? You look like you haven't drank vodka in days"

Bismarck jokingly remarks as joins Gangut in sitting even though the latter is clearly not in a good mood.

"Very funny, German...but that's not it. I've been looking for Tashkent, but not a single shipgirl saw her since this morning"

Gangut told Bismarck on what's currently frustrating her.

"Hmm...well I haven't seen her either"

"I'm getting a bit worried. Tashkent's been missing since this morning"

"Maybe she's on a sortie or expedition?" Bismarck thought

"I asked the secretary ship, but she said Tashkent isn't assigned to any sortie or expeditions today"

"Hmm..."

It is indeed unusual for Tashkent to be mysteriously missing since this morning and no one had seen her nor know where she is.

"I want to ask Tirpitz too, but she's on a meeting...and she won't be back till later"

As a friend, Bismarck wishes to help Gangut in resolving this mystery, but even she has no idea on where Tashkent is.

"Maybe she went off somewhere? I don't know...I mean shipgirls don't just go missing" Bismarck scratched her head, unable to come up with a clear answer

"Where the hell could my comrade went off to?"

Gangut grunted loudly, relentlessly wondering where the Russian destroyer mysteriously went off to.

"How about we go for a walk?"

"Huh? A walk?" Gangut straightened her back

"A bit of a stroll always relaxes my mind when I'm stressed out and from the looks of it, you could use one yourself"

Bismarck is serious about her suggestion to Gangut, which the latter can tell Bismarck just wants her to take it easy.

"A nice stroll always relaxes me. The gentle breeze, the bright sun, and the sounds of the leaves swaying just eases your tension, no?"

Bismarck clearly finds relaxation in nature, but Gangut doesn't feel the same. She's not the type to get easily relaxed like most shipgirls, specially on occasions like this.

"You're quite the care free person, aren't you?"

"Tirpitz too, you know. I'm surprised how she can relax and take easy even if her job as an admiral is very tedious"

Even so, Gangut doesn't understand why she should feel relax even there's a lot going on. They are shipgirls who are at war and Gangut knows that very well.

"...?!"

Bismarck enjoys the serenity around her while Gangut is fending off the bugs flying around her. Alerted by a sudden noise, the two fast battleships instinctively entered in a defensive stance.

"Com...rade..."

A battered and injured Tashkent appears before them, weakly reaching out her hand, seeking for help. The destroyers heavily pants, greatly exhausted from pushing her stamina past the limit.

"Tashkent!"

Gangut caught her by the arms before she collapses from exhaustion and her injuries. Gangut immediately realized Tashkent must have been involved in a violent fight due to her tattered clothes along with the multiple wounds and bruises visible all over her body.

"Tashkent, what happened to you?"

"The...admiral...is...the admiral...is - Ggh!"

Tashkent clings on to Gangut's shoulders with her remaining strength, speaking before she loses all her strength to stay conscious.

"Tashkent?"

"Arkhangelsk...she's...planning...to..."

Before Tashkent can fully warn her comrade about Arkhangelsk, she went silent a split before her body collapsed on Gangut's chest.

"H-hey! What happened?" Bismarck rushed towards Gangut

"I...I don't know..."

Gangut is as just shocked and confused as Bismarck. Tashkent, who had been missing for hours, returned only to be in a badly injured state and muttering something about Arkhangelsk, but unable to finish her words as she had fainted.

 **Later...**

Upon being quickly informed on what happened, Tirpitz returned to the naval base as soon as possible, rushing to the infirmary. Before entering, she spoke to Akashi, who tended to Tashkent's wounds.

"To put it simple, the destroyer Tashkent was beaten using a blunt object. She was stabbed many times, but her injuries aren't that deep. After examining her wounds, it looked like the attacker indented not to kill her"

Akashi stated her findings after treating Tashkent's injuries. Upon learning Tashkent got stabbed and beaten horribly, Tirpitz leaned against the wall, unsure whether she should angry on whoever did this or worry first about Tashkent.

"Another thing, I found this inserted in her clothes while I was treating her earlier"

Akashi brought out a slightly crumpled paper folded into four sections. Dark and dried stains, most probably blood, scattered on the edges of the paper.

"From what it says, the attacker let her live to send a message"

Akashi concluded as she clearly implied she had read the contents, but unsure what it really means. She showed it to the admiral, knowing she needed to know about it.

 _Your little destroyer shouldn't have gotten in my way._

 _Be thankful I sent her back to you with her life intact._

 _This is my warning for everyone who gets in my way._

 _You're very pissed off right now and that's what I'm counting on._

 _You want to find me? I'm at the abandoned dock. I'll be be waiting..._

With a deep breath, Tirpitz refolded the letter and tucked it in her pocket. Anger seethed from her eyes, but she retains her calm composure. She holds back her emotions, but she can't completely stop it from slipping out.

"Thanks for letting me know..." Tirpitz smiles at Akashi

"Y-yes..."

She enters the infirmary, to check on Tashkent herself. Bandages wrapped around to where Tashkent's wounds are, from head to toe. As Tirpitz quietly grabs a nearby chair, Tashkent groans, opening her eyes.

"..."

Tashkent slowly blinked her eyes, briefly blinded by the light in the ceiling. Tashkent couldn't move her sore and aching body after her stamina is drained, dragging her injured body all the way back to the naval base.

"You're finally awake" Tirpitz smiles

Despite her attempts to remain calm, her rage to whoever brutally attacked Tashkent can't be hidden from her facial expression.

"Ad...miral, you're here..."

Tashkent could barely remain conscious, her injuries still affecting her senses. While most of her body is in too much pain to move, her basic senses are still functioning.

"I heard what happened. You got yourself into trouble again. Just like when I first found you"

"..."

"You should have known how dangerous the person you faced, Tashkent..." Tirpitz brings out a piece of paper and placed it down near Tashkent

Tashkent can barely stay awake, but she clings on as she needs to speak with her. The destroyer weakly clutches to the admiral's sleeve, like a toddler clutching to its parent.

"Admiral, Arkhangelsk...is back. She...she's here...in Japan"

"I know

Even with her dimming vision, Tashkent can tell the admiral forced herself to smile, which is not a good sign.

"This was out of the line. That's why I can't let it just slip by..."

(Admiral...?)

"I have to take action before others get involved in this..."

Tirpitz gently pulls away her arm as she stands up. Tashkent kept pleading, but she has no strength to stop the admiral from confronting the deranged battleship.

"You have to rest for now...Tashkent"

The admiral leaves the room. As much as Tashkent wanted to warn her, she's too weak too move and speak properly. Her plead had failed to reach the admiral who had already left the room.

"No. That's...what she wants you...to do..."

She forces herself to move, but her body refuses to listen. Succumbing to the pain of her injuries, Tashkent finally gave in and lost consciousness again...frustrated after failing to warn Tirpitz about Arkhangelsk.

 **One hour later...**

Tashkent regained consciousness again when she heard noises outside her room. She blinked her eyes, adjusting her blurry vision. The first thing she felt is the soreness and stingy pain wrapping her from the inside and the outside.

"Ouch..." Her broken leg has yet to heal

She slowly moved her body to stand up, with enough strength to make slow and steady movements. The pain of her injuries prevented her from exerting too much stamina so her movements are both slow and weak.

"The base? That's right..."

The last thing she remembered is being attacked by Arkhangelsk when she followed the deranged battleship to a pier where she disposed someone to the ocean

"...?"

Arkhangelsk plunges the knife on the metallic container instead, just centimeters away from her head.

"Hahahaha. Quite the close call, isn't it?" Arkhangelsk smiles

"You...!"

"Death is a terrifying thing. Specially to shipgirls like you. We don't die...we just come back over and over...and over again"

"Just what...are you planning?"

"Something interesting. That's why, I'm letting you live...but that doesn't mean you'll go back unscathed"

Arkhangelsk pulls back her fist and that's where Tashkent felt the hard blow for the first time...and countless more followed. Upon being let spared, she almost curled up in pain. Arkhangelsk had beaten and stabbed her multiple times.

"I'll send you back to Tirpitz with a message..."

Arkhangelsk pulls out the knife stuck on the metallic surface and lightly swings it. Arkhangelsk then swings it down...and that's where she blacked out. The next thing she knew, she's half consciously limped back to the naval base.

"That killer beat me up and stabbed me. Then I dragged myself all the way back to the base..."

She can feel the bruises and wounds all over her body. She grunted, mildly hoping to pay back the psychopath who almost killed her.

 _If Arkhangelsk wants me to come after her, then so be it..._

"Admiral!"

Before she stands up, Tashkent notices a letter left on the table beside her. Remembering the admiral had put it there, she unfolds it and gasped upon realizing what it is.

"No...!"

Knowing the admiral is going to be in danger, Tashkent forces her aching body to stand up and grabbed her coat, leaving the room. The moment her left foot met the ground, the pain echoed right to her nerves, but she withheld herself from grunting in pain. Her left leg suffered bone fracture while her other leg is still functional, but this limits her mobility. Her hand pressed on the side where it hurts the most, the sore wound stabbing her constantly. Despite the stinging discomfort, Tashkent has to warn the admiral on the danger she going to get herself into.

"Ta...Tashkent?!"

Gangut and Bismarck planned on visiting Tashkent, but they have a change of plans. The two battleships found the destroyer limping on the corridors, leaning on the side, clearly forcing herself despite her injuries.

"Hey you shouldn't be moving around to much. You want your wounds to get worse?" Gangut stopped her from moving too much

"There's...no time. The admiral...is in danger..."

"What do you mean by that?" Bismarck is confused

Tashkent brought out the paper to which Gangut read. Without speaking a word, Gangut ran as fast as she could knowing what it means.

"G-Gangut? Gangut! Come back here, you damn Russian!"

Gangut hurriedly left, not noticing she just left Bismarck to take care of Tashkent who is about to pass out again.

 **Somewhere...**

In a small and worn down looking port, Arkhangelsk softly gazes at the brooch pinned on her coat, the same brooch Royal Oak had given to her. She blankly stares at the sky, hoping to find comfort.

"I hope you can forgive me for everything I've done, Oak..."

As she speaks to her deceased sister with a regret filled voice, she stopped her current activity and looked behind after hearing footsteps.

"I know you would come...Tirpitz"

Clearly, Tirpitz is displeased to what Arkhangelsk had done to one of her shipgirls. In fact, she's overall enraged at Arkhangelsk's actions

"You haven't learned your lesson even after you were sent back to Russia brutally beaten a year ago"

"You can't force a wild animal to behave like a domestic one"

Arkhangelsk jumps down from the container she is sitting on and took a few steps forward, greeting the hostile admiral.

"That furious eyes of yours. Last time I saw them was when you took out your anger on the Abyssals ever since the A-150 project ship sunk"

"...!" Tirpitz clenches her fist

"Ha ha ha. I'm sure you'd go berserk once you realize why she sunk. You'll never forgive _them_...I'm sure of that. In fact I know you'll tear them to pieces with your bare hands~"

While Arkhangelsk speaks, a knife slipped down from her sleeves and into her hand, waiting for an opportunity to strike. She wanted to catch Tirpitz off guard so she restrained any form of signs she's preparing to engage her in combat.

"Why are you here, Arkhangelsk?"

"I'm ordered to go after a special human. A rear admiral that goes by the name Rikawa Isomi"

Since Tirpitz knows who that rear admiral is, she took a defensive stance. She will not let Arkhangelsk harm any humans. Arkhangelsk realized this and read her expression very well.

"So you know her, huh? Well this makes things more interesting..."

"What do you want from her?"

"She's a human the KGB has been looking for. Her existence is deemed a threat so I was ordered to neutralize her"

Arkhangelsk mentions the KGB, an organization which is supposedly had collapsed and been replaced, but apparently not.

"If she continues to live then it will become a persistent threat to the KGB"

"I can't let you kill any more innocent people" Tirpitz obviously disapproved of Arkhangelsk's intentions

"Innocent, you say? Then you know nothing about that person. She shouldn't have been born in the first place!"

Arkhangelsk made the first move by charging forward and fiercely swung the knife to which Tirpitz barely dodges. The close call merely tore her sleeve.

"What makes you think you can just judge a person like that?"

"She's a major piece to this war. She's not like any other...that's why she is viewed a threat!" Arkhangelsk swings the knife again

Tirpitz catches her by surprise and maneuvered to disarm her in one swift move. It's something she learned from Gangut a long time ago and it prove to be useful to situations like this.

"What have you become? I feel sorry for Warspite and Ark Royal who still wants to save you!"

"Like I care about them!" Arkhangelsk exclaims

Their fight starts to become more personal. As Arkhangelsk draws out a handgun from behind her back, Tirpitz wrestled Arkhangelsk's hand before she could ever thought of firing it. During the struggle, the gun's trigger is accidentally pulled, a bullet shooting Arkhangelsk on the side.

"...?!"

She staggers back and fell on her knees while Tirpitz throws away the gun, uncomfortable of handling one.

"What about you, huh? You're letting the people responsible for your sinking get away!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You fucking idiot! You still don't realize it was humans who got rid of you! Along with Yuki and Scharnhorst whom you cared so much!"

The memory of how she sunk in Norway is part of Tirpitz she hasn't fully accepted. The day she sunk still brings bitter feelings, but she no longer hated it. But what she still loathes is how she is present when those two shipgirls sunk, yet she couldn't do anything to prevent it.

"It was merely by chance since you couldn't go out. Thru couldn't get rid of Bismarck so they got rid of the younger sister instead. A fair compensation in their opinion"

Arkhangelsk laughs even blood leaks out from her wound. She suffered something worse than a gunshot wound so she merely took it in a stride. This mildly surprised Tirpitz as Arkhangelsk is able to fight, without showing any signs of being weakened.

"..."

"The Abyssals wouldn't know about the anchorage unless someone from the navy passed that information to the enemy"

"Someone...in the inside was...was...Nein! I refused to believe that"

"The aim was the anchorage, but a lone battleship was a bonus"

Tirpitz recalled her memory of the day she sunk at Norway eleven years ago. It was a memory she wished to forget, but she had learned to accept it as part of her past.

"You were betrayed by someone from the Kriegsmarine, Tirpitz!"

"I don't believe you!" Tirpitz is still upset, refusing to believe it

"The person you least expected was the one responsible for your sinking!"

Arkhangelsk taunted Tirpitz who keep refusing to believe what she is saying. She could never easily believe what the demented battleship is saying.

"The same thing happened to Scharnhorst, you know. There are only four battleships in the Kriegsmarine. Getting rid of two...was enough"

Arkhangelsk swiftly regains balance and stands up, the gunshot wound being not her concern anymore. Before Arkhangelsk goes on an offensive, Tirpitz noticed how the wound healed in mere seconds. She has the clear advantage against Tirpitz, repeatedly punching her with quick succession.

"If you were smart enough, you should have realized someone in the Kriegsmarine is a traitor!" She punches Tirpitz in abdomen

Tirpitz fell on one knee, grunting in pain as that once punch is equivalent to the force of solid steel hitting her.

"You should have learn your lesson by now. That is...to never trust humans"

As Tirpitz slowly gets up, Arkhangelsk grabs both of her shoulders and sends a powerful knee kick to the abdomen, breaking a rib or two.

"The day when the fleet was ambushed and forced to retreat, remember it? For you and everyone else to live...that paper ship had no choice but to give up her life"

(Damn! It hurts everywhere...!) Tirpitz pressed her hand near where she felt she broke a bone

"Once you know the truth, both Schanrhorst and Yuki's sacrifice were all for naught. They were betrayed...just like you..."

Tirpitz has yet to recover from Arkhangelsk's powerful blow. She never thought Arkhangelsk would possess physical strength the rivals or even surpasses the Iowa class and the Yamato class. She had gotten much stronger since their last fight.

"Kkh...Arkhangelsk, you...!"

"Don't look at me like that, Tirpitz. I'm doing you a favor by letting you know about who really caused your sinking eleven years ago"

While the two conversed, Arkhangelsk made her way to pick up the gun that had been knocked off earlier and aimed it right at Tirpitz's head.

"I know you're not going to pull that trigger"

Tirpitz isn't the least afraid nor intimidated that a gun is pointed right directly at her, at close range. Why would she be? She was shot down before and even experienced death. Having a gun pointed right at her face is the least of her worries.

"Heeeeh~ What makes you think of that?"

"You didn't kill Tashkent when you had the chance. In fact...you never killed a single shipgirl"

For a moment, Arkhangelsk broke away from her usual composure, something that is thought to never happens. This hinted what Tirpitz saying is the truth.

"All the people you disposed are working for the KGB. You work for them, but you secretly dispose of their members. That's doesn't make sense, does it?"

Tirpitz stands up straight, staring Arkhangelsk right in the eyes, whom she can tell is affected by her words.

"You said you don't care about Warspite anymore, but you still wear the necklace she gave you. There's something you're not telling, Arkhangelsk..."

The evidence is as clear as day. That necklace on Arkhangelsk's neck is something Warspite gave to her so she would never "forget". If she truly lost care, then there's no reason in keeping it...and yet she did. Tirpitz saw this flaw and pointed it out, in order to convince Arkhangelsk to confess.

"Tirpitz, I...I-" She slightly lowered her arm

Arkhangelsk's voice softened, like she reverted to her old self as "Royal Sovereign". That moment didn't last long when an unexpected guest crashed in, unintentionally ruining the chance to revealing Arkhangelsk's true intentions.

"You bastard!"

Gangut tackled Arkhangelsk in an effort to stop her to whatever she is about to do to Tirpitz. She acted as the scene implied Arkhangelsk is seconds to killing Tirpitz.

"Gangut?! What are you doing here?"

She never thought someone would interfere, specially someone like Gangut, who showed up out of nowhere. To a degree, she expected there would be someone to interfere sooner or later. It appeared she isn;t to accurately predict such events.

"I came here as soon as I realized you were in danger. Good thing I came just in time!"

"All of you just like getting in my way!"

An irritated Arkhangelsk gains the upper hand over Gangut and with little effort, she threw Gangut off to a rusted container, denting it inwards upon impact.

"Gangut! Tch!"

Tirpitz quickly reacted, preventing Arkhangelsk from firing a shot towards Gangut.

"You're a fool...for trusting humans, Tirpitz! In doing so...cost the life the people around you. Like Scharnhorst!"

"You know nothing about me!"

"Hahahaha! I know a lot about you, specially your past. What were to happen if certain people were to know you and Bismarck are sisters"

Tirpitz made a mistake by briefly loosening her guard, something Arkhangelsk is well aware off. This mistake caused her to be overpowered by Arkhangelsk, who somehow possesses strength that rivals even the strongest of shipgirls.

"I know you very well, Tirpitz. You're the useless battleship who left Scharnhorst to die at North cape. I guess it was a right decision for that man to get rid of you"

She could have pulled the trigger earlier, but she didn't. Perhaps it's her sadistic personality that let her prolong the confrontation between the three of them.

"Aaargh! You people are a bunch nuisance!"

Gangut uses all her strength, but even though Arkhangelsk is an old model like Gangut, she proved to be much stronger than a regular battleship.

"I wanted to play more, but this game has gone far enough!"

Arkhangelsk has no interest in facing Gangut so she knocked her off to the metallic side of the container, hitting her head in the process.

"Check!"

Yet again, Tirpitz attempted to wrestle control of the gun off Arkhangelsk, but the latter weary of this annoying stand-off, used her strength to turn this confrontation into her favor, ending it right here...right now.

"You can never face the truth with the way you are..." She whispered

...Arkhangelsk had pulled the trigger and gunshots are heard a few times.

"...?!" Tirpitz could utter a word

"You lived an invalid life...and you will die a cripple's death..."

As if taunting Tirpitz, she recited a familiar line while Tirpitz knelt on the ground, her shaking hands pressing her the side of her abdomen. She widened her eyes at the sight of her gloves stained with her own blood. With one last look, she opened her mouth, attempting to speak...but no words came out. Her body collapsed on the ground, unable to deliver what she wished to say to the remorseless shipgirl.

"Tirpitz!"

"It's either you try to stop me and let Tirpitz die...or not be an idiot and not let her die"

"Arkhangelsk, you...you...Argh!"

Gangut cannot simply let Arkhangelsk walk away after all she had done, but she is in a situation where one choice will drastically affect the other. Gangut is impulsive and reckless, but she cares for Tirpitz more than her desire to face off Arkhangelsk.

"Check. Now it's your turn..."

Having accomplished her mysterious goal, Arkhangelsk had done her what she needed to do...for now. She has no intention of going any further, so she left Tirpitz's fate in Gangut's hands. She wished to see more, but it will compromise what she had worked for. With a faint and assured smile curved on her lips, the unstable shipgirl left the the scene.

"Tirpitz! Hey, Tirpitz! Stay with me, partner!"

"G...Gan...gut..."

She could barely say anything with her gunshot wounds forcing her to succumb. Gangut desperately cried for Tirpitz not to close her eyes. Her words merely echoed and faded to Tirpitz, clinging to the fading light.

"Y...You're..."

Inside a closed world where the existence of her other self resides and slumbers, Tirpitz finds herself lying on the cold surface water. She is drained of strength, helpless to make a move. The pale and emotionless Abyssal's bright red yet ghostly eyes stared directly at her dying shipgirl self. It muttered two words, directed at Tirpitz.

 _Not yet..._

Tirpitz couldn't responded a single word. She tried to, but her wounds had crippled most of her ability to take action. The last thing her fading vision saw is Gangut bursting into tears as she sought aid to prevent her heavily wounded partner from dying

"I won't let you die! Never again!"

No more words from her partner came passed her senses. Tirpitz felt the cold seeping through her skin, urging her to close her eyes...and so she did. All she felt is the memory of sinking to the bottom of the ocean, similar to what she experienced eleven years ago.

 _Not just yet...Tirpitz..._

* * *

 **EXTRA**

The Abyssals have been actively terrorizing convoys recently, making transporting supplies difficult. Along with Central Princess reappearing after staying quiet for a long time, the navy of different countries finds themselves in a pinch with one problem piling up with each passing day.

"I wasted my precious aircrafts on useless shipgirls protecting helpless ships" Aircraft carrier Princess swept her hair

"I'm fine whatever ship. I just feel good torpedoing my enemies~"

Disgusted by looking at Submarine Princess creepily and affectionately rubbing her cheek on her torpedoes, Aircraft carrier Princess took several steps away.

"The humans are surely angry at how we intercept their transport ships" Armored carrier Princess smirked

"Of course they are. Our fleet have been keeping them...distracted after all" Anchorage Water Demon joined in

"Which reminds me. Because Battleship Water Demon and Dreadnought Princess were busy trying to kill each other, they let a shipgirl fleet escape. Those two fight for petty reasons"

Airfield Princess openly and loudly stated while her fellow Abyssals aren't too comfortable having her mention that. None of them dares to speak about it since those two powerful Abyssals have a short temper and extremely violent when provoked. Airfield Princess continuously mocks the two while the other Abyssals are silently gesturing her to stop talking about.

"I mean they couldn't even-"

The reason why they did so is because Dreadnought Princess overheard Airfield Princess making fun of her. 'Kratos' grabbed her head and lifted the Abyssal airfield a feet or two off the ground.

"D-D-Dreadnought Princess?! I-I was just joking. You see..."

Fortunately for Airfield Princess, Dreadnought Princess isn't in the mood for punishing anyone who dare mock her right now. After her little spat with Battleship Water Demon recently. Both of them continued to fight, until Central Princess "disciplined" and "grounded" them Besides, Central Princess had forbidden any Abyssal to take the life of another Abyssal without her permission.

"Annoying..."

Dreadnought Princess snapped her fingers and telepathically ordered her dear pet Kratos to toss aside Airfield Princess like old rubbish. She left without inflicting much harm to Airfield Princess, something the others find strange. She's an Abyssal who goes violent on everyone that insults her so her little to no violent action today...is very unusual.

"Kratos, I've been having unusual dreams lately"

Dreadnought Princess pets her monstrous rigging she nicknamed 'Kratos'. Her metal clad hands gently pets it, treating like a house pet and often speaks to it.

"These dreams. It felt like it came from a long time ago. Ever since facing the lonely Queen of the North after she escaped me eleven and a half years ago...these dreams surfaced again"

She gently closes her eyes and presses her head against her monstrous pet's head, recalling about the same "dreams" she had been seeing. It was in the North sea. She experienced it in the eyes of a person she doesn't recognize.

"You've been working hard today, Yuki"

A blonde woman wearing a distinctive military like uniform pats her head. She couldn't recognized the face with staticness and abstractness. For some reason, she remembered feeling her heart race whenever "this person" would talk and sit with her.

"As a shipgirl who is just a chosen candidate, I want to give it my all so I won't burden my fleet. Since I'm big and slow after all..."

"Ha ha ha. There's nothing wrong with being big or slow, Yuki. You're a battleship just like me...even if everyone says you're not a real shipgirl. I'm sure your big sisters are proud with all the great things you've done"

"Do you think so?"

"Yeah. Even I have to give it my all...to make my fatherland and my big sister proud..."

'Yuki' embraced Tirpitz. Dreadnought Princess can't explain, but she exactly felt the warmth from the bottom of her heart. That is something she deemed impossible. Alon with those joyful memories comes along horrible ones. In a midst of a dreadful battle, almost deafened by the sound of cannon fire and explosions, she felt desperation. The same feeling this "Yuki" had at that moment.

"We're all done for if this continues. Something...something must be done!"

"What are you talking about? We have to go!" The blonde shipgirl shakes her

"We all can't go and you know it! Someone...someone has to hold them back long enough for the rest to escape"

Regret filled every core of her body. Unknown to her, it's a farewell...a tragic one.

"You won't last even fifteen minutes with those numbers! You will sink!"

"Even if...even if it's less than fifteen minutes...that's long enough for everyone to escape!"

"Don't do this...Yuki. Just don't...please..."

The blonde shipgirl burst into tears, shaking her head and refusing for Yuki to hold the enemies long enough for everyone to successfully get away.

"Don't do this...Yuki...!"

Dreadnought Princess doesn't understand who the shipgirl is and why she's seeing that dream in 'Yuki's eyes' as if it's her own. The shipgirl Yuki turned towards the direction of the enemy, preparing to face them, while the other shipgirls forcefully drag the pleading and screaming blonde shipgirl.

 _If I were to be reborn again...I hope we'll still be friends. Even if my memories were to vanish...my heart...will always remember..._

To Dreadnought Princess, it felt like it was more than just a dream. Those dreams felt too real to the point they're all long forgotten memories. She doesn't recognize any of it as her own...yet something deep inside her urges her to remember. A forgotten voice repeatedly muttering something.

"The lonely Queen of the North. I must face her again..."

The blonde shipgirl in her dreams resembles the Lonely Queen of the North - Tirpitz, more than any other shipgirl she fought. Dreadnought Princess perhaps thought facing Tirpitz again might clear her confused mind and gain answers to her vague dreams.


	8. Friend or Foe

**Author:** It looks like upcoming event isn't the only thing that will keep me busy. Due to real life situation, I can say I will certainly be busy for the next few weeks. I'll try uploading new chapters on the regular schedule if possible. If it's late...then it means I'm really busy.

Next chapter will be about Tirpitz returning to her duties as an admiral even if her wounds isn't fully healed yet and discussing about Fast battleship Princess' unexpected intervention. There will also be a bit of a battle.

* * *

 _Memories...from that time...comes back..._

Drifting...and drifting. All I felt was drifting. Everything felt so light...back then.

"Even though thoses midget submarines damaged my hull and caused flooding, the damage wasn't extensive" I stretched my back

"They did sneak up and detonated explosives. Good thing you didn't capsize or anything" Scharnhorst tilted her head

"If the repair wasn't done in time, I would have sit this operation out. You would have been the only available capital ship here in Norway"

I sighed, thinking about what were to happen if the repair was slowed down. If it did...Scharnhorst and the destroyers would have continued the operation...while I'm out of action.

"The operation is a go then! Ahahaha! I thought you wouldn't make it in time!"

Scharnhorst smacked my back several time. The damage from a surprise submarine attack a few days ago are quickly repaired in time for the next operation. Scharnhorst is happier than I am.

"If your damages haven't been repaired in time, I would have been lonely" She pouted

"Don't be dramatic. You have the destroyers with you"

"...but I would have been the only battleships, you know. Both of our sisters are busy with their own operations"

She has point though. Gneisenau and my sister have their hands full at the moment. Scharnhorst and I are the only battleships available here in Norway.

"It can't be helped. There's only four battleships in the Kriegsmarine. Our U-boats outnumbers our capital ships" I told her

"They should have built more aircraft carriers. It became obvious air power dominates the war"

"Hahaha. Yeah..." I laughed

"Still I'm glad we're in this operation together. We...never get to fight side by side in the past" Scharnhorst's voice faded

"In the past?"

"Ah. It's nothing"

Sometimes she says things that makes little sense. Scharnhorst, despite her outgoing personality, has a mysterious side of her own.

"We better prepare for the battle, Tirpitz. I want go all out with a bang"

"People only say that when they're about to die" I reminded her

"...Ah. Really? Hahahaha. What I want to say is...let's do our best"

Scharnhorst pats my back and laughs off in a carefree manner.

"How can you take easy on things?" I asked

"You think too hard, you lose...is what I believe"

"In this war, our primary duty is to fight against the Abyssal and sink them at all costs"

We stopped in our tracks. Scharnhorst looked at me right in the eyes and she placed her hand on my shoulder

"Don't you think there's more to it?"

"What do you mean?" I'm confused

"This war...I mean. There's more to it in this war. How did it really started? Why must we fight over and over again?"

Scharnhorst looked at me, seeking for an answer. I can tell she has a lot of questions in her mind, but I can't provide an answer.

"Tirpitz, don't you think the 'truth' they're telling is isn't actually the truth?"

"Scharnhorst, what are you talking about?"

"There's a 'truth' buried in history. What it is...we don't know"

"What is this about exactly?"

"The truth on what truly sparked this war. I know...there's more to it..."

I looked at Scharnhorst, seeing how serious she is with just one look. It looks like she's desperately seeking for an answer. She quesitons many things which is why I feel like it would be her undoing.

* * *

Inside the admiral's office, Nagato focuses her attention on the reports, Mutsu's voice failed to pass through her hearing.

"Nagato"

Mutsu waves her hand between Nagato's face and the papers, finally grabbing her attention.

"Mutsu? What is it?"

"You've been looking at the reports, you don't pay attention to anything anymore"

Mutsu takes a deep sigh, showing concern at how Nagato is setting her focus too much it's unusual of her.

"I've been reviewing the post sortie reports and the new information from the headquarters. This is for the counter attack tomorrow"

"You've absorbed your attention to other things to distract your thoughts and feelings"

Mutsu had been with Nagato for a long time so she can recognize every habit of her and what it corresponds to. Nagato isn't surprised Mutsu quickly notices.

"You're worried about the admiral's condition and you're angry at Arkhangelsk. I get that, but it's better to open up your feelings once in a while"

Mutsu grabs away the papers from Nagato's hands, clearly urging her to vocally speak out her thoughts and feelings.

"I am worried for the admiral. She was on the brink of death when she was rushed to the hospital. She lost too much blood, but she somehow survived"

"..." Mutsu smiles

"Arkhangelsk. She's a danger and unstable shipgirl that needs to be stopped. She had killed too many people...both innocent and guilty"

"Nagato..."

"What makes me angry is the fact her slaughters are always covered by the KGB...an organization that thought to have collapsed along with the Red Regime"

Much like a certain German battleship, Nagato felt a sense of revenge towards Arkhangelsk. Despite Nagato's strict and disciplined personality, she's one of the shipgirls who no one wants to make an enemy of.

"As her secretary ship, all I can do now is fulfill my duties as this base's de facto commander"

"As expected of you..."

"I have to do what must be done so at the very least, the admiral won't have anything to stress about when she wakes up"

"I'm jealous the admiral has such a sweet and caring secretary ship"

"S-shut up. I'm just doing my job..."

Nagato negatively reacts, blushing at how Mutsu describes her as sweet and caring. She'd rather be described as serious and strict rather than sweet and caring.

"Secretary Nagato, here are the files you've asked" Ooyodo enters the office

"Ah! Right. The files I asked for"

Ooyodo's entrance is just on the right timing for Nagato to change the topic SK Mutsu won't further tease her.

(I like this cute side of her~)

Mutsu laughs to herself, not wanting Nagato to hear she's making fun of her and her soft side.

 **Meanwhile...**

Bismarck sits by herself, breathing deeply as if she can barely manage her containing her emotions.

"Bismarck..."

Gangut stands in front her, casting a shadow and blocking her view.

"Gangut?" Bismarck slightly straightens her back

"Can I...talk to you?"

"...Sure" Bismarck nodded

Gangut sits besides near Bismarck, the two battleships in deep thought.

"I'm sorry for what happened with Tirpitz"

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I wasn't able to do something...useful"

Gangut gazes at her gloved hands, clenching it as she loathes herself for what happened yesterday.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. If you weren't there, it could have been worse" Bismarck takes a deep breath

Bismarck faintly smile, assuring Gangut she's not upset at her, but rather somewhat thankful. Tirpitz, despite her current state, is still alive so Bismarck is glad she didn't lose her sister for the second time.

"It was Arkhangelsk that almost done in my sister..."

Bismarck's hand resting on top of her lap clenched and she begins to slightly shake. This clearly indicated she's holding back violent emotions.

"When I see her...I'll do something worse things than what she did to Tirpitz"

She made it clear that her burning desire is to inflict pain on Arkhangelsk...in a gruesome way.

"It's best if you don't confront Arkhangelsk if you were to see her"

Gangut taps Bismarck's shoulder and advised her, with the intention of calming her down and not making the situation worse than it already is.

"Arkhangelsk is...not ordinary. You'll get yourself hurt if you let your emotions get in the way. Or worse..."

"...but"

"Do you think Tirpitz would want you to act so recklessly?"

That one question made Bismarck rethink her thoughts and ease down her blazing emotions. Bismarck doesn't wish to get involve in trouble that her sister would disapprove of.

"No...she wouldn't. If I get myself in trouble again, I'll make her cry again"

Bismarck takes a deep breath, regaining control of her emotions, much to Gangut's delight.

 **The next day...**

Iowa, and Montana, along with several destroyers had just returned from an early morning practice when the two battleships noticed their saddened faces.

"What's the matter, little ones?" Iowa bent to get on their level

"So early in the morning and all of you are down already" Montana added

The destroyers looked at each other, all had the same feelings.

"The admiral...is she alright?" Mutsuki spoke first

"We all heard the admiral got badly hurt and on the hospital" Kiyoshimo raises her hand

"I heard she almost died" Even Hibiki is worried

Iowa and Montana looked at each other, thinking on what they should say to lessen the destroyers' worries.

"The admiral is a battleship, remember? A Bismarck class like her won't fall that easily" Montana coincidentally assured

"I've fought alongside Tir-chan before. That's why I know she's going to be just alright~"

The destroyers all reacted, looking uplifted. Shortly, the aircraft carrier Ark Royal approached them from behind.

"That's right. Germans are tough people you know. They don't kick the bucket they easily"

The destroyers feel much uplifted than a few seconds ago when Ark Royal also confidently assures them with a smile.

"T-that's right. We should stop worrying and just hope the admiral recovers faster" Akatsuki placed her hands on her hips

"I'm sure everything's going to be alright, poi"

"Makigumo wants to give the admiral a present once she comes back"

Makigumo waves around her hands covered by her overly extended sleeves. After the destroyers had left and dispersed, Ark Royal stopped smiling.

"Still. It was a close close..." Ark Royal sighs

"Good thing the bullet missed the heart or Tir-chan would have been a goner"

Iowa shuddered at that thought while Ark Royal thought about if Tirpitz died at that moment, she'd go back being an Abyssal again. She's fortunate enough to survive even though it's barely.

"Don't you think we should do something about Arkhangelsk. She's clearly a threat to both humans and shipgirls" Iowa asked Ark Royal

"We can't act directly or it will provoke an unnecessary conflict. Arkhangelsk knows how to prevent us from taking direct action"

Ark Royal us frustrated at how Arkhangelsk knows the "rules" of the game and they're playing in her advantage.

"Unlike there's a loophole in the rules, our hands are tied"

Montana scratches her head while Iowa pouts, but Ark Royal shows little to no emotion as she walks away and leaves.

 **Later...**

Nagato's fleet set out around the Genki sea. Their mission is to intercept and sink an enemy transport fleet.

"A counterattack, huh. I wonder if this battle will make a difference..."

Nagato murmurs to herself until she is alerted when Akagi and Kaga's aircrafts had spotted the enemy transport ships sailing in a steady speed at formation.

"Confirmed sighting! Six Wa class transport ship escorted by two Ro class destroyers, two Tsu class light cruisers, one To class light cruiser, and one Ri class heavy cruisers"

Akagi confirmed the enemy ships sighted from her aircrafts' radioed report.

(Only one heavy cruiser? Are the Abyssals taking that easy?)

Nagato felt a sense of dread as they approach to intercept the enemy fleet. The Abyssal fleet escorting the convoy are no match against Nagato's fleet composed of three battleships, two aircraft carriers, and three light cruisers

(For some reason, I have a bad feeling about this)

Nagato is unsure whether she should trust her instinct or not. There are no other Abyssals spotted within the area so she hesitate whether to listen to her intuition. Undetected, an Abyssal submarine shadowed them and radios an Abyssal fleet about the shipgirls.

"Launch the pre emptive airstrike"

By the flagship's orders, Akagi and Kaga simultaneously launched aircrafts by pulling their bow and releasing it, letting the arrow fly and transform into aircrafts.

"...?"

The Abyssals noticed the incoming aircrafts, both torpedo and dive bombers. The airstrike sunk two of the Wa class and damaged one of the Ri class.

"Successfully sunk two Wa class transport ships and moderately damaged the Ri class heavy cruiser" Kaga reported

"Alright, then! It's for the surface battle"

Nagato along with Bismarck and Gangut increased their speed in order to get their main guns withing range. They are followed by the Sendai class light cruisers.

"Fire!"

The three battleships let loose their large caliber guns, raining shells towards the Abyssals with no mercy. They intend to sink every single one. Unknown to them, an Abyssal fleet is heading to the battle while they are occupied.

"I may be an old ship, but that doesn't stop me from kicking your asses!"

Gangut laughs, firing her main guns left to right. She isn't holding back, showing off the power of her second remodel with a grin filled with pride.

"Taste the torpedoes of the navy's number one idol!"

Naka points her finger to the sky as she launches torpedoes, sinking one of the destroyers and heavily damaging the other one.

"Mine!" Sendai finishes of the heavily damaged Ro class with a full salvo

"Hey! You're stealing my spotlight!"

"Hahahaha! You snooze, you lose"

Sendai laughed at how Naka is pouting, much to the latter's chagrin. Jintsuu cut it before they could break into an argument. She yells at them, reminding them they are in a middle of a battle.

"We're in a battle. Focus, you two!"

The elite Wa class transport ships are armed with small caliber guns compared to the regular ones. As the shipgirls whittle down the Abyssal ships, it bought enough time for the "main force" to arrive.

"Hah! This is way too easy-!"

A shell went directly to Gangut, moderately damaging her in just one salvo.

"Kyaa!" Akagi is also moderately damaged after dive bombers dove directly above them

"Akagi-san!" Kaga rushed to her

"What? An enemy fleet out of nowhere?!"

Nagato and the fleet all looked at the direction where the shells came from. The one who damaged Gangut is Battleship Water Demon and the one who damaged Akagi is a dive bomber from a Nu class light carrier.

"Bull's eye~" Dreadnought Princess licks her upper lip

"Just these shipgirls. Tch! This will be boring?" Battleship Water Demon swept her hair

The two powerful Abyssal battleships escorted by the two To class light cruisers, two Ho class light cruisers, one Nu class light carrier, and one Ri class heavy cruisers joined the party.

"They came out of nowhere..." Jintsuu is in disbelief

"Our aircrafts didn't even detect them..."

Kaga finds this troubling as the enemy fleet somehow evaded detection from their reconnaissance planes.

"You were being followed by one of our submarines and you didn't even notice. Pathetic fools!" Battleship Water Demon insulted them

Just as they finished off the transport fleet, the shipgirls find themselves facing another battle, a much harder one.

"Hahahaha! I can't believe you shipgirls took the bait. That fleet was just a decoy to lure all of you to your deaths!"

Dreadnought Princess gleefully open fire, letting her monstrous "familiar" do all the shooting while she commands it.

"It was a trap all along!" Nagato realized it

"That's right. We knew you idiots wouldn't be able to resist such a bait. I mean after we sunk so many of your transport ships these past few weeks, we knew you'd be desperate to strike back"

Dreadnought Princess further elaborated, leering at the shipgirls and belittling them. To her, these shipgirls are no match for her, taking pride in her power.

"The humans can't recognize when they see one. As a result this happened" Battleship Water Demon felt disappointed

"...?"

Nagato has no spare time to think about trivial things, being currently busy dodging incoming shells left to right.

"Just hurry up and die, will you? I still have to hunt down the lonely Queen of the North"

"...?!"

When Dreadnought Princess mentioned the nickname "lonely Queen of the North", she knows the Abyssal is referring to Tirpitz.

"That blonde and angry battleship. I remember her. She's the the damn shipgirl who got in my way many years ago" Dreadnought Princess gritted her teeth

"That other one. She's one of the shipgirls who humiliated me and sunk me!" Battleship Water Demon clenched her fists

It seems the two Abyssal battleships have their respective targets present.

"Hmph! This is rare..."

"As long as you don't get in the way, we won't have any problem" Dreadnought Princess smirks

"I should be saying the same thing. I'll sink you with my bare hands if you take my prey"

They rarely get along. In fact, it's almost impossible for them to be in a battle together without turning against each other. Other than the reason they have their own targets, Central Princess will punish then if they jeopardize this battle with their personal squabble against each other.

"Tch! Talk about bad luck..." Nagato clicks her tongue in frustration

She quickly notices Battleship Water Demon is ignoring the others and shooting at her. The same with Bismarck against Dreadnought Princess. While the surface ships deal with the Abyssals, Kaga alone is providing air support.

"If only I could launch my planes..." Akagi felt helpless

"It's fine, Akagi-san. We standard carriers can't launch planes when we're moderately damaged, unlike armored carriers" Kaga reminds Akagi

"Still..."

"It will be fine. We will all not sink here. We cannot afford to sink..."

Kaga is determined to win this battle even if their chances are slow because of their current opponents.

"For the pride of CarDiv 01"

Kaga launches another wave of bombers, giving the air support she can give to the fleet. If the current rate, the Abyssals will slowly gain even more advantage and they will be done for.

(I can't sink here. I just can't. Graf, Eugen...Tirpitz. They're all waiting for me)

Bismarck refuses to submit to defeat, willing to fight the odds if it means there's a chance she'll return alive.

"Agh!"

Another direct hit heavily damaged Bismarck, jamming one of her turrets.

"Bismarck!"

Gangut rushed to Bismarck's aid and covered fire while the latter regains balance.

"Tch! I'll wipe that smug off your face, Abyssal!"

Gangut herself is in no condition to fight, but she's a Russian who will fight even if it kills her.

"It's futile. I'm just too powerful for the likes of you shipgirls. Ehehehe~"

Dreadnought Princess boasting her strength with a demeaning expression annoys Gangut the most. So much she wants to punch the Abyssal with her bare fist.

"...?!"

As Dreadnought Princess fires at Bismarck who screamed as she relentless fires her remaining functioning guns, she paused...

(What is this feeling?) She thought

A fierce battle. One ship against countless others. A memory rings inside her head.

 _Tears..._

 _Regret..._

 _Farewell..._

 _Sinking..._

 _Smile..._

Those pieces of thoughts gathered inside her like an unsolved puzzle with a lot of missing pieces.

"Tch! My mind is playing tricks again..."

All of this started ever since she faced Tirpitz after eleven years. She felt her mind wishes to remind her of something. A feeling that urges her to look deeply within her mind...and remember.

"I'll just sink these shipgirls and get it over with-"

Just before she could open fire, a shell exploded right at her. Seconds later, Battleship Water Demon is fired upon too. Another salvo rained on them with only few shells landing a direct hit at the two Abyssals.

"...?!" Both Abyssal battleships furiously glared

The one who had instantly provoked them is the wild Princess - Fast battleship Princess.

"I see. That little submarine girl lured me here. It was...a good thing. I...made it in time after all..."

She spoke straight compared to her previous behaviors. Perhaps because of her contact with a certain human.

"It looks like you broke out of your cage, you wild animal" Battleship Water Demon's expression darkened

"Another traitor, huh" Dreadnought Princess frowned

"You can't call me a traitor...if I was never on your side"

Fast battleship Princess smiles and fires her main guns. She proves how her medium sized triple mounted guns doesn't dictate her firepower. No matter the odds, Fast battleship Princess isn't afraid to face someone much more powerful than her.

"It's been a long time. I'm glad to see you again...Bismarck"

Bismarck is surprised at how an Abyssal knows her name and speaks as if she knew her very well.

"Grr! Annoying pest!"

Battleship Water Demon growled when one of her main turrets is completely disabled. Ever since Fast battleship Princess intervened, the shipgirls slowly fights them on equal footing.

"If you only haven't interfered"

Dreadnought Princess another one to have a grudge one. It seems random people interfering with her fights became a curse to her.

"Sink, sink, sink! Sink all of you!"

She unleashes just about all of her strength, but Fast battleship Princess isn't the least intimidated.

"Sorry...but you're the one...who's going to sink here..." Fast battleship Princess fires at her without restraint

She tells the raging Dreadnought Princess with a stoic and stern look on her face.

"I don't know what's happening, but I'll keep shooting anyway. Ura!" Gangut is dumbfounded at the sudden turn of events

"Who's that Abyssal?" Bismarck asked Gangut

Bismarck never thought of seeing an Abyssal that fights against her fellow Abyssals...except that other Princess back when "she had to sink her sister to set her _free_ ".

"Beats me. Never seen her before"

Despite their damages, the shipgirls retaliated, specially Nagato whose main guns still runs wild despite its condition. Her fairy crews maintains her guns as operational as possible and the damage control crew ensures there won't be nay risk of detonation.

(That Abyssal looks familiar...)

She focuses on shooting at Battleship Water Demon yet she couldn't take off her eyes at Fast battleship Princess.

"It's time...you realize you're not the only one...who is a monster in a battle"

Fast battleship Princess held on against Dreadnought Princess. Her armor and firepower may not be completely on par with Dreadnought Princess, but she still considered a powerful Princess class Abyssal. She merely smiled even if she took more damage than Dreadnought Princess.

"Before I regained control of myself...I've hurt so many people in the past...including my shipgirl comrades. That's why...I won't let you sink these shipgirls - not while I'm here!"

They exchanged shell to shell, but Fast battleship Princess' speed and maneuverability is superior compared to Dreadnought Princess so the former is skilled in evading incoming shells. She learned her lesson back in North cape.

"Grr! You're an annoying one! I have to give you that"

Fast battleship Princess aimed and fired at Dreadnought Princess' monstrous rigging, repeatedly bombarding it with AP shells. She lets out a roar like cry, as her frustration at her resilient enemy grows. Her brief moment of distraction allowed Bismarck to land a direct hit, blasting off one of her turrets. She pushes her turret to it's limit, maximizing it's output in this desperate battle.

"Feuer!"

This doesn't mean she had lost yet, but crippled down her strength, allowing the shipgirls to slowly turn the table against them. Even Battleship Water Demon is preoccupied with Nagato and Gangut raining down shels at her while the Sendai class flank her from both sides.

"Argh! This is why I hate traitors!"

Battleship Water Demon had enough of traitors who are nothing but nuisances. About four Princess class Abyssals have already betrayed the Abyssal fleet and sided with the shipgirls.

"Do you think all of you can sink me that easily? Ha! I don't think so!"

Dreadnought Princess ignored the shells exploding on her left to right. She sustained countless direct attacks, proving she is an Abyssal that cannot be easily sunken. Her main guns continued to roar, willing to fight the shipgirls and Fast battleship Princess, showing her persistence...unlike Battleship Water Demon.

"You have to try better than that!" She grinned, absorbing the damage

She retaliated with a full salvo, most of them missed, but a shell unfortunately struck Bismarck, causing her heavy damage. She fires another full salvo, seeing Bismarck won't be able to dodge this one.

"...?!"

Both Bismarck and Dreadnought Princess are speechless when Fast battleship Princess deflected the shell with the back of her hand smacked it aside, causing a minor burn on her hand.

"Y-you..." Bismarck never thought an Abyssal would protect her

"Once a comrade...always a comrade..." Fast battleship Princess panted, her stamina is beginning to wear down

Fast battleship Princess vaguely tells Bismarck before she returns to fight the two Abyssals head on. She never thought there exists Abyssals like Fast battleship Princess who betrays the Abyssal fleet and sides with shipgirls.

"Damn this! We have no choice...but to retreat" Battleship Water Demon decided

"What? Retreat?! Those are the words of a coward!"

She refuses to retreat in a fight, seeing it as a form of humiliation and admit of defeat. Fast battleship Princess continued to open fire even if she knows the enemy is planning to retreat.

"..."

As much as she refuses to flee from a fight, the appearance of Fast battleship Princess had turned the tides against them. Between her pride and her life, she is forced to choose the latter.

"I hate this. I hate this!"

She screamed at how the shipgirls aided by a traitorous Abyssal forced her to choose retreat rather than fight a battle she could have won. Even Battleship Water Demon felt as humiliated as her since they are both forced to flee due to a sudden turn of events.

"This isn't over! I'll make you pay, traitor!"

Battleship Water Demon vowed absolute revenge on Fast battleship Princess for getting in the way. Dreadnought Princess briefly glares at them without a word as she retreats too.

"They ran away?" Bismarck controls her breathing, almost exhausted

"That's right! You better run, cowards! Better hope you don't get shot by your Abyssal comrades!"

Gangut shakes her fist and screams at the retreating Abyssals. With the Abyssal threats gone, Fast battleship Princess turns to take a good look at the shipgirls she had aided.

"Fast battleship Princess. Why did you help us?" Nagato spoke up

"I...was once like you. A proud ship of my country, but unlike you...I met cruel end...yet I went down in an honorable death"

"You're not like any other Abyssal"

"Ha ha ha. Perhaps not even the Abyss itself was able to take away my memories of who I was once"

She looks up into the sky, basking at the sunlight she never get to enjoy while being trapped in a "cage". The wounds all over her body and battered rigging is worth the fight as she is able to intervene just in time to at least fend off the two Abyssals.

"I may be an Abyssal...but I will never forget who I was once..."

She turns her back on the shipgirls, preparing to leave the area with no intention of fighting them.

"Who you used to be?" Nagato asked again

"Who I was once sunk along with my identity. Perhaps if cross paths again...I might tell you"

Fast battleship smiles even though she refused to tell Nagato who she used to be. Something she doesn't want to tell right away to shipgirls she doesn't know. Before she leaves, Nagato asks her one last time.

"Are you an ally or an enemy?"

"..." She turns her head and looked at Nagato right in the eyes for a few seconds

Fast battleship didn't respond. All she did is pause for a moment before leaving. Gangut makes a move, but Nagato raises her hand and signaled not to do anything other than let the Abyssal leave. The other shipgirls raises down their guard when the Abyssal disappeared from their field of vision, while Bismarck wonders about the identity of Fast battleship Princess.

* * *

 **EXTRA**

Around the North Atlantic ocean, a"fleet from the west" encounters a powerful Abyssal fleet. The enemy fleet emitted visible yellow aura, indicating they are flagship level.

"This is bad! I've never fought Abyssals this powerful before!"

The flagship of the fleet, the Canadian destroyer Haida, exchanges fire with the enemy ships even with the gap in firepower. Among the fleet, her determination to fight against all odds screams with every shot she fires. She is a fierce destroyer who was a former Royal navy shipgirl and demonstrates why she is looked upon by her Canadian comrades.

"Haida, what should we do?" One destroyer panicked

"We have to-"

Their conversation is immediately cut when large caliber shells rained on them. Luckily, the shells missed and only caused large water splashes near them.

"Those two are such a disappointment. Then again, that wild Princess got in the way and even sided with the shipgirls"

Central Princess faced with the fleet of mixed navies, seeking to calm down her inner disappointment for the two strongest Abyssals' failure to sink one mere fleet. She rarely comes out in the open and this caused to spread fear to the fleet who are unfortunate to engage her in battle.

"It's the Central Princess! All ships retreat at full speed!"

While Haida is not fond of retreating, taking Central princess herself head on is a sure death wish. She ordered everyone to retreat as soon as possible in full speed. The Abyssals prepare to pursue the fleeing fleet, but Central Princess raised her hand. All of the present Abyssals instantly complied with no questions, showing she has the highest authority in the Abyssal fleet as their leader.

"Let them go...just this once. I want the whole world to know that I've come out to play"

An evil smile curves in her lips, unable to contain her excitement for the plans she holds for the future. She's the strongest Abyssal and proved herself to be unbeatable, except for the first and last time she lost against her eternal rival - "The first shipgirl", who is said to be an ancient battleship.

"That was a close call. It's just strange they let us go just like that"

Seeing there are no enemy ships pursuing them and their radars detected not a single one, Haida finally sighed in relief. She is rather thankful they managed to escape with no casualties, which can be described as truly miracle...but a worrisome one.

"The Central Princess herself appeared, but they didn't come after us even if they had the chance. I feel like...this is a bad sign"

Haida shuddered as both her mind and heart are telling her that despite this "miracle", something horrible will await in the future. Central Princess is a huge threat and her rare appearances all leads to one thing...danger.

"The navy must quickly know about the Central Princess...has truly became active again"

The Canadian destroyer bit her lip, fearing and preparing for what the Abyssals has planned for the future. Right now, all she can do is report the encounter to the navy and also inform them about how the enemy let them escape with no casualties. Among everyone, Haida worried the most as she had encountered Central Princess a long time ago...and knows Central Princess doesn't simply let her enemy escape without a reason.


	9. Shambled thoughts

**Author:** I'm still busy. I won't have much free time until mid-September since my current situation is stressful since there is something I really need to take care of first. It makes me wonder if I would be able to participate in the Early Fall event.

I will replace Chapter 08's EXTRA when I have spare time.

* * *

 _There's a reason why you aren't dead yet..._

Floating. Drifting. And so forth. For almost a week, Tirpitz stayed in the hospital, in order to recover from the gunshot wounds she suffered. She is both thankful and fortunate Nagato had kept the base in order during her absence.

"Admiral..."

Nagato enters and finds her admiral longingly look at what seems to be an album of old pictures. She didn't see it much as Tirpitz closed it before Nagato could clarify.

"It looked like you did handle the base very well while I was gone" She looks up to speak to Nagato

Tirpitz returned to duty as soon as she got discharged from the hospital. She had just returned and felt like she's been away for a couple of weeks.

"It's only been a few days. Besides I'm used to this kind of things, remember?"

"Me being sent to the hospital?" Tirpitz jokingly asks

"You being away from the base for days"

Tirpitz laughed and Nagato noticed how her admiral isn't bothered by what happened to her.

"I'm surprised you're laughing even if you got shot a few times. You even lost a lot of blood and almost died"

"Well I suppose it's terrifying in a way. I was thankful I didn't die...or history would have repeated..."

She admitted she feared dying, but there are things she is more afraid of.

(At that time. Was it just my dream?)

Tirpitz recollects what she believes to be an odd dream when she was rushed to the hospital. As she lays motionless and barely alive while the doctors around her desperately stop her from dying, her consciousness wakes up in a closed world.

"It's you..."

She comes face to face with her Abyssal self, who stood there emotionlessly gazing at a confused Tirpitz.

 _We're back here again, but this isn't the right time, Tirpitz..._

"I'm back here again..."

 _You won't die here. I know...because I am you and vice versa_

"What?"

 _Doing something as reckless as confronting...that abomination. Really now..._

The beast didn't laugh or joked about it. Rather she looked up to the crimson sky for a moment before switching her attention back to Tirpitz.

 _You're not going to die here...yet..._

"That's...comforting, I suppose?"

 _There's something I wish to tell you...but it seems it's time for you to wake up, ja?_

Tirpitz sighs, upset how she never got to know what her Abyssal self wishes to tell her before she regained consciousness. The beast knows more truth about the war than Tirpitz herself and everything she says has a significant meaning.

"Admiral?" Nagato waves her hand in front of the admiral's face

"Ah. Sorry. I was thinking about a dream I had"

"No time to be daydreaming, admiral. There's work to do"

Nagato places a folder thickened with paperworks in front of the admiral. She insisted on returning to duty so she isn't surprised at the paperwork that awaited her.

"Nagato..."

"Yes?"

"About the battle at Genki sea the other day..."

Tirpitz's voice turned solemn, deepening the atmosphere around them. It didn't needed an explanation to know why Tirpitz mentioned in.

"You fought against Battleship Water Demon and Dreadnought Princess. Knowing how powerful those two are, your fleet managed to return without casualty"

"I'm sure you're already aware it was because Fast battleship Princess intervened, admiral"

"It will be a problem if they knew an Abyssal helped you. Not to mention, you let said Abyssal escaped"

Tirpitz reads a copy of the report Nagato submitted to the Japanese navy headquarters.

"We were overwhelmed by the sheer firepower of Battleship Water Demon and Dreadnought Princess" Nagato recalls the battle

"Last time I saw them together, they tried to kill each other" Tirpitz referred to the last time she 'went out'

"One of them was already bad enough, both of them made it worse"

"At the very least, casualties were prevented when Fast battleship Princess intervened. I suppose we can call it sheer coincidence"

Tirpitz exhales deeply, still reading the copy of Nagato's report.

"Right now, I need to focus on the next mission. A raid on the enemy anchorage. I just hopes we could get more useful information"

While Tirpitz talks about the next battle which she knows is important, Nagato clenches her fists, mustering courage to speak something personal with her admiral.

"Admiral"

"Hmm?"

"...Ah. I forgot what I was about to say"

Instead of asking about Tirpitz's about Fast battleship Princess, she decided not to continue and made up an excuse instead.

 **Meanwhile...**

Gangut and Tashkent sits by the wharf, enjoying the peaceful afternoon with no worries for the day.

"It looks like the KGB's attention had shifted to America. Good thing they changed their priorities so they won't be going to try anything drastic here in Japan"

Tashkent laughs while Gangut continues to smoke her pipe, showing little interest in the topic.

"You've been found out you're traitor. How do you know that? Also why they aren't going after you when you stole and leak information"

Gangut is curious to how Tashkent is aware of the KGB's current acitivites when she severed her connection to the organization.

"A certain comrade of mine who knows I'm a double agent to begin with informed me"

"This time is America. Those bastards will kill anyone who stands in their way"

"While I don't know exactly what's going on in USA right now, let's just say the two super countries aren't on friendly terms right now"

"Conflicting interests between Russia and America aren't our concern. Unless it involves Abyssals..."

"Look at this way, the KGB are out of hair now since a bigger obstacle emerged. Still I'm not dropping my guard since Arkhangelsk is still here"

When Tashkent mentions Arkhangelsk, Gangut reacted, but Tashkent already expected she would.

"Arkhangelsk is obviously not above killing. She has her own intentions and only works for the KGB to fulfill her endgame"

"Huh?" Gangut is confused

"It means she's up to something. That's why she deliberately didn't kill me or the admiral"

"Do you think it's a part of her plan?"

"I can't say for certain. That's why we have to assume for the worst, comrade Gangut..."

Gangut swallows her breath, feeling her heart racing. It's almost like she can hear her own every heartbeat.

"By the way, while I think it was necessary, I'm still worried about Bismarck"

"Bismarck? Why?"

"The admiral needed blood transfusion when she was hospitalized, right?"

"Yeah?" Gangut raises an eyebrow

"What if someone discovers the admiral and Bismarck are biologically related, to be specific - sisters"

Gangut scratches her head, unable to understand why Tashkent would speculate such thing.

"More importantly, what if someone discovers she is Tirpitz, a Kriegsmarine shipgirl who supposedly sunk at Norway eleven years ago"

"..."

"Comrade Gangut, I fear it would endanger the admiral. She'd probably be accused of abandoning her duties as shipgirl and using a false identity"

"If that happens..." Gangut clenches her fist

"They'll execute her for those things. The Beast will sure burn down everything and kill everyone, even us"

Tashkent laughed for some reason even if what she said is highly confer ing so Gangut smack her on the back of her head.

"I was just saying. It's not like I want the admiral to be arrested and possibly sentenced to death"

Tashkent pouts as she gently rubs the back of her head where Gangut hit her.

 **Office...**

While drinking her usual afternoon tea, Warspite listens to what Tirpitz has to say.

"I don't understand what she's up to, but Arkhangelsk proved she's not completely lying"

Warspite stopped drinking tea and reads the papers Tirpitz is flipping through.

"So you believe someone from the Kriegsmarine is a traitor?"

"I suspect...for now. Still...there are many possibilities"

Tirpitz places several pictures on top of the desk in a lined up pattern. Each of the men in the picture are wearing navy uniforms.

"I hate to admit it, but my old admiral is one of the primary suspect"

Tirpitz picks up the picture of a man in his mid thirties, referring his identity.

"Your old admiral? Why?" Warspite stands beside Tirpitz

"He was the one who issued the order to have Scharnhorst and I continue the operation despite the bad weather. Not to mention, He went AWOL after my sinking"

Tirpitz's expression grew darker, losing her usual calm and relaxed composure.

"He abandoned his duties and disappeared without a trace. Most probably, he went hiding"

"So you want to find your old admiral?"

"If he's still alive that is..."

Warspite places her hand on top of Tirpitz's shoulders, clearly concerned at her emotional state. She's worried Tirpitz's personal emotions and desire for revenge will impair her ability to make rational decisions.

"It's alright, Warspite. This won't get bloody in future...unless it's necessary"

"There's thin line between justice and revenge. I do hope you don't forget that"

"I know revenge too well. It's terrifying when it consumes you. It slowly strips you of sanity until it will tear you apart...until there's nothing left"

Tirpitz closes her eyes, refreshing the feelings she possessed when she was an Abyssal. There were no warm emotions, only chaotic and burning ones. She could never forget how it made her feel that it was humanity's fault for her fate and suffering, so she desired revenge.

"A mind is terrible thing to lose..."

A bit slightly surprised, Warspite briefly reacted when Tirpitz places her hand on top of hers.

 **The next day...**

Of course before starting her daily work, Tirpitz never forgets to eat breakfast. Today, Commandant Teste had prepared breakfast for her. She asked the seaplane tender to join her for breakfast. A bit shy, she agreed to the request.

"It seems a lot of things are bothering you, amiral"

"What makes you think of that?"

"It's easy to notice when your mood changes. Even if you don't express much emotions"

Tirpitz takes a bite, looking away from Commandant Teste. She knows the admiral doesn't want anyone to notice her feelings.

"So what is it? What is clouding your thoughts lately, ma amiral?"

"...It's about an old friend of mine. She...died a long time ago" Tirpitz reluctantly replied

Commandant Teste knew who Tirpitz is referring to even if she doesn't specify who it is. Another thing is that Commandant Teste is keeping her "awareness" a secret from the admiral herself.

"I feel guilty for what happened to her. She was my friend, but there was nothing I can do to save her"

"..."

"I want to know the truth to why she died. She didn't deserve to die, Teste"

Again, Tirpitz didn't speak much details about Scharnhorst and briefly summarized her thoughts.

"Life is something we treasure the most, but sometimes it's unrightfully taken from us. It pains me, you know" Commandant Teste grabbed Tirpitz's hand

"Teste..."

"We do what it takes to treasure and make the most of our lives because we can die like everyone else. Because we're still humans..."

Tirpitz felt as if Commandant Teste is speaking with her outmost feelings, digging from personal thoughts and feelings.

"My friend, Scharnhorst, I think she was satisfied with her life even at the moment of her death"

Tirpitz recalled the memory when Scharnhorst forced her to leave, she smiled at her and even gave a thumbs up.

No regrets...

That was Scharnhorst's final words to Tirpitz as she faces her inevitable death. Scharnhorst stood on her last moments, knowing she carried no regrets up until to the end.

"Not just Scharnhorst, but Yuki too - those two faced death with a satisfied smile on their faces"

"Even if they had already died, they left this world with no regrets, right?"

"Ja..."

"Then ma amiral shouldn't burden herself with regrets in this world. Even if your friends died with no regrets, that means you have to live with no regrets. I'm sure that's what they died so they were able to smile at their last moments"

Commandant Teste's words gave comfort to the admiral, carving a smile on her lips. It soothed her pain, learning a piece of advice from one of her shipgirls.

"Danke...for always giving me a reason to smile"

"Ma amiral..."

"...even after you rejected my proposal a few months ago"

The sweet moment turned somewhat awkward when Tirpitz mentioned something about a "rejection". This made Commandant Teste somewhat blush.

 **The next day...**

A torpedo squadron lead by Sendai goes ahead of the main fleet to scout the enemies.

"It would be nice if we sortied at night instead. Because that's where I truly shine"

"Says the idiot who got heavily damaged at the last night battle" Kasumi reminded Sendai

"We were forced to retreat because you went head on and got yourself wrecked by a Ru class" Michishio added

The words of the two "tsunderes" struck deeply at Sendai, feeling ashamed of how the last night battle mission failed because of her excitement.

"Our flagship Sendai-san may be a night battle idiot who doesn't know what being careful means, but she's still one of ships most skilled in night battle. It just happens Sendai-san acted foolishly the other night"

Asashio didn't help either as if also hurt Sendai's "pride" as a shipgirl who dominates over night battle.

"You destroyers are just mean..."

Just as Sendai wallows in shame, her radars detected the presence of enemy ships.

"Alright, everyone! Prepare for surface battle!"

A few kilometers ahead of them, an enemy fleet patrolling around the Abyssal anchorage detected them.

"We've been spotted already, huh. It can't be helped"

While early detection had already been expected, Sendai hoped for a battle with little to no trouble. The two fleets intercepted each other near the boundary of the Abyssal territory.

"Fire!"

Sendai's torpedo squadron engaged the Abyssal torpedo squadron.

"First objective accomplished. Time to radio the main fleet!"

Sendai radios the main fleet to which the flagship nodded after receiving the message from the scouting fleet.

"Eat these torpedoes, Abyssal!"

Sendai slides to the side, launching torpedoes and successfully sinks a damaged Ho class light cruiser.

"...?!"

Sendai isn't able react in time as shells went flying towards her at high speed. She managed to barely dodge all of it due to the wide dispersion shot from a long range.

"What a nuisance. All of you...are nuisances!" Dreadnought Princess screams

Her monstrous "familiar" lets out a loud roar, almost deafening to everyone.

"Grr! Why do they to come now! Of all times..."

Dreadnought Princess is in no full condition to fight as she currently suffers from a headache. She can't fully concentrate in the battle with her current mental state.

 _Are you...alright...?_

A vision of someone reaching out her hand clouded her thoughts. She couldn't make clear of the identity of the unknown person.

 _The truth is...I'm afraid to be attached to other people..._

She shakes her head and regains control of her senses. She snaps out of the distraction and aims her main guns at the the Kagerou class destroyers Kagerou and Shiranui.

"Sink - What?"

She evades at the last seconds when several shells rained down on her. Due to her lack of focus, the shells are able to pierce right through her barrier.

"To think she would make a territory in this area. Ah what a bother" Bismarck smirked

"You're smiling as if you have already won. Don't get too confident...sis" Tirpitz felt the opposite way

Tirpitz turns out to be the one leading the main fleet. Seeing the two Bismarck class battleships, Dreadnought Princess felt a wide range of emotions.

"I've been waiting to face you again, Tirpitz! This time you will not escape me!"

A chaotic battle begun when shipgirls and Abyssals exchanged with one another, creating splashes and explosions everywhere.

"Kuhahahaha! Sink, sink, sink!"

Dreadnought Princess sets her sight on Tirpitz alone and no one else. It's almost like she's obsessed to sink her no matter what.

"You really want to sink me that badly, huh. Just because you weren't able to sink me back in Norway"

"It annoys me when a prey of mine escapes just like that. I don't let any of my prey escape...ever!"

(Talk about being dead set. Reminds me of someone...)

Tirpitz continues to dodge the shells as she always did. The fight had just started yet she notices how Dreadnought Princess performance is different from before.

(She's not fully concentrated. Her mind is not in full condition for an all out battle)

She takes this opportunity to score direct hits against Dreadnought Princess who's senses have weakened due to her confused mental and emotional state.

"Damn you!"

"No! Damn you!" Bismarck fires at her

Dreadnought Princess deflects the shell and just seeing how the two Bismarck class battleships takes her on directly fuels her rage.

"I will sink both of you! Mark my words!"

Despite how she shows her anger towards her enemies, the more she looks at Tirpitz, the more her emotions forces itself to sway on a different direction.

(Why? Why do I feel this way?!)

It started ever since Tirpitz managed to escape from her more than a week ago. Just trying to think about her...surfaces emotions she had long forgotten. It's because of that encounter she started having visions and dreams she could not make sense of.

"It's because of you...It's because of you I can't think straight!"

"What did you do to her?" Bismarck asked Tirpitz

"How the hell should I know?" Tirpitz grunted

It's rare for Tirpitz to see an Abyssal be filled with such intense emotions. That's when she thought the reason why Dreadnought Princess can't fight at full power now is because her emotional state had grown unstable.

"Ggh! Why now?!"

Both of them fight off the Abyssal forces shooting at them while Dreadnought Princess could barely focus on the battle. She gritted her teeth, seeing how her current condition is disabling her from engaging the two German battleships.

"My head hurts. Tirpitz...Tirpitz..." Dreandought Princess' voice changed

"...?" This made Tirpitz pause for a moment

"Tirpitz...it's me..."

"That voice..."

Tirpitz sensed Dreadnought Princess' change of voice belonged to someone she used to know. The way she speak and her exact voice...it's undeniably familiar.

"Argh! I hate this!"

Realizing she won't be to fight in her current condition if this continues, Dreadnought Princess retreats again, but for a different reason.

"Come back here, damn it!" Maya fumes with anger

The fleet couldn't pursue after Dreadnought Princess as the Abyssal fleet blocked them, keeping them locked in the battle, allowing the enemy flagship to escape.

"That voice..."

Tirpitz ignores her wounds and thought about how familiar Dreadnought Princess' voice is. On the other hand, Bismarck just observes Tirpitz staring at the direction the Abyssal had escaped.

"Admiral, shall we still pursue" Choukai called out the admiral's attention

"Negative. The enemy flagship have already escaped so advancing is impossible. All ships, return to the base"

Tirpitz issued the order in her usual serious tone, but still...she couldn't stop thinking about Dreadnought Princess

"Are you okay?" Bismarck tapped her shoulder

"Ja. Es geht mir gut"

She nods, setting aside her worries for now. Bismarck takes a deep breath, knowing Tirpitz isn't fine.

(Her voice. I feel like I heard it before)

Tirpitz takes a deep sigh as she takes the lead while heading back to the naval base. Bismarck continues to observe her, but doesn't ask her about it.

* * *

 **EXTRA**

With no one else around inside the bar, Gangut emptily stares at her glass with much ice and little vodka left. She doesn't let out a word as she just slowly spins her glass, with the sound of the ice clinking filling the mood with sound. Just then, Montana enters the bar and sits beside Gangut.

"Just a Manhattan"

She orders one from the bar's current bartender, Nowaki. The destroyer nodded and after a minute or so, she places the alcohol just as ordered.

"You're that Montana" Gangut takes a sip

Gangut ordered a refill with a gesture and looks at Montana with little interest for a conversation.

"I heard what happened with Tirpitz. I also heard it was done by one of your own. A battleship called Arkhangelsk:

"That monster is not one of our own"

Gangut clenches the vodka glass, but showed restrained in order not to crack and break it.

"This person, Arkhangelsk, was the one who almost killed her, right?" Montana's voice deepened a bit

"She shot Tirpitz a few times and left her to die. I'm just thankful I was able to rush her to the hospital in time"

"Then do you know where she is and what she's planning?"

The Russian battleship refused to respond as she takes a sip from her newly refilled glass.

"Tell me what you know, Gangut..."

"Why?"

"...Because I'm going after her"

Hearing Montana's response, Gangut expressed a bit of surprise as she puts down her glass. She turned her body to face Montana and looked at her right in the eyes and saw how she's dead serious about it.

"I can't let you go after Arkhangelsk" Gangut shook her head

"Why?" Montana is slightly surprised

"It's because I'm the one who's going after that monster!"

Gangut hits the counter while Nowaki discreetly listens and observes their conversation while she thoroughly wipes each glass.

"I'm not going to let Arkhangelsk run freely after what she did. If she thinks she can mess with anyone and get away with it...she's dead wrong"

"You're not the only who thinks that way, Gangut. Tirpitz is a good friend of mine. I'm not just going to just sit here and let that shipgirl go unpunished"

Montana showed how she has a personal vendetta against Arkhangelsk ever since learning about the incident.

" If you're going after then so am I! That's why you have to tell me what you know, Gangut"

"You Americans are so persistent"

The situation grew quiet. Gangut stopped midway before taking another sip, putting down the partially filled glass. She leaned her chin on her hand, taking yet another deep sigh.

 **In an unknown location...**

Soft and gentle blew passed the surrounding area wrecked by a fierce fight. Splattered blood mixed the cracked and partially destroyer surroundings, making the scene into a brutal form of art.

"I have to admit, I underestimated you. Who could have known a weak aircraft carrier possesses this much strength"

Arkhangelsk laughs, completely ignoring on how her abdomen and left forearm had been impaled through, pinning her on the wall. She made little struggle in pulling out the metal twisting her flesh with every move.

"I can already see through you, Arkhangelsk. It's time to dropped that facade"

The aircraft carrier Aquila steps forwards, closing her distance with the impaled Arkhangelsk. She felt no emotion even if blood slowly spills out of the battleship's torn abdomen and the blood on the side of her lips.

"Huh. So you saw through me. I suppose I have to say you impress me"

Arkhangelsk dropped her insane facade and faintly smiled, revealing her true nature to the shipgirl who caught her off guard. She further reveals her composed yet sinister side which she had to conceal most of the time.

"This whole time you were faking it. Even the KGB" Aquila wants to confirm

"Yeah. I had to work for the KGB since I still have use for them. Of course I had to play the role of an insane killer so they won't find my actions suspicious" Arkhangelsk confirms it

"I want to clarify one thing. Why didn't you kill Maizuru's admiral? I know you deliberately missed her heart so she wouldn't die"

Aquila became more serious, but Arkhangelsk pays no mind to it. In fact she likes shipgirls with sharp glares in their eyes.

"I have no reason to tell you, but I can tell you I have my personal goals. It's the reason why I had to make everyone believe I'm just a psychotic killer"

"..."

"The KGB is occupied with the CIA hot on their tracks. I suppose I'm thankful I can do anything without the KGB keeping an eye on me"

Arkhangelsk's hand tightly clutches the metallic rod keeping her impaled. To Aquila's surprise, Arkhangelsk pulls out the metal both from her arm and abdomen.

"You're quite smart; That I have to admit. You know what I have become so you didn't hesitate to impale me that could have instantly killed anyone"

Arkhangelsk wipes off the blood from her mouth and let her wounds regenerate right before Aquila's eyes. Faint smoke created a steaming sound as the open wound heals and repaired the damaged flesh as if she was never injured.

"...?!"

With a swift motion, Arkhangelsk charges at the speed that far surpasses human limitation and slammed Aquila against the wall, grabbing her by the throat

"You know I'm not a shipgirl when you read through my records. You're a curious one. While I have taken an interest in you, I just't can't let you off that easily"

Arkhangelsk lifts Aquila inches off the ground, showing her superior strength. As the clouds reveals the moon, the light faintly shines and reveals Arkhangelsk's glowing red eyes.

"You...kkh...won't succeed that easily. Sooner or later...there will be someone...that will go after you..." Aquila couldn't properly breathe

"..."

"You can try all you want...but only destruction awaits you...!"

"That's fine..."

Arkhangelsk responds to Aquila, summarizing it in a few words on how she's ready to face the consequences and doesn't care what will happen to her.

"I sincerely apologize for what I'm going to do to you. I take no pleasure in this. I truly don't"

"Y-you...!"

"Nothing personal. Really..."

In a matter of seconds, everything went silent as the winds howls in this hour. Arkhangelsk loosens her grip, letting Aquila motionlessly lie on the ground. She expresses little emotion while looking down at the unconscious aircraft carrier.

"I know my actions doesn't justify anything...but I still hope you can forgive me one day..."

She turns away from Aquila and brings out the necklace concealed in her jacket and seemingly spoke to it, as if a representation of someone. She then walks away, knowing to herself she takes no pleasure in the things she had done...but views it as a necessity.

 _...Warspite_


	10. Foreshadowing

**Author:** It's hard to be the young one in the family. Even wit my situation, I'm at least glad I get to have spare time which I use to relax and entertain myself.

Anyhow, next chapter is a confrontation chapter. Probably also a scene where Tirpitz begins to face the thoughts and feelings she chose to be ignorant about.

 **UPDATE:** The upcoming Yuugumo class is a beauty. I like how she looks like the gentle and kind type.

* * *

 _How far will you stay human?_

After a long battle with an Abyssal fleet, the Kriegsmarine shipgirls returned safely after the exhausting all day sortie. Every single of them are worn out, both their fuel and ammo are almost expended. Due to the damages of them sustained, they quickly head for the repair docks. Bismarck's body tingled as soon as she dipped her whole body into the warm bath.

"Hey, Tirpitz, how is it going for you?"

Bismarck slightly turns her head to ask Tirpitz who enjoyed bathing in warm water for someone who is used being in the cold.

"My whole body is in pain. A good bath like this...feels like heaven"

The lights ships are exhausted as much as the Bismark class battleships are. Along with the lengthy battle is the bad weather which made it difficult for the smaller ships to sail.

"I thought I was done for" Z10 sobbed and thankful she returned in one piece

"We managed to win because Bismarck take down the flagship" Konigsberg commented

"Yeah. That was very amazing how you blew their flagship with one shot!"

Out of excitement, one of the destroyers quickly stood up and unintentionally splashed the others. She went on and described the battle with worse and cartoonish sound effects.

"What can I say? I'm the best battleship Germany has to offer"

Bismarck could barely hold herself from the praises she's receiving. While she prefer to stay humble, she sometimes can't resist to flaunt her greatness when she receives such praises.

"..."

Tirpitz remained quiet, observing and listening as the shipgirls kept praising Bismarck while the latter hold back herself from boasting too much in order to look "dignified". Tirpitz is the only one who doesn't feel the same way. She clenches her fist and discreetly bites her lips, negative emotions dwelling inside her. After the long bath, the two sisters had just finished drying themselves up and exited the bath.

"That was one heck of a battle. We got hit by shells to the face, but of course we won because I'm there" Bismarck grinned

"Ha ha ha. Yeah..."

"I'm amazing, aren't I?"

"You were amazing back there. You took down the flagship with one direct hit"

Bismarck fails to realize the lack of happiness behind Tirpitz's words. Not even a hint. Tirpitz suppresses the mixed emotions poisoning her thoughts and her view towards her sister.

"You're lucky you have a sister like me"

"You're right..."

"...and I'm lucky to have such a wonderful little sister"

Treating Tirpitz like a child, she pets her head and almost messed up her hair. At this point, she's already used to be occasionally doted by her older sister.

"How about we practice a bit. I need to let out all of this energy" Bismarck suggested

"I'd rather not. I'm still tired so I prefer going back to the room instead"

"Okay. If that's what you want. I'll just Hipper or those U-boats!"

Bismarck quickly targeted the U-boats who ran away from her, thinking she is chasing them like a maniac.

"Perhaps there really is a part of me...deeply hates you. Because every time I look at you...it's all I can feel"

Fearful of her own emotions, Tirpitz somewhat admits of a feeling she refuses to accept as her true feelings. She could never think of letting her sister realize about these feelings of her. She would be willing to remains ignorant of her true emotions if it means maintaining her close relationship with Bismarck.

* * *

Tirpitz, stood silently on the cape even before the sun rises. The recent battle still bothers her, specially about Dreadnought Princess.

"That voice. That voice...sounded like Yuki's voice..."

When Dreadnought Princess changed her voice for a brief moment, it quickly struck Tirpitz. She could never mistake the voice for anyone else's. That voice only belonged to one person she knew. At that moment, she reminisces about her past.

"Why is it you don't always smile, Tirpitz?"

While enjoying their day off, Yuki asked a question she had been meaning to ask for quite some time. She always observes Tirpitz and every time she does, she takes notes of her particular behaviors.

"I do smile, you know"

"No - I mean...your smile...felt empty. It's like forcing yourself"

"..."

Tirpitz looked as the truth behind that aches her heart. To Yuki, having Tirpitz open up and admit what she truly feels will be a challenge considering her personality.

"I lost my best friend, Yuki..."

"Tirpitz..."

"Ever since I lost my dearest friend, I lost the reason to feel warmth"

Yuki empathized with Tirpitz and her loss even if she wasn't present when Tirpitz suffered the tragedy. Even so, Yuki being always there for her brings comfort even it couldn't heal her past wounds.

"That's alright..."

"Y-Yuki?"

At a quick moment, Tirpitz felt Yuki wrapping her arms around her startled body. She is unable to directly feel the warmth and softness of one's hand due to her gloves, but she is comfortable with this level.

"I'll try my best to let you feel warmth again, Tirpitz"

"..."

"You're someone important to me, Tirpitz. That's why..."

"You sound like Scharnhorst..."

Having being reminded of her deceased friend, it melded both emotion of comfort and grief. Tirpitz's firm hands gently clasps Yuki's gentle hands, making the latter fluster. Being with someone close to her, it's enough to bring a warm smile out of Tirpitz.

"That's a start..."

To help someone in need, has been always Yuki's primary desire and defining trait. This is the reason why everyone around her views has as a "reliable big sister" type of person. Perhaps she inherited this trait from the "big sister" she is based off.

"Could she possibly be Yuki?"

Tirpitz thought about the similarity of Yuki and Dreadnought Princess' voices. Even if it's not exact, she could never deny the similarity. After spending too much time staring at the ocean, Tirpitz decides to head back.

"Hmm?"

Passing by the practice ground, seeing the first fleet assigned for today's exercise had just finished. Bismarck enjoyed the warm up and praised her fellow shipgirls who all performed well. Of course she praises herself for performing splendidly.

"Once again, German engineering is number one" Bismarck takes pride both in her nationality and herself

"Good for you" Z3 is already used to it

"Hmm? Hey, Tirpitz. Just in time. The practice just ended"

"I can see that..."

When Tirpitz approached the fleet, the shipgirls quickly saluted and greeted their admiral who they were surprised to see. Usually Tirpitz is already in her office early morning, but there are times where she walks around the naval base when there is less work to do.

"You should have seen how I excelled the most ha ha ha"

"Yeah..."

"My little sister may be good in battle, but as the older sister...I'm better. Also as Germany's best battleship!"

Bismarck placed her hand on Tirpitz's shoulder who removed it seconds later right after Bismarck jokingly boasts again. She failed to notice Tirpitz's change in mood like every other occasions. It's best this way as Tirpitz prefers not to be noticed.

"Hmm? You're not going to watch me in the second round, Tirpitz? You'd see me outperform the competition, you know"

"I'd rather not..." Tirpitz muttered

"What?"

"Like always I have much work to do. I just happen to be busy this day because of a newcomer tomorrow"

Bismarck viewed this as normal behavior, unable to see through her sister's forced smile and restrained emotions. After leaving the area, Tirpitz released emotions she doesn't recognized and damaged the wall closest to her. She could not recognize her own emotions due to the fact she subconsciously represses he true feelings.

"I shouldn't...feel like this..."

Even after letting loose a hard, physical blow against a normal wall, it still not enough to pacify her anger. Her current mood can be compared to a child who is about to throw a tantrum, but sulked in a corner instead.

 **Later...**

In a peaceful afternoon, Tirpitz takes her time off by drinking tea with Yamato, the shipgirl whom she tends to confide her personal thoughts to. While Tirpitz wants to complain about her annoying workload that proves to be as tiring as sortieng during her active days. Even a battleship like her is no match to the amount of paperwork an admiral has to deal with just about everyday. It's been six year, but it still tires and annoys her to this day.

"I noticed you've been less focused lately, admiral. Even Nagato-san noticed"

"Ever since the last encounter with Dreadnought Princess, I just can't stop thinking about it"

Tirpitz gently lowers the cup of tea, careful on not breaking it as she has a tendency to do so when she's emotional. Before further explaining, Tirpitz relaxes her posture, her muscles had grown stiff due to burying herself to her work non stop. This is already a sign that she's stressing herself to instinctively avoid confronting issues of her own/

"I immediately thought of someone I dearly knew when I heard it"

"Are you sure about what you heard, admiral?" Yamato is skeptical

"There's no mistaking it. There's no way...I would mistake that voice for anyone else..."

Every time Tirpitz would hear Yuki's voice, her smile is the first thing that would come to her mind. The image of the battleship with a gentle personality could never be forgotten. In the past, it elevates the feeling of comfort of happiness, but now it only reminds her of grief and loss.

"I shouldn't be distracted since I'm the admiral of this fleet. Besides, I have other than Abyssals to deal with"

"Other than Abyssals?"

"The shipgirl who was supposed to be temporarily assigned in Sasebo suddenly requested to be transferred here instead"

Yamato couldn't tell whether the admiral is unhappy or not with her conflicting expression. She guesses this mysterious shipgirl is someone the admiral knows just seeing at the emotions her admiral is expressing. With a clear observation, anyone can guess at what are the two's relationship in the past.

"Who might this shipgirl be?"

"A Project shipgirl from the Kriegsmarine. If the planned ship she embodies actually existed, she would have easily outsized and outweighed both you and Musashi"

Tirpitz laughs at the mere thought about a ship that dwarves the Yamato class in terms of size and weight actually existing, to a degree. It reminds Tirpitz how she and her sister are the successfully built ones out of the projects back in the old war. There planned predecessors, but all of them are cancelled.

"That girl would easily take the throne of being the biggest battleship built in Europe"

"It sounds like you knew her very well, admiral"

"I know her, but I wouldn't say we're very close. She and I are the same in a way"

"I can't wait to meet this shipgirl, admiral"

"Ha ha ha. I'm glad you're excited"

Looking at the bright sky, it reminds her of the serenity she enjoyed even before she discovered she is "Tirpitz". Sh never regretted choosing this path despite knowing the war that ravaged the whole world. She had grown accustomed to her life and surroundings even as the war grew fierce with each passing day.

 **The next day...**

As she walks along the spacious hallway of the naval headquarters, she fixes her wrinkled pleated skirt and suit coat. She had to rush due to the ship arriving early than expected so she wasn't able to wear her uniform properly. It made her curious to why "that girl" seemed so excited she arrived two hours earlier than scheduled. She can't think of a specific reason, but she had some.

"That girl is just too excited. Probably because of what happened recently..."

Usually, the shipgirl going to be assigned to her reports on her base, but this time, the shipgirl reports to the headquarters first due to some circumstances. So in this case, she had to "pick up" the newcomer like a parent picking up their child from school.

"Ah!"

Saiki bay's officer in charge, rear admiral Rikawa Isomi accidentally bumps to admiral Suveran Schwarze. She stumbled back and landed in her rear. The documents she carried scattered all around the floor, mixing the documents she had just organized before picking them up

"I'm so sorry, admiral. I was in a hurry because these documents..."

"Ha ha ha. No need to apologize. Here let me help you"

Embarrassed someone with higher rank than her cleans up her own mess, Isomi grabs the scattered papers, picking up more than half of it in a matter of seconds.

"I've been klutzy lately. I'm so sorry"

(She really needs to stop being so apologetic...)

Even if admiral Schwarze couldn't do much about how Isomi felt so embarrassed, she helped the rear admiral stand up. At the moment the rear admiral felt her hand touched the admiral's she unintentionally peered something she could never comprehend.

"You look just like her. It's like you two are the same person..."

(What?)

"Just who are you exactly...?"

The rear admiral spoke in a trance like state after holding the admiral's hand.

"Who are you talking about, Isomi?"

It always like this whenever rear admiral Rikawa would come into physical contact with her. She would look like her mind was peaking to hers.

"D-did I say something weird again? Please ignore everything I just said!"

"...sure"

"I'll be on my way!"

"R-right..."

While admiral Schwarze doesn't fully understand the rear admiral, she finds her a bit adorable sometimes. Brushing off the small incident aside, she proceeded to head to her original destination.

"Sorry for being a bit late. There was a bit of a mishap..."

Admiral Schwarze enters the office and salutes, greeting the officer speaking with the shipgirl.

"Admiral Schwarze, there you are. This girl here had been waiting to meet you"

The officer steps aside and let the shipgirl walk towards the admiral. A young woman with long white hair patterned with red streaks on the right side and heterocrhomatic eyes nodded towards the admiral whom she recognized at first glance. The stitched Iron Cross on the back of her trench coat and a golden metal plated one on her cap identified her as a Kriegsmarine shipgirl since it's their official insignia that most of them have in their uniforms.

"Admiral Schwarze, this is Donitz, a Project shipgirl of the Kriegsmarine"

She knowingly smiles at Donitz who is already familiar with her. The two salutes at each other, formally exchanging their introductions.

"My name is Donitz, the Project shipgirl based on the an H class battleship, namely the H-44 project. I look forward working with you even if it's temporary"

"I am admiral Suveran Schwarze, the officer in charge of the Maizuru naval district. I'm pleased to have you in my fleet"

After the introductions, the navy officer went in between, laughing as he's glad the two seems to be friendly with each other.

"Admiral, since you're German yourself, I'm sure you two will get along just fine"

"We're both shipgirls of the Kriegsmarine so we're close comrades" Donitz answered

"What?"

The officer is puzzled to what Donitz meant, especially when she mentioned the word "shipgirl". This caused to quickly defend herself after Donitz casually respond, seeing Donitz is oblivious to her situation.

"W-what she means to say is that she sees me as someone like one of her fellow Kriegsmarine shipgirl. It's not like she's saying I'm a shipgirl"

"What are you talking about? Aren't you-" Donitz is cut off by the admiral

"I'll be showing Donitz around and make sure she performs well while she stays in my base"

To avoid risking having Donitz accidentally have the admiral be suspected, the latter ends the conversation. While the navy officer is confused, she let the admiral take over in handling the shipgirl assigned to her.

"You're still wearing the same type of uniform. Not that I hate it"

Tirpitz mumbled as she commented about Donitz's clothing preference. What she specifically referred is her uniform which also consisted of padded naval pants and black padded naval boots. Even her her undershirt is naval.

"Tirpitz, what was that all about?' Donitz is confused

"Don't just openly tell the navy I'm Tirpitz. They don't know who I truly am. Only my fleet and three other people do"

"Why are you playing the role of an admiral rather than fighting Abyssals out there?"

Donitz inspected Tirpitz's admiral uniform, scanning every detail. This caused the admiral to feel like an exposed prey being circled by a predator.

"I prefer to stay dead rather than go back like nothing happens. It's okay for most higher up and shipgirls, but not for me..."

"Eleven years later and you're still...lonely. Suits the epithet you hate so much"

Donitz didn't go as far as mentioning of directly, knowing it would upset Tirpitz. The latter dislikes anyone, even people close to her, mentioning it to her directly. It represents a part of her she wishes to overcome.

"You were supposed to be sent to Sasebo. Why transfer to Maizuru?"

Secrets is the primary thing Tirpitz dislikes, though it is hypocritical, Tirpitz is aware of it. She doesn't justify nor defend herself because she sees no reason to do so.

"Because of Dreadnought Princess..."

"..."

"I want to settle a long time score with her, Tirpitz. That's why when I see her again, I will make sure she will sink by my own hands"

The way Donitz states her desire to hunt down and sink Dreadnought Princess is no different from the Abyssal she is seeking to defeat. The fact the two are similar when it comes to the goals slightly terrified Tirpitz. It's as if she's looking at two beings who are bound to destroy each other.

"So you heard about my fleet encountering her a few days ago"

"Yeah. I thought you would have information about her as your fleet faced her more than once recently"

"Well I sortied along with my fleet a few times and faced her myself twice, but he ended up running away on both occasions..."

Tirpitz looked around before telling Donitz she sortied and managed to encounter Dreadnought Princess twice.

"You sortied?"

"I did, but I can't do it too often for obvious reasons. That means I can't actively participate like the old days"

"You sound like a retired old lady"

Donitz joked how Tirpitz is an old lady and in return, Tirpitz nudged her as the two Kriegsmarine comrades laughs.

"I'm a German shipgirl. A battleship like me doesn't get rusted that easily. You should know it too as a fellow battleship"

"Of course. We Kriegsmarine shipgirls are made of steel that doesn't rust and the fires in our blood never stops burning"

The Project shipgirl takes pride in her being a Kriegsmarine shipgirl even if she's an "artificial" one. She even raised up the silver chain necklace holding an anchor combined with an Iron cross with her name engraved as a pendant. As the two leaves the area, rear admiral Rikawa overheard their conversation.

"Admiral Schwarze...is a shipgirl?"

She clearly heard the admiral stating she's a Kriegsmarine shipgirl and Donitz referring her as one. Other than that, Donitz calls Tirpitz not by her human name, but by the name "Tirpitz" which rose her suspicion. She covered her mouth as she thought about what she heard, shaking her head in disbelief. It's just impossible to believe that an admiral is also shipgirl, yet no one is aware of it.

* * *

 **EXTRA**

While Bismarck had dragged Graf Zeppelin, Prinz Eugen, Tirpitz, and the newcomer Donitz for a typical German drinking night in celebration of the latter's arrival in the naval base, Gangut and Montana had other things to take care off. For the past three days, she sought help from a Russian comrade who provided her with the intelligence she needed.

"I'm surprised your comrade who works for the KGB is helping you"

Montana quickly suspected since Arkhangelsk, the person they are tracking down, also works for the KGB.

"A lot of us lost our family because of those bastards. No amount of re education can ever compare to the desire for revenge"

The Russian battleship's eye blazed with pure fury, openly displaying her deep hatred towards the KGB. This both amazed and terrified Montana who saw this type of intense emotion to burn down everything in its path. Those kind of eyes - she had seen them before, so she feared Gangut may share the same fate.

"Molotov has been keeping track of Arkhangelsk ever since she came to Japan, but knowing Arkhangelsk, she already expected to be tracked down"

While Gangut doesn't fully comprehend Arkhangelsk's personality, she's certain Arkhangelsk had already expected to be discovered. She couldn't admit it to herself how it's completely impossible for her to win against Arkhangelsk in a one on one match. She sets that thought aside and focused on exacting vengeance against the ruthless killer for what she did to Tirpitz not too long ago.

"According to Molotov, Arkhangelsk isn't really be careful lately. She didn't bother covering her tracks. It's like she wanted to be found"

"Isn't that better? She saved us the trouble of finding her"

Montana beat her fists, primarily focused on tracking down and punishing Arkhangelsk. Her personal vendetta had clouded her rational thinking so she didn't even suspect about Arkhangelsk's careless movements lately.

"No, it's not. It means she is already expecting someone will be going after her. That means she's prepared to face anyone, even us, by now"

"So she set up a bait and only needs a fist to bite, huh. I guess we're the fishes then" Montana twitched her lips

"Arkhangelsk is powerful. She displayed strength that surpassed any other shipgirl I know"

"I haven't seen this Arkhangelsk, but she seems powerful the way you say it"

"There's something about her that doesn't seem right. Something just doesn't make sense" Gangut shakes her head

While the two further discuss about Arkhangelsk, Bismarck faintly heard their voice. She planned on heading back to her room, but she stopped the moment she overhears Gangut and Montana having a private conversation.

"At least we know where she is. I just don't know whether we will have the element of surprise or not considering how Arkhangelsk thinks"

"Even if she does know we're after her, she never met or face me before so that's an advantage for us" Montana is confident

"Then we'll proceed to the plan and make sure Arkhangelsk pays"

Gangut nods her head and leaned on the optimistic side there's a chance they can take on Arkhangelsk after seeing Montana can be on the same level as Nagato, the battleship who took down Arkhangelsk last year.

"What plan? What is this all about?"

Startled, Gangut jolted and turned around facing Bismarck who had overheard this discussion. Both Gangut and Montana are unable to respond due to the fact it was a secret until Bismarck coincidentally overhears them.

"What's this about making Arkhangelsk pay? What are you up to, Gangut?"

Right now, Gangut felt like she wanted to run as far as she can if it means evading Bismarck's question, but he's not stupid enough to think she can keep it a secret from Bismarck. Since they were caught, Gangut might as well reveal it.

"Montana and I tracked down Arkhangelsk because we want to make her pay for what she did to Tirpitz"

"..." Bismarck remained silent

"Don't stop us, Bismarck! I'll do what it takes for making that monster pay for almost killing my partner"

"I'm not planning on stopping you"

To their surprise, Gangut expressed genuine surprise at how Bismarck said the least thing Gangut expected.

"In fact, I want it"

"W-what?" Montana blinked her eyes

"You heard me. I want to make Arkhangelsk pay for what she did"

Bismarck had the same reason. She wanted to personally punish Arkhangelsk for hurting her younger sister twice. The incident a couple of weeks ago tore off the last of Bismarck's patience. After than incident, she desired to punish Arkhangelsk if she had opportunity.

"No one hurts my sister and gets away with it. Not even if it's a shipgirl..."

Bismarck's vendetta surpassed both Gangut and Montana which is terrifying in its own way. Gangut does understand how Bismarck feels since it's her younger sister that is involved in the situation. The only thing Gangut fear if Tirpitz were to find out about this. It will certainly cause a quarrel to escalate between the two siblings that might leave a long term damage to their relationship.


	11. Repressed Feelings

**Author:** I uploaded this chapter a bit late since I had business that I needed to attend. I just have to submit the required documents before the deadline.

For chapter 12, it will tackled about the emotional problems of both Bismarck and Tirpitz. Prinz Eugen, just like her German comrades, is worried at the situation between the two sisters.

* * *

 _History will repeat itself..._

Before starting the day, Tirpitz first enjoys the aroma of her freshly brewed coffee. Even before she drinks it, the scent alone is enough to energize her for hours. It sends tingling sensation all over her, similar to a fresh warm bath after a long day.

"...?"

She puts down her coffee after she had just taken a sip when Tashkent enters the office.

"Tashkent, what is it?"

"I have a bit of a concern..."

"Concern, you say?"

Even if it's going to be trivial, Tirpitz is willing to listen to what her shipgirls has to say. As a shipgirl herself, she knows very well how to manage a large number of shipgirls with so many personalities ranging from timid to murderous.

"It's about comrade Gangut"

"What's wrong with Gangut?"

"She's been acting awfully suspicious lately"

Taking interest to Tashkent's words, Tirpitz stirs her coffee while actively listening. As she gently spins the warm coffee, she stops when she felt the motion was enough. Taking yet another sip, she waits for the Russian destroyer to state more details.

"I've been observing Gangut and it seems she's up to something. She's been acting a bit unusual. I mean she acts nervous whenever I ask her"

"Hmm. What else?"

"I'm not sure, but it seems she contacted someone the other day"

Tashkent describes how she spies on Gangut speaking to someone on the phone with a serious and deep voice. The conversation took no longer five minutes before Gangut hurriedly leaves the scene.

"I see. Learning from the last incident, I suppose I need to make sure she doesn't do anything reckless"

Tirpitz finished about half of her coffee during her conversation with Tashkent.

"I leave that to you, Tashkent"

"What do you have in mind, admiral?"

Even with the sudden assignment, Tashkent accepts it without question or hesitation. One would always wonder why the Russian destroyer is loyal to her admiral. Then again, hat is a tale no one in the naval base has yet to learn.

"Something passive. For now I'll have you observe Gangut. If it comes to worse, then I'll have to intervene"

"Understood"

Complying to Tirpitz's orders, Tashkent saluted and swore to herself she will not fail the task given to her. It's Tashkent's loyalty and determination why Tirpitz entrusts her to do secretive yet sometimes quesitonable tasks.

 **Later...**

During the afternoon break, Tirpitz stretched her stiffed muscles, specially on the shoulders.

"Tired already? That must have been a lot of work, even for a battleship like you"

Graf Zeppelin curved a faint smile. Even so, she's not used to expressing emotion, not because of her lack of emotions but because she cannot just fully express herself.

"Give me a break. There's going to be an operation soon. That means I'm going to be busier than ever"

"An operation? What kind?" Graf raised an eyebrow

"It's a medium scale operation. I can't tell you much yet"

Graf Zeppelin understood that Tirpitz, as an admiral, isn't allowed to just disclose sensitive information, even to her closest comrades. She knows that even if Tirpitz is still a shipgirl, her primary duty is being an admiral.

"If Bismarck learns there's going to be an operation soon, she'll get pumped out and wouldn't stop talking how she would sink the enemies with no problem"

The German aircraft carrier chuckled, knowing how Bismarck would act if she were to learn about the upcoming operation.

"Well, you know my sister. She would be the first one to charge in battle"

"Yeah. She's like that" Graf Zeppelin agreed

"She would always act like she'll do everything herself

Sometime she would treat me like a powerless child even though I'm a battleship in the same class as her"

"T-Tirpitz?"

"Sorry. I ended up talking out of topic"

The way Tirpitz laughs it off, it seems like it's just a joke not to be bothered about, but Graf knows better. She knows the Tirpitz's inner thoughts slipped out.

"Y-You know it would be nice if you take your mind off your work. Even for just a little while"

"That's impossible"

"Why?"

"Because of the situation right now. That's why I can't take it easy. Not until everything is resolved"

"When will that be?"

That one question made Tirpitz pause and think about it deeply. She was too focused on what she had been doing, she never had the time to think about how long will it take until it's finally over.

"Beats me..."

"..."

"I just wish it would end soon. I'm getting tired, Graf. We all are..."

Three decades. That's how long since the conflict started. While Tirpitz wasn't around during the early years of the war, she had been around for sixteen years. Her body couldn't feel it, but her mind can. Shipgirls like her don't physically age, but their minds functions the same as humans.

"You should talk openly about your feelings more often"

"I'm not the type to do so, compared to my sister. She's more emotional than I am and on the rare occasions we argue...let's just say she's the first one to burst out"

While Tirpitz and Bismarck are sisters with a close relationship and a close bond, they would also have conflict like any other siblings.

"Well I do see you two disagree on some things..."

Tirpitz giggled as remembering the small disagreements she had with Bismarck in the past unexpectedly brought warm emotions. She cherishes her memories with the people she loves, but she has a tendency to "forget".

"It must be nice to have a sister. I wish...I had even just one"

"G-Graf?"

"Sorry. Those were feelings from the old war"

Graf Zeppelin is one of the shipgirls whose past Tirpitz is aware of. She just doesn't mention it to other people out of common decency and respect for privacy.

"Feelings from the old war, huh"

As shipgirls, they inherited not only the soul of warships from the old war, but the "feelings" as well. For Graf Zeppelin, it's her bitterness of her fate and longing. While for Tirpitz, it's her feeling of lonely life and longing for warmth.

 **The next day...**

While inside the office, Donitz discusses about Dreadnought Princess to Tirpitz as she organizes scattered reports.

"She just ran away from you?" Donitz raised an eyebrow

"Strangely, yes. She just left...without even fighting"

"Dreadnought Princess leaving without a fight? That's...alarming"

Donitz reads the reports related to Dreadnought Princess, namely the latest encounter with her.

"You've been hunting her ever since that day, huh" Tirpitz slightly changed the subject

"Yeah..."

"Knowing you, I'm sure you have a deep reason. You're the shy and timid type after all"

"I was like that, but I decided to change ever since Yuki...sunk"

Mentioning Yuki brought bitter feelings for the both of them. They're both close with Yuki so her loss devastated her.

"Just like me when I lost Scharnhorst..."

"We both lost someone very important to us. We both...couldn't handle this heartache"

Donitz placed her hand on top of Tirpitz's shoulder, saying how they are the same in a way. Unlike Donitz, Tirpitz refuses to acknowledge her own feelings.

"You're looking for Scharnhorst, right? What are you going to do once you accomplish that?

"Isn't it obvious? I will have to sink her..."

Tirpitz answered in a determined yet melancholic manner. She have no choice but to sink her old friend who had caused countless casualties. Yet her heart couldn't barely hold the thought of sinking her closest friend. In the end, Tirpitz knows she has to fulfill her duty and set aside her feelings first if it means hurting herself.

"A bit of a tragedy between two friends. I have one thing to ask"

"What's that?"

"Are you going to sink Scharnhorst yourself or let other shipgirls sink her?"

"It depends. As long as Scharnhorst won't hurt anybody anymore. Even if she is my friend, I can't let Scharnhorst be the way she is"

She set aside her personal feelings in order to accomplish what must be done. By now, Tirpitz knows how the smallest hesitation will lead to a fatal mistake. She doesn't wish for her past mistake to be repeated in the future. That's why even if Scharnhorst is very important to her, sinking her is the only way to prevent future casualties.

"Admiral!"

Tashkent suddenly barging into the office disrupted the serious mood between the two German battleships. The Russian destroyer panicked, not knowing what to say, indicating its an emergency.

"It's about comrade Gangut!"

With one sentence, Tirpitz quickly stands up as her expression drastically changed, somewhat worrying Donitz who is just beside her.

 **Somewhere...**

Seeing how angry and frustrated Tirpitz is, Donitz kept a bit of a distance. Tirpitz angrily sets off to the trouble Gangut and the other two brought to themselves.

"She's an idiot. Even my sister is an idiot! In fact all three of them are idiots!"

"T-Tirpitz, just calm down"

Donitz nervously asked her to calm down, but there's no way Tirpitz is going to calm down after learning of their situation.

"I can't calm down. Those three idiots went out of their own to face Arkhangelsk"

"Arkhangelsk?"

"She's an Abyssal. Unlike other shipgirls, she didn't sink...but she became an Abyssal. Yet she can pass off as an ordinary shipgirl"

"..."

"She's not like you. That's why I don't know who's stronger"

"It doesn't matter. I won't let anyone hurt any of my comrades" Donitz shakes her head

While Tirpitz is glad Donitz is willing to face Arkhangelsk with no fear, she still worries about the difference in their strength. Arkhangelsk's nature is mysterious and that's what made her extremely dangerous and unpredictable.

"You sound like Yuki"'

"Well, she is the most important to me. Even after she sunk..."

The two battleships rushed to where the three had tracked Arkhangelsk thanks to Tashkent's intelligence report. Tirpitz felt like she'd punch the three more than she'd like to punch Arkhangelsk. This shows how furious she is towards Gangut, Bismarck, and Montana. While they're both on their way, Arkhangelsk had already engaged the three battleships.

"Not even you three can overpower me, huh. Well, that's a disappointment"

Arkhangelsk pulls out the knife Gangut had plunged deeply on her neck. She easily pulled out the knife as if it's only a toothpick that cut through her flesh. The fact that she's still alive even after being stabbed in the neck shocked Gangut. She then threw the knife to a wall behind her before facing a clearly weakened and injured Gangut.

"Still, I'm impressed. You were able to put up a fight even if it's clear who's stronger"

Despite the clear difference in strength, Arkhangelsk acknowledged the the strength of the three knocked down battleships.

"You aren't human..." Gangut, despite her injuries, Gangut still managed to draw strength

"Of course not. If I'm still human, I could have died a long time ago"

Arkhangelsk doesn't deny the fact she isn't human, at least not anymore. She looked down at the three injured battleships, disappointed at how they didn't even lasted long against her.

"Maybe I should have taken it easy on you like I did with Tirpitz. If I were to fight seriously, none of you could still be alive, even Tirpitz"

Arkhangelsk laughs, stating how she never fought seriously against anyone or the fight could have been over in a matter of seconds. This just shows a side of Arkhangelsk's sadistic nature.

"Luckily, I just dealt that former admiral just a few days ago before you three came or it could have been such a pain. What was his name again? Ah right! It was Hans Mayer"

"...?!"

Among the three, only Bismarck recognized the name of the former admiral Arkhangelsk is talking about. The latter easily noticed Bismarck's reaction.

"Sounds familiar, Bismarck? He was your admiral, wasn't he? Tirpitz and the other German ships too"

"What...did you do?!" Bismarck yelled

"Isn't it obvious? I killed him like the piece of trash he is"

Hearing someone like Arkhangelsk insult her former admiral, Bismarck became blinded with fury. Arkhangelsk easily subdued her and knocked her down for the second time.

"You should be thankful, really. I did you a favor"

Arkhagelsk steps on Bismarck's head as she lied on the floor, injured like Gangut and Montana. While Montana is knoced unconscious, Gangut isn't it. The latter mustered what's left of her strength and assaulted Arkhangelsk, but with a single punch, she sent Gangut flying and knocked her out too.

"...?"

"That admiral was responsible for the sinking of that battleship in North cape. I saved you the effort of killing him"

Even without specifications, Bismarck understood Arkhangelsk is referring to both Scharnhorst.

"What...did you say?"

"You heard me. Admiral Hans Mayer betrayed the Kriegsmarine and was responsible for the sinking of Scharnhorst"

"No! That's not true. You're lying!"

Arkhangelsk rolls her eyes, seeing how Bismarck refuses to believe her claim. Good thing she took measures to prove what she's saying is true. She brought out a phone and played a recorded voice clip. She bent her knees and played the recorded sound near Bismarck.

"...?!"

To Bismarck's disbelief, she clearly heard the voice of her former admiral screaming and begging for Arkhangelsk to stop before he finally admitted of his role in the death of the German battleship. What's worse is that he admitted on how he got the battleship killed because "he had to".

"That's not...he wouldn't...why"

"Why do you think Abyssals came to be in the first place? How did you think this war started? Ha ha ha...you're as ignorant and stupid as your sister"

Bismarck felt conflicted on whether she should believe it or not. Arkhangelsk understands this so she didn't force Bismarck to believe her...because the truth is inevitable.

"That man, like the KGB, was a follower of a worthless belief that collapsed a long time ago"

Even with the obvious confession, Bismarck could never believe the admiral she trusted was the main reason why Scharnhorst sunk in the battle. She knew how Tirpitz is desperately searching for the truth, but if she were to know about this...

"Even after seventy years, humans are still backwards. There are still who believes the Kriegsmarines shouldn't be allies with the Royal Navy. "

More than seventy years ago, humans waged war on one another. They hated each other. They wanted to kill each other. Even after the war ended, not everyone accepted peace with the enemy. Even their descendants hated how once bitter enemies, now close allies. The Kriegsmarine fighting side by side with their old enemy, the Royal navy, is unacceptable for "Nationalism Socialism" followers.

"...?"

"What are you going to do now that you know about the truth?"

Arkhangelsk plays a video of a bound Hans Mayer, bloody, bruised, and full of cuts. Tears burst from his eyes as he softly mutters his pleas to stop hurting him and let him go. Bismarck watch as the former admiral is forced to confess everything he had done, specially what he did to cause Schanrhorst's sinking. That's when Bismarck fully learned he was the primary reason Scharnhorst sunk since he leaked the operation strategy to "those guys".

"Well, that's up to you. If you really care for your younger sister, then you would do right thing. If not...well she's going to hate you"

Arkhangelsk swept her medium length grey hair and as she reached for the inside of her black coat, she felt a sharp object pierced her back. She turned her back and saw Tirpitz with her hand still raised after she had thrown to the knife.

"Tirpitz?!" Montana, who had just regained consciousness, raised her head

"Took you long enough" Arkhangelsk smiled

"That's enough, Arlhangelsk. I can't let you kill them...because I'll kill you first if you do"

Tirpitz threatened Arkhangelsk who took this threat seriously knowing her personality is no different from her.

"Really? You know you can't beat me head on. There's a huge difference between a shipgirl...and an Abyssal"

Arkhangelsk didn't take Tirpitz's threat seriously, knowing she has the upper hand in combat. She's well confident as she had almost killed Tirpitz twice.

"I hate it when you force yourself to believe in those lies. It's just...irritating, you know"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You still hated humanity, right? You're still bitter against the world that gave you such a lonely life..."

"No. I don't hate anyone..."

Tirpitz weakly denied what Arkhangelsk is saying, but Arkhangelsk knows Tirpitz very well.

"Really now? You won't still admit you hated humans just as you hated Bismarck"

"...?!"

"Well, it's Bismarck's own ignorance that you grew to hate her. She's an insensitive and dense sister"

"Don't talk like that about my sister!"

When Tirpitz became upset, Arkhangelsk chuckled on how Tirpitz has yet to acknowledge her true feelings. She want Tirpitz to acknowledge her repressed feelings as if left unchecked, it will cause nothing but self destruction.

"That hate, frustration, and anger. Tirpitz, your eyes aren't lying"

"...?"

"If you're going to lie to yourself, you have to do better to fool someone like me"

"..."

"I can clearly see it. You wanted to lash out to the world for the suffering they gave you. It's their fault why you felt like that, isn't it? Why do you think your Abyssal self felt that way? It was trying to realize what you truly felt...what you truly wanted"

"Stop...talking..."

"Tirpitz, your Abyssal self doesn't just reflect your negative feelings. It's the embodiment of your true feelings towards the world...and Bismarck. The stronger the negative emotions are, the stronger the Abyssal is"

Arkhangelsk is someone who has deep knowledge about the true nature of Abyssals just like few other people. It's not only because she is an Abyssal herself.

"Doesn't it hurt? Ignoring those feelings of yours and locking it all up. Surely those feelings are screaming to be let out...yet you keep them bound just like how you keep yourself bound"

"You...!"

"Sooner or later, you will suffer the same fate your past self did. That I can assure you..."

Tirpitz has little tolerance for Arkhangelsk, but she restrains herself from charging blindly. She knows she can't match Arkhangelsk in terms of combat. Tirpitz is aware...she's not as strong as the others.

"It will only take a little push for you to snap. That hatred of yours. I wonder...if it will result to _that_. I just can't wait to find out-"

As Arkhangelsk further taunts Tirpitz who is growing emotionally unstable, she raised her guard to her side when someone quickly closed in on her. Donitz charged fast enough that even Arkhangelsk couldn't dodge in time. As a result, she is knocked back to the nearest wall.

"You're - Ahahaha. So that's how it is"

Arkhangelsk recognized Donitz, but spoke not much about it. She merely smiled at the fact someone like Donitz showed up.

"You say another word and I'll break your arm"

Donitz threatened Arkhangelsk, but the latter merely smiled. She never felt intimidated before and this felt good rather than bad compared to most people. She looked at Donitz's glowing purple eyes and this...fascinated her.

"This unexpected, but...I don't mind. I wanted to stay a bit longer, but there's not much time. That's why I'm willing to lose to all of you. Just for today that is..."

Arkhangelsk prepares to leave through the shattered window, but she left one last remark for Tirpitz to think about.

"I wonder if given the opportunity, would you kill Bismarck without a second thought? I'm sure...you would, Tirpitz"

Donitz is about to chase after her, but Arkhangelsk brought out what seems to be a tear gas. She pulled the pin and threw the tear gas, making everyone present cough and back away. This allowed Arkhangelsk to escape with just a smudge of blood on the mouth.

 **Maizuru naval district...**

Even if they all came back in one piece, the three of them received broken bones as a souvenir. Perhaps this will serve as a lesson about confronting other opponents they don't fully know about.

"How did you know we were there anyway?" Gangut had been meaning to ask

"Oh that? Tashkent had put a bug on you. That's why as soon as you left the base and went somewhere, I suspected you were after Arkhangelsk"

"Wait, wait. How did you even know that?"

"Nowaki heard you the other night in the bar and reported to me about it. Well the other girls report to me in case they spot any sign of trouble"

Gangut and Montana remembered about the destroyer who is the bartender at the bar during that night. They were careless since they never thought Nowaki would pay attention to their conversation and report it to Tirpitz.

"What you two did is completely reckless and irresponsible. You could have gotten yourselves killed!"

Normally, Tirpitz wouldn't raised her voice on someone close to her. She was disappointed at their recklessness. Such actions won't be tolerated, not even by Tirpitz.

"Even if your reason for going after Arkhangelsk is personal, that doesn't mean you should do something like this behind my back!"

"..."

"This is reckless, even for you Montana"

She continue to scold both Gangut and Montana who fled regret at their action. They quietly accepted the scolding, knowing it's their punishment for being so reckless.

"Look. I know you're angry, but I'm sorry for going after Arkhangelsk" Gangut apologized

"You have every right to be angry. We let our emotions get the best of us and got us in a lot of trouble" Montana added

While Tirpitz is still upset at their actions, she observed how they felt deep regret for their actions. She wanted to forgive them, but she needed time to revert her calm state of mind. Right now she's blazing with emotions on how disappointed she is at them.

"You two go to Akashi and get yourselves fixed up. We'll talk later"

Gangut and Montana looked at each, leaving the area with no questions. Donitz, who had been quietly listening to the situation, leaves as well after she realized what's going to happen.

"Tirpitz, I-"

"Don't. Just...don't"

Tirpitz rarely gets angry at her older sister, but now is one of those rare occasions. Bismarck shut her lips tight, seeing how visibly upset her younger sister is.

"I thought you know better than this. What you did is very irresponsible"

"..."

"I'm disappointed in you...schwester"

Tirpitz cut off the conversation and walked away from Bismarck. Right now, Bismarck's main concern is how she felt Tirpitz changed after the confrontation with Arkhangelsk. Right now, more than anything, Bismarck felt conflicted on the truth Arkhangelsk revealed to her. One wrong choice...and it will lead to nothing but regret.

* * *

 **EXTRA**

Unable to shake off Arkhangelsk's words during their confrontation, Bismarck drowns herself in Pincer Vodka, which is a strong alcohol. She just keeps drinking until she emptied the whole bottle, something she doesn't normally do. She knows drinking won't make her forget about what Arkhangelsk revealed to her, but she does so anyway, with nothing else to distract her frustration.

 _What are you going to do now that you know about the truth?_

Arkhangelsk's words rung inside her head like a broken record, taunting her for hours. Repeatedly, Bismarck tells herself "shut up", unable to silent the noise driving her mad.

"Shut up!"

Furious, she squeezed the emptied glass and smashed it against the wall. As she sits back after her brief outburst, Ark Royal enters the bar and found the German battleship, drunk and sobbing. She overheard about what happened earlier and how Tirpitz is upset towards the three, specially to Bismarck.

"You sisters sure have a temper. Well, unlike you, Tirpitz doesn't smash things"

"I'm not in the mood, Ark Royal. Go away"

"I heard Tirpitz is upset because you recklessly went after Arkhnagelsk, but that's not it, right?"

She sat near Bismarck, suspecting Bismarck is furious not because Tirpitz is disappointed at her, but for other reasons. Ark Royal fought alongside long enough to recognize her behavioral patterns.

"..."

"Did Arkhangelsk told you something? She must have revealed something, right?"

Bismarck refuses to confess anything to Ark Royal. She avoids her question by looking away silently. As much as Ark Royal wishes to force Bismarck to speak, provoking a fight is just uncivilized and plain stupid.

"Judging how you act, she did tell you something"

"..."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure you'll regret it if you keep it to yourself"

In a sense, Arkhangelsk did tell Bismarck how she will experience regret if she made the wrong choice after revealing the truth.

"Regret, huh. You're right. If it stays the way it is...I'll regret everything for the rest of my life"

Bismarck loosened her tightly clenched fists, her anger successfully settled down. At the very least, Ark Royal can speak to her without the need of violence or harsh words.

"What is it, Bismarck? What is it Arkhangelsk could have told you that you can't tell?"

"...It's...it's..."

The German battleships struggled to confess, but a feeling inside her restrains her from speaking further. She wished not to make a mistake that might cause her guilt and regret that will last a lifetime so made her choice to speak up.

"Arkhangelsk told me the truth about Scharnhorst's death"

"Scarnhorst's...death?" Ark Royal is genuinely surprised

"The main reason she sunk is because of my old shitty admiral who's dead now. Arkhangelsk made him confess before killing him"

Bismarck slammed the counter since with the primary culprit _dead_ , there can never be justice for Scharnhorst's sinking. As much as Ark Royal wanted to sympathize, there's nothing much she can do.

"Tirpitz has been looking for who's responsible for Scharnhorst's sinking, but it won't matter now that he's dead"

"Bismarck..."

"It's like everything she worked for is just pointless. Tirpitz can never make that man pay for his crimes when he's dead"

Unknown to Bismarck, Ark Royal knows Tirpitz would rather kill the former admiral herself than just let him be in prison. She's sure about this because she once saw the desire for vengeance in Tirpitz's eyes. Those eyes wished nothing but to inflict pain to those responsible...no matter who they are.

"If I don't tell Tirpitz and she finds out about this, she'll hate me for hiding the truth. If I tell her the truth...everything she worked hard for will feel pointless"

"Bismarck, the truth will hurt once, but a lie...it will hurt every time it's remembered"

Despite their past bitter relationship, Ark Royal comforted Bismarck by giving her advice for her to make sense of.

"What should I do, Ark? I don't want my sister to hate me...but I don't want to hurt her"

"You have to think not what's best for on of you, but for both of you. Take it from someone who has to listen to these kind of problems"

"You're right. I have to think not just for myself, but for both of us. I should consider how we will both feel. Danke Sher..."

The best course of action for Bismarck is to reveal the truth, but she will have to do it in a way that none of them would feel regret in the end. If she were to make a selfish mistake...then there's no way of ever fixing it.

"Can you do me a favor? Just this once"

"What is it?"

"Please don't tell anyone, specially to Tirpitz. I want to be the one to tell her personally" Bismarck requested

"I can respect that. I will keep this between us. You have my word, Bismarck"

Ark Royal knows that it's best if it's Bismarck to be the one to tell Tirpitz herself to avoid complications, so she nodded and promised to keep what they talked about just between them.

"So, how are you going to make up with Tirpitz?" Ark Royal referred to how Tirpitz is still angry because of the incident earlier

"I'll talk to Tirpitz. I just hope Tirpitz will understand...I did it because big sisters always looks after their little sister"

"You're a little protective of her, huh"

"She's the only family I have left. I lost my parents, I don't want to lose my little sister too. I just don't know if I can take bear her again...for the second time. I might lose my mind"

Bismarck jokingly laughs while Ark Royal nervously laughs, feeling like this is some sort of terrible premonition or an omen.


	12. To Fulfill

**Author:** This story will end in fifteen chapters. That's my maximum estimation. It'll probably add one extra chapter, making it sixteen chapters in total.

The story will have to end sooner so I will make major edits on some chapters. It will take at least a month or so to edit most of the chapters, but the ending will come first.

* * *

Tirpitz blankly stares while she gently rubs the pendant of a necklace with her thumb while her index finger supports the back. Her eyes fixated on the Iron cross symbol, never stopped staring at it.

"Scharnhorst..."

She closes her eyes, reminiscing a memory of also someone very dear to her. Scharnhorst had sunk many years ago, but Tirpitz still finds it hard to move on. A part of her just can't seem to move due to the guilt she suffered.

"..."

She could never forget how she first met Scharnhorst many years ago. Tirpitz was an inexperienced shipgirl back...and that's when she first met a fellow inexperienced shipgirl, Scharnhorst.

"Hey there~"

Scharnhorst suddenly approached her, catching Tirpitz off guard. Tirpitz thought it was just some random person, but after seeing the Iron cross on her uniform, Tirpitz quickly figured out she's a shipgirl just like her.

"I was just looking for my sister whom I couldn't find for half an hour now. Have you seen some girl that wore the same uniform as me?"

"No. Who are you anyway?"

"I'm the lead ship of the Scharnhorst class battleships. The name's Scharnhorst. I'm kind of new here so...hahaha" Scharhorst reached her hand for a handshake

"I'm the second ship ship of the Bismarck class battleships, Tirpitz. I'm also new to the Kriegsmarine..."

The two battleships shook their hand and smiled at each other. While Tirpitz is still nervous around her fellow shipgirls, Scharnhorst's friendly and casual personality made it easier for her to talk to her.

"Wow. You're a Bismarck class. I heard about the Bismarck class so I thought you're scary and intimidating like your famous sister"

"Trust me, my sister is anything but intimidating"

While Tirpitz had just met Scharnhorst, she felt easy around her. Scharnhorst is the type of person who easily get along with anybody because of her personality. Though she can be laid back at times, but she will perform her duty as a shipgirl even if she's inexperienced.

"It sounds like you know Bismarck very well"

"Well she is my actual older sister. Not just my sister ship"

"Really? You're actually related. That's uncommon in the navy" Scharnhorst's eyes sparkled

"Yeah. My sister and I are not the only sister ships who are related by blood"

"Man, I wish my Gneisenau and I are related. That would have been cool. What does it feel like anyway?"

"A little awkward at first. I mean we're sisters not just by class, but by our blood. I have to admit...it's actually cool"

"Ooooh"

"I mean my older sister is actually a famous ship. Being her sistership is kind of a bonus"

Tirpitz fainly smiles, concealing how proud ans grateful Bismarck is her sister...even if she annoys her sometimes.

"I'm pretty famous too, you know" Scharnhorst pouted

"Hahaha. I know. You went down in the blaze of glory. A historical sinking any shipgirl have dreamed of"

During their conversation, the two had already started to form a friendship type of relationship. Scharnhorst noticed how its fun talking to Tirpitz and vice versa.

"You know, well get along just well, Tirpitz"

"Hmm?"

"You're not scary at all so I had fun talking to you. This might be the start of a beautiful friendship"

"Hahaha. I hope so"

The two continued to walk together in the corridor, completely forgetting what they were doing earlier as the conversation continued for several more minutes.

"...?"

Just as Tirpitz wears the necklace back around her neck, Donitz enters the office.

"Donitz, what is it?"

"I heard about there has been a lead to Dreadnought Princess' whereabouts. The one called Mutsu told me"

(Damn it, Mutsu)

Compared to Nagato who would refuse to disclose any information regarding a sortie or operation to anyone, Mutsu isn't the same as her sister ship.

"Yeah. Reports stated she retreated to this part of the sea when Kure encountered her the other day"

Tirpitz lays out a map and circles her finger around a radius in the map, indicating an area in a certain ocean.

"While it's not fully certain, it's suspected she's lurking somewhere in these areas..."

She sets small pieces at the size of a dime and places them in specific areas. Donitz noticed the placements of each pieces and the pattern it forms.

"That island..." Donitz points to an island

"It's an Abyssal controlled area. The mission is to cut off the Abyssal's means of support so bombarding that island and capturing it is going to be our primary mission"

"You said Dreadnought Princess has been spotted in these areas. Could she be in this Abyssal anchorage?" Donitz wanted to know

"It's...a fifty-fifty chance"

"Good enough for me"

Donitz's answer is an indication she wanted to be a part of this battle too. Knowing her personality, Tirpitz knows it's almost impossible to change Donitz's mind once she made a decision.

"You...really want to fight her that badly"

"Of course. I want to sink her with my own hands!"

Donitz tightly clenched her fist much to Tirpitz's worry. While she understands her goal, her desire would likely result to recklessness.

"...?"

Another guest enters the office. To Tirpitz's surprise, it's her sister Bismarck, whom she had been distant lately. The latter saw the two seemed to be in a discussion before she enters and thought she might have interrupted them.

"Sorry. I'll be back later-"

"Wait" Tirpitz stops her

"..."

Even without words, Donitz had read the atmosphere as clear as day. She left the office, patting Bismarck's back before passing by her. She wished her the best of luck and hope the two would ease their tension.

"It's fine...if you don't want to talk right now" Bismarck couldn't look at her

"It's not fine..."

For the past three days, they haven't spoke a word to each other. Not only it became awkward for them, but for everyone around them who would notice how Tirpitz would avoid talking to Bismarck.

"While I'm still upset, not talking to you...is kind of childish"

"I know you're angry at me, but if I haven't went after Arkhangelsk...I wouldn't have known the truth" Bismarck closes the door behind her

"The truth?"

Bismarck's lips shake, a part of her fears to reveal the truth to Tirpitz. She had already made her decision and that is to do what's right...no matter how painful it is.

"Back there...Arkhangelsk showed me truth. Even I couldn't deny it as a lie"

"Sis, what truth?"

"..."

"Tell me" Tirpitz slightly raises her voice

"...It's...it's about...Scharnhorst"

Bismarck steels herself as much as she could, mustering courage to speak what must be spoken. Her fingers twitched as she forces her mouth to let out the words she had been keeping.

"It's...about...her sinking..."

"What...?"

"I know this will hurt, but I can never hide it from you. The truth is..."

With a solid stomp on the ground, Bismarck forces the words out of her mouth before her shaking body loses its will and break down. Every word Bismarck lets out weakens Tirpitz's will. It's as if she can feel her world fall apart.

"I'm sorry..." Bismarck apologizes

Tirpitz bit her lip, holding down the screams of emotions blazing wildly inside her. Her mind couldn't handle the feeling of...betrayal. Their old admiral is the same man who was responsible for Scharnhorst's death.

"Our admiral was the reason why Scharnhorst sunk in the first place. I could have sunk back there too, you know"

In an instant, both her will and motivation had been shaken by the discovery of betrayal. She never thought her old admiral would do such thing as betray their trust and sell them out to the enemy.

"All this time, the person responsible was in front of me. It hurts...it hurts do much. I trusted him...but he's just like the others..." Tirpitz slammed the wall

"I trusted him too, Tirpitz. He was our admiral, but he betrayed us"

Not only Tirpitz, but even Bismarck felt betrayed by this. She saw and heard how their former admiral confessed his involvement in the battle of North cape. Scharnhorst is also one of Bismarck's close comrades, that's why she can sympathize with her sister's pain.

"I can't even trust my former admiral. I don't think...I can trust humans anymore"

That was a dangerous signal. While it's right for Tirpitz to be upset, Bismarck doesn't want her sister to lose faith and trust to the rest of humanity just because of one human's sin.

"Don't say that!" Bismarck stomped her foot

"Schwester?"

"Just because one human did wrong, doesn't mean the rest of them are too"

"...?"

"Remember our country? Back in the old war, we were ruled by a madman. It tarnished our fatherland's name and reputation. As a result, our fellow Germans felt nothing but shame for many years"

During that war, the country itself became tarnished because of one man's actions. As a result, the people developed a collective self loathing, ashamed of their "leader's" actions which lead's to the country's ruin.

"Just because of one human's action, doesn't mean it's the responsibility of the rest!"

"Sis..."

"Tirpitz, we may be shipgirls, but we are still humans. Hating the rest of humanity is like already hating yourself for being one"

Bismarck reminded Tirpitz that they may have became shipgirls, but they're still humans. They can feel, talk, think, and act like other humans.

"The sin of one man isn't the burden of the rest. Remember that, mein schwester"

"Someone...also said that to me once"

While Tirpitz's trust in humanity had been damaged, she can agree she can't hate the rest of humanity for what one of them did. It may take time, but she will try to fully trust humanity again.

"Danke. For always cheering me up"

Thankful for Bismarck's motivation, Tirpitz embraced her older sister. She is always grateful to Bismarck for being supportive and giving her advice in times of need. She just wish she could repay everything Bismarck did for her all these years.

"Ha ha ha. That's what sisters are for"

Bismarck returned the embrace, relieved it comforted Tirpitz at the very least. Ever since they were young, Bismarck did all what she could to support and protect her sister, fearing she might lose the only family she has left. It tore her apart when she first lost Tirpitz before. She doesn't know if she can handle losing her again.

 **Two days later...**

The surface task force assembled before the departure for a last minute briefing. Waiting for their main flagship, the fleet chattered and murmured. Just by looking at them, they're visibly excited for this small scale operation since it's been months since the last one.

"Aoba, don't misidentify anyone this time, okay?" Kinugasa jokingly reminded Aoba

"...!"

The wound cut deep for the "Wolf of Solomon" who is infamously guilty about this.

"Enthusiasm is good, but I hope no one gets carried away"

"It'll be fine, you know" Gangut reassured her

Warspite is reminded of her "youth" when looking at the other shipgirls.

"It's just that the young ones are often the reckless ones"

"Hahahaha! Spoken like an old la-"

Warspite grabs Gangut's finger and prepares to punish her if she were to continue what she is about to say.

"...!"

The shipgirls fell silent when the flagship arrived. Tirpitz fixed her detached sleeves before she speaks with her fleet.

"Everyone is already here? Good"

Since the operation only involves raiding an Abyssal anchorage, one combined fleet is sufficient for the battle.

"As a final reminder, our mission to bombard the anchorage. Due to a storm, visibility will be low on both sides. This is a battle where whoever spots the other first...wins"

Everyone understood what a battle in terrible weather means. Low visibility means the increase need for vigilance. It's a battle to whoever detected the opponent first gains the advantage.

"Remember very well, there's a chance we will encounter Dreadnought Princess. Her power is equal to Battleship Water Demon so underestimating her is a death sentence"

"..."

"Since the weather is a stormy one, we must remain vigilance not only to the enemy, but to our allies. There's a chance one or more will get separated due to the large waves and strong winds. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Alright then! Prepare to weigh anchor"

At her command, the shipgirls head straight to the docks to equip their riggings and commence the operation. As Donitz is about to join the others, she noticed the gloom brewing inside Bismarck.

"What's the matter?" She asked

"I just have this odd feeling. Kind of like a feeling something bad is going to happen"

"Don't jinx all of us. This is going to be a serious battle" Donitz felt worried

"I know. I just can't shake off this feeling. I just hope nothing bad happens to all of us, specially to Tirpitz..."

"Afraid to lose her again, huh?" Donitz smirked

"Of course I'm afraid! I don't want...to lose her. I just can't..."

"You have nothing to worry, Bismarck. We Kriegsmarine shipgirls have each other's backs. Nothing bad will happen"

Donitz reassured Bismarck with her confidence in the upcoming battle. Even if it's a little, Bismarck felt a sense of safety and security

 **Later...**

The combined fleet had entered the storm and they are immediately met with strong winds and heavy rains. The capital ships had to reduce speed in order for the destroyers to follow up.

"They said the weather is bad, but I didn't think it would be this bad!" Bismarck complained

At this condition, only large ships like battleships and certain aircraft carriers can sail in unfavorable weather.

"Visibility has been reduced by ten percent. Even my radars are affected"

Donitz's radars, like the others, are no match against a furious force of nature.

"Four enemy ships spotted! 10 kilometers northwest!" Choukai detected them first

"They got a bit close. Can't be helped. All ships, prepare for surface battle"

Two Ru class battleships and two Ri class heavy cruisers intercepted the shipgirls even if their numbers overpower them. The battleships bombarded them, but along with detection range, their accuracy lessened too.

"If they got this close without firing, then they're as blind as we are" Gangut is aware of that

"Yeah. This like a night battle, except it's harder to sail than usual" Tirpitz commented

The moment the battle started, Tirpitz is aware the main enemy force are already aware of their presence and location.

"They're already here. They brought a surface fleet...and the northern battleship is with them. A queenly one is also there"

The "northern battleship" Battleship Water Demon referred to is Tirpitz while the "queenly one" is Donitz.

"Since my target is the blonde one, you can have your prey for yourself"

"The lonely Queen of the North is mine alone. I want her to face one on one" Dreadnought Princess carved a grin on her face

"That...won't be a problem"

Battleship Water Demon can arrange her fellow Abyssal's desire since it will prove beneficial to her too.

 **Meanwhile...**

As they thread to the storm, Tirpitz felt her heart raced wildly. Sailing in this weather reminds her of her past trauma.

(I can't...show weakness here)

She controlled her breathing, steeling her will so it won't be shaken by her past fears.

"You okay?" Donitz noticed

"I'm fine. It's just...the feeling of that battle again"

"North cape, huh. I understand you're still traumatized, but you have to remain strong as the admiral and flagship to the fleet"

As the flagship, Tirpitz can't afford to show weakness or her fleet will be affected too.

"As the flagship, I can't give in to my fears while I'm in a battle"

"Hahaha! That's my little sister for you!" Bismarck felt so proud

Tirpitz reminded herself, much to Donitz and Bismarck's gladness.

"We may have avoided their air support and submarine, but I just don't like storms" Gangut complained

"I don't have a problem with it" Tirpitz shrugged off her shoulders

"Me too" Even Donitz

"Easy for you two to say. You're speed is different from me"

Gangut, being a slower and smaller battleships can't handle bad weather as easily as bigger ships like Donitz and Tirpitz.

"...?!"

The moment is cut off when shells rained on them. Since they were fire from a long range, almost all of it were near misses. As the water splashed with countless shells, the fleet set to an all out attack formation.

"What the...hell?!"

While Tirpitz did expect Dreadnought Princess, she never expected Battleship Water Demon to be with her.

"The two of them are together? Are you kidding me?!" Gangut dropped her jaw

"No time to be shocked! Focus on the battle"

While the two Abussals fire from a suitable range, they are forced with the escorting Abyssal ships who simultaneously attacked.

"The white haired is mine"

"The big one is mine"

The two Abyssal battleships reminded each other about their individual targets. They split in both directions, attempting for a pincer attack.

"They're flanking us!" Gangut notified Tirpitz

"They're going to pick us off in both directions!"

With their current situation, separating from the fleet is dangerous, on Donitz only focused on Dreadnought Princess.

"Donitz!"

The German battleship ignored everything else and rushed to confront Dreadnought Princess. Unfortunately, the latter is only after Tirpitz herself. Donitz is someone who doesn't interest her the slightest.

"Dreadnought Princess!"

"That battleship? Ah...it's her again. Annoying..."

She wanted to face Tirpitz and not someone like Donitz. Either way, she prepared her main guns to engage Donitz.

"You're an annoying pest!"

Dreadnought Princess roared as loud as thunder, following the powerful booms of her main guns. The two battleships exchanged shell to shell. Donitz only thought of sinking Dreadnought Princess more than anything else, ignoring everything around her.

"Damn that idiot!" Tirpitz went after Donitz

"Tirpitz!"

While Gangut wants to follow after her, Battleship Water Demon is keeping her and the rest of the fleet occupied.

"Just sink, you annoying pest!"

"You took the words right out of my mouth!" Donitz ignored the damages she sustained

Donitz as if Dreadnought Princess had grown stronger compared to the last time they both fought. That was many years ago so she must have evolved in strength

"Why don't just sink-"

Tirpitz interrupted Dreadnought Princess by firing directly at her, ticking her off.

"Don't rush in like that, you reckless idiot"

Even if Donitz wanted to sink Dreadnought Princess more than Abyssal, it's no reason to act without thinking. This is a mistake Donitz did on her part.

"Finally. You're here...Tirpitz. Tirpitz...ahahahaha!"

Exhilarating emotions stirred inside Dreadnought Princess with her primary target in sight. The last time Tirpitz fought Dreadnought Princess one on one almost cost her life i f Bismarck didn't arrive in time.

(I'm not the same battleship I was once eleven years ago)

After everything she had been through, Tirpitz had enough of being afraid. Scharnhorst, Yuki, and her other comrades always faced overwhelming odds with courage on their faces...so should she.

"Donitz, can you still fight?"

"Who do you think you're talking to? Of course I am" Donitz stood up like her damages meant little

Growing impatient, Dreadnought Princess opened fire and unleashed the power she had been keeping. It was as if she had been waiting for an opportunity like this...an opportunity to sink the one person who felt...familiar.

"If I can just sink you...then I can think straight again!"

That's what she thought. If she could just sink Tirpitz, maybe her dream would stop haunting her. She can focus on herself again if she can just kill her...but that's not really what she wanted. She's forcing herself to believe that in order to gloss over a part of her old self.

"I have to help Tirpitz-!"

Battleship Water Demon's escorts didn't allow her. They continued their relentless salvos, preventing Gangut from leaving the battlefield.

"None of you is getting out here...alive"

Battleship Water Demon already felt victorious even if the battle hasn't been decided yet. She took a brief glance to the direction where Dreadnought Princess is, knowing the distance is growing as the battle there rages on.

(This is your last chance, Dreadnought Princess)

Due to Dreadnought Princess' repeated failures, Central Princess grew disappointed at her. Luckily, she managed to convince Central Princess to give her one more chance to prove herself. She allowed her...with the mission of sinking any of the shipgirls.

"Tirpitz, she's drawing us away from the rest" Donitz couldn't see the others anymore

"Is that your tactic? Isolating us from the rest of the fleet so you can finish us off?" Tirpitz looked at Dreadnought Princess

"Well...that and I want to fight you one on one, but that stupid pest won't go away~"

She has no interest in Donitz she pays little attention to her and focused on Tirpitz.

"I'm almost at my limit" Donitz is beginning to be worn out

"So am I. Two secondary batteries are jammed. I also fired all of my torpedoes"

At this rate, the two German battleships will have to expend all their ammunition just to sink Dreadnought Princess. If they can sink her that is. In a matter of thirty minutes, the two of them are close to being heavily damaged, specially Donitz who fought Dreadnought Princess recklessly.

"Donitz, if I don't make here out alive...tell my sister-"

"Don't say things like that just yet. Both of us are going home"

Almost worn out and their equipment damaged, the two German battleships chose to continue fighting, a common act among the Kriegsmarine shipgirls. It's a borderline between bravery and foolishness.

 _Yuki, both of us will be going home. That's why..._

Words echoed inside Dreadnought Princess, but she shakes her head, ignoring that useless thought. It meant nothing so she shouldn't pay no attention to it.

"Sink, both of you!"

She fired a whole salvo, with Donitz deflecting one shell with her bare hands. Drawing her remaining strength, Donitz let loose her operational main guns, damaging one of Dreadnought Princess' turrets.

"Feuer!"

All of Tirpitz's main guns are still operational, but one main gun malfunctioned. The fee seconds of distraction, allowed Dreadnought Princess to land a direct hit, damaging Tirpitz.

"Ahahaha! This time...for sure...you will sink!"

There's a chance they might still win so Donitz is taking that chance no matter how small it is.

"Grr! Damn it!"

Gangut sunk one destroyer, but two more came in it's place. Tirpitz and Donitz had been drawn far away from the fleet so Gangut is desperate to reach them. Unfortunately, the Abyssals are persistent in blocking her path. Battleship Water Demon is stalling them as a long possible to give Dreadnought Princess enough time to sink the two battleships.

"Get out of the fucking way!"

While Gangut faces off with some Abyssals, Bismarck bulldozed her right through the Abyssals standing in her path, shocking Gangut. Bismarck knew Tirpitz and Gangut can't possibly beat Dreadnought Princess by themselves so she forced her way, desperate to reach the two.

(Hmm?)

Battleship Water Demon noticed something odd. She couldn't detect or contact Dreadnought Princess. She felt suspicious, but she has shipgirls to deal with right now so she set it aside while she continues to retaliate.

"Tir...pitz..."

Donitz collapsed on the surface water, her main were either blown or heavily damaged. She couldn't draw enough strength to stand up...so all she can do is helplessly watch Tirpitz be at the enemy's mercy.

"This time you won't escape me, Tirpitz! Today you will surely sink by my hands!"

Dreadnought Princess couldn't contain her excitement as she held a heavily damaged Tirpitz by the throat with Kratos pointing the gun barrels at her. She had been waiting for this. This opportunity of finally finishing off a prey who managed to escape her a few times.

"Back...then..."

"Hmm?"

"Back then...you called...me out...with Yuki's voice"

"Yu...ki..." Dreadnought Princess felt a headache upon hearing that name

"Tell me...are...you really Yuki? Because...that voice...only belonged...to her"

Tirpitz really wanted to know the reason why Dreadnought Princess had Yuki's voice when they last encountered each other. She wants to confirm if this Abyssal is Yuki herself.

"No...No...I'm not...I'm not!" She tightened her grip on Tirpitz's throat

"Then...how come...I can see her sadness...in your eyes..."

Tirpitz looked at her straight right in the eyes, seeing the similarity in her eyes and Yuki's. She wanted to confirm whether it's the truth or lie.

"If you are Yuki...then surely...deep inside you...the battleship I once cared about is still there"

"I...I...I..."

"I don't know if you really are Yuki, but if you are...I just want you to know...being with you made me feel I wasn't alone. You...taught me how to smile again when I had forgotten. Thank you...for everything..."

Tirpitz loosened her struggle, giving up and accepting her face while the gun barrels are aimed at her, preparing to deliver the finishing blow.

"Tirpitz..."

Tears streamed down Dreadnought Princess' eyes, unable to contain her old self who had been trapped for so long. Her hands shook, hesitating to finish off someone important to her. Her nature as an Abyssal is forcing her, but both of her mind and heart are resisting.

"Tir...pitz. Tirpitz..." Dreadnought Princess' voice changed

As her shaking hand is about to gently touch Tirpitz's cheek, Bismarck charged into the scene, forcing Dreadnought Princess to switch her attention

"Tch! Annoying shipgirl!"

Dreadnought Princess lets go of Tirpitz, allowing Bismarck to freely fire at her without the risk of friendly fire. While Tirpitz lies on the surface water, her blurry vision can still tell Bismarck recklessly charged head on.

"Bis...marck...?" Donitz noticed her arrival

Donitz couldn't get up the slightest no matter how much she tries. Her body is completely worn out and has little strength to stay conscious for more than five minutes. In the end, her body had pushed itself to its limit. There's nothing she can much do...but give in.

"Bismarck...Tirpitz..."

Before Donitz closes her eyes, she is reminded of a time from the past. She remembered meeting someone special who became very important to her. That special person was already long gone. It broke Donitz's heart...and it still is until now.

"Tsk! What a nuisance" Dreadnought Princess clicks her tongue

Meanwhile, Tirpitz lies down on the cold surface of the sea, helplessly watching the two in an all out battle.

(I can't move...my body. It hurts everywhere...)

Tirpitz's body won't simply listen to her. She's already drained of strength. As much as she wanted to fight like the rest of the fleet, she had pushed herself to the limit. Even if Bismarck fights Dreadnought Princess at full power, she is still no match for her. She's a powerful Abyssal that rivals Battleship Water Demon's strength, but much weaker than Central Princess.

"Sis...no..."

She couldn't do anything but helplessly watch Dreadnought Princess pulverize and overpowers Bismarck, but the latter refuses to back down despite the huge gap in strength.

 _So this is the decision you made, huh..._

Using the little strength she has, Tirpitz lifted herself up despite the wounds and damages she sustained. Even if her secondary batteries and torpedoes suffered heavy damage, as long as her main guns still works, she will keep fighting.

"Dreadnought Princess!"

Tirpitz never stopped retaliating at Dreadnought Princess even if her condition is at its worst. Dreadnought Princess doesn't wish to hurt anyone, but the Abyss has still a grip on her. Her "other self" is powerless to stop her Abyssal self from attacking even if she's screaming to stop.

"Tirpitz...what are you...doing?!" Bismarck knows Tirpitz's current state

"What any other sibling would do"

Tirpitz smiled as closed at Dreadnought Princess in a dangerous distance.

"I'm not going to let you sink my sister, Dreadnought Princess! I lost her once...that's why I won't let it happen again!"

Tirpitz feared that scenario from repeating ever again. What happened to Bismarck a long time ago...is something only Tirpitz and few shipgirls knew.

"You...!" Bismarck felt annoyed at her stubbornness

Bismarck couldn't move anymore, like Donitz, except she hasn't lost her consciousness just yet.

"Tirpitz...no..."

Tirpitz suffered heavy damage and she knew one direct hit would risk Tirpitz of sinking. Even if Bismarck forces her legs, she just couldn't stand up. She's in a horrible state like Tirpitz so has little strength left.

"Schwester..."

Extremely exhausted and almost out of shells to fire at her enemy, Tirpitz's knee surrendered to the ground, her body pushed beyond the limit it can sustain.

"Hahaha! End of the line for the both of you!"

Tirpitz prepares for Dreadnought Princess salvo that has chance of sinking her depending on where it will land. As cannon barrels from all turrets elevated, Tirpitz realized the direction of the shells are going to land. As every cannoned boomed in an ear deafening sound, Tirpitz rushed to where it's aimed at...towards Bismarck.

"Tir...pitz...you idiot little sister" Bismarck's voice shook

Right before her eyes, Tirpitz stood in front of Bismarck, shielding her and taking the damage to herself. It was selfishness...but it was selfishness done for the sake of her older sister.

"Yeah. I am an idiot, but I did what I had to do...to protect my beloved sister..."

"..."

"One of us might die here, so I might as well tell you how I always felt envy to you because everyone kept comparing me to you. The fact that I was living in your shadow...made me feel insecure. It made me feel angry...at you, but at the end of the day...I still love my sister...more than all these negative feelings"

"Why are you saying these things all of a sudden?!"

"I...never got the chance to tell you how I truly feel. Meine altere schwester...you're the first person I could never bear losing again"

"Tirpitz..."

"You take great pride at yourself and sometimes your impulsive and short tempered...but I wouldn't have it any other way. That's why... I'll always be thankful...to have a big sister like you..."

"Stop saying all of these..." Bismarck felt like Tirpitz is saying goodbye

Tirpitz had pushed herself too hard. She fell back into the surface water, at the brink of her sinking. While she's still alive, her turrets have ceased to function due to the extensive damages it sustained. Her body's remaining strength is enough to make one last move, but there is a price to pay.

"Like I said...end of the line..." Dreadnought Princess smiled victoriously after the moment finished

Bismarck had maintained consciousness long enough than her body can normally do.

"Tirpitz..." Bismarck, burst into tears as she looked at the heavily damaged Tirpitz

Bismarck prepared the last moment she will ever see Tirpitz again. Dreadnought Princess stood quietly, unable to understand why her heart ached seeing the two sisters ready to say farewell to each other.

"Grr! No...I hate these feelings!" She roared furiously

She reloaded all of her main turrets, prepared to deliver the finishing blow towards Bismarck while Tirpitz couldn't bear the thought of losing Bismarck the same way the latter thought of losing her.

"Sink!"

A couple of seconds before her cannons fired, Donitz slowly opens her eyes only to see the horrifying event about to unfold. She was taken back by the scene that unfolded as the cannons went off and fired. Only the quiet remained in the midst of the storm.

 _Now then...how will things unfold in the future. I can't help but wonder..._

* * *

 **EXTRA**

After the battle, a post operation report was made and submitted to the headquarters. While Tirpitz left the naval base to take care of it since it's a part of her duty as an admiral, Bismarck and Donitz rests in the docks and waits to finish their repairs.

"That was a very close one, right, Donitz?" Bismarck sighs in relief

"J-Ja..."

"Is there something wrong?"

Bismarck noticed Donitz's change in tone. She answered as if she was scared, nervous, and confused. This is very unusual, for Donitz that is.

"Back then, during the battle..."

"It was miracle for the three of us to get home in one piece. We may have been heavily damaged, but we went home with our lives in tact"

"..."

"You've been acting strange ever since the battle ended. What's gotten into you?"

"Bismarck, what's the last thing you remembered during the operation?"

"The last thing? I remembered we were all heavily damaged while fighting Dreadnought Princess. Tirpitz was in a worse shape than I am. I don't know how we survived since I passed out"

"I see. So you don't remember anything that happened"

"Yeah. Why the sudden question though?" Bismarck crosses her arms

"It's nothing. I passed out during the battle and thought you saw more of the battle"

Donitz shakes her head and made slight changes to what she planned on saying.

"We all passed out, except Tirpitz...I think? I don't know how survived, but I'm just glad we're still here and talking to each other"

"Right..."

Seeing Bismarck just very relieved that all three of them are still alive, Donitz decides not to further say anything. For Bismarck's sake...and for Tirpitz's sake too. While the two are still resting in the repair docks, Gangut and Tirpitz is currently sharing a bottle of vodka while overlooking at the ocean.

"That was a very close one, you know. You three could have been...sunk"

"I know that. That's why I felt scared during the battle. I don't want Donitz or my sister to sink. That's why I fought to the bitter end..."

"I don't how the three of you made it out, but I was thankful. I thought I would lose my partner again..." Gangut softened her voice

"You're not going to lose me again. Everyone is the reason why I keep fighting. I don't want to sink because I don't want to leave everyone, specially you and Bismarck"

Smiling, Gangut offered a toast for their success which almost caused three battleships to sink. Their glasses clinked upon gentle contact and the two former partners enjoy the peace.

(I feel bad for doing this to them, but this is for the best...) Tirpitz thought to herself as briefly glanced at Gangut

Not just Gangut, but the rest are relieved they all made it back alive. She saw how happy they are and doesn't wish to ruin it. Tirpitz doesn't want end it just yet, not until she fulfills her promise and accomplish her goal.

"I've been meaning to ask you this. Gangut, what would you do once the war ends?"

"I'll probably stay here in Japan and live a quiet life. I lost my home, but I'm glad I was able to find another place I can call home..." Gangut grins

"I see. That's good to know..."

"How about you, Tirpitz?"

"Me? Well...I'd probably visit the country where the wreck of my original body still remains. After that, I think...I'll go back where I came from"

How Tirpitz worded it is a bit vague, but Gangut quickly assumed Tirpitz refers to her fatherland, Germany. Bismarck once mentioned the two of them did plan on returning to their hometown and live a normal life.

"You know, I never thought the world can be this beautiful. The world I was used to was...not very pleasant"

Tirpitz reminisces about her sinking eleven years ago in Norway. Compared before, Tirpitz feels less bitter and upset when discussing or even mentioning about her past, specially her sinking.

"I suppose I'm thankful I can see the world in another perspective...but it came with a price"

"..."

"Maybe in the future I would be able to see why she cared so much...about everyone"

"Tirpitz..."

The admiral spoke with melancholy as she looked at Gangut right in the eyes. She felt deep regret just by speaking to Gangut...and everyone else around her. Tirpitz squeezed her glass, but didn't use enough force to break it. She is doing this with a heavy heart...and without everyone else knowing it.

 _I will fulfill her last wish...even if it means lying to everyone..._


	13. Re-Emergence

**Author:** Kisaragi will appear in the third and last part of the story. Rather than delete the whole thing, I would end this story in a few chapters since it will take a few months to finish everything and I don't have much free time...anymore. My life had become busy now, but I'm still committed to finishing what I had started.

* * *

 _This is one cruel lie..._

After the last battle, Tirpitz's current condition won't be able to allow her to sortie as a shipgirl until for now.

"I have to be careful...for the time being"

Tirpitz bitterly smiles as she tests the grip strength of her hands. While there's still some numbness from the last battle, her strength hasn't faltered. Even if her body is not the same as eleven years ago, she is still the battleship Tirpitz.

"In this line of duty, one single mistake...is fatal"

She observes some of the shipgirls enjoying their day offs around the base. It's not always she pays attention to her shipgirls' everyday lives with how she's constantly busy with her job. Just seeing the girls still capable of smiling despite the seemingly endless war, it makes her smile too. She knows how it feels like to be in the front lines and to think how shipgirls are the only ones capable of beating Abyssals.

"Shipgirls, huh. It's interesting to see things in a different perspective"

Tirpitz found it amusing on how she gets to witness the different sides of shipgirls. They are shipgirls, a human-weapon hybrid fated to fight in the war since they are the reincarnations of sunken warships, much like Abyssals, except shipgirls embodies the positive emotion while the Abyssals embodies the negative ones.

"Bismarck..." She called her sister by her name which she never usually does

Tirpitz thought to herself upon spotting Bismarck petting the Akatsuki class destroyers. The mere thought of Bismarck realizing empties out the feelings she once hand. She knows Bismarck will find out sooner or later...so she will be patiently wait for that time to come.

"Admiral, we have a situation. It's important" Ooyodo walked up to a despondent Tirpitz

"What's the matter?" Tirpitz reverted to her casual self

"We have been informed by the headquarters about...this"

"..."

Ooyodo hands out one of the documents she received from the main headquarters of the navy. She didn't have to finish reading to understand what's going on. Ooyodo expected Tirpitz to be surprise, but she smiled instead...rather slightly sinister. She felt excitement rather than a half-opened surprise.

"Interesting..."

While the admiral doesn't always take some matters seriously, she knows when to be serious in different kinds of situation, but this...this is just different, even for Ooyodo.

 **The next day...**

After a sweat breaking exercise, Fubuki, along with Mutsuki and Yuudachi headed to Mamiya's cafe for some cold refreshments and sweet snacks. The destroyer trio enjoyed their afternoon together like every other day when they're not on a sortie.

"So sweet, nyashi~"

Mutsuki felt like she might as well swallow the spoon with the sweet taste of parfait sticking to it. While Yuudachi excitedly mows down her sundae, Fubuki doesn't seem to be in the mood. This caught the attention of two of her closest friends.

"Fubuki-chan, is something wrong?" Mutsuki pulls out the spoon from her mouth

She poked Fubuki who doesn't seem like paying any attention or hearing every word Mutsuki said.

"What's the matter? You don't like the flavor, poi?"

"It's not that..."

"Then what's the matter, poi?"

"It's the - I mean, the admiral has been bust lately, hasn't she?"

Fubuki discussed her primary thought and replaced it with another in order not to cause unnecessary confusion. She knew even if she tells them, they wouldn't exactly understand her concern. Fubuki chose to alter the topic rather than discuss a concern with her friends.

"Well, she's the admiral. Of course she's always busy, poi"

"Yeah, but I just worry she might overwork herself"

"Not even Nagato-san can stop her from working too much"

There are times where the destroyer trio witnessed or hear how Nagato would scold Tirpitz for exhausting herself from non stop working. There's this one time when Nagato dragged Tirpitz outside by force after working for twelve hours straight. Several shipgirls, including them, witnessed the whole ordeal.

"It must be hard to do two jobs. A shipgirl yet an admiral" Fubuki sighed

"The admiral can't always be a shipgirl. Remember only everyone in the base knows the admiral is a battleship" Mutsuki raised her finger

"The admiral might get in trouble with the navy if they found out so that's why everyone swore to make sure it stays a secret, poi"

Ever since the night Tirpitz reveals herself to be a shipgirl, everyone present was shocked. The admiral managing the base for five years turns out to be one of them all along. Everyone swore to themselves the admiral's true identity will remain a secret, showing their loyalty and how much they care for her.

"Yeah..."

Fubuki, Mutsuki, and Yuudachi can all agree to that. As far as they know, no one had suspected about the admiral's identity...yet. On the other hand, the two aircraft carrier of CarDiv 01 have no sortie duties today so they're currently spending their time practicing archery.

"I can't help but wonder why you don't get along with Graf-san"

Akagi lowered her bow and turned towards Kaga who's sitting near her.

"Not all aircraft carriers get along" Kaga takes a sigh

"I don't think that's the only reason. You seem to dislike her much more than Zuikaku. It's unlikely of you to get really angry at someone"

Kaga avoided Akagi's gaze. Of course, Akagi knows Kaga is guilty of something. She just wants Kaga herself to confess why she doesn't like Graf Zeppelin.

"I thought we don't keep secrets from each other, Kaga" Akagi teased her

"There's no secret, Akagi-san. I just don't really get along with that German"

"Fufufu. Your showing a cute side"

Akagi giggled and teased Kaga again, making her blush, but remain in her usual stoic demeanor. It's rare for Kaga to break outside her behavior, unless Akagi is involved.

"Putting that aside, did you feel something is amiss, Kaga?" Akagi turned serious

Much like Kaga, Akagi doesn't break outside her normal behavior unless it's actually serious. Kaga thought about what Akagi asked her and shuffled through her recent memories.

"No. I don't think something odd is going on here, Akagi-san"

"Hmm. Maybe it's just me after all..."

"What's the matter, Akagi-san?"

"I'm not sure, but I feel like someone in this base...is not who she seems"

Kaga swallowed her breath, taking Akagi's words to a heart. Kaga may be the more stoic and serious one of the two, but it's Akagi who's more perceptive and keen between them. This seems unlikely since Akagi is seen as the gluttonous and carefree type of shipgirls, but she does have moments where she gets fully serious.

"Maybe I'm just over thinking about a lot of things..."

"I hope so, Akagi-san"

Kaga stood up and momentarily showed a worried expression. She takes Akagi seriously knowing she's a person who doesn't just get serious if it's not something to be worried about.

"By the way, have you seen the admiral, Kaga? I want to talk to her"

"She left this morning. That British said she had to go to a military facility"

The British Kaga is referring to is Ark Royal whom she is also not fond of, but less dislike than Graf Zeppelin. It just seems Kaga doesn't get along well with the two foreign aircraft carriers in the navel base...for an unknown reason.

 **Somewhere...**

Tirpitz, along with another admiral, was ordered to go to a military facility. The reason was clear, but even if she doesn't like it, she has to comply

"It's been a while, Rejikawa"

Tirpitz is pleased to see admiral Sajin Rejikawa. The latter wondered for a moment why she didn't call him by his "hated nickname" when she always does every single time they meet.

"So why are we called here. It must be serious, right?"

"It must be serious. It was a direct order after all"

Kure naval district's admiral, Sajin Rejikawa sound rather annoyed he has to come all the way here.

"Whatever it is, it better be important. I don't like being called here for nothing" Rejikawa gritted his teeth

"I'm sure it is. They wouldn't have called all for of us if that isn't the case" Tirpitz shrugged her shoulders

The two admirals' discussion is rendered short when a staff of the facility entered the room. The female staff lead the two admirals to the biggest room of the facility, a laboratory.

"What the fucking hell?!" Rejikawa dropped his jaw

Among the two of them, only Tirpitz didn't react in a shocked way. Rather, she's unamused and displeased at what she's seeing. As much as she wants to pretend she's shocked, there is no really a reason for her to be shocked.

"Fast battleship...Princess..."

Rather than surprise, Tirpitz felt very unhappy at the sight of Fast battleship Princess bound while her equipment is being studied. The Princess herself is only quiet because she's currently on a dormant state. Basically, she hasn't moved due to the heavy sedatives used on her. It's because of her Abyssal nature, they had to use a special type of tranquilizer to keep her from waking up and wrecking havoc.

"We were able to capture Fast battleship Princess after Admiral Minato's fleet heavily damaged her and forced her to run aground after suffering extensive damages. It was splendid" The staff smiled

"Nothing is good about this..." Tirpitz gritted her teeth

"Admiral?"

"I mean...it won't be good if she breaks free once she wakes up" Tirpitz fakes a smile

"Oh. Don't worry, admiral. We're constantly monitoring her to prevent such problems"

The staff is certain the captive Abyssal won't break and rampage at her surroundings. Even with that smile, Tirpitz is very unhappy at her Abyssal friends situation. She doesn't want to see her bound and be studied by humans. It's like a captive animal.

"Hmm? Rear admiral Rikawa?"

She approached the rear admiral and upon tapping her shoulder, she jolted and almost jumped out. Rikawa Isomi had been staring at the Abyssal rigging, she didn't notice Tirpitz coming from behind.

"A-admiral, you surprised me..."

"You've been looking at that...equipment, huh"

"Yes. The navy can't study it since Fast battleship Princess locked down all of her weapons before being captured"

Tirpitz isn't surprised at what Scharnhorst did. She doesn't want anyone inspecting and studying her equipment once she's captured so she took measures to prevent it from happening. Even Tirpitz would have done the same thing in order to prevent the enemy from gaining useful information.

"I see. You look rather interested in it, rear admiral"

"It's just that Abyssals aren't that much different from humans now that I think about it"

Isomi meant physically. While an Abyssal's physiology is way different from a human, their appearance are very much human like if it wasn't for their white skin and varying features such as their horns.

"If only they can be reasoned with humans. Then this war could have ended"

"Too bad the world doesn't work that way..."

She viewed the rear admiral as a naive youth, much a lot of humans in the world. As cruel as it sounds, humans who had so much hope for peace had never seen the war for what it truly is. Tirpitz knows it truly well as someone who has experienced the infinite cycle of rebirth more than once.

"It doesn't have to always result in conflict. Fighting brings nothing but bloodshed on both sides..."

"You hope too much" Tirpitz turns away

Isomi can't blame the admiral if she doesn't have the same opinion as her. Everyone has a different view on the world. She's optimistic and hopeful while Tirpitz is a bit on the opposite side.

"Fighting isn't always the answer..."

She hoped for a possibility both humans and Abyssals realize that. To her this war will lead to nothing. It wont determine who's right, but only those who are left standing. The rear admiral gently pressed her palm on one of the turrets and closed her eyes. A familiar sensation coursed through her veins and she just let it flow naturally like a calm river.

"...?!"

Isomi thought deeply about the Fast battleship Princess upon making contact with the Abyssal as her primary instinct dictated her. All she felt is anguish and pain. The Abyssal herself is longing to see her younger sister and closest friend once again.

 _Gneisenau...where are you...?_

 _Where are you...my little sister...?_

Isomi couldn't recognize the girl Fast battleship Princess is longing to see once again, but she knows the person is very dear to her. She felt the two were...sisters.

 _It's best to lose one sister than both..._

 _Gneisenau...I'm sorry..._

 _Your sister...won't be coming home..._

 _At least...I know Tirpitz will be safe..._

 _Bismarck won't have to lose her sister too..._

She tried her best to keep the memory "intact". She wanted to see the memory remaining deep inside Fast battleship Princess' mind. What she saw is the final moments of the shipgirl known as Scharnhorst, but she doesn't know that. All she saw are two battleships damaged and lost in the storm.

(It can't be. That's...the admiral...)

One of the shipgirls looked exactly the same as the admiral, albeit with a different hair color and expression on the face. The shipgirl even sounded like the admiral herself. Of course, Isomi isn't fully aware about Tirpitz's past, but she already suspected her identity.

 _I will fight to the last shell. That's just the way of the Kriegsmarine shipgirl..._

Scharnhorst faced a death worthy of a battleship. She fell in battle, but she fell in the blaze of glory. She sunk with no regret, a bright smile on her face even. Since it was her last moments, she might as well aceept her fate and go down with a smile.

"Scharn...horst..." Isomi unconsciously called her

As a result, she inadvertently awakened Fast battleship Princess. Upon realizing what she had done, the rear admiral pulled away her hand ten seconds before the Abyssal opened her eyes. Filled with blind rage and unexplained hate, Fast battleship Princess struggled from her tight restraints.

"What the-?!"

Before Tirpitz could finish her sentence, the Abyssals snapped the chains binding her and activated her rigging. The cannons and secondary guns started to elevate and twist. All available weapons opened fired at once, causing everyone to run and flee from the rampaging Abyssal.

"Grrr...raaaaaahhh!"

Fast battleship Princess flew in a mindless rage due to how Isomi awakened her again unintentionally. Bullet bouncing away from her barrier further angered her so she she fired at the strafing of rifle fire. Shells can damaged her, but not bullets. To Abyssals like her, bullets are crumpled paper thrown at her yet she still doesn't like being shot at.

"Rrrrrr...!"

Isomi froze in one place as she watched the Abyssal blast everyone in sight in many pieces. Body parts and limbs flew everywhere...and she felt responsible for the increasing casualties.

"What...have I done...?" Her voice shook

Just then, Fast battleship Princess took notice of her, recognizing the terrified rear admiral and the one responsible for waking her up.

"Human...Abyssal...you...!"

Fast battleship Princess aimed her main guns at the rear admiral whose body couldn't move to escape out of sudden fear and shock. It's like being unable to move out of the way seconds before being hit by a car.

"Tsk!"

Tirpitz moved as soon as the barrage of cannonfire stopped, but couldn't just leave as soon as she saw her old comrade turned Abyssal prepares to blast the terrified Isomi into minced human meat. She moved her legs as fast as she could and grabbed the admiral to prevent any of the shells from instantly killing her. She doesn't really do anything to save the life of one mere human, but she can't afford the rear admiral to die just yet.

"Admiral!" Isomi covered her mouth as soon as she saw Tirpitz

"Run..."

"B-but..."

"Just...run..."

Tirpitz profusely bleeds after unable to fully dodge the salvo from the main guns of an Abyssal battleship. She stood up, her hand covering the part of her abdomen where flesh has been torn and blood begun to spill continuously.

(To think I'm doing this for just one mere human...) Tirpitz looked at the admiral

Tirpitz felt annoyed to a degree seeing how a seemingly ordinary day turned into one of the worst days she had. She stopped holding her abdomen which made Isomi feel even more shocked.

"Raaaaaaarrghhh!" Fast battleship Princess opened fired again

This time, she missed both people, as if she unconsciously didn't want to hurt them even if she's currently out of control. Deep inside, she recognized Tirpitz whom she last saw a year ago. She can't hurt her closest friend, yet she's currently not in control of her actions.

"Ad...mi...ral..."

Isomi couldn't understand how is such thing possible. Tirpitz smiles at her, amused at how baffled and shocked she looked. She liked the rear admiral's expression.

"I'm not...who you think I am..."

Tirpitz broke free out of her usual behavior and personality, scaring Rikawa Isomi as she saw an unexpected side of a person she thought she knew. The look in Tirpitz's eyes...it's entirely different.

"You're..." The Abyssal barely uttered a word

"...?!"

What Isomi saw next almost made her pass out. She couldn't do anything but watch as Tirpitz carelessly face against an Abyssal who blast humans in many pieces with her armaments.

* * *

 **EXTRA**

Everything became vague shortly after the incident. Tirpitz laid on the ground, barely alive and staring at the sky where there was supposed to be a ceiling...but the rampage blasted just about half of the facility. While she still has strength to utter her frustration at the sky, she no longer has strength to move. Tirpitz had sustained so much damage, her body couldn't keep. Not to mention on how she stupidly protected one mere human with no hesitation. As brave as it sounds, Tirpitz wouldn't normally do something as reckless as this.

(I can't move my body. It hurts so much. I guess this is the punishment for doing something as stupid as saving one damn human...)

She loather herself for giving in to her own personal emotions...which lead her to the current situation. Fast battleship Princess had gone off somewhere after rampaging while Tirpitz was left to die on the ground. Rescue won't arrive in time.

(This is like that time with Central Princess a long time ago. Beaten to a bloody hell and left to die...)

This is probably the second time Tirpitz has been on a hospital. The first time is when she got shot by Arkhangelsk, the second time...Fast battleship Princess "almost" killed her. She never thought an unexpected Abyssal will actually do something like dragging her there while she's bleeding to death.

"Look at you. Left in a state like this. To think you were once the feared Beast of the north"

A somewhat unfamiliar voice spoke to her in a rather disappointed tone. Slow footsteps made its way just a few from Tirpitz's heavily beaten and barely conscious body. The figure bent its two knees, sarcastically smirking at the admiral who felt humiliated...for some reason.

"Being attached to those shipgirls have weakened you, huh"

"Y...you're..." Tirpitz weakly turned her head to look

"I don't know what you're up to, but I'll do you a favor...just this once"

Even with the figure's face shadowing the sun, Tirpitz managed to recognize the face even with the dark shade and weakened sense of sight. Without a second thought, the figure easily grabbed Tirpitz, dragging the admiral as if she weighed barely anything.

"So tell me...what are you up to? You wouldn't do something something like this without a good reason, right?"

The person who decided to "save" her continued to mock her in a rather teasing and smug manner. As much as Tirpitz felt humiliated not only because of being left to die, but also because she is saved by someone she never knew. Tirpitz closed her eyes, unable to notice how long time passed while she lied within her own mind. When she came to be, she woke up...in a hospital.

"Still under investigation, huh..."

Disgruntled escaped her voice after learning how the incident is still under investigation and how she is a person of interest, something between a suspect nor a witness. Tirpitz stood up and lifted her shirt, the scars on her body...no longer visible. She isn't fazed, not even after the doctors told her how her near fatal wounds healed in a day. After dying more than once, of course facts about death no longer surprise or even terrify her.

"First is Dreadnought Princess, now it's Fast battleship Princess. Knowing what about the latte, I can take a deep breathe of relief...for now"

It's unknown what Fast battleship Princess' intentions are now, but Tirpitz is confident nothing bad will happen. That's why her current focus is to find Fast battleship Princess, knowing she can't let her rampage any longer

"I have a think of a way for an end once the time comes..."

As Tirpitz sat back on the hospital bed and tries to devise a plan, the door to her room opened. The Russian destroyer Tashkent came to visit her admiral to check on her condition. Unlike the normal days, Tashkent doesn't seem to be in the mood for a friendly chat. Tirpitz noticed this knowing how Tashkent behaves so she didn't pretend like nothing is wrong.

"Oh. It's you..."

Tirpitz took a small sigh of relief, thinking it might be someone from the navy. With how the events turned out, Tirpitz wanted to avoid suspicion from the navy. It will jeopardize everything, including the truth of her identity.

"I thought it was someone else, you know" Even with the mood, Tirpitz forced as smile

Tashkent is merely silent as she closed...and locked the door behind her. At the moment, the atmosphere between the two grew heavy with every second that passes. Tirpitz quickly realized the mood of the situation and broke her smile. The look on her face changed, stripping away her relaxed and calm demeanor she always wears.

"It's hard to smile and pretend like nothing is wrong. It's not right...but it's necessary"

Tirpitz can break outside of her normal behavior if the situation requires her to. She's usually relaxed and calm, but she turns serious and cold blooded if the situation is dire.

"Did you come here to scold me about my recklessness, little Russian?"

"No. I came here to ask why"

Tashkent grabs the only chair in the room and sat a few feet away from Tirpitz who's currently sitting on the hospital bed. Her casual smile, upsets Tashkent seeing how she broke outside of how she normally acts everyday.

"..."

"You know what I'm talking about...admiral" Tashkent clenched her fists, restraining her intense emotions

"You're quite something, huh. It can't be helped then..." Tirpitz, on the other hand, felt rather upset

Tirpitz walked past Tashkent, her hand leaned against the window where she can see a peaceful view below her. At first glance, everything seemed normal even when it's not. With what happened... _normal_ is out of the question. It's almost impossible to explain the current turn of events with words alone.

"Alright, little one. I will tell you the side of my story"

As much as Tirpitz wishes to avoid this situation, she knows there is no running away from this. She knows what she did was wrong, but to her, it had to be done. Accepting this fact, she faced Tashkent and with a regret filled smile, Tirpitz agreed to reveal...what really happened.


	14. Hidden Agenda

**Author:** I'm going have to do editing on some of the chapters. The rest will only have little to no changes.

* * *

 _The situation has escalated from bad to worse..._

Early morning and rather than be in the office, Tirpitz checks upon the shipgirls participating in the daily morning exercise. When she came to check on them, Katori and Kashima reported that one shipgirl...is rather late.

"She's such a headache sometimes..."

Tirpitz angrily storms off after learning the only shipgirl not present for the morning exercise is Bismarck herself. She knew she might have overslept again so she hastened her pace and stormed the battleship dormitory.

"Aufwachen, you lazy sister!"

She angrily kicks the door open and shouts, startling Bismarck into waking up. The older sister almost fell on the floor rolling while the younger sister forces her to stand up.

"T-Tirpitz?!"

"Have you been drinking all night again?"

"M-maybe just a bottle or two-"

Furious, Tirpitz gives Bismarck a chop in the head as basic punishment. Even if Bismarck is the older sister, Tirpitz is still the admiral of the naval base. So, as the admiral, she gave her quite the scolding which lasted about fifteen minutes.

"Come on now, Tirpitz. You're just being mean" Bismarck

"Quit talking...and do me one hundred!"

With a roar of someone with authority, Tirpitz had Bismarck do pushups while she assigned U-511 to make sure Bismarck does up to fifty pushups.

"Is a shotgun really necessary?!" Bismarck complained while doing pushups

For a minor offense, Bismarck just thought U-511 guarding her with a shotgun is already an overkill. It's not like Bismarck would run off somewhere to another country.

"Yuu takes her job seriously. Yuu is a wolf" U-511 cocks her automatic shotgun

The usually innocent and friendly U-511 isn't the same U-511 watching Bismarck. This current "Yuu" is in the mode she only shows when she's given an order to hunt and attack or if on a sortie.

"Ha ha ha. You're a little angry today, partner" Gangut teased Tirpitz

"How many I have to tell you not to smoke so early in the morning?"

Tirpitz snatches Gangut's pipe in a blink of an eye. Gangut struggled to take it back, but Tirpitz easily held her back.

"You're just being cruel today" Gangut pouted

"Sometimes you have to be cruel to be kind"

Tirpitz tosses the pipe back to Gangut who felt incomplete without it...even for a minute. Gangut wanted to talk about the incident a few days ago, but seeing Tirpitz doesn't mention it the slightest, she knew her partner wouldn't want to talk about it.

(It will be rude to talk about it right now...)

Gangut withheld her own thought for the time being with the issue still fresh. It would be inappropriate to bring up the topic, seeing Tirpitz isn't the exact mood for personal topics.

"Hmm?"

Gangut caught a brief glimpse of Tashkent passing by and looking at their direction with cautious and sharp look on her face.

"Ah. I almost forgot to ask. Have you seen Ark Royal?" It almost slipped Tirpitz's mind

"The Swordfish lover? No. I haven't seen her. Why?"

"I wanted to ask her about something. I guess it has to wait..."

Tirpitz walked away, feeling somewhat disappointed Ark Royal isn't currently available for a conversation.

 **Later...**

Sitting alone in the office, staring at the picture frame at the side of her desk, Tirpitz thought about the last memory she had before waking up in a hospital.

"Look at you. Left in a state like this..."

It was Arkhangelsk. The person who almost killed her twice...ended up coming to her reduce. She looked at the downed and weakened Tirpitz, as if she's subtly mocking her current state.

"Are you here to kill me or what? Because killing me...isn't possible...not anymore"

"Oh. I know that..."

Despite the current state, Arkhangelsk knew Tirpitz isn't going to die easily. Still, Tirpitz suffered heavy injures she could barely move a muscle anymore. That's why even if she wants to punch Arkhangelsk, her body has no strength to do that.

"The most feared beast that lurked in the fjords...left like this"

"I'm not that Abyssal anymore. I'm Tirpitz, a Bismarck class battleship"

"I don't really understand your game, Tirpitz"

Arkhangelsk lifted up Tirpitz's coat and her undershirt, inspecting the wound herself. Tirpitz felt like Arkhangelsk is the type of skirt lifting pervert. While she felt embarrassed, she felt immense pain from the wounds she sustained from Midway Princess.

"You're lucky I'm the one who found you or it'd be a problem for you"

Tirpitz lets out a sigh, forced to listen to Arkhangelsk and her rambles.

"What...do you really want? Do you want to try to kill me...for the third time?"

"I had to make it look like I really am trying to kill you so the KGB doesn't realize I've been working with the likes of MI6 and CIA. That's why when I shot you...I didn't aimed for the vital spots"

Tirpitz could remember the last time she almost died. That was when Tashkent returned horribly beaten and wounded. She went to confront Arkhangelsk only to end up on the brink of death. She survived the encounter thanks to Gangut rushing to the hospital.

"What's your real agenda...Arkhangelsk?"

"The same as you. Learn why this war started and find a way to end it"

"You..."

"My sister died for this kind of purpose. I'm just here to finish her mission"

"Royal Oak, huh..."

"I'm no longer welcomed in the Royal navy, but that's fine. All I care...is accomplishing this mission..."

"You...don't have to kill innocent people...to accomplish that"

While Tirpitz can agree with Arkhangelsk's main goal, she disapproves of her methods which involves killing humans.

"You know it as much as I do. There's no such thing...as innocent people"

"..."

"You're soft. I...did not expect that" Arkhangelsk mocked her

"Two sides of the same coin" Tirpitz looked at the sky

"I never thought someone like you still cared. I guess this proves everyone can change if they want to"

Unusually, Arkhangelsk lifted Tirpitz off the ground, putting the latter's arm over her shoulder. This unlikely act surprised is so unlikely of Arkhangelsk it genuinely surprised Tirpitz.

"Arkhangelsk? Why?"

"A few days ago, a friend of yours asked me to not let you die...or something like that"

"A...friend...?"

"I think her name's Scharnhorst. Ring a bell?"

"How did you-"

"I fought her about a week ago. She was very...angry, but the when I mentioned of your name...she calmed down"

"I...see..." Tirpitz sighs weakly

Arkhangelsk takes slow and careful steps from the partially demolished facility. Blood dripped with each step they take, leaving a trail of small drops of fresh, red blood.

"After knowing her little sister is fine, she wanted to see you one last time..."

"She wants to be put down, right?"

"Yeah. She can't live like that anymore. Your friend wants to go down knowing she didn't regretted anything. That's why when you meet her again...do all of us a favor and put her to rest..."

Tirpitz chuckled in pain, coughing out blood, causing blood to flow from both sides of her mouth.

"I'll put Scharnhorst to rest if possible. She's doesn't have...deserve to suffer much longer..."

"You are still...ha ha ha. That's why...I believe you won't do anything that will hurt those girls...specially Bismarck"

Arkhangelsk looked up in the sky and then to Tirpitz. She saw how the latter breathed heavily, unable to inhale and exhale normally. Yet, she still knows Tirpitz isn't going to die in her current state.

"I don't know what you're up to, but I'll do you a favor...just this once"

"So...vereign..."

Tirpitz slowly called Arkhangelsk by her old name to which the latter smiles. It's been twelve years since she last heard someone called her by that name. It's been too long...she thought it had been lost forever. After recalling the latest events, Tirpitz opens her eyes when Ooyodo came knocking.

"Ooyodo?"

"Sorry for interrupting you, admiral"

"It's fine. You aren't interrupting anything. Is there something important you want to tell me?"

"Yes. We've received an update from the headquarters"

Ooyodo places the latest reports on top of the desk for Tirpitz to read. She scanned through the latest sighting...of Fast battleship Princess who hasn't been seen for the past two weeks.

"Scharnhorst..."

"Admiral?"

"It's nothing. I mean it's good news and all..."

Tirpitz cleared her throat, maintaining a calm and collected composure like any decent admiral. Much like Nagato, even Ooyodo noticed the certain moments where her admiral would act...unusual. She does act unusual from time to time, but to Ooyodo this is a different kind of unusual.

"So where did she run off to this time?"

"The Russian navy chased her somewhere in the northern part of Japan before successfully escaping them. We have received orders to mobilize a fleet once her exact location has been pinpointed"

"I thought dealing with her is assigned to Sasebo?"

"Admiral Minato's fleet is currently assigned track down Midway Princess. That's why Fast batteship Princess has been reassigned back to us"

Tirpitz saw this as possible opportunity to sink Dreadnought Princess once and for all once they meet once again.

"That's good then" Tirpitz smirked

"Admiral?"

"I'll lead the assigned fleet once we tracked down Fast battleship Princess"

"Is this because of your connection to that Abyssal, admiral?"

Tirpitz raises her head, confirming the question to Ooyodo's question. While it's common to feel emotional, Ooyodo doesn't want personal feelings to hinder the admiral's duty both as a shipgirl and an admiral.

"It's fine, Ooyodo. I won't hesitate. Not this time..."

"Are you certain about that?" Ooyodo raised an eyebrow

"I made a promise and I'm going to fulfill it. That's what friends are for"

Tirpitz grabs the picture frame on the side of her desk. She smiles bitterly, just reminding herself how she can't smile the same way she once had in the past. Those good old times will never come back, but she can at least put a part of her past to a rest.

 **Meanwhile...**

After a "minor setback", Tashkent had the injury on her left hand treated and bandaged to avoid problems such as infection to her open wound. Tirpitz got rather upset after learning what she had done. Tashkent knew her admiral wouldn't be happy, but to herself she did what must be done. She cannot let such things be revealed to everyone else. So she burned it along with the man and his house.

"How long is she planning to keep this up? Her body is already at its limit..." Tashkent mutters to herself

She kept grumbling to herself, she didn't even notice Gangut so she bumped to her. Tashkent backed away as soon as her hand felt a sting, particular at the palm area.

"Hey, comrade. I've been looking for you all day. Where have you been?"

"I...I went somewhere...on an errand"

"Hmm?" Gangut noticed something is off

Tashkent is one of her long time comrades, so she would easily know a sudden change in her behavior, specially how she talks. Gangut knew when Tashkent averted her gaze and spoke in a rather nervous way, the Russian destroyer is keeping a secret she doesn't want everyone to know at all costs.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I...I just went...to finish an important business. That's all"

Other than the way she speaks, Gangut also noticed how Tashkent's right hand is gripping her left wrist. She inspected every inch of suspicious behavior to Tashkent. Analyzing why she is acting out of the ordinary all of a sudden.

"Hmm..."

Without the slightest warning, Gangut grabbed Tashkent's left wrist and quickly took off the left glove. There's a slightly blood stained bandage wrapped around the hand, confirming her suspicion Tashkent's hand is wound.

"It looks you got in a fight. What kind of business was it exactly...?"

"..."

"Tashkent, you know you can't lie to me. So better tell the truth right now"

* * *

 **EXTRA**

Late at night, Tirpitz stays awake while most of the shipgirls are already asleep in their respective dormitories. She sat by the wooden port, overlooking at the ocean and the reflection of the bright moonlight. She couldn't help but continue to long the more she looks the steady moon and the clouds the passes by each minute.

"You're still awake at this time of the night, Tirpitz"

Tirpitz would want to say the same thing for Ark Royal as the British aircraft carrier joins her in gazing at the moon and enjoying this peaceful night. Tirpitz prefers to spend most of this kind of moments alone, but having a companion to enjoy it...isn't so bad.

"You're thinking something...personal, aren't you?" Ark Royal sighs

"What makes you say that?"

"People don't just stay up this late unless something is bothering them. Well, in my case, I'm practicing my Swordfish for night battles"

Ark Royal is proud of her Swordfish squadron, she would be very much be glad to talk about it. Except around Bismarck who grows irritated the more she keep hearing about it from Ark Royal herself. Tirpitz, on the other hand, doesn't mind as she wasn't historically taken out by Swordfish torpedo bombers. Even so, she isn't fond of a certain British aircraft carrier much like how Bismarck feels to Ark Royal.

"I'm thinking about the past"

"The past?"

"I sunk without ever returning home. It's like trying to reach for something, but you just can't..."

Tirpitz raises her hand in the air, reflecting the image of how she sunk reaching out for the light, knowing her effort...is completely futile in the end. Much to Ark Royal's surprise, Tirpitz mentioned it with little pain visible on her face. Normally, Tirpitz is sensitive about this kind of topic, but this time...she spoke and acted as if it doesn't matter.

"We were once warships in our original lives, but then...we were reborn as human beings possessing the soul we had when we were warships. Why...?"

"Not all of us know, Tirpitz. All we know is even after being reborn, it's still our destiny to fight in the open seas..."

"Have you ever wondered why?"

"No. To tell you the truth, I've been thinking of nothing but my duty as an aircraft carrier of the Royal navy"

"You're just like the others..." Tirpitz felt disappointed

For the past few days, Tirpitz displayed unusual behavior. It can bee thought as she had an epiphany one day and it changed her ever since. She's not very honest with her feelings compared to Bismarck whose prone to express them.

"You've changed a bit, Tirpitz"

"I did?"

"I've noticed. You've been acting a bit...distant to Bismarck lately. Is there something wrong?"

"..." Tirpitz looked away

"Did something happened between you and Bismarck?"

"Well...you could say that..."

Tirpitz shrugged her shoulders, taking little interest in the matter, making Ark Royal worry about her.

"If you think we had fight...we didn't. It's just that I'm not in the mood lately, okay?"

"I see. I thought you two had a sibling quarrel or something"

"Well, it's common for siblings to quarrel from time to time" Tirpitz smirked

Regarding about their relationship, Ark Royal recalled about after the last fight with Dreadnought Princess, Bismarck consulted Ark Royal for advice...which is very unusual. She never thought Bismarck would consult her for advice of all people so it shocked her the moment Bismarck asked her opinion.

"You know, Tirpitz, after the last battle with Dreadnought Princess...Bismarck came to me for advice"

"What?" Tirpitz felt mildly surprised

"She thought about what you said and wants to talk to you...but she's not good at talking with her feelings"

"That's just like her..."

"She felt bad that she never knew how you feel insecure towards her all this time. You know Bismarck doesn't want to hurt your feelings on purpose"

"I know..." Tirpitz sighs

"Maybe you can talk it out with her? I feel like this will be a problem in the future" Ark Royal recommended

"Since I'm the one who...said all of those things back there, I suppose I have to be the one to bring it up to her"

Tirpitz smiles and tells Ark Royal she will discuss this with Bismarck as she was the one who brought up the topic during the battle a couple of weeks ago.

"After all...siblings shouldn't be keeping the truth to each other"

The way Tirpitz spoke each word of it...felt despondent to a degree. In the end, Ark Royal thought of this as a part of Tirpitz's "sudden realization" after the battle two weeks ago. Even...Ark Royal felt as if she saw Tirpitz's smile from someone else before. 'Who could it be?' She asked herself as she shared the night with Tirpitz.


	15. Pieces in place

**Author:** So I had become busy recently because of important real life responsibilities. I don't have much free time except a few hours in the morning and weekends so future chapters will take more than a week to upload.

* * *

 _Can this be accomplished...?_

With the amount of work she had been dealing for the past few days, Tirpitz hasn't been able to relax. Just the other night, she had to stay up until past midnight just to finish the paperwork.

"After the ordeal in the facility, the navy has been breaking backs" With a sip of iced tea, Tirpitz let out a satisfied exhale

"You've been pushing yourself again, admiral" Yamato noted

"It can't be helped. This is my responsibility as an admiral. Besides, I'm already used to it"

She accepted this responsibility so she might well bear it. At this point, she's already used to this job after six years.

"Speaking of being an admiral, I wondered how no one realized you're a shipgirl?" Yamato curiously asked

"That's right. I really didn't explain much how"

The last time Yamato asked that, Tirpitz didn't even gave her a clear answer.

"When I came back, it's been four years years since I sank. My body became...useless as a shipgirl, so I decided not to let anyone know I returned"

Tirpitz clanked the melting ice on her half full glass of iced tea. She stared at it, recalling a certain point in her past. Even after a long time, the memory retained in tact as if she experienced it yesterday.

"After the talk with Warspite, I agreed to be far away from the Kriegsmarine as possible"

"Then why Japan?"

"It's far from Europe. The Japanese navy doesn't know who and what Tirpitz looked like. All they knew was that she's been dead for four years"

"Aren't you afraid someone will find out sooner or later?" Yamato raised an important question

"When that time comes, I'll be ready to face the consequences. There's nothing I can do but face the consequences of my actions"

Yamato silently refuses to accept how her admiral wouldn't take action if the navy discovers real identity.

"I'm a battleship who deserted her navy. It's just how it is..."

"You're not a deserter, admiral"

"What else can you call a shipgirl who ran away from your navy?"

Even with the circumstances of the past and the present, Tirpitz knows she "ran away" from her navy, the Kriegsmarine. If she is going to be seen as a disgrace to the proud navy of Germany, then she'll accept it.

 **Later...**

Tirpitz thought about how quiet the inside of her office. She couldn't hear anything else, but the clicking of her pen. She felt bored, but she doesn't want to do anything either. Tirpitz just sat there, not speaking a single word.

"..." She closes her eyes

All she could hear now is the sound of ear rapid strafe of machine gun, the large splashes of the water, and the sounds of bombs being dropped.

 _What am I?_

 _What is this place?_

 _Where am I?_

Questions circled her confused mind ten years ago. She couldn't remember anything but waking up in a fjord in the north. She was alone...no one else is there. She looked everywhere, but no one was there.

 _I feel...so lonely..._

 _It's...so cold here..._

 _Where am I...?_

 _Why...am I alone...?_

She kept wandering until she was spotted by a fleet of shipgirls one day. They all fired at her, but their attacks couldn't even scratch her first line of defense. They were all weaker than.

 _Ship...girls..._

She recognized the girls with warship equipment. For some reason, the sight of them sparked her anger and hate. Something strongly urged her to attack and sink them...and so she did. She roared and let loose all of her cannons. She sunk one while the rest escaped.

That's the first time I felt something in this cold prison...

It was then a memory rung inside her head. There was a face of someone she felt hate the most. It was the face of a person she once called her "sister".

 _Left me...alone..._

 _It's...all...their fault..._

 _They...left me...alone_

 _They...all...abandoned me..._

The shipgirl she once called her comrades are now her targets she wanted to sink. Sinking twisted her view on the world...or...it could have just shown how she truly felt. Tirpitz never understood her own emotions, but she came to understand and accept it now.

Maybe she did hate Bismarck more than anyone...

Many years ago, she felt so lonely she resented the shipgirls who trapped her in the north in the first place. Those were her feelings back then...back when she was still a "monster".

(I can't...let them know who I am just yet...)

She decided for the time being even if she wouldn't care what will happen once they find out. Tirpitz doesn't want to end things just yet.

"Admiral" Nagato shook her

"Nagato?"

"You fell asleep...again" The secretary ship sighed

"Is that so? I just closed my eyes for a second"

"You've been falling asleep recently. Are you getting any decent sleep?"

Nagato knows when Tirpitz falls asleep while working, she hasn't been sleeping well again. She's already used to this after more than three years with her.

"I am. Work recently has been tiring me out"

"You should take it easy for today. I'll take care of the rest"

"It's my job so I'm the one who should finish it" Tirpitz refused Nagato's request

"..."

Nagato recognized a familiar emotion in her admiral's face. She sighed after knowing what it is.

"What's bothering you, admiral?"

"..."

"I can tell from the look in your face"

"I had a talk with Yamato. It made wonder about what if the navy find out about me. They'll surely won't take it lightly...but that's fine with me"

Even Nagato felt the same as Yamato. She doesn't want that to happen and if does, she won't just let her admiral give up so easily.

"There's nothing that can be done about it when that time comes"

"Admiral..."

"I'm worried about that even if I have little reason to worry"

Nagato doesn't understand how her admiral doesn't seem to care even if it's serious. Normally she'd try to do something about it, noe she just stopped caring for some reason. It's like Tirpitz became a fatalist.

 **Meanwhile...**

Bismarck and Graf Zeppelin shared a cold drink after a fresh bath. Nothing beats a cold bath after a tiring sortie in the open seas.

"That was very refreshing. I'm feeling energized again" Bismarck finished the whole bottle

"You're in a good mood today" Graf noticed

"You see, Tirpitz and I had a talk the other day"

"A talk?"

"Well, it's about some emotional things. I felt a weight off my chest after that"

"I see. So that's why you've been in a good mood since yesterday"

Graf Zeppelin raised an eyebrow, speaking in her usual neutral tone. She's not the type to express emotions when speaking, much like Kaga who is ironically her "rival".

"You know it made think how I was ignorant to how Tirpitz feels. I never thought she felt that away all these years"

"Tirpitz just wanted to be like you. She wanted to live up to everyone's expectations, being in the same class as you"

"Yeah, but my reputation isn't a big deal to me. I didn't know it was to Tirpitz"

Bismarck is well known in her navy ever since that one accomplishment during an operation with Prinz Eugen. She doesn't care about reputation and image, but she doesn't know it became a burden to Tirpitz.

"I know it must have felt bad being compared to your own sibling. To think she didn't say anything...not even once. She just kept quiet"

"That's because she doesn't want to bother you. During that time, Tirpitz tends to keep all her problems to herself" Graf Zeppelin shrugged her shoulders

"At least we worked it out in the end" Bismarck grinned

"Ja. Sometimes you just need to talk things out to solve things"

'Talk things out'. Speaking of which, Bismarck also thought how Tirpitz avoided speaking about her past in Russia the other day. She heard her mentioned about someone referred as "Project A-150", but refused didn't speak anything about it.

(Maybe I should ask Tirpitz about that again, but she might get angry if I keep asking)

Bismarck doesn't want the two of them to argue again so she decided to scrap that idea. If Tirpitz doesn't want to talk about certain things, then she'll respect it.

 **The next day...**

Tirpitz had to report to the headquarters so she left the naval base early in the morning. She's rather thankful she was able to finish the paperwork on time or her superiors would have scolded her again. As annoying as it looks, it's Tirpitz's duty as an admiral and she's very aware of that.

(Those geezers won't just give me a break. They're making me work my ass of ever since the the last incident)

The navy wanted to keep the incident at the facility hidden from the public, but information managed to reach the media. After word got out, several people, specially the government, questioned the navy's "competency".

(It's not like it's my fault Scharnhorst escaped)

While her fleet failed to eliminate Dreadnought Princess a few times, Tirpitz felt somewhat annoyed her superiors are venting out their mistake on her and the rear admiral.

"..."

Remembering the rear admiral, Tirpitz remembered how Scharnhorst broke free in the first place. Rear admiral Rikawa Isomi came in contact with Fast battleship's rigging. Minutes later and it suddenly activated, followed by the Abyssal regaining consciousness.

(Rikawa Isomi. I wonder why Arkhangelsk put you under her protection)

Tirpitz is both curious and amazed at how one human "connected" with an Abyssal and managed to wake up a sleeping one. No human had ever done that before which is why Tirpitz didn't simply ignore this.

"Humans can be strange sometimes. I still can't see why you protect them so much..."

To her, it was humanity who truly sparked the war many years ago. She resented them not only because of starting the war, but possibly the infinite cycle of rebirth. She just wished for the cycle to stop. It has gone too long...and she's tired of it.

"I'm already tired of this endless fighting"

She has experienced the coming back more than once so it's no wonder she had enough of the world and its punishment to beings like her.

"What I should focus on is about the navy? There will be always a risk of someone from the navy discovering my identity and past. I won't let that happen...even if it means resorting to drastic measures"

Tirpitz would never hurt humans, but with the situation now, she won't let her emotions impair her judgements. It will be a huge mistake if she does so.

"If there's anything I learned, those humans may be stupid, but they're not complete fools"

She doesn't underestimate humans to a degree, but she knows how even Abyssals can outsmart them and have more common sense.

"That old lady asked me not to do anything to the humans...I can't let them do as they please. I can't have mere humans getting in my way"

Even if humans are powerless and fragile compared to shipgirls who are humans with warship souls, Tirpitz won't let a single one stand in her way. She would never take this lightly, specially if it concerns her.

 **Somewhere...**

Rear admiral Rikawa Isomi turns to a corner, limping with the remaining strength she has. Isomi doesn't let go of her wounded shoulder, an attempt to at least lessen the pain.

(Why? Why me? What did I do?)

In her mind, she doesn't remember doing anything wrong. She didn't do anything wrong, yet she found herself in this situation. With each step she takes and with each seconds she passes, her minds continues to grow in a panic.

"I...I don't want this..."

There's no one else around her to seek for help. She's alone in this desperate situation. A little more and she felt like she wanted to cry and scream for help.

"Why are you making this difficult?"

A man wearing pure black uniform managed to find Isomi after briefly escaping him. He held up his silenced handgun and prepared to pull the trigger on the cornered Isomi. He wouldn't hesitate to shoot any of his targets, even if it's a child.

"Don't take this personally. I'm just following orders...for the sake of my country"

Moments before the trigger can be pulled, the bodies of two men wearing the sane of uniform as him is tossed past him, landing about a few feet away near him.

"...?!"

Much to his shock, he recognized the two people as his comrades, albeit lifeless. The first one had the front part of his skull seemingly smashed on something, seeing the terrible bleeding from the forehead down to the face. The second one had his neck twisted.

"Rusko! Valeri!"

He lowered his gun and focused on his two dead comrades. They both died with a frozen terrified face, sending a child down to his spine. It baffled him how two well trained men is easily killed by anyone.

"...!" Isomi covered her mouth with both of her hands

She did so as soon as the man about to kill him had his chest punched through by someone's hand. He focused on the two dead men he didn't notice the killer approaching. As a result, he suffered the same fate.

"...?!"

After the hand pulled of the pierced chest, the third man collapsed on the ground with a visible hole in his chest.

"Antonov sure is a pain in the ass. I'll have to take care of him as soon as I'm done here"

Arkhangelsk wiped the hand she used to punch through the dead man lying in front of her. At first, Isomi is terrified of the man about to kill her, but now she's more terrified at Arkhangelsk who displayed her Abyssal features excluding the pale white skin.

"But first..."

She turned her attention at the visibly shaking rear admiral who saw nothing but a monster in front of her. One of the monsters who took over the sea and terrorized humanity ever since. Yet the monster in front of her is different from the other. Arkhangelsk can resist the Abyss and so her monstrous nature has no grip on her.

"Now then..."

Arkhangelsk cracks her fingers one by one using her thumb as she bents on one knee and curiously looked at a still very terrified Isomi. She has ever reason to be really scared after seeing Arkhangelsk murder someone right in front of her eyes.

 **In an unknown location...**

Fast battleship Princess is already growing exhausted with the countless Abyssals attacking her at first sight. She may he strong, but her stamina would run out if more Abyssals would keep coming after her.

"Gneisenau. I still have...to see her..."

Fast battleship Princess refuses to be defeated by common Abyssals. She wants to see her sister ship whom she hasn't seen for many years. She knows she will be sunk if shipgirls find her again so before that happens, she wanted to see her younger sister.

"Tirpitz...I'm sorry...for what I did..."

Fast battleship Princess heavily panted, indicating she has little stamina left. Even against the odds, she chose to stand and fight the Abyssal fleet approaching her direction. With little ammo left, she knows she has to make every shot count.

"...?"

She hasn't even fired a single shot yet one by one, the Abyssals in front of her are sunk with one shot each. As all enemies sunk, another Abyssals showed. It's an Abyssal battleship she had never met before. Well, she hardly knows other Abyssals other than the ones pursuing her.

"...!" She locked her main guns at the Abyssal

An Abyssal battleship with cannons with a much bigger caliber than hers looked down at the exhausted Fast battleship Princess.

"I'm not here to fight...someone like you"

"Who...are you...?"

"I am Dreadnought Princess, a traitor of the Abyssal fleet"

After her last battle, Dreadnought Princess left the Abyssal fleet after being overwhelmed by her own guilt. She abandoned the Abyssal fleet ever since that battle, unable to forgive herself for letting it happen. She could have done something, but she was unable to do so.

* * *

 **EXTRA**

Tirpitz and Nelson, two capital ships of two different navies who were mortal enemies in the past, sits down for a cup of tea. In the past, Germans and British would try to kill each other before anything else. Long after the old war passed, everything changed. Those who were bitter enemies in the past are now allies against a common enemy.

"During our sparring, you're not being yourself...admiral" Nelson pointed out

"Is that so?" Tirpitz takes a sip

"Your movements are much different than usual. Is there something wrong?"

During the practice between the two, Nelson couldn't help but notice how Tirpitz's movements are visibly different from usual. It's as if she's either distracted or not in a fighting condition. Either way, Nelson wanted to know why her admiral is not being herself lately.

"Maybe I'm not just in the mood for a practice" Tirpitz shrugged her shoulders

Nelson wanted to ask Bismarck about how Tirpitz has been acting lately, but she doubted the older sister would know anything about it. She knows Tirpitz doesn't open up to everybody, even to her own sister. She tends to keep her thoughts and emotions to herself on most occasions.

"You know, ever since the battle against Battleship Water Demon and Dreadnought Princess, you've been acting weird" Nelson lowers her cup to the table

"..."

"Did something happen?"

Every time someone mentions about the battle with those two Abyssals, Tirpitz's couldn't help but feel intense emotions. Something happened that caused intense emotions emotions to leak out of Tirpitz whenever that battle is mentioned.

"No. Nothing happened" Tirpitz calmly denied

"Admiral, are you sure about that?"

"Yes, so don't make a big deal about it. I don't like people bothering me too much"

"..." Nelson sighs, seeing how Tirpitz wouldn't reveal...sensitive details

"Why are you asking this all of a sudden? It's been a week since that battle?"

"Ever since Operation Thunderstorm, you've been acting...unusual. I just thought something might have happened"

"You worry too much"

After finishing her own cup, Tirpitz gently lowers it to the table and relaxed her back on the chair. She isn't liking Nelson visibly aiming to find out the truth, but Tirpitz can still keep her temper and composure at this level.

"Of course I'm worried. Not only because we're both battleships, you're my admiral. Besides, I just want to make sure Bismarck's little sister is alright" Nelson looked away for a brief moment

"Bismarck's little sister, huh. That person...is not my sister" Tirpitz clenched her fists resting on the table

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Pay no attention to what I just said. I'm just rambling...random things again"

"Right..."

What Tirpitz said immediately made Nelson suspicious, but acted as if she ignored what Tirpitz said. She didn't tell the admiral, but when she said she's acting unusual, she meant around her closest comrades, the Kriegsmarine shipgirls in the base. Nelson stood up and leaned closer to Tirpitz, analyzing her face...making the latter feel awkward as result. She's not used to people being this close to her. Whenever it happens, it breaks her stoic and serious composure, exposing her more "sensitive" side. Though in this occasion, Tirpitz acts rather distant and uncaring, unfazed by the fact had leaned closer to her.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering how you look pale today"

"Probably anemia. I don't know how body works"

"..."

"If you have nothing important to talk about, I have work to do" Tirpitz stands up

Tirpitz's paleness isn't the only thing she noticed strange. Nelson clear saw how Tirpitz's breathing isn't steady, suggesting difficulty in breathing and discomfort. She's surprised Tirpitz maintains her usual composure even with how unwell she looks today.

(That battleship saw through knows I don't feel good today. At least...she doesn't know why...)

Tirpitz staggers back to her room, her dizziness almost made her lose balance a few times on the way. At the very least, she made it there without making the shipgirls she came across on the way suspicious at her movements.

" _She_ still sunk in the end. I couldn't do anything to prevent it..."

The last operation she was in, Operation Thunderstorm...was a battle that filled her with heart aching regret. She regretted not being able to save the one life lost in the operation. It's because of what happened she had not been acting like herself lately, specially when she's around Bismarck.

"I'm sorry, Bismarck. I couldn't do anything back then..."

She wanted to say that to Bismarck, but it's not like she can apologize if she were to tell the truth. It will surely devastate Bismarck as she can never accept the lie she had been believing all this time.

"I wish I could tell everyone, but I can't break my promise. Not yet..."

Upon seeing herself in the mirror, her fist smashed the mirror, cracking it entirely and the shattered pieces fell on the ground.

"..."

Her shaking hands pops open a bottle of medicine. Rather than swallow one, she swallowed a bout ten pills at once, which is a dangerous and lethal dosage for a normal human...even for a shipgirl.

"I'm sorry...but I can't tell everyone the truth. How could I...?" She shed a tear...which she thought is impossible

After seeing their genuine happiness, Tirpitz felt guilty at what she's doing, but she's willing to set aside her feelings just to fulfill the promise she made before she lost a certain someone at the operation more than a week ago.


	16. A Lie

**Author:** My life is still busy, but at least I still have enough spare work on updating this story.

The story will end in Chapter 20 while Chapter 21 will serve as some sort of epilogue of what's to come in the future.

* * *

 _What does it mean to be a shipgirl?_

It's been so long. Six years ago, I came back to the surface. Back then I didn't know I wasn't the only one who came back. When I returned, I remembered everything. What my Abyssal self felt overwhelmed me, but I came to accept those feelings. She was angry at the world and I guess so was I.

"You've been lost in thought lately" Warspite came by

I was just standing near the shore, staring at nowhere when Warspite passed by. It's been days since I returned to the surface as a shipgirl, but it still felt like yesterday.

"Are you alright?" She sounded worried

"Not really..."

I would be lying if I said I'm alright. It's not easy to cope with the fact I sunk and returned as if nothing happened. Not to mention how everyone I know thinks I'm still dead.

"No one knows I'm alive except for you"

"Tirpitz..."

"Perhaps being dead is for the best. Even if they know I'm alive, I can't go back anyway"

What hurts me most is my inability to be a shipgirl again. My body suffered too much damage, it just pushed its limit when I returned. The damages I suffered before I sunk took a toll on my body.

"I'm just...a defect now. A ship who can't sail is better off scrapped, right?"

"Don't say that" She grabbed my hand

"What's the point of being alive if I can't be a shipgirl anymore?"

I pulled my hand away. As a shipgirl like me has only one purpose and that's to fight in this war. Having my ability to sail taken away...is no different from being dead.

"I still wanted to fight in this war. Fighting is all I've known...ever since I became Tirpitz"

"We shipgirls are not just single minded weapons. We're still humans, you know" Warspite reminded me

"..."

I turned away from her. Before I can walk away, she grabbed my hand again.

"You may not be able to sail again, but you are still one of us. You're still a shipgirl"

Even if Warspite says that, I felt she can't call myself a shipgirl. A shipgirl who can't sail can't be called a shipgirl. At this point, I wished I should have stayed sunken...at the bottom of the ocean. There's nothing for me to do here. Nothing.

"I...no longer have a purpose"

"You may have lost your purpose, but I know...you'll gain one again"

Warspite held out my hand and her gentle fingers rubbed my palm. Sometimes she reminds me of my mother even though she's my mentor.

"It may not be today, but surely I know...you'll find another reason to live again"

"I wish I'm as hopeful as you" I bitterly smiled

It's probably because of my life of loneliness I forgot what it means to hope. I kept on waiting, I don't know if I should keep on waiting or give up. I'm just a ship who was cast aside...and abandoned until I was forgotten. I lived alone and sunk alone. Such is the fate...of "The lonely Queen of the North".

* * *

Tirpitz went through a lot in her life, she would sometimes forget about the normal life she once had. Before being a shipgirl, she was just a child who knew nothing of the world. Tirpitz saw good in everything, but her view was changed when Abyssals ravaged her town and killed her parents. She and her sister Bismarck strived to live ever since.

"...?!"

She woke up in cold sweat running down her forehead. The memory of Abyssals firing and devouring everyone in sight continued to haunt her. Every time she would see piles of bodies, her traumatic memory triggers. She would always feel like breaking down, but she forced that scream into silence.

"Bis - sis?" She blinked her eyes

Tirpitz straightened herself and fixed her cap's position, realizing she had fallen asleep while in the middle of work again.

"Did you have a nightmare? You looked like you were...scared"

"It was just one of my old bad dreams..."

"..."

"Was it about what happened in Wilhelmshaven?" Bismarck guessed

Her reaction is what Bismarck needed as an answer. She knows her sister very well. She knows her bad dreams are about the hell they went through in the past, specially in their childhood.

"How long has it's been since that day? Our shipgirl bodies doesn't go with the flow of time" Bismarck looked at her palm

"It still scares me to this day. It was the first time I experienced fear in my life. I thought the world was clear...but it was filthy. That's why I hated it"

Even if they are sisters, Tirpitz has a much different personality than Bismarck. Tirpitz has a different and less optimistic view of the world compared to Bismarck. It's like she's bitter to it and the fate given to her.

"I don't truly know if I hated the world, but...the Beast...she truly hated everything. Specially you"

'The Beast of the North'. A nickname given to Tirpitz's Abyssal self, an Abyssal who lurked in the northern fjords by herself. Bismarck participated in some operations against the Beast. Back then she didn't know the Abyssal she sunk is her own sister.

"I have mixed feelings about it, you know..." Bismarck took off her cap

"...?"

"Ever since I lost you eleven years ago, I became hellbent on sinking every single damn Abyssals. I lashed out this anger and grief on every Abyssal I face..."

Bismarck recalls how she disobeyed orders once and engaged Northern Fjord Princess. She didn't think of anything, but to sink the Beast at all cost. She hunted her down for four years...until the success in Operation Catechism.

"Don't feel bad about it. If you didn't sink me, then I would have hurt more people. Besides, I was thankful I went down by your hands" Tirpitz smiled

"But...I still sunk you, my own sister"

"Like I said, don't feel bad about it. You did what you have to do. It's your job...after all..."

When Tirpitz said that, Bismarck felt something unusual. It's like Tirpitz's tone changed. She sounded like she's restraining a bit of bitterness.

"It made me think how the future would be different if I didn't sink eleven years ago. I wouldn't have become an admiral. I wouldn't have met Nagato and the rest of the fleet" Tirpitz thankfully smiled

"Yeah. I would still probably be the older sister who never knew what her younger sister felt"

They that thought how different everything would be if one little thing changed in the past. Like how Tirpitz wouldn't be Maizuru naval district's admiral if she didn't sink eleven years ago. She would still be the same Tirpitz who's distant to most people and still prefers solitude.

(I can see why she's content with this life, but...time is going to run short soon...)

Even if Tirpitz knows time is limited, she wanted to make most of her life filled with no regrets. She wanted to spend it with the people important to her. She knows fate will have other plans in the future. No one can tell, but one must be prepared.

 **Later...**

After a refreshing bath, Gangut takes a stroll with a big smile on her face. She stopped when she spotted Tirpitz with her hand seemingly reaching for something.

"Hey, Tirpitz. What are you doing?" Gangut decides to check on her

"It's you. I was just thinking about some things. I was spaced out"

"You've been spacing out lately. Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine. I just have a lot in mind" Tirpitz assures Gangut

"Then how about you share your thoughts with me. It will make you feel lighter"

Tirpitz appreciates Gangut's concern, but she has no intention of revealing her thought to Gangut...or anyone else. While she wants to be open with everyone in the base, there are just thoughts she can't share with everyone. Those are personal thoughts.

"It's not a big deal. There's nothing to talk about it"

"You're a terrible liar, aren't you?" Gangut folded her arms

Being Tirpitz's former partner, Gangut had seen sides of Tirpitz that she doesn't show to anyone else. She knows how Tirpitz tends to act and behave sometimes, but there are still times Gangut can't tell what's on her mind.

"These are just feelings I don't feel like sharing. You have to understand that"

"I see. I won't force you if you don't want to" Gangut can respect that

"I'm glad you understand"

Tirpitz felt relieved Gangut chose to respect her desire for the privacy of her thoughts. Of course, Gangut won't force Tirpitz to reveal it if she doesn't want to. That would be just being a horrible person.

"By the way, I noticed Tashkent is acting weird around you lately. I tried asking her, but she avoided answering. Did something happen?"

"...?" Tirpitz tilted her head, acting confused

"It's just that it looked like something serious happened. I never saw Tashkent act like that, even back in Russia"

Gangut felt like something serious happened that made Tashkent act so out of the ordinary. When it comes to her comrades, Gangut would always raised concern about anything unusual.

"I don't know anything about unusual. For me, I don't see anything I should be worried about" Tirpitz faked a smile

Gangut knew Tirpitz lied, judging from her tone and the way her smile felt so empty. Gangut felt like she should ask Tashkent herself, but she doubted her Russian comrade would reveal anything.

 **Somewhere...**

There's nothing but quiet everywhere. Arkhangelsk found it a bit of a hassle to save one mere human from other humans after that certain human. As much as dislikes tedious tasks, she is forced to take her "job" seriously no matter how she hates it. Even with a Glock 17 aimed right between her eyes, Arkhangelsk remains...unhinged. She didn't mind the possibility of Nelson pulling the trigger and putting a hole in her skull. She knows the British battleship is just intimidating her. Besides, a bullet to the head is no threat to an Abyssal like Arkhangelsk since she she can just regenerate.

"I did my job so I see no reason for you to be upset" Arkhangelsk crosses her arms

"You killed three people!"

"So? My task was to ensure Rikawa Isomi doesn't die...and that's what I did"

Nelson would have pulled the trigger if Arkhangelsk is never a shipgirl and part of the Royal navy. She doesn't understand why Warspite refuses to give up on her and still believes she could still be redeemed.

"I saw no reason why I should let them live. Besides, I did what I have to accomplish my task. Queen Elizabeth did gave me permission to do what I want, didn't she?"

Arkhangelsk made a point and this annoyed Nelson who is forced to lower her gun, seeing how Arkhangelsk doesn't fear a bullet to the head since Abyssals can regenerate while shipgirls can't/

"Nelson, you know very well how this world works. In this world, it's kill or be killed. You hesitate for one second...and you die"

Arkhangelsk has no qualms in killing humans who stands in her way and this is something Nelson is strongly against at. She disapproves of Arkhangelsk's merciless and cold blooded way of handling situations.

"If you're just here to scold me about killing again, then you're wasting your time" Arhangelsk stands up

"It's not just about that"

Nelson places the handgun on a nearby table before grabbing a chair and sitting near Arkhangelsk.

"Then what is it you want to talk about?"

A curious Arkhangelsk tilts her head left and right, acting in a carefree and somewhat childish manner. She teases the big seven battleship this way.

"The incident more than a week ago. You were there, weren't you?"

She thought someone like Nelson wouldn't know she was there when Fast battleship Princess rampaged. It seems she underestimated Nelson keeping an eye on her for the past few weeks.

"What about it?"

"You were there when it all happened. You witnessed the incident yourself"

When Nelson mentions the admiral who is Tirpitz, Arkhangelsk reacted in a suspicious manner. This slightest reaction alerted Nelson. She knows Arkhangelsk is hiding something important and that's why she wanted to directly get the answer from Arkhangelsk herself even if she knows Arkhangelsk is not that easy to talk to.

"During the investigation, both the investigator and the evidence were lost in a mysterious fire. Was it your doing?"

"Just because someone mysteriously died doesn't mean I did it. I don't kill people unless there's a good reason"

"..."

"I have nothing to do with it. Though I'm curious if she could be involved with it. One of hers has been busy lately"

Arkhangelsk looked up at the ceiling and suspected one person she know who could have done such a thing.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Isn't it obvious? Tirpitz, of course"

"The admiral? What's that supposed to mean?" Nelson angrily stands up

"Tirpitz might know something about it. She resorted to desperate measures during that incident. The last thing she wanted is everyone finding out she's not whom she seems"

"What?"

"I really can't tell because I have no full idea of what's actually happening, but it seems...your admiral isn't your admiral"

The real reason Arkhangelsk isn't being too direct with Nelson is because she doesn't want to interfere whatever Tirpitz is planning. She is curious herself, but the person she almost killed twice doesn't take unnecessary interventions too lightly.

"Just be direct already"

"You really didn't notice, huh. How oblivious are the shipgirls of Maizuru anyway? Even you didn't notice"

"Notice what?"

"..." Arkhangelsk stands up

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I don't have all day. I have a trip to Norway in a few days"

"You're going to Norway?"

Upon learning Arkhangelsk is going to Norway, Nelson grabbed Arkhangelsk's shoulder much to the latter's annoyance. She doesn't like most people touching her, but she can tolerate them if they are shipgirls she has a past with. If they're humans, then she should have broken their arms already.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"The admiral and a selected fleet, including me, are going to Norway in a few days" Nelson reveals

"Tirpitz's going to Norway too, huh. I never thought she wouldn't mind returning to where she met her end"

"For the record, the admiral is only going there because our fleet had to deal with Fast battleship Princess who has been sighted there"

"I see..."

Before Arkhangelsk can leave again, Nelson grabbed her wrist in order to stop her. The first was tolerable, but the second wasn't. She angrily pulled her hand away from Nelson's grab.

"Is there something I need to know, Arkhangelsk?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're been acting oddly lately for the past two weeks. Besides, you've been avoiding answering anything related to the incident at the facility"

"..."

"Did you discover something? If so, tell me...please"

"Go ask your admiral"

Arkhangelsk walks away, still refusing to reveal what she knows even if Nelson pleaded to her. Normally, she would reluctantly reveals what she has been hiding, but the situation is different. Arkhangelsk doesn't involve herself is situation that doesn't concern her. In this case, this is the Maizuru naval district's shipgirls problem and not hers. Besides, she knows "it" will have to end soon after her last conversation with Tirpitz a week ago. She wanted to know what she would go to this length.

 _They say I'm a horrible person, but you...you're even worse..._

* * *

 **EXTRA**

It's been more than a week since Operation Thunderstorm, but Central Princess seems displeased at the result. The Princess class Abyssals currently present, couldn't let out a word, afraid of the disappointment seething from the commanding ship of the fleet.

"One task. I gave you one task and you failed"

"I swear I don't know how it's possible!" Battleship Water Demon is surprised

"The fleet you encountered in that operation, none of them sunk..."

"That's not right. I sunk one of them because Dreadnought Princess is too soft to do so"

"Then how come there were no reported casualty?"

Battleship Water Demon is confused as to what Central Princess is talking about. She knows she sunk one of them during the battle. She couldn't have mistaken it since she dealt the finishing blow herself and saw the shipgirl sunk.

"Other than failing to sink a single pesky shipgirl, Dreadnought Princess ended up betraying and abandoning the fleet"

Another betrayal of an Abyssal upsets Central Princess as this happened a few times already. If she gets the chance to encounter those traitors, she would not hesitate to sink them the second she spots them. Central Princess doesn't take betrayal to the fleet lightly. Anyone who betrays the Abyssals fleet suffers horrible consequences.

"That battleship. I made sure she sunk back then. That's why it doesn't make sense all of them went home alive" Battleship Water Demon defended

She remembered aiming her main guns at the heavily damaged Bismarck while Donitz is unconscious and Tirpitz could barely move. She knows she didn't miss a single shot at such range...so it's impossible...for someone to escape death.

"Central Princess, I'm fully certain I sunk that damn battleship. I saw her sink right before my own eyes!"

"Then how come that battleship is still alive?!"

"..."

Battleship Water Demon has nothing else to say to defend herself. She doesn't know how such thing is possible. It frustrated her to think she failed at the task she thought she accomplished.

"You failed at eliminating one pesky shipgirl, so surely you won't fail eliminating one pesky Abyssal"

"...?" Battleship Water Demon raised her head

"The current rogue Abyssal is heading to the north, somewhere called Norway. I'll give you one simple task of sinking that traitor of an Abyssal. Surely you won't fail this time..."

"I won't! I won't let anyone stand in my way this time!" Battleship Water Demon stomped her feet

"Good. Because if you fail this simple task...there will be consequences"

The other Abyssals reacted in fear, knowing how Central Princess punishes intolerable failures. With how humanity is gaining the upper hand in the current state of the war, Central Princess is in worse mood than ever.

"Something isn't right indeed..."

After the others left, Harbor Princess finally speaks to Central Princess. The reason she stayed quiet the whole time is because it's a matter she wanted to speak with Central Princess in private.

"What do you mean?"

"It's impossible for Battleship Water Demon to miss sinking an easy prey. So no casualty...just doesn't make sense"

"..."

"Battleship Water Demon looked so certain she made sure she sunk that battleship that even I couldn't mistake it. Knowing her, she made sure her target sunk"

"But none of them sunk. That one battleship she said she sunk is still alive"

"Which battleship is it exactly?"

"I don't know who they exactly are. There are two of them wearing the almost same uniform. I think it was _the older sister one_ who sunk"

"It's not easy to tell shipgirls apart sometimes. Specially the sister ships type"

To the Abyssals, they don't sometimes care about the shipgirl they are fighting. There are those who don't bother knowing the shipgirl they are fighting. All they care is sinking their primary enemy.

"I don't care about knowing puny shipgirls. Though there is only one shipgirl I care about knowing. That one shipgirl who fought and humiliated me a long time ago"

"The first shipgirl, huh. I heard she disappeared one day much like the first Abyssal"

"..."

"It must be annoying when your mortal enemy disappeared one day"

"If the first shipgirl is still alive, then I'll hunt her down wherever she is. I will make her pay for that humiliation a long time ago"

Central Princess definitely carried a deep grudge against "the first shipgirl" who is the only one in history who had ever defeated Central Princess...and shatter her pride by forcing her to run away from the fight.

"If it's about the first shipgirl, then the second shipgirl might know where she went after disappearing. Unfortunately, the second shipgirl is a very elusive one and the last time she appeared was ten years ago"

"Then I guess I'll have to hunt down the second one to make the first one come out"

"The humans in the North allied to us will prove to be useful. I think they call themselves the KGB"

"Then they can prove their use for once by tracking down the second shipgirl...after their failure of unable to control one artificial Abyssal"

Central Princess rested her back on her living and monstrous rigging that is silent growling. With the current situation, Central Princess has no reason to be in an active role when she can have the traitorous humans in Russia do the work for her since the second shipgirl is from Russia.

"I'm not surprised you still haven't forgotten about the first shipgirl. You're the type to carry deep grudges to the grave"

"That woman is the only shipgirl who humiliated me. That's why I will never forget that high and mighty face of hers!"

Her desire to sink the mysterious and still missing "first shipgirl" is too deep and severe that even Harbor Princess is genuinely terrified of her. What happened a long time ago is something Central Princess still refuses to accepted to this very day. She could never accept one shipgirl defeated her...and even forced her to retreat, damaging her pride as a result.


	17. The Truth

**Author:** The story is going to come to an end soon. I wanted to end the story in 25 chapters, but there was a change of plans. I planned to have the "true end" on the next story, but the status is still unknown due to my current real life situation.

Chapter 18 and 19 will take place in Norway which will be the climax of the story. Chapter 20 will be like the denouement of the story. Lastly, chapter 21 will be an epilogue that would be a foreshadowing to the planned third and last part of the story.

* * *

 _I will return to that place again..._

The idea of returning to Norway never crossed Tirpitz's mind. That is until she and a fleet are ordered to head there to deal with Fast battleship Princess who has been sighted.

"Norway, huh. That...of all places..."

The moment she learned she has to be there, Tirpitz felt instantly upset at this. Of course she can't show she highly disagrees with the idea or her superiors will notice. Even with the horrible memories of her past still lingering, she sets it aside for an important one in hand: dealing with Scharnhorst.

"I don't like that place...but...since Scharnhorst is there...I'll have to suck it up"

The fairies on her desk all shared the same wary and indifferent look at her. Those fairies had been looking at her like that for the past few weeks, but how they view her is something she couldn't care less.

"I can't blame all of you if you look at me like that. I'm a horrible person after all. I'm...a horrible liar"

Tirpitz grabs the picture frame with the picture of her and Scharnhorst resting on the side of the desk. Every time she would gaze at the picture, she would always long for the old days where she fought alongside Scharnhorst and her other Kriegsmarine comrades.

"I'll fulfill the promise I made to her no matter what...even if it means going as far as this..."

She knows what she's doing isn't the right thing, but for her fulfilling a certain promise is more important than anything else. She felt guilty for this so called "lie", but she can't bear the thought of Bismarck and everyone else learning the truth.

"To go back to Norway after that thing six years ago. It's bit ironic now that I think about it. In fact, all of this is ironic"

Tirpitz laughs at how her life turned out because of an event that changed everything. She described her current situation as unexpected, but it's something she wanted to see till the very end.

"I just hope I don't get found out soon. Bismarck and the others aren't going to be happy"

"..."

Tirpitz looked at them and noticed they're "speaking". Unfortunately, she can't comprehend or even " hear" what they are saying. The fairies, realizing this, changed their method of communication. They used flag signalling to convey their message instead.

"I guess I'm too worried about Bismarck finding out. After I saw her smile brightly at me like that, I...can't bear to break her heart"

"..."

"You're right. She wouldn't approve of this method, but...I can't tell the truth with the way things are now"

The fairy "leader" crossed its arms and shake its head, displaying a disappointed body language towards the admiral. In fact, all of the fairies seemed disappointed at her.

"I don't like this situation, but I can't back away now that I'm so close"

"..."

"Bear with all of this until everything is over"

"..."

"She's not coming back. You have to accept that"

Tirpitz turned away from the fairies, refusing to continue the conversation with them.

"Sooner of later, they will all have to accept that..."

She reminiscences about the past as she looked at the album she kept inside the drawer. The album contained her time as an active shipgirl at the Kriegsmarine. She was so much different back then compared to now.

"I couldn't do anything..."

She begun to shed tears as soon as she kept seeing Bismarck smiling with Tirpitz in the pictures.

"I'm so sorry...Bismarck..."

She remembered the battle with Dreadnought Princess and Battleship Water Demon. The former couldn't bear to sink them so her shells missed hitting them. So the latter arrived after seeing Dreadnought Princess' "weakness".

 _You shipgirls have been a nuisance for too long!_

Battleship Water Demon aimed her main guns at the heavily damaged Bismarck. Tirpitz regained consciousness only to see Battleship Water Demon aiming at her sister.

"...!"

Before the finishing salvo can be fired, Dreadnought Princess stopped her. The two had a fight because of this. Tirpitz forced herself to move, the engines breaking their limit.

"If you can't even sink one measly shipgirl, then I just have to do it myself!"

Battleship Water Demon aimed at Bismarck again after getting Dreadnought Princess out the way. Bismarck didn't know what happened after that, but Tirpitz did. That's why only Tirpitz knew the truth, while the rest doesn't.

"I could never...tell you the truth. I don't want...to break your heart..."

Just as she couldn't stop her tears from flowing out, a fairy backed away when it looked at the admiral. The other fairies too reacted the same way.

 **Afternoon...**

Later that afternoon, Tirpitz had been staring at her cup of tea for five minutes straight. Nagato, who is helping her with organizing some files, couldn't help but notice. Curious, she puts down the folders and papers she is holding and approached her admiral.

"If there's something wrong, then you shouldn't keep it to yourself, admiral" Nagato tapped her shoulder

"There's nothing wrong. It's just that...I couldn't stop thinking about Norway. The thought of going back there makes me feel...uneasy"

"It's because you sunk there, right?"

Like certain shipgirls, Nagato is well aware of her admiral's past as a shipgirl. She knows Tirpitz sunk at Norway eleven years ago. As an Abyssal, Tirpitz remained in the Norwegian fjords in solitude and rarely goes out in the open Nordic seas. After four years, the "Beast" was sunk by the combined efforts of the Kriegsmarine and Royal navy...and the 'Dambuster' squad by extension.

"Yeah. It's because that's where I met my end...and it's also where she was born"

"She?"

"The beast of the North, Northern fjord Princess" Tirpitz curved a smile

As far as Nagato knows, Northern fjord Princess is Tirpitz's Abyssal self. After her sinking in Tromso, the Abyssal emerged at the very same place two months later. She prowled on the Nordic seas and sunk everyone who crosses her path.

"I experienced a lot of horrible things. The worst was probably when Scharnhorst sunk"

"..."

"I'm still trying to move one from what happened at North cape. I thought O forgave myself, but there are just wounds that won't heal..."

Scharnhorst's last moments is still scarred within Tirpitz's memories. As she was forced to leave a crippled Scharnhorst, she saw her friend saluted with a proud smile on her face. She knew Scharnhorst would face her death proudly like a Kriegsmarine shipgirl. She went out in a blaze of glory, firing to the last shell until her inevitable sinking.

"Maybe I should have been the one who sunk instead"

"If you had sunk instead of your friend, you wouldn't be here, admiral. Think about how things would change if you sunk earlier"

Nagato thought how if fate was changed during the battle of North cape, Tirpitz would possibly never became an admiral and never make up with her sister.

"I wouldn't be here talking to you. Scharnhorst probably knew I have a better life ahead of me and I shouldn't waste it. She wanted me to keep living. I don't want her sacrifice to be in vain"

Even if Tirpitz sunk almost a year after Scharnhorst, her current life is what her friends would probably be proud of.

"I made a promise and I'm going to fulfill it. That's why I don't want fear to stop me...from trying to put Scharnhorst to rest once and for all"

"Admiral..."

"I still feel uneasy coming back to Norway, but I'm not the same battleship I was once many years ago"

After everything she had gone through, Tirpitz changed a lot throughout the course of many years. She had seen and experienced things that left permanent scars, but that didn't weaken her. She made it a reminder on how she struggled to live with each hardships she faced.

"Admiral, you're not alone anymore. That's why everyone...will be by your side to help you fulfill your promise to your friend"

"..."

"Everyone, including me, will always be there. So it's okay to be scared...because you have us to rely on"

"Nagato..."

"As your secretary ship, it's my job to support my admiral. So I'll be just by your side...whenever you need me"

"I don't want to burden you too much..."

To Tirpitz, she doesn't want to cause trouble for the people around her, specially the ones important to her. It's also the reason why she preferred to be alone...so she wouldn't have to worry about burdening other people with her problems.

"There are just things I need to face on my own"

"I understand you wanted to fight your own battles, but it's alright to rely on other people sometimes"

"I'm lucky to ever have such a caring secretary ship"

Nagato blushed and turned away, thinking it's another one of her admiral's teasing.

"Thank you for everything, Nagato. You've been a really supportive and caring secretary ship"

"I'm just doing my job"

"Ha ha ha. You're being humble...like always"

For three years Nagato had been the admiral's secretary ship. Tirpitz knew she had chosen the right secretary ship after she had observed Nagato when she arrived at the base.

 **Later that night...**

At the dead of night, Tirpitz walked by the beach, thinking about everything that happened so far. While she had been thinking about Norway, her current situation far concerns her.

"I won't be able to keep this up for long. It has to end somehow"

She worried about how everyone will react, particularly Bismarck. Tirpitz couldn't stop worrying about her "situation", she isn't getting any sleep for days now.

"I wonder...if you'd want me to tell the truth. I still don't fully understand you, but I want to try..."

Tirpitz drops her cap on the ground, staring at the moon illuminating the night. She feared she would have little nights to spend this peace with everyone. Arkhangelsk knows that so she advised her to prepare for the worst.

"Admiral?" Warspite approached her

"Warspite? You're still awake"

"I could say the same thing to you"

Warspite stopped in her tracks upon noticing something different in Tirpitz's expression.

"Is something bothering you, admiral?"

"Nothing much. Just thinking about some things"

Tirpitz grabbed the cap she had dropped earlier and dusted off the sand in all corners before putting it back on. She's not very honest with her feelings and Warspite knows that more than anyone. She had been the German battleship's mentor and confidant since the beginning.

"Is it about Norway?" She knew how Norway is a sensitive topic to Tirpitz

"I thought about that. While I'm still uneasy going back there, I have to set NY fears and worries aside if I want to save Scharnhorst"

There's no time to wallow in the feelings of the past when her old friend who's currently an Abyssal had been spotted in Norway. With the little time she has, Tirpitz had to end it now that opportunity itself came knocking at the door.

"Then what is bothering you?"

"About everything so far"

"About...everything so far?" Warspite is confused

"There's something...I haven't been telling...truthfully"

Tirpitz turns her back away from Warspite as her voice loses its carefree tone and lowered to a slightly solemn one.

"I wanted to tell the truth, but I just can't. I'm a horrible person for lying, but I could never tell everyone...after I saw their smiles"

"I...don't understand"

"Of course you don't...because you don't know the truth I've been keeping all this time"

Tirpitz fell silent after that, making Warspite's heartbeat race faster. This isn't a joke. Tirpitz never jokes once she speaks seriously like that. Warspite wanted to know, but Tirpitz is reluctant to confess. It's not that easy to tell the truth anymore...

"I never wanted for everything to be this way, but I made a promise to her..."

"What are you trying to say-"

As soon as Warspite grabbed Tirpitz's left arm and she looked at her right in the eyes. Tirpitz parted her lips, letting out words Warspite heard as clear as day. Her face, left in disbelief...and her mouth covered by her gentle hands.

"All this time..." Warspite felt...betrayed

"I never wanted for it to be this way"

No apology can ever fix this so she didn't bother apologizing. She just wants Warspite to know how she never wanted everything to be like this. Tirpitz reached out her hand to Warspite, but the latter backed away.

"This is why I don't want to tell the truth. Because I know everyone will feel this way"

"But it's better than keeping this lie! It's no different from betraying them" Warspite swung her arm

"I'm willing to go this far just so I can fulfill my promise to her"

"Still...pretending like everything is normal when all this time...it's not"

She never thought she'd be this angry at Tirpitz. After discovering the truth, there's no way to hold back her anger. She has every right to feel that way and even Tirpitz knows it. Warspite is free to feel whatever she wants to feel. She had done something horrible to the people around her.

"For how long have you been...lying to everyone?"

"Ever since the last operation..."

"Bismarck and your comrades. How do you think they'll feel once they find out"

"I know they won't forgive me...and I'm prepared for that"

Tirpitz gazed up the night sky. Her bright eyes focused on the moon rather on Warspite. Even someone like her felt ashamed to look at Warspite in this current situation.

"They'll will never forgive me for everything I've done...but that doesn't really concern me anymore. There's no going back after all so there's no point in caring...anymore"

"You're...you're a selfish bastard who doesn't consider how everyone else will feel!" Warspite unexpectedly yelled

Warspite bit her lip and begun to let out her intense emotions which she rarely does. She's shaking in anger after everything she had just learned from Tirpitz's confession.

"You disgust me" She slapped Tirpitz

Not just a normal slap, but a powerful one. She didn't hold back smacking Tirpitz right in the face as she told her that. After that, Warspite quickly walks away, ending their conversation before it becomes a heated quarrel. Warspite passed by Ark Royal who is confused to why Warspite looked very furious and disappointed.

"I'm a horrible person, aren't I?" Tirpitz already accepted that

She gently rubs her hand on her left cheek where Warspite slapped her about two minutes ago.

"Still...I'm going to finish what I started..."

It just shows how even Warspite being furious at her barely fazed her. She knew she would feel that way. Everyone would feel the same way as Warspite if they learn the truth. Tirpitz knew she wouldn't be forgiven...and she's fine with it. She knew what will happen and she accepted it the moment she promised...on that battle.

* * *

 **EXTRA**

The night before the inevitable return to Norway, Tirpitz is the only one who is restless. Her body is already being pushed to the limit and she doesn't know how long she can "maintain" her current self. All she can feel right now is an unexplainable uncomfortable sensation, haunting every corner of he soul. She clawed the concrete ground and bit her lip, holding down the very desire to scream out the unbearable pain. She knows this could be her punishment for disrupting the natural flow, but it felt like it's too much,

"Argh...it hurts...it hurts..."

Tirpitz groaned the feeling of being gripped rather than scream it out. She hated the every second of torture, but she just keeps forcing herself to bear with it. Unable to withstand it, Tirpitz smashed her curled up fist on the nearest wall, creating a small crater, but large spread cracks.

"You can't keep this up any longer..."

Tashkent found her in her current state, knowing what will happen next if Tirpitz keeps it at this rate. She doesn't like interfering in whatever Tirpitz is up to, but she simply can't turn a blind eye on what's happening.

"Your body won't be able to handle it if you force yourself"

"I have to...because I made a promise. I'd fulfill it...even if this...body of mine...breaks"

"That's suicide!" Tashkent angrily stomps her foot

Tashkent had been keeping quiet for the past few days so she let out her frustration freely now that it comes to this. Not far from them, Graf Zeppelin heard the Russian destroyer yelling and found out she is speaking to Tirpitz who awfully looks worried.

"You know your body won't handle it!"

"I have to be a shipgirl...even just for this once. It doesn't matter if it's going to be the last time I'm going to be a shipgirl"

"You're willing to risk it...just for a promise"

"It's her last wish..." Tirpitz's voice lowered to a solemn tone

It's clear Tirpitz will do anything just to fulfill someone's "last wish". She promised that person and she's willing to go to any lengths just to achieve. Even Tashkent is unsure whether it's her will...or her stubbornness. Normally, she'd point it out, but it's clear Tirpitz isn't going to let anything or anyone stand in her way. It can be thought if Tashkent respects Tirpitz's goal...or she's just afraid to interfere directly.

"I get it you want to fulfill that promise...but this is becoming selfish of you"

Even if Tashkent can admit to herself she's afraid, she's not the type of person to just stay quiet. She would point out any mistake and voice out her opinions if she deems it necessary. Right now it's necessary for her to speak up as Tirpitz herself is becoming more "dangerous".

"You wanted to accomplish your goal so badly, you set aside how the others will feel..."

"..."

"Bismarck and the others have no clue to what's really going on. They don't know...you're all lying to them...to all of us!"

Tashkent angrily swings her arm in the air, shouting what frustrated her the most. Warspite, on the other hand, may be passive about this, but she's disappointed after learning the truth.

(What are they talking about?) Graf Zeppelin continued to eavesdrop

Just the last night, Graf Zeppelin spotted a sobbing Warspite being comforted by a confused and worried Ark Royal. Ark Royal asked what happened and Warspite replied something about Tirpitz. The British battleship didn't tell much detail except how furious and disappointed she is to Tirpitz. Suspicious, Graf Zeppelin decided to eavesdrop rather than head back to her room.

"What I'm doing is unforgivable, but I accepted the consequences the moment I came back here. Someone like you couldn't possibly understand why I'm doing all of this"

"..."

"She's gone now. If they find out the truth...then everything I've done so far will be pointless. You know that too"

"To lie to everyone, specially to your own sister..." Tashkent clenched her fists

"My own sister, huh? That's a funny thing to say" Tirpitz smirked before turning her back away

"You're a horrible person" Tashkent felt contempt

"I already know that"

Tirpitz walks away, feeling little to no emotion while Tashkent is both furious and disappointed much like how Warspite felt the other night. After Tashkent walked away from the scene too, Graf Zeppelin went out of hiding as soon as she knows the area is clear.

"Tirpitz...what are you hiding?"

Graf Zeppelin furrowed her eyebrows, feeling nervous and confused to what she heard tonight. She may not know the context of their conversation, but Graf suspected Tirpitz has been keeping a secret that they should all know. Tirpitz isn't usually like this Graf feared it will affect them deeply if she were to find out.


	18. Memories of the North

**Author:** Two more chapters left (Technically it's three chapters left). The extra a kind of like a flashback so it's a unrelated to this chapter. and I'll probably add a part about the two "rogue Princesses" The next chapter will be all about the battle and saying farewell to a _friend_...sort of.

I think the _truth_ is kind of clear by now. What really happened will be revealed in the...sequel.

* * *

 _Back to the North where I came to be.._.

Upon arriving in Tromso, Norway, Tirpitz stood still and stared at the sea. Her eyes didn't focus on anything except for the endless faint waves reaching for the shore.

"Norway again, huh. So...Tirpitz..." Bismarck hesitated to ask

"I still feel uneasy. I spent most of my career here. Not to mention, the remains of the original Tirpitz is still here"

"I-I see..."

"How about you? What do you feel after coming back here?"

"We're kind of the same, I guess. I mean this is where you sunk. It still feels weird coming back here...after six years"

Much like Tirpitz, Bismarck feels uneasy returning to Tromso, Norway where her younger sister sunkp

"I'm sure it's going to be alright. It's not like going to be the past again. We're here together...so we'll fight the battle ahead together..."

"Together, huh..."

Bismarck sounded so confident, but Tirpitz feels the opposite. Normally she would feel joy and believe in what Bismarck said, but all she feels right now is the sadness brought by regret.

"Is something wrong? You look depressed. Did I say something?"

"No. It's not you..."

Tirpitz looked away, in order to conceal her true feeling visible in her expression. She felt a tight grip on her chest, knowing it's both guilt and regret doing this to her. She would always feel guilt and regret, but the feelings are it's worst when she's with Bismarck.

"You and everyone else doesn't know a thing. Looking at you smile...it hurts me rather than comfort me"

"...?"

"I wish it didn't have to be this way, but sacrifices must be made...for the ones we loved"

"..."

"That's why no matter how much it hurts me to lie to you, as long you and everyone else is safe...nothing else matters to me"

"The way you talk...it's the same back then...when you sunk" Bismarck grabbed Tirpitz's shoulders

Bismarck felt what happened eleven years ago will happen again with the way Tirpitz is talking. She doesn't want that to happen again. Never again.

"Don't...leave me again..." Bismarck embraced her

"...?!"

"I don't want to lose you again...!"

After losing her parents, Bismarck swore to protect her younger sister no matter what ever since that day. She lost Tirpitz once, that's why she doesn't want the same thing to happen again. To Bismarck, her little sister is the most important person to her.

"I lost our parents. I don't want to lose you too...again"

"...It's alright. I won't leave you again" It hurt Tirpitz saying that

"..."

"It's going to be alright this time. Because we're together again"

"Right. It's going to be different this time"

Bismarck slowly pulled away and wiped away her tears.

"I'm not a child anymore. I'm an experienced battleship just like you"

"I know that, but...you're still my little sister"

"J-just don't treat me like a child in front of everyone. It's embarrassing..."

Tirpitz lowered her face and covered it with her cap, embarrassed at how Bismarck is petting her head.

"I'm capable of doing things on my own...but there are times where you have to rely on people in order to accomplish something. Scharnhorst taught me that"

"Scharnhorst may be a carefree and laid back person, but she does say useful things sometimes"

"Yeah. Scharnhorst taught me a lot of things and helped me a lot of times. She's one of the people who made me the way I am today"

"Tirpitz..."

"If it wasn't for her, I'd still be the stoic and close hearted battleship I was once. I'd still be the Lonely queen of the North..."

"This is the first time..." Bismarck reacted somewhat shocked

"What?"

"You never call yourself by that nickname. You hated that nickname so you hated speaking or even mentioning it. So it surprised me you said it so...casually"

"It's a part of who I am. I don't want to avoid my past anymore...no matter how much I hated it. That's why I came back here to the north...because I'm willing to put my fears aside in order to face her again"

"I see! That's my little sister for you hahahaha!" Bismarck slapped Tirpitz's back

As an older sister, Bismarck couldn't be prouder of how she's there to see her younger sister "grow up".

"It feels like yesterday, you're very young I can't leave alone because you cry the moment I leave your side"

"Aaaaah...don't remind me!" Tirpitz turned away and covered her ears

Her childhood of being a child who can't stand being alone without her sister is something Tirpitz wanted to bury at the deepest corner of her mind. It feels embarrassing for her since an admiral and experienced shipgirl like her was a crybaby during her childhood.

"What? You don't want to remember how you always cry the moment I leave you alone"

"Stop reminding me of that horrible past of mine!"

"Hahahaha! It's been a long time since I saw this vulnerable side of yours, mein schwester" Bismarck never felt this much joy

Noticing how genuinely happy Bismarck is, Tirpitz felt a sharp pain in her chest. For some reason, it hurt her seeing Bismarck so happy...knowing Bismarck has yet to learn the truth. While Tirpitz and Bismarck continue to enjoy their time together, Gangut saw the whole thing and smirked.

"This is kind of heartwarming, don't you think?" Gangut asked Donitz

"..."

Donitz narrowed her eyes, completely focusing on Tirpitz and Bismarck who are happily spending their time together.

"What's wrong?"

"Something doesn't feel right. It feels like...there's something out of place"

"Out...of place?" Gangut scratched her head

"It's hard to be explain, since my instincts keep warning me about something"

"I don't get it..."

"Neither do I, but I wouldn't feel this way unless it's serious. I have to stop thinking about it now with the upcoming operation"

Donitz scratched her, annoyed at her instincts warning her about a danger that isn't even present. She always trusts her instincts as doing so always saved her life in whatever trouble she got herself in.

"Don't you notice anything different lately?"

"I didn't notice anything unusual. As far as I know that is..."

"So you didn't notice, huh" Donitz sighed

"Notice what?"

"Something just doesn't feelt right. I don't exactly get it, but there's no exact word to describe it"

Donitz is probably the only one who suspected something is out of the ordinary. Since no one else seemed to notice it, Donitz concluded she might be getting paranoid or she's just over thinking everything again.

 **Later...**

Warspite stood by the shore, gazing at the sky and wondering at everything that happened so far. After learning the truth from Tirpitz, Warspite's heart is in a state of confusion right now.

"To go this far...just for that. You really are a horrible person..." Warspite looked behind her

Tirpitz stood there with her hands tucked inside her pockets. She silently walked towards Warspite, but stopped midway upon seeing the indication the Grand old lady doesn't want her coming any closer.

"Do you really hate me that much?"

"..." Warspite doesn't need words to respond

"You have every right to hate me. I'm a horrible person and you're right about that"

"How long are you planning to keep this up?"

"Until all of this is over..."

Tirpitz tips her cap, distracting herself with body movements in order to restrain her emotions.

"To think someone like you would do this kind of thing. It's very unlikely of you"

"Is it? I guess I changed ever since I made up with my other self. To think I met her again when..."

"..."

"I made a promise and I will fulfill it. I don't expect someone like you to understand why I'm doing all of this" Tirpitz looked far at the horizon

Waespite may still be furious at Tirpitz for 'lying' to everyone, but she knows she can't be completely angry at her. What Tirpitz wanted is to fulfill a promise, but her method is something Warspite doesn't approve.

"She's the only person that mattered to me..."

"She wouldn't approve of this is she was here"

"But she's not here anymore. That's why we both wouldn't know...how she would feel in this situation" Tirpitz reminded Warspite

"..."

"Well, she's still here...just not the same person"

Tirpitz removed her cap and let the gentle breeze swept away her bangs. The wind in the north may be different from Japan, but she still enjoys it nevertheless. It doesn't matter where, Tirpitz enjoys all kinds of places as long as she can have her peace.

"I couldn't tell her the truth because I don't want to break her heart. I could never break my sister's heart"

"Your sister, huh. Tell me, is Bismarck still even your sister?"

"..." Tirpitz lowered her head

Silence fell between the two. Tirpitz doesn't let out a single word and neither is Warspite.

"Nein"

Tirpitz could no longer bear the weight of the conversation. She decides to cut it off before she could get more upset which she doesn't know is possible.

"That person is not here anymore and she's never coming back. Remember that"

Before leaving, Tirpitz reminded Warspite on the most important fact she shouldn't forget. As upsept and furious Warspite it, what Tirpitz is said is the undeniable truth.

 **The next day...**

At the day of the battle, much like the others, Tirpitz prepares to set sail into the Nordic seas for a last confrontation with an old friend after her appearance and location is confirmed.

"It's becoming worse..." Tirpitz looked at her body as she change clothes

After putting on her sleeveless coat and cap, Tirpitz left the room and happens to meet Prinz Eugen on the way.

"Tirpitz-neesan, that Iron cross..."

Prinz Eugen pointed at the Iron cross that replaced the anchor hanging on Tirpitz's collar.

"This was something Scharnhorst gave to me a long time ago"

"When you face her again..."

"It's going to be alright, Eugen. I'll put Scharnhorst to a rest...because it what she wanted"

"J-ja! I believe you can do it! I'm sure you'll succeed" Prinz Eugen smiled confidently

"Hahahaha. I appreciate the encouraging words"

It's not just Prinz Eugen, the others believe everything is going to be alright and they will succeed in the battle.

"I have to do this. Just this once..."

Tashkent already warned her how sailing would be risky as it would damage her body the longer she sails. Just for this battle, Tirpitz is willing to accept any risk if it means giving Fast battleship Princess the rest she had been longing.

"For Scharnhorst's sake, I have to do this. Even if it's risky..."

As she makes her way to join with the others, Bismarck tapped her in the shoulder by surprise.

"I'm sure we'll succeed this operations. Graf and the others believed so"

"Yeah. Scharnhorst won't have to be an Abyssal any longer. She wanted me to sink her and that's what I'm going to do"

As the two walk together, Bismarck reminisces their past together in Norway.

"This brings back memories. The two of us in Norway..."

"This is the first time in eleven years I'll be fighting again in the north" Tirpitz nodded

"I will make sure it's going to be different...because me and the others are here now. We'll be fighting together this time, Tirpitz"

"Yeah. It's going to be different because everyone is here"

After eleven years, Tirpitz is going to sail in the north again as the battleship she was once. She won't let fate prevent her from achieving her goal of putting Scharnhorst to a rest. She have gone this far, so she's not going to back down that easily.

(To be a shipgirl...is the biggest irony there is for me)

Tirpitz silently laughed herself and smiled upon facing the shipgirls waiting for her.

"I-I don't know...if I can do this. I-I'm scared baaaaayyy" Gambier Bay trembled

"It's going to be alright" Saratoga comforted her

"Ms. Sara..." Gambier Bay begins to cry

"No need to cry, little Bay. The big stick is here" Iowa flexed to also comfort Gambier Bay

Gambier Bay cried as she clung to Iowa who's patting her back.

"Let's do this, poi!" Yuudachi jumped excitedly

"We'll kick their assess!" Even Kawakaze is excited

The two Shiratsuyu class destroyers excitedly yelled, annoying some of the shipgirls like Kasumi and Michishio.

"Those dogs are so annoying" Kasumi crossed her arms

"They always yell when there's a battle" Even Michishio

Just seeing them so happy with each other made Tirpitz think about her conversation with Warspite. She's selfish for keeping the truth and pretending like nothing is wrong, but she's willing to lie to everyone just for the sake of someone she knew who's now gone.

(I wish I could tell all of you, but I can't. I don't want...to hurt all of your feelings...)

Initially, she planned on confessing, but upon seeing their smiles and laughs, Tirpitz just couldn't bear confessing to them. It would hurt them if she did, so she decided to not tell the truth. It's not a wise decision and she knows that...but she doesn't want to hurt their feelings.

"Tirpitz?"

"It's nothing. I'm just...happy...seeing everyone right now. Let's go now. We have to weigh anchor"

Tirpitz went ahead while a slightly suspicious Bismarck followed after her shortly. She send it in the way Tirpitz spoke. She smiled, but she feels sad...as if there's something she's regretting.

(I'm sorry. I truly am)

Those were the words Tirpitz wanted to tell, but she kept it to herself. She shed a tear when her heart couldn't bear the pain, but she quickly wiped it away. Feeling sad will only get in the way so she set them aside knowing she can't show any weakness.

"Now then. It's time I fulfill part of my promise to you..."

Strangely, Tirpitz faintly smiled upon briefly glancing at Bismarck who's preparing to weigh anchor too along with the rest of the first fleet.

"Main attack force flagship, battleship Tirpitz...weighing anchor!"

Once again, Tirpitz shed another tear upon weighing anchor and heading into the open sea along with the rest of the combined fleet. After the fleet had left the base, Nelson, one of the shipgirls left to stay in the base, wandered off.

"You better start talking now, Arkhangelsk"

The reason for it is because she secretly met up with Arkhangelsk who had been patiently waiting just near the base.

"Alright. I'll start by telling you...what your admiral has been up to"

"The admiral? What do you know that I don't?"

"Operation Thunderstorm. There's something she hasn't been very honest with"

"Just get to the point" Nelson grunted

"Are you sure you want to know? It's not something I would reveal very easily"

"I'm prepared whatever you're going to say" Nelson frowned

"Alright..."

Sighing, Arkhangelsk walked towards Nelson and leaned closer, whispering what she's been meaning to tell her for a while now.

"...!" Nelson gasped

"I told you it's not something I could tell very easily"

Arkhangelsk crossed her arms as she sighed. As she lets Nelson try to process what she said, she tied her medium length grey hair into a ponytail and dusted off her black coat and skirt.

"Can we get this over now? I have no time for this kind of thing"

Of course, Arkhangelsk has no time for Nelson's disbelief and insistence at what she revealed to her. Arkhangelsk knows the battle will start soon...and she can't afford to be late.

"But still...it's sounds so impossible"

"I thought the same, but it's not impossible. I mean I'm right in front of you, aren't I?"

Arkhangelsk set herself as an example, proving what she's saying has a possibility. She wouldn't tell such thing to Nelson if it's impossible or a lie. Nelson knows Arkhangelsk doesn't lie when it comes to this kind of matter, but she has a hard time believing it.

"You noticed it too, right? As impossible as it sounds...it's true"

"..."

"The little Russian knows it too, but keeps it a secret to prevent everything from falling apart"

"The destroyer Tashkent?"

"Yeah. She's the first one to know. I'm not surprised she kept her mouth shut though"

She's the type of person to have little to no interest at things that doesn't concern her. It's unknown to how interested she is in this situation, but she wouldn't involve herself unless it gets her attention

"Everything is in place. So I hope you don't get in the way"

"What are you planning now?"

"You'll find out after the operation. For now, you should sit back and hope for the best outcome...if there's one that is"

She laughed upon saying the last statement, as if she finds the current situation something to laugh about.

"By the way, give Warspite my best regards"

"..."

"My loyalty to her haven't changed, Nelson. That's why I wouldn't do anything that would hurt her"

"Arkhangelsk..."

"Anyhow, I can't stay for too long. The KGB are a bit angry at me right now since they found out I've been backstabbing them. So I'll see you again when this over"

Arkhangelsk couldn't care about angry Russians after her for the reason of treason. She can't call it treason if she isn't on their side to begin with. Either way, she knows they wouldn't be able to finish her off when they're just humans and she's an Abyssal.

"Bismarck isn't going to be happy at what I will do soon, but I don't mind. It just have to be this way after all"

As much as Nelson wanted to ask what she meant, Arkhangelsk wouldn't tell her anyway. Besides, she already left in a hurry...since she's currently hiding from angry Russians who want her dead no matter what.

* * *

 **EXTRA**

The night after a battle where she was heavily damaged, but managed to limp back to port with a little help from Admiral Hipper, Tirpitz blankly stares at the night sky. She thought how she couldn't appreciate the sky anymore that she has to focus on what's on the sea anymore. Even when she's peacefully sailing on the ocean, whenever Tirpitz would think of the sky, enemy aircraft always comes to this mind. Much like some shipgirls, Tirpitz has a bit of unpleasant history with aircrafts, specially land based dive bombers.

"Couldn't sleep?"

The name ship of her class, Admiral Hipper found Tirpitz standing so still and her eyes fixated on the sky. The biggest European battleship couldn't help but think how she should appreciate the stars spread on the night sky like a blanket.

"..."

"You aren't even fully healed yet you're still going to the next battle. Are you trying to kill yourself?"

Admiral Hipper scolded the unresponsive battleship whose emotionless stare somewhat annoyed her. She wants Tirpitz to stop not caring at all. She always so focus on the battle around her she forgot to tke care fo herself.

"Why are you pushing yourself too hard, Tirpitz?" Hipper deeply worried for her

"It's because fighting is all I know. As a shipgirl, you should know it's our purpose in this war"

"This kind of thinking. It's like your old self again!"

"..."

Even after being punched in the shoulder by an upset Admiral Hipper, Tirpitz remained standing still with little to no emotions visible in her eyes. Either she didn't feel a heavy cruiser hitting her battleship armor or she just doesn't care at all.

"You've been like this ever since...North cape"

Hipper couldn't directly remind Tirpitz by saying Scharnhorst sunk as it instantly upsets her. The first time she did so, Tirpitz almost hit her for reminding such a horrible memory. Fortunately, she still has enough control to her emotions enough to restrain hurting someone close to her.

"I feel...helpless back then. I couldn't do anything but leave her there. I just abandoned her..."

"You didn't abandon Scharnhorst. Everyone knows that, even Gneisenau!"

Admiral Hipper couldn't stop herself from yelling as she doesn't want Tirpitz to feel at fault. Even Gneisenau knows no one is to blame and she doesn't want to make Tirpitz feel guilty for what happened.

"You keep thinking like it's your fault when it's not! Stop hurting yourself, Tirpitz!"

"Then how am I suppose to know I'm still alive?"

"Don't be that kind of Tirpitz again. I don't want you to be your old self again"

"Hipper...'

She refused to "let go" of the current Tirpitz, fearful of losing the Tirpitz she came to feel attached. Tirpitz grabbed Hipper, but the heavy cruiser just refused to let go and tightly wrapped her arms around her.

"I won't lose sight of myself and my comrades" Tirpitz gently stroked the back of Hipper's head

"Tir...pitz...?"

"You and everyone else are important to me. As long as you guys are still here...I will never lose sight of myself"

Tirpitz gently smiled at her in order to soothe Admiral Hipper's fears and worries. As long as she can still Tirpitz smile, Hipper can rest assure that the Tirpitz she came to love will still remain.

"I'll never forget the people dearest to me. That includes you Hipper" Tirpitz returned with an embrace

"...!" Admiral Hipper felt her heart skipped a beat

"Even if there will be a time where I will forget, as long as I have you and the others...I have something to remind me of who I am right now"

"Tirpitz..." She begun sobbing

"That's why there's no need to be afraid of losing me...because I'll always be here" Tirpitz promised, but she knew she could never fulfill her promise when her fate is sealed

Hipper buried her face on Tirpitz's chest, gently sobbing and hiding it, embarrassed at how unsightly her crying face is.


	19. The Promise

**Author:** Next _chapter,_ which is the last chapter (sort of), _might_ be uploaded a bit early. Same goes for the [Epilogue] which is just a short chapter.

The obvious became more obvious now.

* * *

 _You're gone...but I'm still here..._

Tirpitz, currently leading the combined fleet, begins to feel the consequences. She feels her own breathing slowly growing unsteady.

I will fulfill this promise...for your sake...

Those were the exact words she spoke some time ago. She relived the scene, seeking motivation to keep on going because sooner or later, her body won't be able to hold down and she will start to break.

"Tirpitz, you don't look too good"

Bismarck wanted to approach to check on Tirpitz, but she can't break the formation. This is an operation so Bismarck can't afford to do something as reckless as breaking away from the formation.

"It's been a long time since I sailed in the Nordic seas. I still have a bit of anxiety"

The last time she was in Norway was eleven years ago. It was a rather unpleasant memory for her due to how she was bombed by enemy aircrafts repeatedly until her tragic sinking.

"There's no point in worrying about me. We have to stay focused in this operation"

She doesn't want the shipgirls to worry about her not because she doesn't want their sympathy, but because she can't afford for anyone to be distracted. Bismarck knows Tirpitz gets serious when it comes to operations, but this is the first time she saw her younger sister this serious.

(There's a large Abyssal force here. Why would Abyssals gather here?)

Tirpitz laid in deep thought, thinking about the large number of Abyssal near their target location. On the other hand, Bismarck noticed how Tirpitz isn't much comfortable. She knew the trauma of the past is still getting her, being sunk and all.

"...!"

Tirpitz covered her mouth as she coughed. The palm of her brown gloves had been stained with the blood she had coughed out. She knew that her body is beginning to be pushed to the limit. Sooner or later she will break, but before that happens...she needed to finish this mission.

(It's starting to take a toll on me...)

She clenched her fists and ignored the consequences of her actions. All that matters to her is accomplishing her goal even if it kills her...again.

"Enemy aircraft detected! Ten kilometers northwest!"

Akizuki's anti air radars picked up signs of enemy aircraft and quickly reported it to the whole fleet.

"CarDiv 05, prepare to intercept the incoming aircrafts!"

"Roger!"

Both Shoukaku and Zuikaku launched the first squadron of fighters to intercept the incoming enemy aircrafts.

"Prepare for combat! Anti air formation!"

The fleet coordinated in changing the formation, making sure there would be no collisions or any sort of problem. As the enemy dive and torpedo bombers visibly spots the combined fleet, Akizuki's anti air defenses open fire while backed up by allied aircraft.

"When it comes to shooting down enemy planes, it's my specialty!"

The storm of anti air fire and carrier based fighters shredded the aircrafts launched by two Wo class carriers.

"I won't let...I won't let the past be repeated! You sunk me before, it's not going to happen again!"

In the Norwegian sea on her own, Tirpitz couldn't bear experiencing the same tragedy. She was helpless when a number of land based dive bombers pounded her until she is no more.

I'm leaving the rest to you...

Someone's soft hand gently touched her cheek. She reached out for that person, but it only faded away. That person disappeared right before her eyes.

(I'll fulfill my promise to you...no matter what)

The moment she watched that person disappear right before her eyes was the most tragic thing she ever experienced. It broke her heart, but she learned to accept she's not coming back. The promise left to her is all she had, that's why she'll do what it takes to fulfill it.

"Feuer!"

Tirpitz wildly opened fired at the Abyssals in front of her. She doesn't care what kind of Abyssals they are, but she'll sink every single Abyssal in her sight. As of now, she had become a wild beast determined to fulfill a single goal.

"Tirpitz is getting too much into this, huh"

After Gangut notice how Tirpitz isn't holding back, she laughingly asked Bismarck.

"Yeah. She changed a lot compared eleven years ago"

"She's kind of like you now" Gangut smirked

"Being fired up runs in the family, I guess"

The two battleships fought side by side, firing at every Abyssal their large guns can reach. On the other hand, Tashkent felt the opposite as the two when she watched Tirpitz firing with all her got.

"You really are a beast..."

Tashkent takes a deep sigh, unsure what to clearly feel at this sight. She returned all of her attention to the battlefield, letting Tirpitz do as she pleases, knowing how this will all end anyway.

"Hmm?"

Nagato's radar picked up the presence of a large enemy ship, definitely a battleship due to it's size.

"Something big is coming this way..."

Not just Nagato, even Tirpitz picked up the presence of an enemy ship heading towards them.

"Ah. It's her..."

Tirpitz smiled, already knowing who is the Abyssal about to join the battle as well. She stood still, even as shells went flying towards her. All of it missed except for that one shell, but she deflected it away with a swipe of her hand.

"You got the nerve coming back again, you shameless display!"

Battleship Water Demon isn't the least happy to see Tirpitz in Norway as what she is now is like a big flag of mockery and insult.

"Shameless display? Yeah, I guess I have no shame for putting up this facade...then again, I don't give a shit about what you think"

"Grr! You'll wish you had stayed at the bottom of the abyss, traitor!"

It's been a year since the two of them last faced each other, but Battleship Water Demon never lets go of a grudge. She takes grudges to the grave, usually her enemy's grave.

(This is such a pain. I'm no match against her at this state)

Due to current circumstances, Tirpitz's strength is limited so she can't fight Battleship Water Demon at full strength. With no choice, she has to make due of what she has now, even i f it's an inconvenience.

"So, what's you business here? You didn't just come all the way to Norway just to kill me, did you?"

Tirpitz casually asks Battleship Water Demon while dodging her barrage of shells continuously raining.

"Like hell I'd tell a traitor like you!"

With the dispersion of shells, Tirpitz manages to dodge the relentless fire from a less focused Battleship Water Demon.

"...?!"

Upon experiencing a breaking sensation in certain parts of her body, Tirpitz slowed down. The moment she lowered her guard, Battleship Water Demon didn't waste the opportunity and opened fire yet another salvo. This time, the she successfully landed a direct hit upon the shells exploding at the target.

(My body is already pushed to its limit. I'll completely break at this rate...)

Tirpitz wiped off the blood from his mouth after coughing some more. Her breathing slowly grew unsteady, further showing signs of her physical health falling apart.

"This time, I'll make sure you stay dead!"

Much like before, Battleship Water Demon is interrupted when someone fired upon her. The source of attack stepped forward, joining the battle as well.

"Admiral, are you alright?"

Nagato reached out her hand to which Tirpitz gladly accepts her assistance.

"Yeah. Thanks for the close save"

Like most time, Tirpitz is thankful she has Nagato whom she can rely on during important occasions. Even if the second salvo wouldn't enough to sink her, she's still glad Nagato interrupted the Abyssal.

"You...!"

Battleship Water Demon recognized Nagato as the one who dealt the finishing blow on her a year ago, back when she was still in her Princess form.

"You're that shipgirl...from that time!"

At first she one target to sink, but became two...then three now that she faced Nagato. She's the type to deeply hold grudges no matter how long has its been. So facing Nagato further blazed her fury not only for Tirpitz being a "shameless display", but for what Nagato did.

"Sorry, but I can't let you sink the admiral, you Abyssal" Nagato raised her fist

"You damn shipgirl-"

Before Battleship Water demon could start ranting how angry she is, Nagato interrupts her again with a full barrage from her "big seven" guns. While Nagato can match Battleship Water Demon, the Abyssal is still stronger when it comes to overall strength.

"I'm your opponent now, Abyssal!"

"I'll sink you too, you annoying shipgirl!"

Furious, she switched her target from Tirpitz to Nagato after the latter interrupted her twice. Unlike the other battleships, Nagato proved her title as one of the "Big Seven" when she smacked away one of the shells fired at her with the back of her hand.

"That Abyssal...!"

Bismarck recognized Battleship Water Demon during Operation Thunderstorm. She was the Abyssal who almost sunk her, but failed to do so for some reason. Bismarck was heavily damaged at that time.

"...?"

She saw vague flashes of what happened before she lost consciousness. She saw something, but couldn't fully remember what it is. All she know is something happened as the enemy fired at her.

"Tch! No time for distractions"

Shaking her head, she rushed to the scene where Nagato and Battleship Demon are fighting against each other on almost equal level.

"Bismarck?!" Gangut noticed at the last second how Bismarck left in a rush

The German battleship joined the fight as well, backing up Nagato who found her enemy's armor to be thicker than hers.

"Grr! Another one!" Again, Battleship Water Demon is interrupted

This time, it's Bismarck who further blazed her rage, like throwing wood to a fire.

"I want payback for almost sinking me back then!"

"Hmph! You only lived because that disgrace got in the way!"

Battleship Water Demon pointed at Tirpitz who internally worried about what the enemy is saying.

"I don't know what the hell are you talking about, but I'm not letting you sink my little sister"

"I did it once, I'll do it again!"

Battleship Water Demon opened fired both at Nagato at Bismarck.

"Admiral, we'll tale care of the rest"

"Nagato?"

"The escort fleet will deal with Battleship Water Demon. The main fleet will have to accomplish the mission"

They would lose their opportunity if they solely focused on the Abyssal right in front of them. Nagato knows one fleet will have to be left behind to deal with the enemy.

"Besides, you have a promise to fulfill, right?"

"..."

"She's right. We can't have Scharnhorst waiting any longer now, can we?"

Even Bismarck agreed. Knowing what must be done, Tirpitz tipped off her cap and nodded as she issues the order. Their main goal is to sink Fast battleship Princess. Tirpitz knows how the primary mission matters the most as she is the commander of the fleet.

"Main fleet, we will proceed with the primary mission of the operation"

She issues the order to the shipgirls in the main fleet. Nagato then informs the escort fleet that they will deal with the secondary mission, to sink the Water Demon class Abyssal in front of them.

"Good luck, partner" Gangut gave a thumbs up

As Tirpitz sails away, she nods and tips off her cap in response to Gangut wishing her luck.

"You-!"

She learns the main fleet splits off the from the escort fleet, but before she can pursue them, Nagato and the others prevented her from doing so.

"Sorry, but your opponents are us, Abyssal" Iowa beat her fist

Completely enraged, Battleship Water Demon screamed and her monstrous rigging reacted by letting out a deep roar. Her eye grew brighter, her negative emotions increasing her strength.

 **Meanwhile...**

Graf Zeppelin's aircrafts tracked down Fast battleship Princess after it changed it's supposed location due to Battleship Water Demon unexpectedly appearing.

"Target Abyssal is 28km north. She's not moving..."

"That makes things-"

Prinz Eugen is cut off when Graf received an update from her aircrafts.

"There's an Abyssal fleet heading to intercept us. One Nu class light carrier, two Ta class fast battleship, two Ro class destroyers, and one Chi class torpedo cruiser"

To everyone it's just easy, but to Tirpitz isn't. Her body already felt like collapsing, but she's trying to remain standing as long as she could. Her physical state slowly detoriate throughout the operation.

(Tirpitz isn't looking good) Graf Zeppelin noticed

Minutes later and they encountered the Abyssal fleet Graf Zeppelin detected earlier. The composition identified earlier is correct, with the exception of two Ro class destroyers coming from the starboard side.

"Two extra, huh. Abyssals really don't want us to win hahaha" Bismarck moved her cap

During the skirmish, Tirpitz could feel numbness in her left arm. She could barely grip her equipment. Even so, her right arm is still functional so she used that instead.

"You won't last long..." Tashkent noted to her

"I...just have to...last long enough...then"

"You're out of your mind"

"Hahahaha. Who do you think you're talking to?"

Tirpitz wiped off the blood off the side of her mouth and resumed fighting, ignoring Tashkent's warning about her current physical condition. As much as Tashkent hated this, there's nothing she can do to stop Tirpitz.

"To go as far as sacrificing your condition. You're just like the admiral..."

Tashkent bit her lip and forced herself to accept what's going on now. At this point, there is no going back. Both she and Tirpitz knew this all too well.

"That was quite a hassle. It's been a while Abyssals gave me this much of a hard time" Bismarck panted

"We're going to reach our target soon. Don't give up now" Tirpitz furrowed her eyebrows

"Hahaha. Are you kidding? I'm just getting started..."

Bismarck's exhausted expression says otherwise. Despite Tirpitz's deteriorating physical health, she continued forward, knowing she can't give up now that she's so close to the goal.

"...?!"

Before radars can pick up presence of enemy ships, Tirpitz already sensed an incoming Abyssal fleet.

"Enemy" Tirpitz clenched her fists

"Where? My radars aren't picking up anything" Prinz Eugen looked everywhere

"Behind us"

Just like Tirpitz said, an Abyssal fleet went to intercept them. An Abyssal fleet composed of Two Ru class battleships, three To class light cruisers, and one Ro class destroyers opened fire as soon their guns are within range.

"Oh come on! Not when we're almost there"

Bismarck complained at how Abyssals just keep on coming, specially when they're close to their destination.

"We have no time for this. Tirpitz, you go on ahead!" Bismarck angrily fired at one of the destroyers

"..."

"We'll stop the enemy here, Tirpitz" Graf Zeppelin added

"..."

"Yeah. You go and fulfill your promise to Scharnhorst"

Upon tipping off her cap again, Tirpitz quickly made up her mind in the current situation.

"I understand. I'll end this...once and for all...before my time runs out"

Tirpitz saluted before separating from the fleet and proceeding by herself.

"She quickly left. I was expecting a bit of dramatic moment" Bismarck laughed

"This is Tirpitz we're talking about. Dramatic moment in the middle of the battle isn't her thing. That's yours" Graf faintly smiled

"Hey!"

Even in the middle of a battle, Graf made a slight joke, probably to somewhat lighten the mood and forget their exhaustion. Meanwhile, Tirpitz managed to reached Fast battleship Princess even if she lost the feeling on her left arm.

"Tirpitz?"

Despite taking heavy damage from Battleship Water Demon and narrowly escaping when the shipgirls arrive, she Stoll has enough strength to stand up on her own two feet.

"No. You're not Tirpitz. You're an Abyssal, not a shipgirl" She raised her main guns

"You're right. I'm not Tirpitz..."

Tirpitz instantly admitted she is not who everyone think she is. She even said it with an emotionless expression, something the real Tirpitz would do.

"The real Tirpitz...already sunk. Even so, I still took her place"

"What...?"

"The shipgirl you once called your friend is already dead. Who you are looking at right now is nothing but a...beast"

She approached Fast battleship Princess, not denying or keeping the truth from her unlike what she did with the others.

"Tirpitz...is already dead. Then...who...are you...?"

"I'm the Beast of the North, _Northern Beast Princess_..." She stated her true name

The "Tirpitz" right now wears the same expression as she always did as an Abyssal, a cold and stoic one.

"After Tirpitz sunk, I took her place...her Abyssal self"

"Why...?"

"I made a promise to her. A part of that promise included putting you to rest like she wanted...but could never do now that she's gone"

"Why would...an Abyssal like you care? Why do this?"

"Tirpitz" looked up in the sky, wondering the same question herself.

"I may be an Abyssal, but Tirpitz and I...are the same being. Two sides of the same coin as you say it"

"..."

"I have her memories, but not her feelings. Yet I feel guilty and regret pretending to be her when I'm with those girls"

She referred to the shipgirls fighting right now, the shipgirls of the Maizuru naval district.

"I wished I could have done something on the moment she sunk, but I'm helpless. I couldn't do anything, but witness her sink..."

"..."

"I couldn't feel or even hear her voice anymore. That's when I realize she's not there anymore"

"I'm sorry..."

"Saying sorry won't bring her back as much as revenge will lead to nothing"

It's a lesson she learned when she made peace with her shipgirl self, the real Tirpitz.

"I made a promise to Tirpitz and fulfilling it is what only matters to me. It's all I have left of her before she disappeared"

Northern Beast Princess, who discarded her own identity in order to "replace" her deceased shipgirl self, closed her eyes and embraced the warmth of the sky. She never got to do such thing when she first existed and appeared in Norway. All she had done all this time is terrorize the Northern seas and beating shipgirls who would come after her, making her seen as a beast to be feared by the prime minster of the United Kingdom.

"You said you'd put me to rest in Tirpitz's place, so do it. Fulfill her promise and yours"

Fast battleship Princess lowered her main guns, ready to face death with a smile much like how she faced her death as Scharnhorst.

"Alright..."

As Tirpitz aims her main guns right at Fast battleship Princess herself, the latter has few more words before she is given the death she wanted the real Tirpitz to give to her.

"Will I...able to see Tirpitz again?"

Tirpitz lowered her for a moment before responding to her with the simplest and shortest answer.

"No"

"I see..." Fast battleship Princess accepted that

Even if Northern Fjord Princess expresses little emotion, she still couldn't accept what happened. She truly felt lonely now that her shipgirl self isn't there anymore.

"You know, I had Tirpitz promised to wait for me...and she did even after ten years has passed"

"..."

"That's why this time...I'm the one who's going to wait for her no matter how long it takes"

Tirpitz wanted to remind her how there would be no purpose on waiting for someone who's not coming back, but Tirpitz let her enjoy her moment. She knew it too well more than anyone.

"One last thing, be sure to watch over Bismarck in her place, okay?"

"Yeah..."

"I'll keep on waiting no matter how long it takes. Goodbye...Beast of the North"

Tirpitz fired her main guns and torpedoes as soon as Fast battleship Princess nodded after leaving her farewell to the only witness. Her hands shook after accomplishing what she had been struggling to accomplish all this time.

"Tirpitz...when are you coming back? I feel...really lonely...you know"

She held as long as she could. Tirpitz's legs surrendered to the surface as she coughed out even more blood and her vision grew blurry. For a moment, she saw what seems to be Tirpitz inside her own mind. Rather, she;s certain she saw Tirpitz standing looking at her directly in the eyes. She's not sure whether this Tirpitz is real or not, but she only cares that she's seeing the shipgirl Tirpitz herself.

"..." The shipgirl Tirpitz proudly smiled at her Abyssal self who took her place

"Tir...pitz..."

She reached out for her before succumbing to her limit and passing out. The last thing she saw is her shipgirl self brightly smiling at her, before walking away. She wanted to reach her, but she doesn't have enough strength.

"Battleship Water Demon escaped, but you accomplished your goal. Good for you. S now then, on to the next stage..."

Before closing her eyes, she heard Arkhangelsk speaking nearby, but she already lost consciousness by the time she stood in front of her. She caught a brief glimpse of that person smiling though.

 **Two days later...**

After the successfully operation in Norway, the shipgirls celebrate for taking down an important target. There are food and drinks...and beers for the Germans.

"Once again, we did it. We won this battle like we always do" Bismarck proudly said

"Yeah. It sure is a win for all of us, specially to Tirpitz"

Bismarck shared a toast to Gangut who is her drinking buddy tonight even if the latter's preferred drink is the classic vodka.

"Speaking of Tirpitz, isn't she going to celebrate with us? It's a special night, isn't it?"

"I saw her, but she kind of left. I thought she'd celebrate with us after the operation and all" Gangut sighed

"Maybe I should go get her..."

"Let her be for tonight. She said she has a lot of things to think about"

Gangut pulled Bismarck down after telling her Tirpitz wants to be left alone for tonight. As dismayed Bismarck is, she respects Tirpitz's wish to be alone even if there's a special occasion.

"You're right. Two days ago, Tirpitz sunk Scharnhorst, her own best friend. I know for sure that isn't a very easy thing to deal with"

"You got that right. Tirpitz just need time to think about what happened. The operation was a heavy thing for her" Gangut chugged down a bottle of vodka

While Gangut can be a heavy drinker, she doesn't take the effects of too much alcohol much like Bismarck who do...a lot of things once drunk. Gangut has a particular love for vodka made straight from Russia so once she starts drinking, she doesn't stop...until someone ties her to a post.

"Tirpitz fulfilled her long time promise. That's what all matters"

"Ja. My little sister accomplished what Scharnhorst wanted her to do all this time"

The two shared a toast, celebrating both the success of the operation and how Tirpitz fulfilled the promise she swore she'd fulfilled. As their glasses clinked, Iowa had just beaten Montana in an arm wrestling contest.

"Iowa is still number one, yo!" Iowa made a peace sign

"I'll beat you one day, Iowa. Just you watch!"

Montana quickly stood up and felt as if she's fired up when she swore she'd beat Iowa...at something. On the other side, Maine felt worried at where this enthusiasm will lead her eldest sister.

"How about you , Ms. Houshou. Want a go?" Iowa challenged Saratoga

"I don't mind"

Houshougently accepted Iowa's challenge seeing as she needed to let out her built up energy, more than usual that is. As soon as Intrepid gave the signal, Houshou surprised Iowa by easily taking down Iowa whose in clear shocked. Now only Houshou easily beat her, the gentle aircraft carrier unintentionally knocked down Iowa straight to the ground, but broke the table completely too.

"Looks like I still got it" Houshou placed her hand on her cheek

Montana, in clear shock as well, dropped her jaw at the fact the motherly and gentle Houshou destroyed the table and knocked out Iowa in a simple arm wrestling. Even her aircraft carrier daughters are in shock as well, with Zuikaku and Hiryuu letting their glass slip from their hands.

"That's Houshou-san for you" Souryuu isn't surprised

"Houshou-san was the one who trained us after all" Even Shoukaku

"It's not a surprise, right, Akagi-?"

The moment Kaga turned her head to ask Akagi, she felt stab in the heart upon seeing Graf Zeppelin "seducing" Akagi with western food.

"Looks like your precious Akagi-san got stolen away by that German again. You've been replaced, Kaga" Zuikaku mocked her

Even with an emotionless face, Kaga is clearly upset. She even wrestled and head-locked Zuikaku, slowly tightening her squeeze to torture the "turkey" mocking and insulting her. The other shipgirls laughed at this sight, all of them visibly enjoying their night.

"I still can't hear your voice, Tirpitz..."

All Tirpitz can hear is the sound of the waves and the whistling of the wind. More than anything, she wanted to hear Tirpitz again, but all she got is silence.

"Even just for once...I want to see you again..."

She reached out her hand to the night sky just as she tried to reach out when she saw a brief glimpse of Tirpitz before she lost consciousness. She felt like her shipgirl self said something, but couldn't hear the words coming out of her mouth.

"That's impossible now...with you gone...and me...just left alone..."

She never thought an Abyssal like her would be capable of having emotions. She thought this is probably because she's beginning to slowly understand what her shipgirl self felt through the memories left on her. It saddens since all she have now is the memories of the shipgirl who was once Tirpitz. Taking her place only made her feel worse.

"Loneliness is a fate worse than death. This is probably why the old you, the real Tirpitz stopped feeling anything. All the time spent alone had numbed down her emotions..."

"Tirpitz" removed her gloves and gently touched her cheeks. She wanted to physically feel what it meant taking the place of someone no one knows is already dead.

"To think we're just two halves of the same being. Well other shipgirls are like this too"

The beast looked very similar to Tirpitz that if one were to look closely and carefully, anyone would see the resemblance between the two beings.

"I knew you'd be here, admiral. No, you're the admiral's Abyssal self, right?"

Yamato greeted Tirpitz and walked towards her. She's not upset Yamato interrupted her moment of deep thought.

"You knew the whole time" Tirpitz looked at the sky

"It took me a while, but I realized the one who returned to us isn't the admiral"

"Then why didn't you say anything?"

"It's because I want to know why..."

"Why?". Yamato wanted to know why would an Abyssal do something as unlikely as what Northern Fjord Princess is doing, taking the place of her deceased shipgirl self.

"I made promise to her. That's why I have to take her place as Tirpitz"

"..."

"I'm Tirpitz now and it's a role I accepted some time ago. Even so, I could never truly replace her"

She gently touched her cheek, feeling her current self. She may look like Tirpitz, but she's not the Tirpitz everyone knew.

"Ever since after that operation, you were pretending as the admiral"

Yamato clenched her fist, barely able to contain how upset and angry she is at the Beast of the North who obviously doesn't care what she feels about her.

"Yeah. I took her place as Tirpitz and accepted this responsibility"

"You're lying to everyone. How do yo think Bismarck-san will feel once she finds out?"

"I don't care what you or everyone else feels. I do what I have to do and that's what all matters to me"

"You truly are a horrible person"

"I'm not nice and kind as Tirpitz. I'm the Beast of the North... _Northern Beast Princess!_ "

'Tirpitz' made it clear how she is well aware she is not the same Tirpitz. She clenched her fists as well and declared her name to Yamato without hesitation.

"I want to know...how did it happen. How did the admiral...sunk?"

"Tirpitz couldn't bear seeing Bismarck sink before her eyes again. Knowing too well, she'd sink...she still sacrificed herself. The real Tirpitz wouldn't do that, you know"

The Beast, as Tirpitz, stood up and walked past an uneasy Yamato.

"Tirpitz isn't the one who sunk first, you know"

Tirpitz heavily hinted about the part of "her" past she never told anyone, not even to the likes of Yamato.

"So you're just going to keep the truth and lie to everyone? Is that it?"

"Tell them the truth if you want. It's your choice to make. Well, it's not like there's much time...for me anyway..."

She waved goodbye before leaving a disappointed Yamato on her own. As Tirpitz walked away, she looked up in the sky with her reflected pure red eyes, the eyes of an Abyssal.

"I can't keep this up forever. That's why...it has to end..."

Tirpitz spoke in a dismayed manner. She doesn't want it to end, but there's not much other choice. She knows this is probably the best, well aware of the fact she can never truly replace the real Tirpitz.


	20. Goodbye Forever

**Author:** Due to my mistake, I uploaded the chapter a bit earlier. Well, there's no undoing this mistake. "Her fate" is still unpolished so it will be majorly changed, but the outcome will remain the same.

Anyhow, Chapter 21 (the epilpgue) will be as long as a normal chapter rather than the usual short one. It will take place two months after this chapter and will foreshadow what the last story will be about.

I don't know if I should make the last part if my schedule allows it. What do you guys think? Is a third and last story necessary? Or I'll just leave the not-so-true ending as it is?

P.S.

I'm also thinking of an "alternate take" on the story of 'Battlefield Angel' and 'Memories of the North'. I'm thinking of making a rework, with changes in the story, but the characters are still the same.

* * *

 _This time...my goodbye is forever..._

Right after breakfast, Tirpitz enjoyed the sight of the shipgirls running around the naval base. She watch various shipgirls doing their everyday routines free of worries.

"Tirpitz...you once said I'm not alone because we have each other..."

Northern Beast Princess, as Tirpitz, folded the uniform that once belonged to her shipgirl self. Before putting in the cap inside the box along with the uniform, she dusted it off first. "Tirpitz" reminded herself of the time when she made peace with her shipgirl self. All she wanted is to destroy humanity, blaming them for her fate, but it was the shipgirl Tirpitz who reminded her how she will never be alone as long as they're together.

"With you gone...I truly am alone now..."

THe beast thought she's incapable of crying, a human's response to heart aching sadness. She couldn't stop the tears from bursting and streaming down her cheeks.

"You didn't deserve to disappear. You didn't deserve...to be gone..."

It hurts her whenever she would remember the last time she ever saw her shipgirl self. As her shipgirl self slowly faded into particles of light, she embraced her until she could no longer feel her warmth and hear her voice.

"I want to hate this world...but you wouldn't want me to do that..."

She felt the same hatred she once felt for humanity, but her hatred is held back upon reminding herself how her shipgirl self wouldn't want her to feel like that. She possessed her other half's memories, but not her emotions.

"I'm tired of this war. The old you, the real Tirpitz was tired as well"

At the very beginning, Tirpitz's real self is way different than her current self. She can be described as someone whose heart is closed and is emotionally detached to anyone, even to her own sister.

"I'm tired of this pointless fighting. It has gone too long after all..."

She left the room and strolled by the corridor only to be greeted by Kongou who pounced on her.

"Admiral, I'm back from the sortie! I even got MVP!"

"Good work, Kongou. You're always doing your best" She gave her a head pat

"Of course! I had to be number one in admiral's heart so I'm always doing my best!"

Kongou snuggled on her admiral, treating her like a prized teddy bear. Hiei felt rather jealous that Kongou just physically show how she loves her admiral while Haruna is supportive in her oldest sister's "Burning Love".

"Kongou-neesama, we have to resupply and have our equipment repaired first" Kirishima got in between the moment

"You're such a mood killer, Kirishima" Kongou pouted

"Haruna thinks we need to resupply and take a bath first" Haruna agreed with Kirishima

Kongou further pouted, but Tirpitz slowly pulled Kongou away and gently smiled at her, charming the tea loving Japanese battleship. Well, she's always charmed at even the little gesture she makes. She's just greatly infatuated with her.

"Listen to your sisters, Kongou. Your well being is important to me, you know"

"I'm important?! If the admiral says so then let's go, desu!"

She grabbed Hiei and rushed to resupply and repair without wasting a second. Haruna followed as well and Kirishima, but without bowing down before leaving first.

"You have such wonderful shipgirls in your base. I wish I would get to know them..."

As she thinks about how lively the shipgirls in the naval base is, she stopped in one spot upon remembering something.

"I almost forgot about that..."

Tirpitz breathed a sigh of relief, knowing she still has time to spare before she leaves for her appointment in the district headquarters. She turned around, heading towards to her office where she removed the picture of "her" and Bismarck back in the old days.

"We all can't smile the same way as we did in the past"

She gently placed the old photo near her as she sat grabbing a clean piece of paper and a pen. She felt rather bitter looking the happiness that was felt in the past can't be felt again in the present. It's just not the same no matter how much one tries.

"...?"

Before her pen could make contact with the paper, she stopped when Warspite entered the office, visibly upset.

"Are you really going through with this?" Warspite expressed her concern

"Yeah"

"You do know what will happen, right?"

"Yeah"

Unlike Warspite, Tirpitz cares very little to what will happen to her and how it will affect her surroundings. Her shipgirl self would disapprove of this method, but a certain someone caused her to accept it.

"You just don't really care at all, do you...beast of the north?"

"I suppose I don't really care. I have what you call the negative aspects of the original Tirpitz. The one only you got to met"

Tirpitz started writing on her paper and didn't even both to look at Warspite, showing how she really doesn't care...which upsets Warspite the most. Her hand is itching to hit Tirpitz in the face, but she's not that kind of person. She has control of her emotions...most of the time.

"You're just going to break Bismarck's heart even more..."

"You act as if I'm still the Tirpitz you know, when I'm not. Do you really expect me to care for the feelings of someone who caused Tirpitz's pain more than anyone?!"

"It pains you, doesn't it? It's why you're acting as if you don't care. You're distancing your emotions so it would hurt less"

Warspite knew the look in Tirpitz's eyes all too well. The old Tirpitz, the real one, had the same look in the eyes. Except the real Tirpitz was almost devoid of emotions and emotionally detached herself from anyone.

"I'm not as nice or considerate as Tirpitz. If I am, I wouldn't be here pretending to be someone who's already dead!"

With her fury triggered, she slammed the desk and yelled Warspite. She then realized being in the naval base had caused her to slowly develop the human emotions she detested the most.

"I'm just an Abyssal. A monster born from the negative aspects of the original..."

"..."

"That's why don't treat me as if I'm the same as Tirpitz. We may be the same being, but I am not her"

She made it clear despite being the same being as Tirpitz, there are aspects that sets her part from her shipgirl self. Her personality and perspective of the world is very much different from her counterpart.

"Besides...I'm tired of living in this miserable world"

"Aren't we all...?"

To a degree, Warspite had felt the same thing, but she still hasn't fully given up on the world and at her own life. Like the beast said, she is completely different from her shipgirl self.

"I'm going to leave the rest to you...Warspite"

"You truly are a horrible...beast"

It isn't the first time Warspite told her how she is a terrible person. The first time she did so is when she saw Tirpitz's eyes changed to a bright red Abyssal one, thus discovering she's an Abyssal. Warspite use those words when she felt disappointed and furious at her...before smacking her face with full force.

 **Meanwhile..**.

Bismarck, along with her fellow Kriegsmarine shipgirls in the naval base visited the giant anchor monument located just near the cape where the view is much stunning during sunset. They all removed their caps, as per tradition when paying respects to a fallen comrade.

"It's all over, Scharnhorst. You got the rest you needed...after ten years" Bismarck smiled

"I'm sure Gneisenau would feel the same if she only knew" Prinz Eugen added

"Tirpitz fulfilled her promise to you. It's been a long wait, but she fulfilled it" Graf Zeppelin too

The U-boat U-511 approached the monument and laid down lilies, a type flower suited for mourning to those who have passed away. Like the others, she, too, removed her cap and lowered it to her chest level.

"Scharnhorst, when you come back and when we meet again, we'll have a one hell of a drink. All of us..." Bismarck looked at the others

"We're still underage though..." Z3 softly muttered to herself

They exchanged a few more words, letting what they wanted to tell to Scharnhorst be known by everyone present.

"We'll wait for your return one day" Graf Zeppelin puts her cap back on

"Ja. We'll surely wait" Prinz Eugen nodded cheerfully

"Tirpitz will surely wait for you too"

They hopefully do so with smiles on their faces, knowing she will come back one day, not as an Abyssal anymore...but as one of them. When she does come back and they meet her again, they will welcome her back with open arms and tell her..."welcome home".

 **Mamiya's cafe...**

Commandant Teste slid down her chin on the table, sighing as if she failed in something. She feels rather frustrated about it, but Richelieu simply giggled at her unpleasant mood.

"I had the chance with the admiral, but I messed it up..."

"You had the perfect opportunity. You were there to emotionally comfort her, but you just couldn't say it" Richelieu smiler, albeit slyly

"That's because I thought...what if she feels different now"

"Well, you did rejected her when she offered the ring"

Commandant Teste got hit in the nerve upon being reminded how she rejected the admiral months ago. She felt rather guilty, thinking what she did is a huge mistake. It's a moment she wished to undo more than anything right now.

"You're just being too nice, Teste. Even if there's no need to..."

"I don't deserve to be the admiral's partner. There's someone else who's meant to be with her by her side" Commandant Teste raised her head

"You set aside your own feelings for her own happiness. That's really like you" Richelieu pointed at her

She then poked the depressed seaplane tender's cheeks, making fun of her current mood.

"I mean you didn't even tell her you retained your old memories" Richelieu revealed

"It's better to start all over again than pick up where we last left off"

"Now this is...true love"

Commandant Teste shyly blushed and covered her face with her beret while Richelieu continued to tease her and giggle softly. While the French battleship teased her fellow French, the Sendai class light cruisers walked in.

"Aaaaah! Finally time for some dessert!" Sendai is filled with excitement

"Even if it's day, you're still so loud" Naka complained

"Other than night battles, Mamiya-san's parfait is what nee-san gets excited about" Jintsuu is already used to it

"That's because Mamiya-san's sweets is the best. I just can't get enough of it...like night battles!"

Sendai grinned and proudly tells them how much she loves the desserts Mamiya makes for everyone in the base just about everyday.

"Besides, nothing beats desserts after a good meal"

"Speaking of that, you shouldn't be running around after eating lunch. That's not good for your body" Jintsuu reminded her

"I know, I know, but I need to move around to burn all these energy!"

"It's impossible to burn all of it when you have an unlimited amount of it. Specially at night" Naka doesn't like Sendai's night antics for sure

The three light cruisers sat down and ordered Mamiya's special parfait. While waiting to do so, they turned her head and wondered what's going on with the two French shipgirls. Right now, Commandant Teste is crying while Richelieu sat beside her and pats her back for comfort.

Training grounds...

Standing proudly with her sword on her shoulder, Tenryuu, who couldn't stop being happy about her second remodel even after months of getting it, shouts at the destroyers she is going to teach today in today's exercise.

"Alright runts, with me, Tenryuu-sama as the flagship, I'll put some spines in your wobbly backs!"

Tenryuu laughed, boasting and feeling very confident at herself. While the destroyers looked somewhat annoyed, Tatsuta just claps, supporting whatever Tenryuu wants to do with her life.

"For today's lesson, it's evasive maneuvers. Since you pipsqueaks are destroyers, you have the most advantage because of your size and speed. As drawback, you shrimps can be blown up by a torpedo or two"

The destroyers who looked rather annoyed are Makigumo, Shiratsuyu, Yamakaze, Kagerou...and pretty much everyone else except Shiranui. She would always have that stoic and stiff expression in her face to the point where she doesn't even smile anymore.

"Tenryuu-san, didn't you get sent to the dock after getting hit by a single torpedo?" Fumizuki raised her hand

"That's because I got caught off guard! If I wasn't, the torpedo wouldn't even scratch me" Tenryuu could barely maintain a proud posture

"Right..."

The destroyers aren't so convinced with her excuse. While the destroyers continued to doubt Tenryuu, Tatsuts giggled at how Tenryuu broke off from her cool and confident self after being reminded of a fact.

"When I hear torpedoes, I have this itchy feeling, nano" I-19 wiggled her hips

There you go thinking of lewd things again, dechi" I-58 looked displeased

"Iku probably got hit by a depth charge or two again" Even I-168

"Thick and hard torpedoes that explode upon impact is just the best feeling, nano~"

I-19 continued to imagine things beyond the comprehension of her two fellow submarines. I-400, seeing this situation, recommended a solution.

"How about bombing her with a Seiran. It might just do the trick" I-400 proudly showed her favorite seaplane bomber

"No, that will makes things even more worse. Besides, you can't use Seiran to fix everything" I-401 made her lower the Seiran

Feeling disappointed, I-401 sighed in despair and sat beside I-14 who's alcohol has been taken away by her twin sister I-13. One loves using her Seirans while the other loves drinking alcohol. With those two two forbidden, the two submarines who loved those things wallowed in despair.

 **Later...**

Tirpitz, reporting to a naval facility also serving as an anchorage for anti submarine vessels as Admiral Suveran Schwarze, fixed her unruly necktie. She left in a hurry without properly wearing her uniform when she had to deal with each of the shipgirls who all rushed to her for assistance. Unable to deny those girls, Tirpitz agreed despite her rush.

"Admiral..."

The admiral grunted at how she couldn't properly knot her tie until Warspite volunteered to fix it for her. Her gentle hands twisted and knotted the tie until she tightened it to form a proper a necktie shape.

"You're good at this, huh. Are you sure you're not married?"

The admiral jokingly responded to Warspite's skill in things a housewife can do.

"I was set to marry a man I have no love for. Of course when I learned I'm a shipgirl from the Admiralty, I quickly accepted the navy's invitation and joined in the front lines"

Warspite reminisces the time where she first learned she is the human incarnation of a warship from the old war. She is the "shipgirl" of the battleship Warspite. Coldly, she didn't hesitate to accept the invitation and begin her duty as a shipgirl for the Royal navy.

"So you left you're old life without hesitation. In my case..."

The admiral laughed, stopping herself from reminiscing the past.

"Anyway, I'll be heading Warspite. I'm leaving the rest to you"

Before the admiral heads to the building, she leaves a last reminder on Warspite's palm.

"Bismarck and the others will follow later on to report after their sortie"

"They can take their time"

"You just don't care anymore, do you?" Warspite sighs

"I just want to spend this day feeling a bit free, no?"

The admiral faintly smiles, relieved at the slight sense of freedom. She wanted to enjoy her day without interference. Warspite knew this was a false sense of relief.

"Warspite..."

The admiral gently grabs Warspite's wrist and placed her soft and gentle hand against her chest.

"A heartbeat..."

"I am alive, yet I am not. Strange, isn't it?"

"No...no it's not" Warspite shook her head

"To live the life that wasn't given to me. That's my only wish..."

"You wish to be free from this conflict?"

"I'm not really sure what I want. I'm still looking for it"

The admiral gently lets go of Warspite's hand, letting it rest back to the lady's side. She longingly gazed up the bright sky, knowing well she will miss the comforting warmth.

"Is that your reason?"

"Everyone wondered at some point to what they really wanted. I do hope I could find the answer soon"

"I see. So that's what you have chosen"

The admiral faintly smiled, taking Warspite by surprise by petting her in the head. Warspite blushed, but she is neither pleased nor furious at the sudden action. The admiral waved her hand as she walked away, parting ways with the Grand old lady herself.

"I suppose this is farewell, huh..."

Tashkent stepped forward, stopping just right beside Warspite whose shoulders dropped watching the admiral go further and further.

"She is only waiting for my command"

"Bismarck and the others will be here soon"

"There's no need for you to interfere. Everything will proceed as planned" Warspite is confident

"I trust your word on that..."

Tashkent walks away after their short conversation, prepared to act her part in the plan. Warspite does the same, but not before one last glance at the anchorage's main building.

"This is...far from over"

She swept her hair gently blown by the wind while Tashkent sighs and shakes her head after sneaking a brief glance at the Grand old lady.

"Five years later and you've done s pretty good job, admiral"

A longtime navy official congratulated the admiral who is not as pleased as him.

"When you first came here, I was worried you'd be another troublemaker like admiral Chandler"

The admiral the old man is referring to is the French admiral and someone Tirpitz dislikes due to how flirty he is.

"Also, I thought Germans are scary and angry"

"That's just a stereotype" The admiral giggled

"Hahahaha. It's just made me think how the world dropped their fighting to fight against a common enemy"

As harsh the war may be, the navy veteran looked at the positive outcome it brought. Different nations made amends and worked together to retake the seas they all share.

"Those Abyssals suddenly showed up one day and took the seas as their own. Damn freaks of nature"

The admiral has no lobe for the Abyssals, but she felt offended at how the officer continued to express his hatred on the Abyssals. The admiral lowered her head, restraining herself from emotionally reacting.

"Yes. They're monsters indeed" She falsely agreed

"I know, right? Good thing the shipgirls are sending those fuckers to the bottom of the ocean"

"It will make no difference with the cycle binding us. We will just return over and over again until the frustration of rebirth sinks our mind to the abyss where we were born"

"A-admiral?"

"Something I read in a book" That was her excuse

"Kind of cryptic, but it sounded deep though"

The officer laughed while the admiral returned with a faint and meaningless smile. While she handles the paperwork, Arkhangelsk marches through a restricted room and caught the maintenance personnel's attention when she tossed a fellow personnel beaten to the brink of death.

"How are we doing...comrade?"

She smiled sinisterly, changing to her Abyssal form. Two rigged demonic horns sprouted from both sides of her head and both her skin and hair painted to a pure white scheme. When those two bright red eyes yearned for violence, the man's mouth is covered before he could let out the weakest scream.

"Nothing personal, kid..."

With barely an effort, she lifted the man with her hand gripped on his face and mercilessly bashed his head against the nearest concrete wall repeatedly.

"Nothing personal. Really..."

She turned her attention on the machinery and the contained combustible gas which she will utilize for her current goal.

"Do your thing and I do mine. I already did my part so it's your turn"

Rather, she turned away from the restricted area and left it in someone else's "care" to complete the job.

Meanwhile...

Bismarck, Gangut, Prinz Eugen, and Graf Zeppelin had just arrived to the anchorage after their latest sortie, both to resupply and report.

"Tashkent isn't with you?" Gangut looked everywhere

"Uhm...well...she ran off somewhere" Warspite has no proper excuse

"Let's find your speedy comrade later. Tirpitz said she'd treat us after she finishes her business her" Bismarck is excited

"You're excited because you've been insisting on a full course Japanese buffet from Tirpitz" Graf Zeppelin shakes her head

"Gangut said she wanted some good food and Tirpitz just happened to know a good place to eat"

"Don't involve me...even though I've been looking forward to some Japanese cuisine"

Even if Gangut already tasted Japanese food from her everyday meals in the naval base, the one she always eat is common food for military personnel SL she wished to eat Japanese meals from good restaurants.

"...?"

While Gangut and Bismarck argues in a friendly manner, Graf Zeppelin notices rushing personnel. She then realized the cause for their panic is smoke forming from one of the offices.

"Hey, look!"

She yelled, causing the others to turn their heads and act as shocked as the German aircraft carrier. Seconds later and the smoke thickened, indicating a fire has formed in that area.

"Fire?! Wait...Tirpitz is in there, isn't she?"

"Easy there. Let's not rush. I'm sure they'd have the fire under control soon"

"R-right" Bismarck sighs, calming herself down

For a moment, she panicked at the presence of fire. This reminded her of a dark moment in her childhood which she wished to never be repeated.

 **Office...**

Upon the order of an evacuation, the admiral remained inside the office...just by herself. Due to the panic at an imminent fire and possible gas leak explosion, no one batted an eye as Arkhangelsk casually walks in the office, her attire stained drops of blood.

"I see. So this is how it is, huh. I have to admit...this has taken me by surprise" The admiral crossed her legs

"Warspite figured it a surprise death would be better. To make it more realistic"

Arkhangelsk sat on the chair across the admiral and chose to spend the last few minutes before the planned gas leak explosion to converse with her.

"Are you upset?"

"No...just surprised. I'm sure Queen Elizabeth isn't going to be too happy once she realizes what you have done...again"

"I'm sure most will be forgiven since it's Warspite's idea" Arkhangelsk giggled

"Forgiven, huh. That's a funny to mention"

"Don't get too emotional now. It doesn't suit you...lonely Beast"

"I always have emotions. I just never understood them..."

The admiral shrugged her shoulders while Arkhangelsk is unsatisfied with the response.

"Still, to fake your own death while Bismarck and the others wouldn't know"

"It's for the best...probably. I don't get to dictate which is which"

"He he. So you've really become like her. Fate has a sick sense of humor, huh. To us monsters..."

Even if she is still labelled as a shipgirl, Arkhangelsk knew she could never call herself human or shipgirl.

 **Outside...**

The freed combustible is ignited by an outside source of heat and caused a powerful explosion in the main building where Tirpitz is. While most personnel and crews have evacuated, Bismarck's heart raced when Tirpitz is nowhere to be found.

"Bismarck, you can't go in there!" Gangut grabbed her arm

"I have to find Tirpitz. She's still in there!"

"Are you out of your mind?! Didn't you see the explosion? You'd get yourself killed"

Bismarck insisted she wanted to go, but Gangut knew it's suicidal to go in the main building where the fire rages on after the explosion.

"...?"

Prinz Eugen caught a glance of a figure the stood out from the rest of the running officers. She witnessed Tashkent, limping away from the scene, her clothes slightly burned and her shoulder wounded.

"...?!"

A secondary explosion followed after, stronger than the first one and demolished a large area inside.

"Tirpitz!" Bismarck yelled

Walking out of the building still swallowed by flames, Arkhangelsk dragged her slightly burned self out of the infernal incident.

"Arkhangelsk, you-!"

Bismarck saw Arkhangelsk, but the latter quickly fled the crime scene when Bismarck attempted to pursue the possible involved person in the incident. Her fury returned to grief when the blazing flames shattered the windows and caused damaged parts to crumble and fall.

"Tirpitz...no...no..."

Bismarck's legs surrendered to the ground, her eyes unable to hold back her tears. She howled in pain, mourning to the inevitable loss of her sister who had failed to leave the building prior to the explosion.

"..."

While Gangut comforts a grieving Bismarck, Graf Zeppelin kept her eye on Warspite when she had no reaction at the incident.

 **The next day...**

Nagato received the report about the bombing at one of the Japanese navy's offices. The media didn't reported the incident to the public yet with little information still available. She looked at the report Ooyodo handed over, regarding the investigation of the sight.

"They already confirmed it, huh. The admiral's death I mean..." Nagato's voice sounded solemn

"Yes. The admiral is confirmed dead along with eight others even if her body was never found" Ooyodo nodded

"..."

"By the next week, HQ will send Admiral Minato Saki to replace the admiral as the commander of the Maizuru naval district"

"I see..."

After Ooyodo left, Nagato looked at the only item recovered right where Tirpitz is said to have died even if no body was recovered. Nagato looked at what was once a charred Iron cross. She did her best to maintain the item's shape as it belonged to Tirpitz, obvious by the name engraved on the back.

"Just when everything was okay...and this happened. Fate really is cruel...right, admiral?"

Nagato clenched her fist and bit her lip, but she couldn't stop the tears from flowing out. Her heart ached and she let it so without everyone seeing. Meanwhile, Bismarck stood on the edge of the cape, blankly staring at the horizon.

"I lost you again...and I couldn't do anything about it. I just stood there and watched it all happen..."

Bismarck couldn't stop herself from crying, her heart filled with grief and longing. In an instant, Bismarck stood there as the explosion that killed her sister happened.

"Why are you always the one to suffer like this? Why can't they...take me instead? Tirpitz didn't deserve this!"

Bismarck wished she was the one who had died instead as Tirpitz had enough of dying...more than once. She felt angry at the world for being so unfair, for taking her sister away again.

"This isn't just fair!"

Bismarck yelled at the nothingness, expressing how furious she is that not everyone can be happy. By the sadistic hands of fate, Tirpitz dies a death she didn't deserve. That's what Bismarck thought as felt bitter at how her life turned out.

"Should we do something?" Prinz Eugen worried

"Leave her be for now. Bismarck's heart needs time to heal" Graf Zeppelin sighed

"That's right. Bismarck needs time to grieve" Z3 nodded

"She took it the hardest among everyone. She watched as her sister die in that explosion" Z1 softly muttered

Nothing they say can ever lessen the pain in Bismarck's heart. It's just too much for her too handle. They know the pain will heal, but she will need time to accept what happened so they left her alone to give her space.

"That's right. Bismarck is the one who's in pain among everyone in this base"

Ark Royal walked in, joining in with the Kriegsmarine sympathizing with Bismarck. Tirpitz may be their comrade, but she is Bismarck's one and only sister...so she's the one who's hurt the most. While Bismarck yells out her frustration, Gangut drowned her grief in vodka.

"You're drinking too much, comrade" Tashkent took her bottle away

"So what...?"

"I know you're grieving too, but not like this. This is just...pathetic of you"

"..."

"I know you're angry at what Arkhangelsk did, but killing her isn't the solution"

"That son of a bitch killed Tirpitz! Of course I want to kill her"

"There are lines that you shouldn't cross, comrade. What would Tirpitz think of you if you were to become no different from Arkhangelsk...a killer?"

Tashkent turned away and before she left, she somewhat warned Gangut and reminded her.

"You better stop drinking or I'm going bash that vodka bottle in your head, comrade"

Tashkent slightly moved her cap as if she's tipping it off. The Russian destroyer left, but Gangut still felt the same. While she sunk in her own depression, she blankly caresses a small badge that Tirpitz gave to her a long time ago.

"I hope you're in peace whether you are...partner"

The naval base isn't what it usually is. There's barely any noise or liveliness everywhere. Everyone went silent for the day to grieve for the sudden loss of their admiral. Other than Tashkent, Warspite is the other person who isn't grieving at all.

"It's ironic how everyone is grieving for someone who has been dead for quite some time now. Well it's not like they know the truth anyway"

Warspite opened the box where Tirpitz kept her uniform as a shipgirl. Without anyone's knowledge, Warspite had discreetly taken it as soon as Tirpitz's death is announced in the naval base.

"I wonder what game are you playing...Beast of the north"

She lifted the peaked cap from it's container, inspecting the cap that once belonged to the German battleship Tirpitz before her sinking almost a month ago. What made it worse is that no one knew the truth. No one knew the shipgirl they knew is already dead before the explosion.

 _Even until the end, you still truly are a horrible person..._

* * *

Tightly bound and isolated from everyone else, Arkhangelsk is currently held in a prison meant to hold and contain the likes of her. She isn't in a normal prison, she's in a prison made by the navy to prevent an abomination like her from breaking free. She is unexpectedly visited by a woman who made sure she can talk to Arkhangelsk with no one else hearing the conversation.

"I've never seen you before...but from the likes of it, you're an admiral..."

Tirpitz inspected the woman with long black hair and icy blue eyes. That woman is the outgoing admiral of the Sasebo naval district due to an incident one of her shipgirls caused and she is held responsible for such actions. With the death of Maizuru naval district's admiral, it's been decided to have her transfer and occupy that vacant position while she is replaced in her former naval base.

"I'm the admiral who's going to replace the one you killed"

Minato Saki looked down at the battleship bounded by metallic cuffs and restrained in a chair. From the looks of it, the navy surely doesn't want to have her breaking free and escaping because of the countless murders she had committed for the past ten years.

"As far I know, no connections to the incident were found on me. So by technicality, I didn't do anything"

"Oh yeah? Then why are you here locked up like an animal?"

"For other crimes I have committed in the past. Also, I punched a hole in some asshole's chest"

Arkhangelsk sighs, faintly smiling to show how she truly doesn't feel regret for killing Tirpitz and the countless humans who died a horrible death in her hands.

You caused the gas leak explosion. The navy thinks there was no foul play, but I know better "

"Then you don't know anything at all" Arkhangelsk tried to shrug her shoulders

"You're the type of person who doesn't feel remorse"

"I don't blame you if you think that way. You don't even know the truth..."

She tapped her finger on the arm rest rhythmically, softly humming to fill the silence of the isolated room. She hates being cooped up inside the four corners with little to no interaction. Arkhangelsk admits it is annoying her rather than driving her mad. The Russians did something worse to her many years ago.

"What are you talking about?"

"Since you're going to be Tirpitz's replacement, I'm going to tell you"

Arkhangelsk wouldn't just tell the truth to some random human she never met personally, but she made an exception as this is the human that's going to replace Tirpitz. Besides, Arkhangelsk actually knew about her from Tirpitz.

"Something like that couldn't possibly kill her. The only thing that can effectively kill an Abyssal is a shipgirl. You need a ship to kill another ship"

She tried to raise her finger even with the difficulty of doing so because both of her wrists are cuffed in one place.

"Are you saying she isn't dead?"

"Maybe. An explosion like that isn't enough to kill the Beast of the north. Sure it will hurt, but the damage is not enough to kill a Princess class"

"The Beast...of the north? Don't tell me-"

"The person that died the other day isn't a shipgirl...but a monster. The Tirpitz everyone knew has been dead for quite some time now. It's funny how no one found out except for those three"

"You set up the explosion knowing it wouldn't kill her...but why?"

"It's because I had to. Besides it just so happens it's the day she fatefully sunk so I grabbed the opportunity"

Arkhangelsk tilted her head, further showing how she felt little remorse to what she did to Tirpitz and the other humans caught in the bombing as well.

"Then where's admiral Schwarze now?"

"I can't tell you that. She rather not want anyone going after her. After all, she is the Lonely beast of the North"

"..."

"I told you the truth. That's as far as I can tell you, admiral-san"

"Then I'm not going to force you to tell me anything. It'd be a waste of time for both of us"

Saki quickly ended their conversation seeing how Arkhangelsk refuses to tell anything else other than the truth about what happened.

"Good luck, admiral. You're going to need it..."

Saki paused for a moment, but she didn't turn to face Arhangelsk. She walked away, one of the people upset at what happened and what Arkhangelsk did even if she knows now that Tirpitz isn't truly dead. She wanted to know her whereabouts, but Arkhangelsk would never reveal anything regarding that.


	21. Epilogue

**Author:** The story has officially ended in this chapter. While my decision is leaning on a sequel, a part of me is urging to create a story set within the same universe of this story, but kind of like an alternate timeline. It's the same, but there will be moderate changes. In a way, I'm thinking of an alternate scenario.

Anyhow, the part about Minato Saki having a serious conversation with Warspite regarding Tirpitz might be changed.

* * *

Two months has passed since Tirpitz's supposed passing. Everyone knew she is already dead and she prefers it that way. While the admiral is currently away, Bismarck gently brushes her finger on the Iron cross that once belonged to Tirpitz.

"It's been two months. It still hurts, you know..."

Other than the Iron cross, Bismarck also held the last picture they had together in the naval base. Tears would always drop every time she would look at the only thing she could ever look at her sister. With her gone, all that's left is the memories and the reminders left behind.

"Still moping, I see..."

Gangut, Tirpitz's good friend and reliable partner back when she was in Russia, found Bismarck sitting by the cape all by herself. Ever since she watched Tirpitz "die", Bismarck had a slight change of personality. She grew to hate fate itself for taking her sister away again and she became serious to make sure she wouldn't lose someone important to her again.

"It's alright though. Moving on isn't instant. Some takes months or years even. That's why it's alright to take it slowly, Bismarck" Gangut sat beside her

"I was very excited that day, you know...but then in an instant...I lost Tirpitz"

"I was there too when it happened and I know it hurts a lot...to watch someone important to you...go like that"

Gangut removed her cap and lowered it near to her chest level. She closed her eyes and raised her head, facing the sky.

"When we were young, I promised her I won't let anything happen to her. I broke that promise...again"

Bismarck bit her lip, restraining her tears from streaming down.

"When Tirpitz first sunk, I thought I wouldn't see her again. Then when she turned out to be alive, I swore I wouldn't lose her again..."

"Bismarck..."

"I lost my sister, I don't want to lose my comrades too. That's why from this forward...I'll do anything to protect everyone"

Bismarck stood up, steeling her resolve. She doesn't want to be the Bismarck who couldn't even protect her own sister...twice. After losing Tirpitz for the second time, Bismarck had just enough so she swore she won't lose the comrades dearest to her.

"Gangut, I won't let this pain hold me down again. I know can't stay sad forever, you know"

"That's the spirit..." Gangut stood up as well

Bismarck looked at the Iron cross tightly gripped on her hand and flipped it to its back, smiling at the name engraved on it.

(I don't know if you'll come back, but when you do...I'll definitely find you, Tirpitz)

Deep inside, Bismarck hope, even for the slightest chance, of the possibility that Tirpitz might come back...even if as an Abyssal again. She hoped, completely unaware of the truth...

 **Meanwhile...**

Minato Saki, the person that replaced Tirpitz as the admiral of the naval district, visited her empty western style grave. She laid down a small bouquet of flowers and tipped off her cap.

"I hope you rest in peace...even if you're not actually dead and still here, right?"

She looked back when a figure wearing a military coat walked towards her. The figure whose face is shaded by a cap turns out to be Tirpitz or rather...Northern Beast Princess herself.

"You faked your own death. Is this really what you think is for the best?"

"I can't stay any longer anyway. That's why I just went along with Arkhangelsk's unexpected surprise"

Her skin had slowly started to become pale and her bright red Abyssal eyes are clearly visible now.

"You feel guilty pretending to be someone who's already dead. I never thought an Abyssal would ever have such feelings"

"I may be an Abyssal, but I don't forget how I am the other half of the real Tirpitz. Maybe I am becoming like Tirpitz the more I live with her memories"

Much like any other ships, Tirpitz is composed of two opposite sides which both represents aspects of her personality. The shipgirl possessed the positive side while the Abyssal possessed the negative side. No matter how different the two are, it can't be brushed off how they are both the same being, albeit "separated".

"You left because you can't bear telling Bismarck the truth"

"..."

"An Abyssal with human emotions. Now this is a first..."

"Tirpitz took the shell meant for Bismarck knowing she would sink. She sacrificed herself to protect the most important person to her. That's just how Tirpitz is"

Northern Beast Princess smiled, thinking what kind of person Tirpitz is compared to the real one.

"You hated humanity, so why do something like this?"

"I did hate humanity and I have to admit a part of me still do. My hate only faded when Tirpitz and I found closure with each other"

The Beast referred to the event where she rampaged in Japan and had to be stopped by the shipgirls of Maizuru naval district. Fortunately, Bismarck managed to reach out to her sister before she is beyond salvation.

"You know you can't run from this. There will be a day where you will have to tell the truth"

"I know..."

"Geez. You should have told the truth earlier and save all of us the trouble"

Saki clicked her tongue, obviously annoyed at how she got dragged into this situation. She doesn't even know why she agreed to keep this a secret. She pitied herself for keeping quiet and just let everyone in the base be oblivious.

"Now you have to think what to say when Bismarck finds out about this"

"It doesn't really concern me much" Northern Beast Princess replied in an uninterested manner

"You're a cold one, aren't you? Fits your title well"

"It's normal for someone like me who spent my whole life in the northern fjords of Norway. Even as an Abyssal, I remained in solitude. Attacking both Abyssals and shipgirls who disturb me"

She laid down the flower she brought for Tirpitz's grave. She didn't just stopped by in the open to speak with Saki. She also did so to pay respect to her deceased shipgirl self even if the humans see is a dead admiral who was killed by a British battleship who is a part of the Russian Navy.

"I know Bismarck and I will meet again"

"What are you going to do when that time comes?"

"I'll stop running away the same way Tirpitz stopped running away from her past"

She smiled after remembering how Tirpitz stood to face her, determined to face what she has been afraid to do so - her own past.

"You have to understand, even if Tirpitz will come back...it's not going to be a good idea"

"Huh? Why is that?"

"She's not going to be the Tirpitz everyone knew. She'll go back to how she originally used to be. The lonely Queen of the North feared...by her own comrades"

Saki blinked her eyes, not knowing what kind of Tirpitz she is talking about. The "Tirpitz" Saki knew is the one who took on the role of an admiral.

"Tirpitz only changed when she stopped being alone. When she met Scharnhorst"

"..."

"It's confusing to you know, but the Tirpitz you got to met is only the human side. It's not her original personality"

The Beast tipped off her cap, her own way of waving goodbye and gesture that she's leaving.

"By the way, take care of those girls for Tirpitz's sake, okay?"

"You..." Saki never thought the Beast cared for shipgirls

"Even if they won't forgive me for lying to them, I want to at least make sure they'll be safe. That's why I'm leaving them in your capable hands, Frau Saki"

"Don't worry. As the admiral of Maizuru naval district, I'll take good care of those girls. It's my job after all"

Saki smirked and assured the Beast she will take care of the shipgirls Tirpitz once handled before her tragic sinking.

"Wait - where are you going now?" Saki almost forgot to ask

"A country in the North, Russia"

"R-Russia?"

"There's something I wish to find out there. Even if I don't want to go there due to Tirpitz's trauma, I'm willing to set it aside for this...mission"

"You've got a lot of thing going on, huh"

"I'll be leaving for a while, but..."

The Beast tossed out what seems to be a phone. Saki inspected it in every angle and found no peculiarity in the phone tossed to her. It's just an ordinary cellphone that everyone uses nowadays.

"If you ever needed my help, I'll come back"

"Don't worry. I'll keep in touch"

Saki waved the phone and jokingly replied in an energetic manner. Trusting the human she never personally met before, Northern Beast Princess left the scene before can find out "how a dead person came back from the dead" and her connection with Saki. She doesn't want to create unnecessary trouble for her and everyone in Maizuru naval district, so she chose to stay dead...as it should be.

 _We'll meet again, Bismarck. When that time comes...you have to remember what truly happened..._

 **Maizuru naval district...**

Donitz dug through a box where a portion of Tirpitz's belongings are stored. That particular box contained albums, picture frames and the like. While most of Tirpitz's belongings are off limits other than the secretary ship, Donitz is allowed when she persuaded Nagato she only wished to see old pictures back in the day.

"Hmm? This is..."

Upon flipping through one of the albums, she found pictures of Tirpitz's days back in Russia. Most of those pictures included Gangut as the two spend a lot of their time together and rarely apart when they becamed close partners. One 'special' picture kept on the last page and occupying the whole page entirely is the one where Project A-150, codenamed 'Yuki', is clinging to Tirpitz's arm and posing. While Tirpitz isn't very open to the idea of close physical contact, she can tolerate it if that person is someone she is comfortable to be with.

"You two looked so happy back then. Too bad both of you are now gone..."

Donitz restrained herself from damaging both the album and the picture out of the anger she felt when she remembered how Tirpitz died. She could still clearly refresh one of the last conversations she had with Tirpitz before her death two months ago. That particular conversation happened before Northern Beast Princess took Tirpitz's place. Though like the others, Donitz is still unaware the Tirpitz they knew already sunk and the one that "died" in the explosion is her Abyssal self posing as her.

"You know, after I discovered about how shipgirls and Abyssals are bound to the endless cycle of rebirth, it made me a bit...scared" Tirpitz shook her glass of beer

"You're scared?"

"With every death I see, I can feel myself getting...numb. I'm afraid to be in the cold again. I'm scared that some day of being... _that_ "

"That?"

"It's a bit vague, but I felt like I was a different person before. Someone who cared very little about feelings and attachments. It was like all I cared was fighting..."

To Tirpitz, it was like a dream. In that dream, she saw herself standing in the open sea, breathing heavily while her sight is fixated with the floating Abyssal corpses bleeding around her. She wiped the blood off her mouth, thinking more about how cold it is rather than how much her wounds hurt. She looked at her "comrades" who all suffered the same amount of damage as her. She couldn't feel the slightest warmth for them. She just couldn't...

"Even though I sunk before, I'm still scared of sinking like everyone else. I don't want to forget the memories I have with everyone" Tirpitz smiled, yet there was sadness

"Tirpitz..."

"Even now, I keep forgetting about my own life. The life I once had as..."

Tirpitz uttered a single and unfamiliar word to Donitz. That single word? It's Tirpitz's name back when she is still an ordinary human. After becoming a shipgirl, Tirpitz too the identity of the soul of the battleship she possess as her own identity.

"There are time where I would forget my old life. I'm scared that there will be a time where I would forget what mattered to me entirely"

"You're not going to forget anything. So don't feel so scared..." Donitz patted Tirpitz in the back

"Donitz..."

Much like Bismarck, Donitz acts as the reliable and supportive older sister not just to Tirpitz but to the "young ones" as well. She may have changed a bit after Project A-150, Yuki's sinking, but she's still the kind and protective person she was once.

"I hope...you're right"

It felt like Tirpitz wanted to ask something personal to Donitz, but discarded her thought and changed her words entirely. While Tirpitz would sometimes speak about her "loneliness" and how much she disliked the nickname given to her, Donitz never thought Tirpitz feared of forgetting herself. Back then, she didn't understood why Tirpitz is afraid of forgetting...and she still didn't understand up until to this day. After returning the album at the box right where she took it out from, Donitz exited the storage, dusting off her coat and cap.

 **Office...**

Quietly inside the office, Saki tosses the phone given to her by the beast up and down. Surprisingly, even without looking, she could easily catch the phone without the fear of dropping it on the ground. Her cool blue eyes, blankly gazed at Warspite, who patiently waits for the admiral herself to start the conversation.

"I can understand why the little Russian is in this, but I don't know about yours..."

"Because I feared taking the risk" Warspite instantly replied

She answered with a straight and calm look in her face. With how she confidently responded, even Saki is unsure whether Warspite could be telling the truth or not. She's a lady of many secrets and despite her good nature, she hides dark secrets of her own.

"What risk?"

"The Beast made a point. Even if the battleship Tirpitz were to return, there's no guarantee it will be the same one we knew. She had already sunk thrice"

"..."

As a human, Saki made it visible through her facial expression how sinking and being reborn works. Yet she knows being confused at the situation wouldn't work. Warspite is well aware someone like Saki wouldn't easily understand so she took the liberty of explaining it in a way a human like Saki would understand.

"Admiral, sinking has a risk of taking a toll on either the mind or the body. When she first came back as a shipgirl, it took a toll on her body. It's why she couldn't sail"

Warspite referred to Tirpitz's first return six years ago. When she was found, Warspite discovered Tirpitz's physical state is in no condition to sail as her body would suffer excruciating pain when equipping her rigging.

"When the Beast rampaged in the sea of Japan, Tirpitz sunk for the second time. When she returned, the sinking had damaged her mental state. She was already beginning to forget"

"Beginning to forget?" Saki tilted her head

"There are times she would forget who she was once before she became Tirpitz. She kept suffering short term memory losses"

This is already proven as Tirpitz once spoke to Donitz how she tends to forget things on some days. Neither Donitz or Tirpitz are aware that it is caused by her sinking the second time.

"And three months ago, she sunk for the third time"

"Three strikes and you're out. It's kind of like that, isn't it?"

"Perhaps. How many sinkings a shipgirl can handle varies with everyone" Warspite shrugged her her shoulder"

"So this like a gamble, huh. Talk about fate..."

SakiSaki smirked and leaned her head to rest on her arm. While she may not be a shipgirl, Saki have a bit of understanding about the effects of sinking to a shipgirl like Warspite.

"I may not know Schwarze as the shipgirl you call Tirpitz, but I know she's already had enough of the world...but she had another reason to keep on going and that's everyone here"

Tirpitz would always speak about how everyone in the naval base is very important to her. Being their admiral and getting to know them is something she felt glad happened to her. If it wasn't for them, she wouldn't have a reason to keep on smiling.

"At one point she told me how she doesn't want to change how she feels. She strangely said how she prefers to have emotions, good and bad, rather than have none"

Saki remembered Tirpitz looking away when speaking about the second statement. Yet she felt great worry in her tone alone. In truth, Tirpitz is afraid to lose her feelings. The ones she developed during her time as an admiral.

"Those words alone are enough to tell...she knew at some point, she could lose them"

"Perhaps the former admiral prepared for such a possibility. One must always fear for the worst whilst hoping for the best"

Warspite is the one who taught Tirpitz to have such mentality and assumption in this world. Warspite is Tirpitz's mentor so she takes her advice to a heart.

"Fear for the worst and hope for the best, huh. To me it's just fate itself...screwing with everyone"

Even Saki is bitter towards fate itself. Well, even she is upset how shipgirls suffers way worse than most humans. They are born with the purpose to fight in the war they never started.

"Honestly, what's going on inside your mind...Schwarze?"

Saki lifted a framed picture of her and Tirpitz in one of the few occasions they will meet.

"Aaaaah. I just hope that Beast knows what she is doing. It's all I can do for now while she's out in the North...looking for a certain shipgirl"

Warspite slightly raised her head, indicating she has knowledge about the shipgirl Saki is referring to indirectly. While Warspite has her doubts, Saki decided to trust the decision Northern Beast Princess made.


End file.
